Naruto: Cień Konohy
by xardas-kun
Summary: Naruto po przykrych doświadczeniach z dzieciństwa postanawia opuścić Konohę. Nie odchodzi on jednak z niczym, postanawia wpierw zdobyć sharingana, by następnie udać się do Orochimaru. Po drodze spotyka postacie, które szybko okazują się być jego sprzymierzeńcami. Czy Orochimaru przejmie kontrolę nad Uzumakim? Czy Naruto stanie po stronie zła? Tagi: NaruFuu, Takigakure, Shounen.
1. Rozdział 1: Szczegół

-Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Naruto!? - Zapytał Orochimaru ścierając ze swego bladszego niż zwykle ciała krople krwi, które spływały mu z klatki piersiowej malując krwiste linie. Po raz pierwszy legendarny Sannin poczuł się żałośnie patrząc na ciało Jinchuurikiego, który w starciu z nim nie stracił nawet kropli krwi... kiedy patrzał na to dziecko... on...

-Wiesz, mistrzu - Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy dialog kontynuował Naruto - Gdy na ciebię teraz patrzę, odczuwam sam do siebie żal, że pozwoliłem komuś tak żałosnemu powierzyć swoje moce... czy na prawdę uważasz mnie za idiotę!? - Blondwłosy chłopak jeszcze głębiej pchnął żelazny miecz w serce konającego już Orochimaru - Powiedz, co to za uczucie gdy ginie się ze swej własnej broni? - Ledwie żyjący nie odpowiedział, przymknął on tylko oczy i z pogardą spojrzał na swój niedoszły kontener, ciało młodego chłopca zwanego Naruto... Chwilę milczenia tym razem rozproszył on sam, wiedząc, że jego koniec jest bliski, postanowił spisać swój testament w postaci słów skierowanych do Jinchuurikiego Kyubiego

-Wiem... wiem że żywisz do mnie urazę... masz do tego prawo... jednak musisz mi coś obiecać... - Blondyn wyciągnął Kusanagi z serca swego senseia - Obiecaj, że dokończysz moje dzieło, obiecaj, że opanujesz wszystkie istniejące techniki i odkryjesz prawdę tego okrutnego świata... - Lecz uczeń tylko z pogardą wzdychnął - Pochwały godne me czyny kończą się tutaj, od tej chwili zaczyna tworzyć się Twoja historia...

-Niby dlaczego miałbym ci cokolwiek obiecać? - Przerwał Naruto Jesteś dla mnie tylko nic nie znaczącym śmieciem. Mam dużo ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż wykonywanie zachcianek i tak nie żyjącego już starca. Nie mam u Ciebie żadnego długu. Ty natomiast swój spłaciłeś właśnie teraz... przegrywając ze mną walkę i okrutnie umierając...

-Huh... od razu można zauważyć że dobrze Cię wyszkoliłem... jednak jeszcze bardzo wiele Ci do mnie brakuje... chciałeś poznać sekret moich zwojów, nieprawdaż? Jednak nie udało Ci się to, gdyż jesteś jeszcze zbyt młody i zbyt głupi aby pojąć mój geniusz...

-Zacznij gadać konkretnie, inaczej odetnę ci głowę!

-Widzisz... życie nie zawsze jest takie jakie chcielibyśmy żeby było... przekonałem się o tym nie raz... ty także... i zapewne jeszcze wiele razy się przekonamy...

-Uważasz, że sobie drwię!? Myślisz że nie będę w stanie ciebie zamordować!?

-Nawet nie śmiem w to wątpić, chciałem ci po prostu powiedzieć że...

_Rok wcześniej_

-Hej, mamo, spójrz! - Mała dziewczynka pokazała w tym czasie palcem na samotnego, dwunastoletniego Naruto siedzącego na huśtawce przy wejściu do akademii ninja, lecz matka tylko odciągnęła od niego swe dziecko, dodając do tego:

-Tyle razy Ci mówiłam, abyś się do niego nie zbliżała! - Blondyn doskonale wiedział że ta kłótnia odbywa się z jego powodu, a raczej tego co siedziało wewnątrz niego, okrutna dziewięcioogoniasta bestia, która przed dwunastoma laty doszczętnie zniszczyła całą Konohę... Chłopak był całkowicie samotny, nie miał się do kogo odezwać, tym bardziej komu zaufać. Najbardziej pragnął znaleźć sobie przyjaciół, nie musiało ich być wielu, ważne by byli prawdziwi i godni zaufania... jednak z dziewięcioogoniastą bestią wewnątrz było to praktycznie niemożliwe...

-Jutro rozpoczyna się akademia! - Powiedział sam do siebie osamotniony blondyn - Oby udało mi się dostać do jakieś drużyny w której mnie zaakceptują...

Według większości mieszkańców Naruto był po prostu kontenerem przenoszącym bestię, a co za tym idzie, on sam w ich oczach stawał się potworem. Jedynym zajęciem dwunastolatka było samotne przechadzanie się po Konosze oraz popisywanie się przed swymi rówieśnikami, którzy i tak go ignorowali. Jego życie było czystą udręką, gdy tylko budził się, musiał mierzyć się z przeciwnościami losu. Słabi ludzie bali się go, przez silniejszych był dręczony, jednak mimo tego miał on wolę walki, nigdy się nie poddawał, dlatego też postanowił dołączyć do akademii. Już nie w samym celu, aby stać się prawdziwym ninja, ale dlatego, by znalazł się przynajmniej na równi z innymi ludźmi.

-Mam dosyć bycia ignorowanym i nienawidzonym przez wszystkich! Czas to zmienić, dostanę się do akademii! Stanę się niesamowitym ninja, nie... będę najpotężniejszy na świecie! Ludzie będą mieli do mnie respekt!

Taki właśnie był tok myślenia blondyna: aby zmienić swe życie musi stawać się coraz silniejszy. Jednak chęć odnalezienia się wśród rówieśników przerosła samego Naruto. Trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego się tak stało, jednak oczywistym faktem było to, że zmienił się nie do poznania. Ten _Szczegół_ całkowicie odmienił jego życie. Może gdyby ceremonia otwarcia akademii ninja odbyła się inaczej, blondyn byłby zwykłym dzieckiem, jednak coś potoczyło się nie tak.

Granica wytrzymałości, lęk przed byciem znienawidzonym... to go przerosło... nie był w stanie dłużej normalnie funkcjonować...

_Kolejny dzień,_

_Ceremonia otwarcia akademii ninja_

-Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych! - Przywitał kandydatów Iruka - Bardzo proszę o zachowanie powagi, gdyż lada moment przybędzie tutaj sam trzeci hokage!

-'Trzeci hokage?" - Zapytał sam siebie w myślach Naruto. Po chwili na salę zjawił się zapowiedziany gość. Wszyscy stanęli na baczność, nawet sam Iruka.

-Witam was, uczniowie... właśnie skończono przygotowywanie listy drużyn oraz osobników należących do nich, Iruko, jeżeli pozwolisz, odczytaj ją - Iruka przytaknął, wziął listę i zaczął czytać. Gdy już zakończył raczył dodać:

-Reasumując, gratuluję! Wszystkim udało się dostać do akademii!

Jednak pojawiła się pierwsza komplikacja, Naruto nie usłyszał swego imienia w żadnej z drużyn. Początkowo zachowywał spokój, wierząc, że to tylko jakaś pomyłka. Po jakimś czasie nie mógł już dłużej czekać i błyskawicznie wyskoczył z pretensjami, dlaczego to jego imię nie zostało odczytane. Iruka zwrócił się do Sarutobiego, on zaś przekazał tę sprawę dalej swym zaufanym urzędnikom. Po chwili doszli oni do wniosku, że w powyższej liście osób oraz ich drużyn został popełniony błąd. Nie zdali bowiem wszyscy. Do akademii nie udało się dostać jednej osobie, i tą osobą okazał się być sam Naruto...

Blondyn opuścił akademię udając się na most w przedmieściach. Zawsze przychodził tam, gdy tylko miał jakiś problem. Nie trudno jest też się domyślić, że jest to miejsce które odwiedzał najczęściej...

-Dlaczego? - Zapytał sam siebie - Dlaczego nigdzie nie ma dla mnie miejsca...? Dlaczego to na mnie musiało spaść brzemię noszenia dziewięcioogoniastego...? CHOLERA! To przez niego nie zostałem dopuszczony do rozpoczęcia nauki w akademii! Nie, to wina wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie mają do mnie zaufania! Boją się Kyubiego, to normalne, lecz to nie jest powód aby traktować mnie jak śmiecia! Nawet nie raczyli mnie przygarnąć, gdziekolwiek...

To musi się zmienić! Przyrzekam, że od jutra rozpocznę strasznie ciężki trening! Stanę się doskonałym ninja nawet bez ukończenia akademii!

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	2. Rozdział 2: Obietnica Kakashiego

_3 dni później_

_Urząd hokage_

Kakashi Hatake, znany bardziej pod pseudonimem "Kopiujący Ninja" czy "Syn Białego Kła", przybył dziś z ważnym zapytaniem do Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Rozmowę rozpoczął przybywający z wizytą:

\- Witam pana, panie hokage!

-Och... witaj, Kakashi. Może zechcesz zająć miejsce?

-Uch... nie, dziękuję... przybyłem tu tylko na chwilę, ponieważ mam pewien problem... raczej nie ja tylko...

-Uhm... Wybacz, że przerywam, lecz ja też mam bardzo ważne informacje. Doszły moich starych uszu słuchy, że drużynie siódmej udało się zdać twój egzamin...?

-Tak, pomimo, że zabranie moich dzwoneczków zajęło im sporo czasu, to i tak bardzo dobrze się spisali, więc... chciałem tylko pana poinformować, że...

-Pozwól najpierw mi dokończyć to, co zacząłem... to bardzo ważne

-Przepraszam najmocniej!

-Nie przepraszaj, tylko usiądź i słuchaj - Kakashi po namowie zajął miejsce - Jutro wraz z twoją drużyną mieliście wyruszyć na misję eskortującą do kraju fal, nieprawdaż? Jednak nie wszystko poszło po mojej myśli... osoba, którą mieliście chronić, została zamordowana. Nie wiemy kto to zrobił, ale musiał być niezłym materialistą. Żeby zabić osobę tylko po to, aby przejąć jakiś bezcenny most? Według mnie to przesada, lecz pewnie i tak wielu ludzi by tego dokonało...

-Czyli że nasza misja została anulowana?

-Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu zostanie ona trochę zmodyfikowana. Zamiast klasy C otrzymacie misję rangi B lub A, w zależności od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdziecie.

-Jakie jest nasze zadanie?

-Musicie udać się na miejsce zabójstwa i ustalić kto dopuścił się morderstwa. Następnie sprawcę sprowadźcie do sądu Kraju Fal. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie

-Oczywiście! Te dzieci z mojej drużyny... oni są naprawdę bardzo utalentowani... Uchicha Sasuke, istny geniusz, do tego sharingan... widzę przed nim naprawdę świetlaną przyszłość... Haruno Sakura, nie ma specjalnych umiejętności, lecz kieruje się instynktem, co daje jej przewagę nad wrogiem... Hyuga Hinata, nieśmiała, lecz pochodzi z potężnego klanu, do tego byakugan...

-Huh... widzę że te dzieci naprawdę przypadły ci do gustu... na pewno sobie poradzicie... Cóż... to było wszystko co miałem ci do przekazania, Kakashi. Teraz możesz już opuścić mój gabinet...

-Za chwilę to uczynię, ale... jeszcze ja muszę coś dopowiedzieć...

-Opowiadaj, Hatake.

-To miało miejsce 4 dni temu... jeszcze, gdy byłem zapytać się pańskich urzędników o to, czy lista drużyn jest już gotowa. Zauważyłem wtedy coś, co do teraz nie daje mi spokoju...

-Cóż to takiego? To musiało być coś bardzo poważnego, jeżeli nawet tak spokojnego człowieka jak ty wyprowadziło z równowagi...

-Zaiste... był to niegotowy spis drużyn... zakończyło się na drużynie ósmej, to znaczyło, że drużyna siódma była już zaplanowana... w skład tej drużyny mieli wchodzić następujący uczniowie: Sasuke Uchicha, Sakura Haruno, oraz... Naruto Uzumaki!

-Musiało ci się przywidzieć... Przecież podanie Naruto nie zostało zaakceptowane...

-Wiem, jednak myślę że mogło dojść do włamania i zmienienia listy osobników... Tylko że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po co ktoś miałby to robić... W każdym bądź razie, musiał to być naprawdę dobrze wyszkolony szpieg, skoro nawet pańscy strażnicy go nie zauważyli... Hinaty nie powinno być w naszej drużynie, powinna ona się znajdować w innej, w której skład wchodzą: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino oraz Yakushi Kabuto... Hinata miała tam się znajdować zamiast Kabuto...

-Zapamiętałeś bardzo dużo szczegółów... Zbyt dużo... Wiesz, ufam ci, i zwrócę się z tą sprawą do moich doradców, lecz... śmiem wątpić w prawdziwość twoich doniesień

-Dziękuję, że rozpatrzy pan tę sprawę, to już wszystko o czym chciałem pana poinformować. Do widzenia, panie hokage!

-Bywaj Kakashi... - Hatake opuścił urząd hokage.

-'Cholera' - pomyślał kopiujący ninja - 'Po co ktoś miałby zmieniać listę...? Komu zależy na Naruto...? Ech... chyba ta sprawa mnie przerasta... Na pewno się nie pomyliłem... to nie mogło być przywidzenie! Jestem pewien, że na liście był zamieszczony Naruto... To na pewno sabotaż... muszę mieć na oku tego całego Kabuto... wydaje się podejrzany... jest znacznie starszy od innych uczniów a do tego dopiero co zapisał się do akademii... Można wyczuć dużą masę chakry wydobywającą się z jesgo wnętrza... To musiał być on, ale... po co miałby to robić?... Dla kogo i za co...? Uhh... nie teraz czas na dedukcje... Powinienem wrócić do domu i dobrze zaplanować jutrzejszą misję, ale potem... potem powinienem jeszcze poszukać Naruto i o wszystkim go poinformować... Obawiam się, że z tej samotności nawiąże kontakty z Kyubim, a potem... strach pomyśleć co by było dalej...

_Konocha: pole treningowe_

_3 godziny później_

Naruto jak postanowił, tak też uczynił. Już od 3 dni systematycznie przybywa na pole treningowe i ćwiczy. Pomimo, że nadal robi to bardzo nieudolnie, stara się nie poddawać. Nawet jeżeli wychodzi na kompletnego pajaca w oczach przechodniów, to przez te 3 dni poprawił NIECO swoją zwinność i siłę, jednak do klasowych elit jeszcze wiele mu brakuje... Właśnie w tym momencie zakończył trening wytrzymałościowy i przystępuje do treningu obsługi bronią. Do tego ćwiczenia używa kunaia, wziął więc zamach i dźgnął skórzaną marionetkę, jednak broń utknęła wewnątrz niej. Blondyn próbował wyszarpać żelazne ustrojstwo siłą, i... udało mu się! Szkoda tylko, że wraz z kunaiem upadł na ziemię hodując na swej głowie kolejnego guza. Po raz kolejny został on wyśmiany, lecz ćwiczył dalej... starał się nie poddawać...

Blondwłosy chłopiec miał już wziąć kolejny zamach i zaatakować kunaiem marionetkę, lecz nagle przed jego oczyma ukazał się Kakashi Hatake. Co tak potężny ninja robił przed tak nic nie znaczącym wyrzutkiem?

-K...Kakashi, H...Hatake!? - Zapytał Naruto

-Witaj, Naruto! - Odparł

-C... co pan tu robi!?

-Przybyłem zobaczyć, jak rośniesz w siłę. Trenujesz teraz bronią?

-D... dlaczego ktoś tak potężny przybył do takiego kogoś jak ja!?

-Potężny? Ja także jestem praktycznie nikim - Dodał, uśmiechając się

-Uch...

-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

-T...tak?

-Nie wiem jak to przyjmiesz ale... jestem pewien... to znaczy... mam podejrzenia, że lista osób i ich należność do drużyn została zmieniona...

-J... jak to? To znaczy, że lista jest nieoficjalna?

-Na razie nie zdobyłem żadnych dowodów, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że gdyby ktoś nie zmienił listy, to prawdopodobnie zostałbyś zaakceptowany w akademii i należałbyś do mojej drużyny, to znaczy... ty zamiast Hinaty...

-N... NAPRAWDĘ!? TO ZNACZY ŻE ZOSTAŁEM PRZYJĘTY!?

-Nie. Jednak obiecuję ci, że zdobędę dowody na to, że zostało dokonane przestępstwo. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, gdy jutro wrócę z misji, i jeszcze... zamierzam cię szkolić! Bardzo ciekawi mnie moc Kyubiego. Możesz ją wykorzystać i stać się kimś potężnym, naprawdę potężnym...

-D... DZIĘKUJĘ Z CAŁEGO SERCA! JESTEM NIESAMOWICIE SZCZĘŚLIWY! - Kakashi uśmiechnął się i odszedł w stronę swego domu. Przecież dziś w nocy wyrusza na misję do kraju fal

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	3. Rozdział 3: Znamię Sasuke

-Czy drużyna siódma jest gotowa by wyruszyć na swoją pierwszą misję!? - Zapytał Hatake. Wszyscy znajdowali się przed bramą Konohy. Na pytanie Kakashiego odpowiedziały twierdząco tylko Sakura i Hinata. Jedynie Sasuke stał niewzruszony. Gdy Hatake srogo na niego spojrzał, dopiero wtedy odpowiedział:

-Zróbmy to jak najszybciej, nie mam czasu na zabawę w jakieś durne misje...

-Więc uważasz, że obowiązki ninja są tylko głupią zabawą? - Odparł Kakashi

-Nie, po prostu nie mam zamiaru wykonywać dziecinnie prostych misji rangi B. Uważam, że stać nas na wiele więcej, dlatego też zamknijmy się i wyruszmy wreszcie...

Słusznie z twierdzeniem Sasuke, wyruszyli

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 3: Znamię Sasuke**

_Parę godzin później_

_Miejsce zabójstwa Tazuny, kraj fal_

Wokół ciała zamordowanego znajdowało się wielu elitarnych shinobi:

-Witam, panie Kakashi, cieszę się, że tak szybko pan przybył - Przywitał Kakashiego głównodowodzący shinobi Kraju Fal

-Dzień dobry, czy odnaleźli państwo już jakieś ślady?

-Niestety nie, jeszcze nad tym pracujemy, lecz mamy pewne podejrzenia, i pańska pomoc będzie dla nas niezwykle ważna

-Co się stało? - W tym momencie dowódca wskazał palcem na goły brzuch nie żyjącego już Tazuny

-Widzi pan tę bliznę?

-Tak, co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

-Ta rana została zszyta jakieś 10 godzin temu, czyli stosunkowo niedawno, oczywiście w porównaniu do godziny zabójstwa, próbowaliśmy ją rozciąć, jednak została ona zaklęta pieczęcią, której mój oddział nie jest w stanie przełamać...

-Chyba rozumiem, mam spróbować ją przełamać tak?

-Bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni gdyby udało to się panu wykonać...

-Mi to się niestety nie uda, nigdy nie byłem dobry w te klocki, jednak mam pewnego asa w rękawie, istnego speca do takich spraw

-Proszę go tu sprowadzić, oczywiście, jeżeli jest to możliwe

-Dobrze, oddalcie się wszyscy! - Krzyknął Kakashi. Wszyscy wykonali jego rozkaz. Następnie patrzyli się na niego z zaciekawiniem, łącznie z Sakurą, Hinatą i Sasuke.

-**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** \- Wszyscy na początku nie mogli się nadziwić, czego to sam kopiujący ninja nie przyzwie, jednak wszyscy poczuli się zażenowani patrząc na niskiego, brązowo ubarwionego psa, który, nie okłamujmy się, wyglądał idiotycznie - Hej, Pakkun!

-Witaj Kakashi - Odparł - Po co mnie przyzwałeś, akurat miałem zamiar wziąć kąpiel...

-Widzisz, mam pewien problem, ale tak dobrze wyszkolony pies tropicielski jak ty powinien sobie poradzić

-Wal prosto z mostu. Czego potrzebujesz?

-Muszę za wszelką cenę otworzyć tę pieczęć, mógłbyś ją zbadać?

-Chodzi ci o to na brzuchu tego gościa?

-Dokładnie

-Ehh... badanie śmierdzącego truposza to ostatnia rzecz jakiej się spodziewałem po tobie, Kakashi - Pakun rozpoczął łamanie pieczęci

_15 minut później_

-Hej, Kakashi, właśnie udało mi się przez nią przejść! - Oznajomił triumfalnie

-Dobra robota, Pakkun, teraz możesz już odejść! - Odparł Kakashi

-Uff... w końcu, myślałem że nigdy się to nie skończy... - Po tych słowach Pakkun opuścił Kraj Fal. Kakashi lekko zdębiał widząc kartkę papieru wewnątrz brzucha martwego już Tazuny. Schylił się po nią i zaczął czytać, oto treść notatki:

**Kakashi, dzisiaj, południe, Mglista Polana w Kraju Fal**

Po przeczytaniu tego listu Kakashi rozkazał swej drużynie podążanie na nim. Gdy dotarli już na określone miejsce, a słońce zbliżało się do zenitu, rozpoczęły się pytania:

-Gdzie znowu nas zabrałeś? - Jako pierwszy zapytał Sasuke

-Moi drodzy, przygotujcie się, nie wiem kogo tu spotkamy, ale musimy nauczyć się spodziewać najgorszego. Pamiętajcie, zawsze bądźcie gotowi do walki!

-Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje py...

-PADNIJCIE! - Krzyknął Hatake gdy tylko spostrzegł lecący w ich stronę gigantyczny shuriken. Wszyscy jednakowo przestraszeni padli na ziemię zaraz po wydaniu polecenia. Gdy już się otrząsneli, zobaczyli zaraz przed swym mistrzem wrogo wyglądającą osobę. Odziana ona była w czarną, koszulkę bez rękawów. Na twarzy miał założoną maskę, tak samo jak Kakashi. Hatake lekko osunął swoją maskę aktywując swego sharingana. Kakashi rozpoczął rozmowę z tajemniczą osobą:

-Huh... więc jednak dobrze myślałem, Zabuza Momochi...

**-**Witajże, Kakashi. Z chęcią bym z tobą porozmawiał, ale mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia z pewnym człowiekiem. Zatem, zabiję ciebie twoją gromadkę najszybciej jak się da...

-Więc... to ty zabiłeś Tazunę?

-Nigdy nie byłeś wystarczająco bystry aby zdążyć na czas...

-K... kim jest ten człowiek!? - Zapytała przestraszona Sakura, lecz Kakashi tylko odpowiedział:

-Odsuńcie się i kryjcie tyły i... najlepiej nie zbliżajcie się do nas, nie mogę pozwolić aby mojemu oddziałowi stała się jakakolwiek krzywda - Genionowie wysłuchali polecenia swego senseia, a następnie je wykonali. Odbiegli na dalekość 5 metrów tak, aby chociaż trochę widzieć całą walkę, jaka za chwilę się odbyła. Otaczała ich bardzo gęsta mgła. Pojedynek się zaczął...

Rozpoczął Zabuza, atakując swym szerokim, długim i ostro zakończonym mieczem. Zdenerwowany Momochi atakował swym mieczem jak szalony, Kakashi dzielnie jednak unikał jego ataków. Po chwili on sam przystąpił do ataku, rozpoczął walkę dystansową, rzucał w niego dziesiątkami kunaiów, lecz on także był był zbyt szybki aby go chociaż zadrasnąć. Cały początek walki miał taki właśnie schemat, Zabuza atakował ofensywnie, natomiast Hatake starał się utrzymywać dystans. Po chwili Kakashi stworzył klona cienia (**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**) i rozpoczął atak na dwa fronty. Walka wyglądała fenomenalnie. Geninowie ledwie co mogli zauważyć kiedy to atak się odbywał. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. To cios, to rzut, to unik, to ucieczka, to pogoń, to odskoczenie na dalszą odległość... To było niesamowite...

Po dłuższej chwili określonego schematu, gdy obydwoje mieli po kilka sińców, mgła zaczęła opadać. pole bitwy nagle przeniosło się na wodę, na której walczyli dwaj niesamowicie potężni ninja. Niestety, reszta drużyny siódmej nie mogła do nich podejść, gdyż nie byli jeszcze w stanie chodzić po wodzie... Kakashi zaczął aktywować **Raikiri, **natomiast Zabuza rzucił się na niego tylko i wyłącznie z mieczem i, niestety, to Momochi zyskał przewagę przecinając biodro Kakashiego. Hatake bezwładnie uklęknął za ziemi, nie był w stanie się bowiem podnieść. Wtem Momochi przystąpił do ostatecznej techniki, czyli **Suirō no Jutsu,** łapiąc tym samym Kakashiego do wodnego więzienia, z którego samowolnie nie można się wydostać...

-Hinata, ty nadal kryj tyły, Sakura, mam plan. Użyj **Henge no jutsu**, zamień się w shuriken, ja rzucę tobą w tego powalonego zamaskowanego zabójcę. On zapewne uniknie atak, a ty natomiast gdy już będziesz w powietrzu powrócisz do swej normalniej formy i rzucisz w niego kunaiem! Takiego ataku na pewno się nie spodziewa! - Sasuke wydał taki rozkazał, obydwie dziewczyny przytaknęły. - Do roboty Sakura, nie mamy czasu! - Haruno zamieniła się w wielki shuriken, a reszta potoczyła się zgodnie z planem. Sasuke rzucił nią w Zabuzę, on jednak uniknął ataku jednocześnie trzymając Kakashiego w pułapce, Sakura wróciła do swej poprzedniej formy i rzuciła w niego kunaiem, Momochiemu jednak i to udało się uniknąć, plan nie wypalił...

Sakura wpadła do wody, gdy nagle Zabuza zaatakował nią kunaiem w ramię. Bezbronna Haruno zaczęła się wykrwawiać, zarazem tonąc. Wtem do akcji wkroczył Sasuke atakując w mordercę techniką której nauczył się do doskonałości, tak, chodzi tu o **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. Uchicha użył tej techniki kilka razy, jednak była ona zbyt słaba aby zaszkodzić Momochiemu. Zabuza powiedział do wszystkich:

-Cóż, wy, dzieciaczki, mnie nie interesujecie. Ważne że Kakashi prawie wykrwawił się na śmierć. No, to ja już będę leciał, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż walka z tak nic nie znaczącymi śmieciami. - Wtem Zabuza wręcz zniknął z pola widzenia Geninów.

Sasuke i Hinata sprowadzili na brzeg Kakashiego i Sakurę. Hatake rzekł:

**-**S... słuchajcie... wróćcie jak najszybciej do K... Konohy... uda wam się zdążyć na czas i... uratujcie Sakurę, n... na mnie jest już jednak za późno. S... Sasuke, proszę, podaj mi rękę... dobrze - Sasuke wykonał dane mu polecenie, Kakashi jednak poraził go prądem tworząc oparzenie na lewej ręce które wyglądało jak znamię. Zdenerwowany Uchicha zapytał go:

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś!?

-Z... dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze... to z... za ten twój egoizm a po d... drugie... ma ci to przypominać o... N... Naruto

-O tym potworze!?

-N... nie zrozum mnie źle ale... opiekuj się N... Naruto, wszyscy się nim opiekujcie, p... proszę...

-Dlaczego niby mamy to zrobić!?

-W... wiesz... ochrońcie go przed K... Kyubim... nie dopuśćcie do s... sytuacji sprzed dwunastu lat... to moje jedyne życz... - Wtem Kakashi zamilkł i nie wydusił już więcej ani jednego słowa. Zdeterminowani Geninowie wrócili do Konohy...

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	4. Rozdział 4: Ten, który miał sharingana 1

-M... mistrz... Kakashi... on... nie żyje? - Zapytał Naruto który zakończył swój dzienny trening

-Właśnie to próbuję ci wyjaśnić - Odparł Sasuke - Słuchaj, nie wiem czego on ci naobiecywał, ale zapewne to się nie wydarzy. Kakashi został zabity, zrozum to w końcu... - Blondyn i czarnowłosy stali na przeciwko siebie. Była już późna pora, w tle można było dostrzec wielki księżyc w pełni.

-K... kto to zrobił?

-Huh... po co ci to widzieć?

-Zabiję tego kto to zrobił! Zarżnę jak świnię!

-Żałosne... ktoś taki jak ty miałby potrafić zabić kogoś, kogo ukatrupić nie był w stanie nawet jego mistrz?...

-Powiedz mi po prostu kto to zrobił... nie obchodzi mnie co o tym myślisz! Powiedz... albo wyciągnę to z ciebie siłą...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 4 - Ten, który miał sharingana cz.1 - Przyjaciel

-Przestań mnie rozśmieszać! Od początku miałem ciebie za kompletnego idiotę, ale wyzywanie mnie na pojedynek to szczyt wszystkiego! - W tym momencie Sasuke aktywował swojego sharingana, jego barwa głosu stała się znacznie niższa - Gdybym tylko chciał... zabiłbym cię jednym ciosem!

-Może kimś niezwykłym nigdy nie byłem ale... nie przegram z kimś takim jak TY! - Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke z pięściami. Atakował bezmyślnie, dzięki czemu Sasuke bez problemu unikał wszystkie jego ataki. Wystarczało, że odchylił się lekko w lewo lub prawo, a blondyn już nie miał szansy go trafić. Po chwili młody Uzumaki wziął bardzo mocny zamach i z całej siły próbował trafić w twarz czarnowłosego, jednak on odchylił się lekko w lewo, a Naruto nie potrafiąc ustać w pozycji stojącej, przewrócił się na ziemię. Sasuke, aby go upokorzyć, położył na nim swoją nogę i rzekł:

-Całkiem fajna zabawa, mógłbym to robić calutki czas... - Brunet lekko szturchał go nogą po głowie - Podoba ci się? Bo mi bardzo. - Wtem znamię które nosił czarnowłosy zaczęło parować, parząc przy tym go po ręce - ACH! CHOLERA! CO TO!? - Pomyślał wtedy, że to mogła być jakaś technika Naruto, jednak było to nie do uwierzenia, nie byłby on w stanie wykonać takiej techniki. Sasuke musiał przykucnąć, gdyż ból był praktycznie nie do zniesienia...

-Hej, Sasuke! Co ci się stało!? - Blondyn przykucnął przy brunecie i popatrzył na jego parujące znamię - Co to do cholery jest, Sasuke!? Mogę dotknąć...?

-Odwal się pacanie! Nie widzisz że to boli jak diabli!?

-To znaczy że nie mogę...?

-Pieprz się! Lepiej idź po jakąś apteczkę, bo czuję że to coś wyparza mi skórę! - Pomimo, że Sasuke nazwał to "tym czymś" to jednak wiedział co to jest i dlaczego to go atakuje. Jest to znamię które podarował mu Kakashi Hatake, miało mu ono przypominać o Naruto, którego miał za wszelką cenę chronić...

-J... jeżeli nie b... będziesz wypełniać mojej woli... spotka cię bolesna kara... wybacz, że zrzucam na ciebie te brzemię, Sasuke, ale to jedyny s... sposób aby ochronić wioskę przed Kyubim!

Jeszcze przed śmiercią Hatake wypowiedział te słowa zdeterminowanemu Uchichowi.

Naruto wykonał polecenie powierzone mu przez Sasuke, przyniósł apteczkę i niechętnie pomógł mu z powrotem do domu. Po chwili blondyn znów nawiązał dialog:

-Sasuke... wiem że zbyt mądry to ja nie jestem, ale... wiem że kłamiesz... widzę to w twoich oczach... powiedz, czym do cholery jest to coś!? - Powiedział wskazując znamię które znajdowało się na lewej ręce bruneta. Przestało ono parować, lecz pozostawiło po sobie krwisto czerwony znak, znacznie bardziej wyraźny niż przy zwykłym poparzeniu

-Nie powinno cię to interesować...

-Słuchaj... nie znam cię zbyt dobrze ale błagam cię, powiedz chociaż czy to ma jakiś związek ze śmiercią Kakashiego?

-Uch... niech ci będzie. Ale potem dasz mi już wreszcie święty spokój! Nie dosyć że rozpoczynasz między nami bójkę to jeszcze żądasz ode mnie informacji... aha, i jeszcze wiedz, że nie robię tego dla ciebie, tylko dla tego że mam choć trochę szacunku dla swego mistrza...

-Po prostu to powiedz...

-Powiem to prosto z mostu, nienawidzę przeciągać w nieskończoność rozmów. Kakashi dał mi to znamię, abym pamiętał o tym, że muszę cię chronić, jeżeli nie będę tego robił, będzie się działo to, czego świadkami przed chwilą byliśmy...

-Ch... chronić mnie? Po co?

-Kakashi twierdził, że to dlatego że nie może dopuścić do sytuacji sprzed dwunastu lat, czyli ponownego ataku Kyubiego na Konohę... ale to nie prawda... od razu można dowiedzieć się, że nie jest on dobrym kłamcą...

-Dobrze, dzięki za wyjaśnienie i... przepraszam za to wcześniejsze... byłem zdenerwowany i tak to jakoś wyszło...

-Przestań się mazać, chciałeś jeszcze podobno wiedzieć kto zabił Kakashiego, więc jeżeli nadal tego chcesz, to ci powiem...

-Jeżeli mi odpowiesz to będę u ciebie miał niemały dług! Powiedz...!

-O ile się nie mylę, był to Zabuza Momochi, jeden z członków siedmiu mistrzów miecza. Ostatnio widziałem go na Mglistej Polanie w Kraju Fal... więcej niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

-Hej, dzięki... Sasuke! Może gdybyś nie był takim egoistą to byłbyś całkiem spoko gościem!

-Wal się, nie mam ochoty słuchać od ciebie komplementów... ale... jest jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna rzecz o której muszę ci powiedzieć... drużyna siódma wcale nie wyszła bez szwanku... to znaczy ja i Hinata tak, ale Sakura... wiem że wiele dla ciebie znaczy więc to nie będzie dla ciebie dobra wiadomość...

-Co!? O co chodzi!?

-Aktualnie znajduje się w szpitalu, jest ciężko ranna ale jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, lecz... może stracić rękę i nie być już w stanie dłużej szkolić się na ninja...

-Cholerny Zabuza... zapłaci mi za to...

-Uspokój się! Nie rób niczego głupiego, ja już idę do domu bo ręka boli mnie jak diabli, a ty, do cholery, ogarnij się!

-Uch... dobra, Sasuke... Cześć?

-Huh... - Wzdychnął brunet. Naruto poczuł się jakby był zupełnie inną osobą... chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś chciał z nim pogadać... czuł się wniebowzięcie pomimo niezbyt szczęśliwych informacji jakie usłyszał... Blondyn odszedł od Sasuke, nie poszedł on jednak do swojego domu... tylko na plac treningowy...

Miałem szansę zostać kimś wielkim, znalazłem nawet mistrza który CHCIAŁ mnie szkolić ale... wszystko przepadło... wszystko przez jakiegoś durnego ninja... jeszcze pożałuje że to zrobił... BĘDĘ ĆWICZYŁ I ĆWICZYŁ! STANĘ SIĘ KIMŚ NIEBYWAŁYM! POMSZCZĘ SWOJEGO MISTRZA! NASTĘPNIE UDAM SIĘ DO AKADEMII, GDY DOWIEDZĄ SIĘ JAK POTĘŻNY JESTEM NA PEWNO MNIE PRZYJMĄ! DOŁĄCZĘ DO JAKIEŚ DRUŻYNY I STANĘ SIĘ NORMALNYM GENINEM!

Naruto miał naprawdę szczytny cel, jednak nie wszystko do końca poszło po jego myśli...

_Tydzień później_

_Plac treningowy_

Od chwili kiedy Naruto i Sasuke rozmawiali ze sobą sam na sam codziennie spotykali się na placu treningowym, gdzie brunet pilnował blondyna aby nie obijał się podczas treningu. Od czasu do czasu nawet uczył go nowych sztuczek użytecznych w walce... Kiedy nastał już wieczór a na niebie pojawił się księżyc, Naruto i Sasuke jak zwykle rozmawiali ze sobą, były to zazwyczaj krótkie pogawędki na temat misji i technik, jednak tym razem blondyn zadał brunetowi pytanie:

-A ty... Sasuke... jaką miałeś przeszłość i jakie masz plany na przyszłość...?

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	5. Rozdział 5: Ten, który miał sharingana 2

-Moja przeszłość była bardzo specyficzna, z początku wiodłem całkiem spokojne życie, tak jak inni ludzie w moim wieku. Miałem dom, rodzinę i brata, który był również moim nauczycielem, jednak to musiało się kiedyś skończyć...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 5: Ten, który miał sharingana cz.2 - Przeszłość Sasuke i Kurama

-Co się wtedy stało, Sasuke? - Zapytał Naruto

-To wszystko wina rządu Konohy! - Odpowiedział zdenerwowany brunet

-No dobrze. Ale powiedz co się stało!

-Wszystko miało miejsce 6 lat temu... niby dzień jak co dzień... zwyczajny poranek... zwyczajne codzienne obowiązki... zwyczajny trening z moim bratem... tego wieczoru jednak wydarzyło się coś, co na zawsze zmieniło moje życie. Mój brat, Itachi Uchicha, on... on zabił całą naszą rodzinę!

-Co? Dlaczego to zrobił!?

-Nie bierz go za złego człowieka... on po prostu wykonywał swoje obowiązki... wiesz... Itachi w bardzo wczesnym wieku wstąpił do ANBU, szybko stał się także jego głównodowodzącym. Musiał pracować bardzo ciężko, gdyż musiał wypełniać misje zarówno ANBU jak i rodu Uchicha. Wtedy postawiono mu ultimatum, musiał zadecydować co dla niego jest ważniejsze... ANBU, w którym był już od bardzo dawna, czy swoja rodzina... Był on bardzo sumiennym człowiekiem i był gotowy oddać swoje życie za dobro wioski, dlatego też... wybrał ANBU... i wtedy dostał zlecenie... wiesz czego...

-Więc... to Konoha kazała twojemu bratu...

-Tak. Nie wiem po co kazali mu to zrobić... ale musiało to być coś bardzo ważnego skoro zrobił coś takiego...

-Ale... jednak twój brat ciebie nie zabił... dlaczego?

-Pozostawił mnie przy życiu ponieważ... znaczyłem dla niego zbyt wiele aby mógł mnie po prostu zabić... Jednak nie teraz czas się nad sobą użalać! Ja także zamierzam stać się potężnym ninja, a wtedy... wyruszę w podróż aby znaleźć sobie jakiegoś nauczyciela... gdy będę już wystarczająco silny wstąpię jako szpieg do Akatsuki, tam gdzie znajduje się mój brat... a wtedy...!

-C... co wtedy?

-Z resztą, to nie ważne... A co z tobą?

-Co?

-No, wiesz... co zamierzasz dalej robić?

-Huh... może moje cele nie są tak ambitne jak twoje, ale... muszę stać się silnym ninja aby wstąpić i ukończyć akademię, wtedy także znajdę sobię mistrza który będzie chciał mnie szkolić, a wtedy...

Po chwili ciszy kontynuował Sasuke:

-Jeżeli nie chcesz zdradzać swych celów, to nie mów...

-Nie... nie o to chodzi... po prostu może to zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, ale... wiem jaką urazę żywisz do rządów Konohy, lecz... moje marzenie to zostanie Hokage!

-Huh... ale wiesz, że to tylko szczeniackie marzenia, prawda?

-Ty tak myślisz! To że dla ciebie, cieniasie, to wydaje się być niemożliwe, to nie znaczy że dla kogoś takiego jak ja też nie jest!

-Patrz na siebie, idioto!

-Stul pysk, baranie! - Powyzywali się trochę, jednak obydwoje wiedzieli że to tylko niewinne przezwiska, po chwili obydwoje lekko uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

-Więc, idioto, od jutra musisz zacząć uczyć się jakiś technik, jeżeli na prawdę chcesz zostać Hokage!

-S...Sasuke...

-Czego znowu?

-Bo... jest jeszcze jedna rzecz o której muszę ci powiedzieć... nie jest to jakaś tam błahostka, ale nie jest to także coś ogromnego, ale... nie może dać mi to spokoju...

-Skoro to takie ważne...

-Zawsze gdy śpię... mam wrażenie że to sen... ale to rzeczywistość! Każdej nocy mi się to przytrafia...

-Moczysz się?

-To nie pora na żarty...

-Wybacz

-Budzę się w bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu... na początku jestem sam... mam wrażenie że to trwa wieczność, lecz potem dostrzegam... oczy! Nie są to oczy człowieka... one są ogromne i... świecą na czerwono! Po jakimś czasie dostrzegam także usta... one też są czerwone... po chwili on... to coś... odzywa się do mnie... zna moje imię... i on... uczy mnie każdej nocy technik, jednak... jeżeli użyję jakieś bez jego pozwolenia to... już nigdy nie będzie mnie nauczył... on jest śmiertelnie poważny

-Czyli w skrócie, zawsze gdy śpisz, jakaś dziwna istota cię trenuje, tak? Nie znasz jej imienia, wyglądu, ani nawet ... w ogóle niczego o nim nie wiesz?

-Praktycznie nic... wiem tylko że... przedstawia mi się jako... Kurama... i oprócz tego jest on dla mnie zagadką, nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić, po prostu... po ludzku boję się że może on mi coś zrobić...

-Powiem ci jedno. Ignoruj go. Nie wiesz kto to jest ani do czego jest zdolny. Nie rób niczego o co on cię prosi! Zapewne nie ma on dobrych zamiarów, a ja nie mogę dopuścić aby coś ci się stało... nie mam pojęcia co wtedy stałoby się z moim znamieniem...

-Postaram się. Mam nadzieję że wystarczy mi odwagi...

-Aha, i jeszcze twierdziłeś, że naucza on cię technik?

-Uh... tak?

-Czy nauczyłeś się jakieś?

-Cóż... myślę że potrafię zaprezentować ci jedną technikę, bo na razie tylko jedną potrafię wykonać...

-Dobra, zrób to! - Naruto ułożył krzyż z palców wskazujących i środkowych obu rąk, wykrzykując przy tym:

-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Wtem zza Naruto wyłoniły się dwa jego klony.

-Podział cienia? Mało użyteczna technika, jeżeli tylko na tyle cię stać!

-Mogę zrobić ich znacznie więcej... tylko nie wiem czy potem nie będę osłabiony...

-Dajesz, pochwal się! - Naruto anulował dwa swoje klony, które wnet zamieniły się w parę i znikły. Blondyn znów wykonał odpowiednią formację palców i wykrzyknął:

-**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Wtem dookoła całego placu treningowego pojawiły się klony Naruto, było ich kilkaset, Sasuke otworzył szerzej oczy gdy tylko zobaczył niewyobrażalnie wielką ilość klonów:

-Naruto... to aż trochę przerażające... potrafisz wykonywać taką ilość klonów i nadal normalnie funkcjonować... chociaż to całkiem możliwe patrząc na ilość chakry Kuramy...

-Nie chodziło ci przypadkiem o Kyubiego?

-Nadal nie pojąłeś... Kyubi to Kurama... to logiczne... chce przejąć nad tobą kontrolę, dlatego też nie wykonuj jego zachcianek!

-Czyli... przez cały ten czas szkolił mnie Kyubi?

-To teraz mało istotne... muszę sprawdzić pewną bardzo ważną rzecz - Sasuke wziął do ręki kunai i rzucił nim w nogę jednego z klonów, on od razu zniknął, a kunai wbił się w ziemię. - Dobrze, Naruto, a teraz anuluj technikę! - Blondyn wykonał polecenie bruneta. Gdy już klony zniknęły, prawdziwy Naruto chwycił się za nogę. - Czujesz ból w prawej nodze?

-Tak... ale nie jest on jakiś specjalny, po prostu ból jak po przecięciu

-Rozumiem... Naruto! Już wiem, jak znacznie przyspieszyć twój trening! Użyj swojej techniki i zrób najwięcej klonów ile tylko potrafisz, a wtedy każdy twój klon będzie się uczył innego ciosu, bloku lub kombinacji! To znacznie przyśpieszy twój czas nauczania!

Jak postanowili, tak też uczynili. Każdy klon otrzymał swoje zadanie. Trening się rozpoczął.

_5 godzin później_

Słońce już zaczyna wschodzić. Sasuke siedzi na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa i bacznie obserwuje trening Naruto. Nikt z nich nie czuł znużenia, pomimo że całą noc czuwali. Doszczętnie zmęczony blondyn anuluje swoją technikę. Po chwili pada na ziemię. Sasuke podchodzi do niego i zaczyna rozmowę z leżącym:

-Hej, leniu! Nie teraz czas na odpoczynek! Musimy przetestować twoje zdolności!

-To ty całą noc siedziałeś na drzewie, i jeszcze nazywasz mnie leniem?

-Nie teraz czas na sprzeczki, jestem bardzo ciekawy rezultatu tego treningu. Walczmy!

-Co? A twoje znamię?

-Sprawdzam twoje zdolności dla twojego dobra, więc nie powinno być z nią problemów! Patrz, nie twórz klonów, po prostu walczmy bez używania jakiejkolwiek techniki! Jestem ciekawy ile czasu więcej zajmie mi pokonanie ciebie, cieniasie!

-Heh... próbujesz mnie sprowokować prawda? Dobrze, walczmy więc!

Pojedynek się rozpoczął, jednak tym razem wyglądał on całkiem inaczej niż ich wczorajsza potyczka. Naruto znacznie pewniej wykonywał ruchy, natomiast Sasuke miał bardzo duże problemu z uniknięciem jego ciosów.

-Poprawiłeś się! Może teraz ja także zacznę atakować!

Sasuke wymierzał ciosy w kierunku Naruto. Były one bardzo skomplikowaną kombinacją uderzeń i bloków, jednak blondyn nie miał większych problemów z unikaniem jego ataków. Walka wyglądała tak przez mniej więcej dwie minuty, wtedy Naruto zdołał trafić Sasuke. Najpierw próbował kopnąć go w nogę, jednak on wybił się w górę, a blondyn wymierzył kop w jego splot słoneczny. Sasuke został odepchnięty bodajże na odległość pięciu metrów.

-Czy... ty mnie przed chwilą trafiłeś? Rezultat tego treningu jest jeszcze większy niż się spodziewałem... w ten sposób bardzo szybko będziesz mógł uczyć się technik!

-Czyli że trening zakończony... sukcesem?

-Obawiam się, że... tak!

Entuzjazm jednak nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż Konohę nagle otoczyła bardzo gęsta mgła. Nad poobijanym ciałem Sasuke pojawił się... sam Zabuza Momochi!

-To... ty!? - zapytał z przerażeniem Sasuke

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	6. Rozdział 6: Zabuza kontra Sasuke

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 6: Zabuza kontra Sasuke**

-To... ty!? - Wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Naruto. Zamaskowany ninja wręcz idealnie pasował do tego z opisu Sasuke - TY...! TY DRANIU! - Jinchuriki rzucił się z pięściami na shinobiego z Kraju Fal. Zabuza zdołał jednak chwycić swoją dłonią pięść blondyna. Zaczął ją z całej siły ściskać, dźwięk gruchotanych kości i okrzyku bólu Naruto usłyszał nawet młody Uchicha, który leżał nieopodal nich.

-NARUTO! - Ryknął Sasuke, którego znamię zaczęło wręcz szaleć. Zraniony blondyn upadł na ziemię. Momochi nie znał jednak litości, zaczął kopać leżącego już Jinchurikiego. Po chwili męczarni nadszedł czas na ostateczny atak. Zabuza ułożył odpowiednie pieczęcie a następnie użył:

-**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! **\- Wtem ogromna fala odepchnęła Naruto na bardzo daleką odległość. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemię, tracąc z pola widzenia Zabuzę i Sasuke.

-Zarżnę cię jak świnię, Zabuzo! - Wykrzyknął młody Uchicha, Momochi odparł jednak:

-Czyżby? Czy naprawdę uważasz że dasz radę mnie chociażby zadrasnąć, dzieciaku?

-Uwierz, nie widziałeś jeszcze mojej prawdziwej mocy! - Sasuke rzucił w dominującego go Zabuzę kunaiem, on oczywiście uniknął atak. Jednak chytry Uchicha wszystko zaplanował. - Pora użyć techniki której nauczył mnie mój brat, Itachi! **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **\- Zdezorientowany Zabuza dopiero w ostatniej chwili zobaczył cienką linę, której początki znajdowały się w rzuconym kunaiu i ręce Sasuke. Wtem błyskawicznie po linie rozprzestrzeniły się płomienie ognia. Rosły one nieubłaganie, przyjmując kształt ognistego smoka. Momochi próbował odbiec od płonącej liny, jednak bezskutecznie. Ninja z Kraju Fal został trafiony aż trzema wielkimi płomieniami - To jeszcze nie wszystko! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Sasuke wystrzelił dwie gigantycznie ogniste kule, które także trafiły Zabuzę. Sasuke był zadowolony z siebie, że udało mu się trafić kogoś tak potężnego. Entuzjazm z jego twarzy jednak znikł, gdy z dymu wyłoniła się sylwetka Momochiego który nie był ani trochę przejęty swymi ranami, Zabuza powiedział:

-Czy to faktycznie wszystko na co stać cały ten klan Uchicha? Oprócz sharinganów niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniacie. Jesteście żałośni! - Opróżniony z chakry Sasuke zapytał:

-Po co tutaj przybyłeś? Nie dosyć że zabiłeś naszego senseia, to jeszcze mścisz się na nas!?

-Szczerze... ani ty ani twoja gromadka szczeniaków mnie nie interesuje. Interesuje mnie natomiast to, co ty masz w sobie! A raczej na twoim ciele... pomińmy szczegóły. Prosto z mostu, chcę twojego sharingana!

-Przybyłeś tu po moje oczy? Po co ci one? I tak nie będziesz w stanie ich używać!

-Nie, ale będę mógł wyssać z nich chakrę. Będę jeszcze potężniejszy!

-Debil! Na prawdę myślisz że tak łatwo ci je oddam? Skoro poprzednie ataki nie działały to...

-**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! -** W stronę Sasuke uderzała wielka fala wypuszczona przez Zabuzę

-Przerwałeś mi w połowie zdania! Te fale wyglądają na bardzo potężne, dlatego też - Sasuke aktywował w końcu swego sharingana i ułożył odpowiednie pieczęcie - **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! **\- W ognistych elipsach Uchicha umieścił olbrzymie ilości shurikenów. Gdy dwanaście pocisków odparło wodną technikę Zabuzy, znalazły się koło Momochiego, wszystkie równocześnie wybuchły, wypuszczając ze swego wnętrza shurikeny, które wirowały jak szalone. Zabuzie udało się odeprzeć kilka ataków, lecz było to stanowczo za mało. Masa wściekle wirujących broni przebiła się przez jego skórę. We wszystkich znajdowały się ciągnące się aż do ręki Sasuke liny. - **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **\- Ogniste smoki zaatakowały Momochiego ze wszystkich kierunków, tworząc przy tym wręcz gigantyczną eksplozję. - Bolało? - Z dymu znów wyłonił się Zabuza, tym razem nieco bardziej zraniony

-Co prawda zadałeś mi sporo bólu, jednakże... aby mnie pokonać musiałbyś przysporzyć mi te cierpienie wiele razy, lecz oczywiste jest, że nie wystarczy ci chakry!

-Co prawda, to prawda. Ale nie pomyślałeś o jednym. Jesteśmy praktycznie w centrum Konohy. Gdy tylko ktoś zauważy dym, przybędzie tutaj. Za niedługo dotrą tutaj posiłki, a wtedy będziesz skończony!

-Myślisz, że tego nie przewidziałem? Specjalnie przez bardzo długi czas kumulowałem chakrę, aby wytworzyć mgłę o niesamowitej gęstości. Nikt cię nie odnajdzie. To twój koniec, a początek mojej ery! Dzięki chakrze z twojego sharingana będę mógł bez problemu kontynuować swe dzieło! Jesteś wyjątkowo silny jak na młodzika, dlatego bez chwili zawahania użyję mojego asa z rękawa: **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! **\- Wtem w młodego Uchichę uderzył wielki wodny smok, raniąc go poważnie. Sasuke odleciał na paręnaście metrów. Rozwścieczony i rządny mocy Zabuza rzucił się na leżącego Sasuke ze swoim gigantycznym mieczem. Chciał go błyskawicznie zabić. W ostatnim momencie atak Momochiego odparł Naruto, który przyjął cięcie wymierzone w Sasuke na swe barki. Przestraszony Uchicha zaczął krzyczeć:

-NARUTO! - Lecz blondyn odparł mu tylko:

-Spokojnie... zaraz po ciebie przyjdę... - Naruto zamienił się w parę i znikł. Wtedy było już jasne że to tylko klon. Sasuke kopnął z całej siły w brzuch Zabuzę. Nie był on w stanie zablokować ataku Uchichy, gdyż był on niewidoczny ze względu na parę jaką wytworzył klon Jinchurikiego. Jednak ninja z Kraju Fal był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, ataki fizyczne praktycznie nie skutkowały, dlatego też młody brunet, resztkami swej chakry, wykonał technikę która mogłaby unieszkodliwić Momochiego aż do czasu dotarcia na pole walki Naruto - **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! **\- Sasuke wyrzucił całą resztę swych shurikenów i kunai, a następnie wydychał na nie swoją resztkę ognia, dzięki czemu bronie były w stanie poważnie poszczerbić miecz Zabuzy a także jego ciało. Obydwoje którzy toczyli ze sobą bój, zostali unieszkodliwieni i padli na ziemię. Dobrze zbudowany Momochi zaczynał się podnosić. Jedyną myślą Sasuke w tej chwili było: "Naruto, obyś zdążył na czas"

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	7. Rozdział 7: Nowa technika

-NARUTO! - Ryknął Sasuke, którego znamię zaczęło wręcz szaleć. Zraniony blondyn upadł na ziemię. Momochi nie znał jednak litości, zaczął kopać leżącego już jinchurikiego. Po chwili męczarni nadszedł czas na ostateczny atak. Zabuza ułożył odpowiednie pieczęcie a następnie użył:

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! - Wtem ogromna fala odepchnęła Naruto na bardzo daleką odległość. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemię, tracąc z pola widzenia Zabuzę i Sasuke.

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 7: Nowa technika

-SASUKE! - Zawołał Naruto, lecz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi - Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! W którą stronę iść!? GDZIE JESTEŚ, SASUKE!? - Zawołał ponownie, lecz efekt był taki sam, jak poprzednio. Blondyn rozejrzał się dookoła, zdeterminowany i wypełniony niewiedzą, co dalej uczynić, wpadł na pewien pomysł - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Naruto utworzył dziesięć klonów, a następnie każdy z nich rozbiegł się w inną stronę w celu odnalezienia Sasuke.

_15 minut później_

Jeden z klonów zauważył Momochiego celującego mieczem w Uchichę. W ostatnim momencie atak Momochiego odparł Naruto, który przyjął cięcie wymierzone w Sasuke na swe barki. Przestraszony Uchicha zaczął krzyczeć:

-NARUTO! - Lecz blondyn odparł mu tylko:

-Spokojnie... zaraz po ciebie przyjdę... - Naruto zamienił się w parę i znikł. Wtedy było już jasne że to tylko klon. Sasuke kopnął z całej siły w brzuch Zabuzę. Nie był on w stanie zablokować ataku Uchichy, gdyż był on niewidoczny ze względu na parę jaką wytworzył klon Jinchurikiego. Jednak ninja z Kraju Fal był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, ataki fizyczne praktycznie nie skutkowały, dlatego też młody brunet, resztkami swej chakry, wykonał technikę która mogłaby unieszkodliwić Momochiego aż do czasu dotarcia na pole walki Naruto - Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! - Sasuke wyrzucił całą resztę swych shurikenów i kunai, a następnie wydychał na nie swoją resztkę ognia, dzięki czemu bronie były w stanie poważnie poszczerbić miecz Zabuzy a także jego ciało. Obydwoje którzy toczyli ze sobą bój, zostali unieszkodliwieni i padli na ziemię. Dobrze zbudowany Momochi zaczynał się podnosić. Jedyną myślą Sasuke w tej chwili było: "Naruto, obyś zdążył na czas".

-Huh... czyżbyś już zamierzał się poddać? - Zapytał stojący nad Sasuke Zabuza. Uchicha nic nie odpowiedział, splunął Momochiemu w twarz - Sukinsyn! Wezmę twe oczy, a następnie będę cię zabijał bardzo powoli, tak, abyś dowiedział się co to prawdziwy ból!

-Z... zamknij pysk! - Odparł Sasuke

-Mocny w gębie, nieprawdaż? Zobaczymy jak będziesz szczekać gdy zacznę cię ćwiartować!

-P... prędzej sam wydłubię sobie oczy... niż dam je komuś takiemu jak ty...

-Koniec tego. Pora abyś zginął - Zabuza podniósł swój miecz. Miał już nawet zadać cios lecz...

_5 minut wcześniej_

_okolice pola treningowego _

-Gdzie teraz, Hinato? - Zapytał zmęczony biegiem mistrz Iruka.

-Ciągle przed siebie, nie zostało nam więcej niż sto metrów! - Odparła nieśmiała Hyuga, która miała aktywowanego Byakugana. Aby mieć pewność odbicia Sasuke zabrała ze sobą dwie osoby, mistrza Irukę, nauczyciela początkujących ninja, oraz doskonałego młodego stratega, Shikamaru Narę. Gdy tylko najwyższy urząd Konohy zauważył niezwykle gęstą mgłę, sprowadził do siebie młodą Hinatę, gdyż była ona jedyną posiadaczką Byakugana przebywającą wewnątrz wioski. Dostrzegła ona wybuchy i niezwykle potężne skupiska chakry. Sam Trzeci Hokage nakazał tej oto trójce zbadać tę sytuację i ewentualnie interweniować. Gdy byli już parę metrów przed celem, Hinata wydała rozkaz:

-Zatrzymajcie się! - Wykonano - Uh... Shikamaru, użyj techniki kontrolowania cieniem. Widzisz tego wysokiego mężczyznę? Tego celującego mieczem na leżącego?

-Ta... - Odparł Shikamaru

-W takim razie postaraj się przejąć nad nim kontrolę, wtedy ja poprowadzę mistrza Irukę i razem zaatakujemy tego mężczyznę!

-Eh... to takie kłopotliwe... nie chce mi się marnować chakry... a poza tym, nie wyspałem się...

-Proszę! On może zginąć!

-Uh... dobra, dobra... **Kagemane no Jutsu! **\- Spod Shikamaru wydostał się długi, ciągle rozciągający się wzdłuż cień. Po chwili młodemu Narze udało się przejąć kontrolę nad Zabuzą. Hinata i Iruka pobiegli w stronę shinobiego z Kraju Fal. Mistrz młodych ninja wbił Zabuzie w lewe ramię kunai. Po chwili jednak Momochi chwycił go z całej siły za szyję. Parę chwil później Iruce zabrakło tchu w piersiach i upadł na ziemię.

-Och... przybyła hałaśliwa gromadka? - Zapytał grubiańsko Zabuza - Żałosne... wszyscy jesteście żałośni...

-Przestań obrażać moich uczniów! - Wykrzyknął leżący Iruka, lecz Momochi przycisnął swą stopą jego głowę do ziemi

-Zamknij się... nikt nie ma ochoty cię słuchać - Iruka stracił przytomność - cóż... teraz zostało dwóch pachołków, a potem bez problemu dostanę sharingana!

-Jeżeli już o tym mówisz, to TRZECH! - Wykrzyknął nadbiegający Naruto

-Jeszcze jeden? Irytujące...

-Uważasz że jestem tylko nic nie znaczącym śmieciem, jak ty!? Mylisz się! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Naruto utworzył pięć klonów - Pora użyć kombinacji którą sam wymyśliłem! - Jeden z klonów uderzył Zabuzę od frontu w twarz, natomiast cztery pozostałe wybiły bo kopniakami w górę, wykrzykując przy tym - U-ZU-MA-KI! - Prawdziwy Naruto podskoczył na wysokość Momochiego kopiąc go w twarz, wykrzykując - NARUTO RENDAN! - Zabuza upadł na ziemię, z hukiem uderzając głową o ziemię. Klony blondyna zniknęły

-Huh... żartujesz sobie? - Zapytał ironicznie podnoszący się już z ziemi Momochi - Myślisz, że cokolwiek poczułem? Cóż... widzę że nie mam do czynienia z nowicjuszami... dlatego też użyję mojej obrony doskonałej! Sam ulepszyłem tę technikę, dzięki czemu będę celem praktycznie nie do zdobycia! **Suiton: Suijinheki! **\- Wokół Zabuzy pojawiła się przeźroczysta tafla wody, wręcz przesączona chakrą.

-C... co to!?

-Moja doskonała tafla wody obronnej... spróbujesz ją przebić?

-Nie prowokuj mnie!

-Aha... czyli mam rozumieć, że się poddajesz, a ja będę mógł sobie w spokoju przejąć sharingana Sasuke?

-S...sharingana? To po to tu przybyłeś!?

-Nie mam ochoty walczyć, po prostu dajcie mi Uchichę, a puszczę was wolno!

-Wal się! Nie oddam go choćby za cenę życia!

-W takim razie walcz... jeżeli się odważysz...

-Cóż... widzę że bez walki się nie obejdzie... w takim razie użyję "tej" techniki... co prawda, jest ona jeszcze niedokończona, ale... nie mam innego wyjścia - Sasuke podniósł się z ziemi i zapytał się Naruto:

-Jaka znowu niedokończona technika?

-Zobaczysz... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Naruto tym razem utworzył tylko jednego klona. Po chwili prawdziwy jinchuriki wyłożył dłoń przed siebie, natomiast klon zaczął nad nią krążyć swą ręką. Pomiędzy ich rękoma powstała kula która była mieszaniną powietrza i chakry. Klon zniknął, a prawdziwy Naruto wykrzyknął w końcu nazwę techniki - **RASENGAN!**

-Naruto... co to?

-Pora zaprezentować ci technikę, która znacznie przerasta twoje ogniste techniki! Mieszanina chakry i powietrza!

-Czy... no wiesz... Kyubi cię tego nauczył?

-T... tak... wiem że przez to może zaprzestać nauczać mnie kolejnych technik ale... muszę cię obronić! Obronię nas! Obronię wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych! Mnie, Ciebie, Mistrza Irukę, Hinatę i... i... i...

-Shikamaru...

-Shikamaru! Zabiję tego całego Zabuzę! - Naruto rzucił się na Momochiego ze swym rasenganem

-Bezsensowne... moja woda jest wypełniona chakrą... nie uda ci się jej przebić! - Jednak blondyn się nie zatrzymał, uderzył kulą chakry w tarczę Zabuzy, lecz było to pozbawione sensu, gdyż nie udało mu się nawet jej zadrapać... - Mówiłem... a teraz zezwólcie na mój atak... **Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! **\- Momochi utworzył gigantycznego wodnego rekina, z którego ust natomiast wydostawały się zabójcze odłamki wody. Shikamaru i Naruto byli w stanie obronić się przed nimi używając swych kunai. Sasuke był w stanie unikać ich gdyż posiadał nie lada refleks. Gorzej było z Hinatą i mistrzem Iruką gdyż... ich stan nie był idealny... młoda Hyuga to... zwykła niezdara, natomiast Iruka... cóż... nie mógł się nawet poruszyć.

-Cholera... muszę coś zrobić - Utworzył więc dziesięć klonów cienia, pięć podbiegło do Hinaty, pozostała piątka dotarła natomiast do mistrza Iruki. Otoczyły one ich, przyjmując na siebie wodne ataki Zabuzy. Był to bowiem jedyny sposób na ich ocalenie. Gdy pocisków zabrakło, Momochi w miarę cicho i spokojnie powiedział:

-Przygotujcie się na eksplozję - Wielki wodny rekin eksplodował tworząc kolosalną falę rozlewającą się na wszystkie strony. Wszyscy zostali ciężko ranni, oprócz Zabuzy, oczywiście, gdyż był on zakryty swą tarczą.

-Kurcze! Ale jestem obolały! Pozostali jednak też nie mają lepiej, ale... chwila... czyżby mgła opadała? Rzeczywiście, jest o wiele mniej gęsta! NO JASNE! Przecież Momochi używa wody z tej oto mgły do wykonywania technik... a to znaczy... że nie może on wykonywać więcej technik, gdyż mgła opadnie, a wtedy zostanie on zwierzyną w oczach naszych najlepszych shinobi! Jedyną jego możliwością jest atak fizyczny! Jednak musimy się spieszyć, bo mgła cały czas staje się coraz gęściejsza! Atakujmy, Sasuke!

-Jasne - Odparł. Obydwoje rzucili się na Zabuzę. Uchicha używał technik ognia, natomiast Naruto blokował go, używając co chwila klonów cienia. Shikamaru starał się złapać go w swoje cienie których wypuszczał bardzo wiele, co jeszcze bardziej ograniczało ruchy Zabuzy. Hinata tylko się przyglądała.

Po chwili jednak wydarzyło się coś niesamowitego. Naruto utworzył **Rasengana**, natomiast Sasuke przypadkiem potraktował jutsu jinchurikiego ogniem, tworząc kulę chakry większą niż poprzednio, do tego płonącą. Przerażony Naruto zapytał się Sasuke:

-Co to jest!?

-Wygląda na to, że łącząc twoją naturę powietrza z moją naturą ognia możemy wykonać technikę zmącania ognia! Naruto! To wielka, ognista, rzażąca się kula chakry! Nie wiemy jak bardzo wielkie szkody jest w stanie wyrządzić!

-Cóż... szkoda by tego nie wykorzystać, prawda?

-Huh... mamy podobny tok myślenia

Naruto i Sasuke rzucili się na Momochiego z kulą ognia i chakry, po chwili obydwoje zauważyli, że jego wodna tarcza została przebita...

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	8. Rozdział 8: Demon

-Co to jest!? - Zapytał Naruto

-Wygląda na to, że łącząc twoją naturę powietrza z moją naturą ognia możemy wykonać technikę zmącania ognia! Naruto! To wielka, ognista, żarowa kula chakry! Nie wiemy jak bardzo wielkie szkody jest w stanie wyrządzić! - Odparł mu Sasuke

-Cóż... szkoda by tego nie wykorzystać, prawda?

-Huh... mamy podobny tok myślenia

Naruto i Sasuke rzucili się na Momochiego z kulą ognia i chakry, po chwili obydwoje zauważyli, że jego wodna tarcza została przebita...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 8: Demon

Zaraz gdy tarcza Zabuzy została przebita, poczuł on niewyobrażalny ból na brzuchu, gdyż tam Naruto oraz Sasuke uderzyli go ognistym rasenganem. Ninja z Kraju Fal został odepchnięty przez przypadkowo wykonane jutsu na odległość kilkunastu metrów. Opróżnieni z chakry Jinchuriki oraz posiadacz sharingana przyglądali się leżącemu Momochiemu, który trzymał się rękoma w miejscu które zranili. Po paru chwilach wspólnie postanowili podbiec do Zabuzy i zobaczyć, czy faktycznie go pokonali. Sasuke przyłożył swoją dłoń do jego szyi, po czym stwierdził:

-Nie czuć tętna. Umarł.

Obydwoje spojrzeli i sporadycznie uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Ich entuzjazm nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż Momochi... wybuchł tworząc przy tym strumień wody. Młody Uchicha został okaleczony na lewej nodze, która, w wyniku eksplozji, została złamana. Sasuke upadł na ziemię.

-Hej! Co się stało, Sasuke? - Zapytał Jinchuriki Kyubiego

-Cholera, Naruto! To tylko klon! - Odparł poszkodowany

-To znaczy, że Zabuza...

-Tak... przeżyłem - Dumnie stwierdził ninja z Kraju Fal, który wyrósł jakby spod ziemi - Kiedy w końcu pojmiecie, że nie jesteście w stanie mnie pokonać?

-Ale... przecież cię trafiliśmy! Nie widziałem żebyś zamienił się z klonem!

-Najwidoczniej nie jesteście wystarczająco bystrzy... szczerze, to nawet obawiałem się że ta dziewczyna z Byakuganem mnie rozszyfruje, ale jednak... jesteście całkowicie bezużyteczni!

-Ty gnoju! Kiedy to zrobiłeś!?

-Naprawdę aż tak trudno się domyśleć? Podczas eksplozji mojego wodnego rekina utworzyłem wodnego klona, któremu przekazałem swoją wodną tarczę, ja natomiast odpłynąłem wraz z nurtem wody, ukrywając się przy tym w mgle. Wy, niczego nie świadomi, zaatakowaliście mojego klona.

-Cholera! Co robimy, Sasuke!?

-Naruto, spójrz mi w oczy! - Blondyn spojrzał Uchichowi w oczy. On natomiast wciągnął go w swoje genjutsu. Jinchuriki znalazł się w innym świecie, wszystko było wyblakłe i ponure, w wielkim cieniu ujrzał on Sasuke, zapytał:

-Sasuke? Gdzie ja do cholery jestem!?

-Jesteś w moim genjutsu, mam plan, lecz Zabuza nie może o nim usłyszeć, dlatego powiem ci o nim tutaj

_5 minut później_

_Rzeczywistość_

-Cholera, Sasuke, długo jeszcze!? - Zapytał przemęczony Shikamaru, który wraz z Hinatą bronił ich ciała. Byli oni bowiem nieprzytomni, ponieważ nadal znajdowali się w genjutsu.

Nara ukląkł przy ich ciałach, starał się on trafić swoim cieniem Momochiego. Przez długi czas nie przynosiło to pożądanych skutków. Jednak po parudziesięciu sekundach męczarni, Zabuza nadepnął na cień wywołany przez Shikamaru.

-Teraz, Hinata, zrób z nim coś!

-Ale...

-Szybko! Nie utrzymam go zbyt długo!

-Ale co mam zrobić?

-Po prostu go atakuj, jest nieuruchomiony!

Hinata jednak nie zdążyła czegokolwiek uczynić, gdyż zbytnio się ociągała. Zabuza wydostał się z techniki Shikamaru, po czym podbiegł do niego i starał się przeciąć go mieczem. Nara nigdy nie należał do elit jeżeli chodzi o zdolności bojowe. Jednak miecz był zbyt ciężki, aby Momochi był w stanie w miarę szybko nim atakować.

Po chwili Naruto i Sasuke oprzytomnieli.

-W końcu, ileż można czekać? - Zapytał Shikamaru, który odbiegł od Zabuzy na bezpieczną odległość

-Wybacz, musieliśmy obmyślić jakiś plan... - Odparł Uchicha - Idziemy, Naruto!

-Jasne - Odparł jinchuriki

Obydwoje rzucili się na Momochiego. On jednak starał się odeprzeć ich nieprzynoszące im korzyści ataki swoim mieczem. Po chwili rozpoczęła się realizacja planu. Sasuke wykonał **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**, była to jednak technika wymagająca wielkich zasobów chakry, dlatego też Naruto, gdy jeszcze był w genjustu, przekazał Uchichowi dużą ilość swojej chakry. Zabuza nie miał jak ukryć się przed rozległymi płomieniami ognia. Użył on więc wody, która posłużyła mu jako ochrona przed jutsu Sasuke. Oczywiście, mgła opadła jeszcze bardziej, tak, że można było zauważyć walczących z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Po chwili nadeszła pora na atak Naruto. Blondyn wybił się na wysokość kilkunastu metrów. Gdy był w powietrzu wykonał **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, po czym połowa z dwudziestu klonów Naruto utworzyła rasengana (pozostała połowa pomagała klonom formującym). Osłabiony jinchuriki utworzył technikę która nosiła nazwę **Rasen Chō Tarengan**. Każdy klon zbombardował i zmasakrował swoim rasenganem Momochiego. Zabuzie udało się odeprzeć atak trzech klonów, pozostała siódemka trafiła ninję z Kraju Fal swoją techniką. Obolały, poobijany, osłabiony, zmasakrowany multum rasenganami oraz oparzony przez technikę natury ognia Sasuke Momochi upadł na ziemię. Po chwili jednak podniósł się i wykrzyknął:

-**Technika ostateczna: Przebudzenie Demona Ukrytej Mgły!**

Z okolic karku Zabuzy wydostał się ciemnofioletowy dym, w którym można było dostrzec czarne pręgi. Po chwili zauważalne były także ogniste oczy oraz reszta twarzy "Demona". Było to jednak tylko jutsu Momochiego, lecz było ono bardzo potężne. Wszyscy odczuli wrażenie, że "Demon" pochłonął Zabuzę i sam rozpoczął atakować. Klony Naruto zniknęły. Przybył prawdziwy Jinchuriki. Zapytał się on Sasuke:

-Sasuke! Co to jest!?

-Jego jutsu. Przekształca on swoją charkę w stan gazowy, a następnie wydobywa ją na zewnątrz.

-Uch... nie rozumiem...

-To zwykła manipulacja chakrą, wydobywa chakrę z wnętrza swego ciała i urzeczywistnia ją, teraz już wiesz o co mi chodzi?

-Aha! To coś w stylu pierdzenia, nie?

-Boże... z kim ja pracuję... Dobra, powiedzmy że tak. Patrz. Umiejętności Shikamaru i Hinaty tu się nie przydadzą. Musimy go pokonać we dwóch. Nasz poprzedni plan tutaj się nie sprawdzi. Musimy go inaczej pokonać, najpierw musimy sprawdzić jakie szkody wyrządzi na nim twój zwykły **Rasengan**

Naruto wykonał jutsu a następnie rzucił się na kilkunastometrowy dym chakry. Nie wyrządziło to jednak nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Jinchuriki powrócił do Sasuke.

-Cholera, to coś jeszcze znacznie potężniejsze niż przypuszczałem! Naruto! Nie damy rady go pokonać! Musimy dostać się do wioski i sprowadzić pomoc! - Zasugerował Sasuke

-Sasuke...

-...

-Zamknij się w końcu...

-Co!?

-Nie mam zamiaru kogokolwiek prosić o przysługę... zabiję go! Zrobię to sam! On zniszczył moją szansę na normalne życie!

-Naruto! Nie teraz czas na te całe brednie o zemście! Chodź!

-Co ty możesz wiedzieć...? Masz dosłownie wszystko... dom, przyjaciół, jesteś silny, bardzo silny, masz sharingana, dostałeś się do akademii, i prawdopodobnie jesteś najpotężniejszym geninem z Konohy! Czego więcej od życia ci potrzeba? Co? Nic! Masz, do cholery, wszystko! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o kimś, kto nie ma niczego!? Miałem szansę na normalne życie, ale przez tego skurwysyna wszystko przepadło! Dlatego to ja go zabiję! Zarżnę jak świnię!

-Bredzisz. Przede wszystkim się uspokój.

-Bo co mi zrobisz!? Chociaż mnie tknij, a cała Konoha znowu pozna potęgę Kyubiego!

-Porąbało cię?

-Nie o to teraz się troszczę. Zabiję Zabuzę! Bez względu ile to mnie będzie kosztować! Skoro ja nie mogę mieć życia, to on też nie! - Naruto zaczęła otaczać czerwona powłoka chakry, która wydawała dźwięk podobny do pękających baniek - Gdyby nie on, Kakashi nauczałby mnie! Stałbym się kimś potężnym! Ale nie! Zapomnij! Kogo obchodzą moje uczucia, co!?

-Zachowaj zimną krew! Kyubi chyba zaczyna cię pochłaniać!

-Spieprzaj stąd, albo cię rozniosę w pył!

-Huh... znowu chcesz się bić? - Naruto uderzył pięścią Sasuke. Uchicha zdążył nawet wykonać blok, jednak siła jinchurikiego wzrosła kilkukrotnie. Posiadacz sharingana został odtrącony na bardzo daleką odległość.

-Kiedyś miałem ucznia, nazywał się Haku - Odezwał się głos z wnętrza dymu chakry Zabuzy - Jednak musiałem go zabić. Zbuntował się. Zdradził swoją wioskę. Miał on podobne ambicje, jak ty. Też nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa. Jesteście jak dwie krople wody. Czeka ciebie to samo co jego. Zdradzisz swoją wioskę, a następnie sam, przez swoją naiwność, siebie zabijesz. Taki już jest los głupców!

-ZAMKNIJ W KOŃCU PYSK! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! TERAZ! - Naruto sam, bez pomocy klona, zaczął formować **Rasengana**. Nie był to jednak zwykły **Rasengan**. Był on znacznie większy od oryginału, i był... czerwony, płonął, mimo tego że nikt nie potraktował go ogniem - **KYUBI NO RASENGAN!**

Jinchuriki rzucił się w potężny dym chakry, po czym przebił go na wylot swoim rasenganem dziewięcioogoniastego. "Demon" rozpłynął się w powietrzu w kilka sekund.

Momochi wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, Naruto podskoczył do niego atakując go tym samym zmodyfikowanym rasenganem.

-ZGIŃ ŚMIECIU! - Ryknął Naruto, przebijając się techniką przez serce Zabuzy. Ninja z Kraju Fal wykrwawił się. Krew spływała mu po klatce piersiowej oraz wypływała z ust.

-A... jednak... udało ci się... nie... wróć... wam się udało... słuchaj... otrzymujesz... moje... gratulacje... ale pamiętaj... zginiesz marnie przez swoją głupotę... - Zdenerwowany Jinchuriki anulował **Rasengana** i pozostawił Momochiego na pastwę losu. Odszedł w kierunku mgły... zmęczony techniką, upadł...

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	9. Rozdział 9: Przebudzenie

Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno, tak cicho, tak spokojnie...? Patrzę dookoła, mimo tego widzę tylko ciemność... Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? W jakim celu tu przybyłem...? Nic nie pamiętam. Jestem, mimo tego że nie istnieję. Próbuję coś ustalić, mimo tego że nie wiem nic. Jak to jest, być całkiem samotnym? Teraz wiem. Od pięciu godzin wpatruję się w pustkę, jaką jest moje życie... Mrok, cisza, spokój... W oddali widzę jednak wodospad, może do niego podejdę? Taki realistyczny, mimo, że nie istnieje. Jego dźwięki zagłuszają tę przytłaczającą ciszę. Ale co to? Dlaczego ta woda jest czerwona? Gdy nanurzam w niej rękę, czuję że ona mnie pochłania. Nie. To nie jest woda. To coś znacznie silniejszego. Czuję wypływającą z niej monstrualną ilości energii. Złej energii. To coś pochłonęło moją dłoń. Rękę. Ramię. Teraz rozprzestrzenia się po całym moim ciele... Co to za uczucie, mieć swoje miejsce i osoby kochające cię, oczekujące twego powrotu...? Nie wiem. Umieram. Zabiję.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 9: Przebudzenie**

Naruto oprzytomniał. Zdenerwowany i spocony, z pozycji leżącej błyskawicznie usiadł na swoim łóżku.

-Ała... moja głowa - Chciał chwycić się w obolałe miejsce prawą ręką, lecz była ona całkowicie zabandażowana, to przykuło uwagę blondyna - Huh? Co to jest? Dlaczego mam na ręce bandaż? - Wstał z łóżka. Przejrzał się i zauważył, że jego ciało jest zadrapane i posiniaczone - Z czego to mam? - W tej chwili Jinchuriki Kyubiego przypomniał sobie nagle całą walkę jaką odbył z Zabuzą - Aha... a więc to stąd... Ale... ten bandaż na mojej ręce? To miejsce mnie... parzy. Nie przypominam sobie abym oberwał w to miejsce. Uff... z resztą, nie ważne... powinienem wyjść na dwór, świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi.

Naruto ubrał się w swój pomarańczowy strój i wyszedł ze swojego domu. Szedł on wzdłuż ścieżką w bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Krążyłby tak jeszcze prawdopodobnie przez bardzo długi czas, gdyby tylko nie zauważył Sasuke rozmawiającego z nieznanymi blondynowi ludźmi. Podbiegł do nich, lecz gdy znalazł się blisko nieznanego towarzystwa, spowolnił. Przywitał się:

-Cześć Sasuke!

-Uhh... Naruto? Już wyzdrowiałeś? - Zapytał przejęty Uchicha

-Eh... a z czego niby miałbym zdrowieć?

-No wiesz... cała twoja prawa ręka była praktycznie spalona...

-Co? Nie... - Zdjął swój bandaż i rzucił go na ziemię. Pokazał swoją zdrową rękę - Widzisz? Cała i nienaruszona!

-Czy to ty jesteś tym całym... jak ci tam było... Naruto? - Zapytał nieznany Jinchurikiemu chłopiec

-Tak, to ja - Odpowiedział. Czuł się niezręcznie

-Witaj, możesz mi mówić Shino

-Eh... witaj, Shino!

-Nie mów tak do mnie...

-Ale przecież sam kazałeś...

-Nie ważne co kazałem! Nienawidzę swojego imienia... jest... dziwne?

-Hej, Shino to wcale nie takie złe imię, wiesz?

-Może lepiej zrozumiesz, gdy dowiesz się, że Shino to bardzo podobne słowo oznaczające: martwy - Powiedzał Sasuke tę wiadomość Naruto na ucho

-Haha! Faktycznie porąbane imię, Shino!

-Twoja wypowiedź była zbędna, ale mniejsza o to - Kontynuowała kolejna osoba nieznana Naruto- Powiedz, czy to prawda że jesteś w stanie kontrolować chakrę dziewięcioogoniastego?

-Hej, a ty kim znowu jesteś? I dlaczego nosisz psa na głowie!?

-Huh... mów mi Kiba, a to mój pies, Akamaru. A teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

-Pytanie?

-Idiota! Słuchaj gdy się do ciebie mówi! Potrafisz kontrolować chakrę dziewięcioogoniastego czy nie!?

-Chakrę... dziewięcioogoniastego? Nie przypominam sobie, abym coś takiego potrafił...

-Jak to, Naruto? To już nie pamiętasz? - Zapytał Sasuke

-Czego niby nie pamiętam?

-No... tego, jak zabiłeś Zabuzę!

-To... ja go zabiłem?

-Eh... najwidoczniej nic nie pamiętasz... tylko pozostaje pytanie: Czy to dlatego, że byłeś przemęczony, czy też dlatego, że używałeś chakry Kyubiego?

-Chakry Kyubiego? O czym wy mówicie!?

-Gdy wykonałeś cios uśmiercający Zabuzę, nie użyłeś swojej chakry, to była chakra pochodząca prosto z dziewięcioogoniastego

-Ja... nie pamiętam...

-Skoro nie wiesz co się wydarzyło, to prawdopodobnie tak miało być. Aha, zapomniałbym. Naruto, było kilka świadków, którzy widzieli twoją walkę z Momochim. Byli to całkowicie przypadkowi przechodni, jednak dzięki nim udało nam się namówić na pewną rzecz Trzeciego Hokage

-O co chodzi?

-Nawet, jeżeli nie przyjęto cię do akademii, to nadal jest dla ciebie nadzieja stania się wysoko usytuowanym ninją

-Mów do rzeczy! O co chodzi? O co? O co?

-Eh... nie wiem czy będziesz zadowolony ale... zapisałem cię na pewien egzamin. Dokładniej na egzamin na Chunina. Czyli prościej ujmując, jeżeli go zdasz, będziesz tak zwanym ninją średniej klasy, dzięki czemu łatwiej będzie ci w przyszłości prowadzić działalność, jakąkolwiek tam sobie wybierzesz...

-Świetnie! Kiedy się zaczyna?

-Zjaw się jutro w południe ku akademii. Napiszesz tam test... i to jest chyba największy minus tej całej sytuacji, zwłaszcza że jesteś... nie zrozum mnie źle... ale jesteś debilem!

-CO!? DLACZEGO MNIE TAK NAZWAŁEŚ!?

-Chłopie, marne są szanse, że uda ci się odpowiedzieć poprawnie na chociażby jedno pytanie...

-Huh! Nie niedoceniaj mnie, matole! Napiszę ten test dobrze i zostanę chuninem! Hej, chwila... przecież do tego testu podchodzi się drużynowo, co nie?

-Dlatego też, na czas, gdy Sakura jest w szpitalu, przydzielono cię do drużyny siódmej. Tak, będziesz w drużynie razem ze mną i Hinatą. Obawiam się, że nasza współpraca nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych czynności, no ale... damy radę, co nie?

-Huh... na pewno damy radę! Ale... kto będzie naszym kolejnym nauczycielem, Sasuke?

-Miałem ci tego nie mówić, ale co mi tam. Jest to specjalny jonin z Konohy, egzaminator podczas drugiej części Egzaminu na Chunina oraz lider Grupy Infiltracji i Rekonesansu, Anko Mitarashi

-Hmm... nie kojarzę, ale grunt, że kogoś będziemy mieli na dobry start!

-Dobrze, wiedziałem że się zgodzisz!

-A jakby inaczej? Chyba mnie jeszcze nie do końca poznałeś, Sasuke!

-Świetnie. Jeszcze trochę dziś poćwicz. My już odejdziemy. Żegnaj

-Uh... Żegnaj, Sasuke! - Sasuke, Shino oraz Kiba odeszli w swoją własną stroną, natomiast Naruto zdawał się kierować na plac treningowy. Zapewne udałby się tam, gdyby nie zauważył ciekawego zjawiska. Na drodze grupy nowo poznanych przyjaciół stanął mężczyzna ubrany w czarny płaszcz, miał on założony kaptur, wyraźnie zaczepił Uchichę. Blondyn ponownie do nich podbiegł. Usłyszał:

-Eh... szkodniki! Po co żeście przyleźli? - Powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna, który z bliska wyglądał jednak dużo bardziej dziecinnie

-Kto to jest? - Zapytał zdeterminowany Jinchuriki

-Nie wiem kim jest, ani co tu robi, ale zaczepiał wnuka Trzeciego Hokage, Konohamaru - Powiedział Shino

-Hej! Konohamaru to mój dobry znajomy! HEJ TY! - Przywołał pomalowanego na twarzy tajemniczego osobnika - Po kiego grzyba żeś tu przylazł?

-Zabronicie mi zapoznawania się z innymi ludźmi?

-Zaczepianie niewinnych ludzi to według ciebie zapoznawanie?

-Zamknij się! Nie przybyłem tutaj aby walczyć z i tak nic nie znaczącymi bachorami! Zamierzam zdać egzamin na chunina!

-To po to tu przybyłeś?

-No chyba nie dla bandy rozwydrzonych szkodników, prawda?

-Hej! Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół! Nawet nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz!

-Myślisz że jesteś w stanie mnie zastraszyć?

-Tak, i właśnie umyślnie to robię

-Jesteś żałosny jak nikt inny...

-Ty gnoju! - Naruto rzucił się na zamaskowanego osobnika, i wzajemnie, tajemnicza osoba także zaatakowała Naruto. Mogło by dojść do kolejnej bójki, gdyby nie... piasek! Piasek zablokował ich ataki, a następnie obojga rozdzielił. Po chwili przybył czerwonowłosy, niski, a zarazem młody chłopak, który zwrócił się do zamaskowanego człowieka z uwagą:

-Kankuro! Przynosisz wstyd i hańbę naszej wiosce! Przepraszam za to zajście, mój starszy brat po prostu nie panuje nad emocjami!

-Wybacz, bracie Gaaro! - Wszystkich zdziwiło zachowanie się pomalowanego mężczyzny, ukłonił się on przed swoim znacznie mniejszym i młodszym "bratem", po czym odeszli w swoją stronę.

-Naruto - Odezwał się Sasuke - Nie pchaj się do walki gdy nie musisz. Miałeś iść trenować, nie musiałeś tu przychodzić. Dalibyśmy sobie z nim radę bez walki. Tylko psujesz swoją reputację.

-Uh... ale... to on zaczął! - Odparł jinchuriki

-To nie ważne. Jutro egzamin, nie przynieś hańby Konosze!

-Eh... dobra, dobra...

-Idź trenować i odpocznij. Nie masz zbyt wiele czasu. Słońce niedługo zachodzi.

-Dobra, bywaj, Sasuke! - Tam razem pożegnali się na serio, każdy odszedł w swoją stronę.

_2 godziny później_

_Plac treningowy_

Tym razem na placu był nie tylko Jinchuriki, ale byli tam także inni genini, ćwiczący banalne, podstawowe ruchy. Naruto stwierdził, że to bez sensu ćwiczyć w takim zatłoczonym miejscu. Udał się on do pobliskiego lasu i zaczął rozmyślać:

-Czym był mój dzisiejszy sen? Czyżby przestroga przed czymś? I jeszcze te historyjki o tym, jak to używałem chakry dziewięcioogoniastego... nic nie pamiętam! Ale... chwila... coś mi iskrzy... - Naruto zrobił **Rasengana** \- Co do... zawsze potrzebowałem pomocy klona aby wykonać tę technikę, a teraz... zrobiłem ją jedną ręką! I to w tak błyskawicznym tempie! Może byłbym w stanie tworzyć potężniejsze techniki, gdybym tylko w pełni wiedział jak korzystać z chakry Kyubiego... nie ma czasu do stracenia! Muszę ćwiczyć! - Naruto wykonał charakterystyczny krzyż z palców wskazujących i środkowych u rąk, tworząc - **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Każdy z klonów zaczął ćwiczyć co innego. Jedna trzecia zajęła się atakami i obroną fizyczną. Kolejna trzecia część klonów próbowała coraz szybciej i sprawniej używać **Rasengana**, natomiast ostatnia, trzecia część cienistych podróbek jinchurikiego starała się uzyskać chakrę Kyubiego. Co z tego wyniknie?

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	10. Rozdział 10: Las Śmierci

Stał on na krawędzi. Było bardzo wysoko. Nie było widać dna. Jednak przepaść obrośnięta była trawą. Kwiatami. Drzewami. Po chwili w oddali pojawiło się słońce. Pomimo, że mocno raziło go w oczy, to nie oświetlało wszechobecnej pustki. Spojrzał się za siebie. Ujrzał on polanę. Bujna roślinność przykuła jego uwagę. Był sam. Oprócz łona natury otaczał go mrok. Słońce zaszło. Nagle cały świat stał się jasny i wyrazisty. Krawędź zniknęła. Pojawiła się niezbyt stroma dróżka prowadząca na jeszcze większą polanę. Udał się tam. Zauważył cień człowieka. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Po chwili wszystko ponownie ściemniało. Zaczął padać deszcz. Czerwony deszcz. Zatonął w wielkiej kałuży. Zniknął w krwistym oceanie, który wypełnił jego sen. Po chwili zabrakło mu tchu. Zaczął się dusić, jednak był w stanie oddychać. Przeszyło go dziwne uczucie. Zaraz wszystko zniknęło. Znów został sam.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 10: Las Śmierci**

Naruto obudził się. Był tym razem nieco bardziej zdziwiony, gdyż po raz drugi pod rząd przyśnił mu się tajemniczy koszmar.

-Heh... głupie sny... z resztą, nie ważne... dziś bardzo ważny dzień! Trzeba zdać egzamin! - Powiedział rozchmurzony jinchuriki. Po chwili, gdy już był dopięty na ostatni guzik, opuścił swój dom i udał się pod akademię. Do południa pozostało jeszcze parę godzin czasu, jednak on, zniecierpliwiony, udał się tam czym prędzej. Nie był on jednak jedynym "przedczasowiczem". Przed jego oczyma znajdował się tłum nieznanych mu ludzi. Myślał, że posiedzi on w spokoju i poczeka aż do czasu rozpoczęcia egzaminu, jednak ciszę rozwiały pogadanki zgromadzonych. Co chwila słychać było: "To on?" , "Po kiego ten potwór tu przyszedł!?" , "Powinien przepaść i dać nam święty spokój!" , lub też inne, tego typu odzywki. Po chwili przybył nikt inny, jak sam sławny posiadacz sharingana, Sasuke. Wszyscy uczniowie Konohy podbiegli do niego, biorący udział z innych wiosek patrzeli na niego, w ich oczach widniał gniew, lecz Uchicha ignorował zarówno przeszywające, złowrogie spojrzenia, jak i wszystkich otaczających go ludzi. Podszedł on do... Naruto. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego z zadziwieniem. Dlaczego osoba tak poważana i lubiana w całej akademii zadaje się z kimś tak nisko usytuowanym, jak ten demon?

-Cześć, Naruto! - Przywitał się młody Uchicha

-Hej, Sasuke! - Odparł jinchuriki

-Jesteś gotowy?

-Jasne! Ćwiczyłem dzisiejszej nocy do bardzo późna. Doszlifowałem swoje taijutsu! Umiem także wykonać rasengana jedną ręką! Jest większy i zadaje większe obrażenia! Jestem gotowy!

-Tak, cieszę się, ale... chodziło mi o sprawdzian wiedzy...

-CO!? SPRAWDZIAN WIEDZY!? CHOLERA! CAŁKOWICIE O NIM ZAPOMNIAŁEM! SASUKE! NAUCZ MNIE CZEGOŚ!

-Ale... nie uda mi się nauczyć ciebie wszystkiego w zaledwie pół godziny!

-Proooszę...! Jeżeli go nie zdam, to nie będę miał szansy zaprezentować swoich umiejętności w boju! POMÓŻ!

-Nie

-C...c...c...co?

-To co słyszysz

-Ale dlaczego!? Nawet jeżeli nie zdołasz mnie nauczyć wszystkiego, to będę choć trochę miał pojęcie o... czymś!

-Chciałbyś. Zbyt rozległy zakres materiału. Nie nauczysz się nawet marnego procenta tego, co trzeba było umieć

-Jesteś... wredny!

-Zamknij się, idioto! Nawet jeżeli nie masz o niczym pojęcia, to nadal masz szansę na zdanie!

-Ale... jak to?

-To oczywiste, że nie chodzi o wiedzę. Mam kilku starszych znajomych, którzy już są chuninami. Musisz wykazać się sprytem, i po prostu... ściągać!

-Ale... jeżeli wpadnę to po mnie!

-Trudno. Usiądź koło mnie. Będzie ci łatwiej

-Uch... nie mam pojęcia czy mogę ci w stu procentach zaufać... przecież każdy test podobno jest inny, prawda?

-Prawda. Jednak są one oparte na tych samych zasadach, wymiękasz... odpadasz!

-Dobra, tym razem ci uwierzę... Ale jeżeli jednak się myślisz, to do końca życia będziesz to miał u mnie na minusie!

-Hej, przecież to ja zapisałem cię na ten egzamin. Wiedziałeś że będzie sprawdzian wiedzy. Powinieneś już sam podejmować za siebie decyzje

-Kurde... no dobra... jakoś damy radę, co nie?

_40 minut później_

_Klasa w której odbyć się ma pierwszy etap egzaminu na chunina_

Wszyscy już zajęli swoje miejsca. Po prawej stronie Naruto siedział Sasuke, po lewej zaś Hinata. Po chwili salę zawitał wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna. Miał on zawiązaną na głowie chustę. Odziany był w długi, czarny płaszcz, który potęguje respekt i strach osoby, która na niego patrzy. Tak, był on zaiste przerażający. Po chwili stanął na środku i zimno przywitał się z wszystkimi:

-WITAJCIE! ZWĄ MNIE IBIKI MORINO! BĘDĘ PRZEPROWADZAŁ PIERWSZY ETAP EGZAMINU NA CHUNINA! I PAMIĘTAJCIE! JESTEŚCIE NIKIM! JESTEM WASZYM BOGIEM, JEŻELI COKOLWIEK WAM ROZKAŻĘ, MA TO BYĆ WYKONANE NATYCHMIAST! BĘDZIECIE PISALI TEST, OTO ZASADY, I WSŁUCHAJCIE SIĘ, GDYŻ NIE MAM ZAMIARU ICH POWTARZAĆ!

Każdemu zdającemu przydzielane jest 10 punktów. Egzamin składa się z 10 pytań. Za każdą nieprawidłową odpowiedź odjęty zostaje 1 punkt od posiadanej puli punktów!

Egzamin jest walką grupową! Wyniki egzaminu podliczane są grupowo, czyli zdają ci, którzy uzyskali wynik równy lub najbliższy maksymalnej ilości punktów ‒ 30!

Wszelkie próby ściągania lub jakiekolwiek podejrzane zachowanie sugerujące ściąganie jest karane odjęciem 2 punktów od posiadanej puli punktów!

Osoba, która przed zakończeniem egzaminu straci wszystkie punkty w wyniku ściągania, lub też nie odpowie na żadne z pytań prawidłowo i tym samym skończy z wynikiem 0 punktów ‒ odpada! W takim przypadku oblewa egzamin nie tylko osoba, która straciła wszystkie punkty, ale również cała grupa, do której ta osoba należy!

TO WSZYSTKO CO MAM WAM DO PRZEKAZANIA! TESTY JUŻ ZNAJDUJĄ SIĘ NA WASZYCH ŁAWKACH! ZACZYNACIE PISAĆ TERAZ! MACIE GODZINĘ!

-O Jezu... jaki natrętny koleś... - Wyszeptał Naruto

-Zamknij pysk, i zacznij pisać! Nie mam zamiaru przez ciebie odpaść - Odpowiedział grubiańsko Sasuke.

Naruto na początku przeczytał wszystkie dziewięć pytań, dziesiątego nie zastał. Zaniepokoił się, gdy tylko domyślił się, że na żadne z pytań nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć prawidłowo... "Cholera... nie chcę aby moja drużyna przeze mnie odpadła..." - Pomyślał Uzumaki. Po chwili jednak przypomniał on sobie słowa Uchichy, brzmiące:

-To oczywiste, że nie chodzi o wiedzę. Mam kilku starszych znajomych, którzy już są chuninami. Musisz wykazać się sprytem, i po prostu... ściągać!

Wszystko jasne i proste, jednakże blondyn nie mógł został przyłapany na ściąganiu. Pierwszą czynnością jaką wykonał, było spojrzenie przez swoje prawe ramię, jednak nie odważył się on zaglądać do Sasuke zbyt długo, gdyż bał się dyskwalifikacji. Przez wiecznie trwającą godzinę stresu, Naruto nie był w stanie się poruszyć, nie znał on bowiem żadnych technik, dzięki którym byłby w stanie ściągać. Prawię wbił się w krzesło gdy usłyszał następujące słowa egzaminatora:

-DOBRA, WY CHODZĄCE ŚCIERWA! NADSZEDŁ PUNKT KULMINACYJNY! PORA NA DZIESIĄTE PYTANIE, JEDNAKŻE, MUSZĘ WASZ OSTRZEC, JEŻELI NIE ODPOWIECIE LUB ODPOWIECIE ŹLE, OSOBA PISZĄCA A ZARAZEM JEJ DRUŻYNA ZOSTANIE ZDYSKWALIFIKOWANA... NA ZAWSZE! NIGDY NIE BĘDĄ MIELI SZANSY NAPISAĆ JUŻ KOLEJNEGO EGZAMINU! KAPUJECIE, IDIOCI? KTO CHCE ODEJŚĆ!?

Po paru sekundach zaczęły się zgłaszać pierwsze osoby, które były wręcz wyrzucane za drzwi akademii. Zdeterminowany i zdezorientowany Naruto nie wiedział, czy zgłosić się, czy też nie. Wygrał jednak głos serca. Zaryzykował i... został! Odetchnął z ulgą gdy tylko egzaminator ogłosił, że był to tylko test sprawdzający umiejętności ściągania i wytrwałości, a zarazem przywiązania do drużyny. Naruto wyłupił swoje wielkie, niebiesko oczy, i z oburzeniem stwierdził:

-CZY TO, DO CHOLERY, WSZYTKO!?

-Tak, możecie przystąpić do kolejnego etapu

-...

-...

-TAK! TAK! TAK! WIDZICIE WSZYSCY? TAK! NARUTO UZUMAKI ZDAŁ PIERWSZY ETAP EGZAMINU NA CHUNINA! KTOŚ PODSKOCZY!?  
-Uspokójże się, chłopcze

-TAK! PRZEPRASZAM - Usiadł

_Dwie godziny później_

_Dziedziniec lasu śmierci_

Wszyscy którzy zdali zgromadzili się w tym oto miejscu. Było ich wielu, jednak Naruto znał tylko kilku z nich, a mianowicie byli to: Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kabuto, Kankuro oraz tajemniczy Gaara. Po chwili przy samym wejściu pojawiła się pewna kobieta, przedstawiła się:

-Witajcie! Jestem Anko Mitarashi, i będę waszym drugim egzaminatorem! Za chwilę wszyscy dowiecie się, dlaczego to miejsce jest zwane lasem śmierci, moi drodzy!

-Las śmierci? Myślisz że to nas przestraszy? - Zapytał grubiańsko i irytująco rozbujany Naruto

-Jesteś odważny, prawda? Dlatego powiem ci jedną pewną rzecz... - Zbliżyła się do niego i wyszeptała mu na ucho - Tacy jak ty zazwyczaj giną pierwsi - Po czym się uśmiechnęła i wróciła na swoje stanowisko - Tak więc! Za chwilę wpuszczę was do tego oto lasu! Będziecie musieli działać drużynowo! Ale po kolei! Każda z waszych drużyn dostanie zwój nieba lub też ziemi! To, jaki otrzymacie, będzie tajemnicą dla innych drużyn! Waszym zadaniem jest, nie opuszczając terenu lasu śmierci, przechwycenie przeciwnego zwoju przeciwnika i udanie się do wieży znajdującej się w centrum tego okrutnego miejsca... kapujecie?

Większość przytaknęła, reszta milczała

-Tak więc... niech zabawa się rozpocznie!

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	11. Rozdział 11: Zmiana planu

_8 godzin później_

_Las Śmierci (Poligon 44) - Polana przy wieży_

Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame oraz Kabuto Yakushi postanowili zrobić sobie chwilę odpoczynku, gdyż po ośmiu godzinach nieustannego podążania za celem nie lada ich zmęczyło. Kiba oraz Shino siedzieli przy rozpalonym ognisku smażąc ryby, natomiast Kabuto przyklękiwał przy rzece w celu złowienia kolejnych.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 11: Zmiana planu**

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy Aburame rozpoczął dialog z Inuzuką:

-Jesteś gotowy?

-Tak. Miejmy to już z głowy - Obydwoje powstali i podeszli do Yakushiego. Ich postawa nie wzbudzała podejrzeń... akcja zaczęła się dopiero gdy Kabuto zapytał się z uśmiechem na twarzy:

-Coś się stało? - Odpowiedzi nie usłyszał. Otrzymał on natomiast silny kopniak w twarz od strony Kiby. Yakushi wylądował kilka metrów dalej, po chwili podniósł się - Co ty, do cholery, robisz!?

-Huh... A może raczej co ty tutaj robisz... szpiegu...? - Odparł dumnie Aburame, który wraz z Inuzuką doskonale wiedział, że Kabuto jest szpiegiem. Kiba podszedł do niego, chwycił go ręką za szyję, podniósł i zapytał:

-Mów, dla kogo pracujesz i po co to robisz!?

-Oczekujesz że usłyszysz odpowiedź? - Odpowiedział szyderczo Yakushi

-Mów, albo tak cię przyrządzę, że rodzona matka nie pozna!

-Żałosne - Kabuto wyciągnął dłoń w stronę głowy Inuzuki, strącił z jego głowy jego psa, Akamaru, a następnie chwycił go (Kibę) za szyję, i z całej siły go ścisnął. Inuzuka, nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu, próbował wyrwać się spod rąk Yakushiego, który, nadal trzymając go ponad ziemią, wbił mu swoją dłoń w brzuch, wykonując przy tym technikę **Chakura no Mesu **(to technika medyczna formująca czakrę w mały, ostry nóż).

-Kiba! - Wykrzyknął Shino - **Mushi Kame no Jutsu! **\- Wokół jego dłoni pojawiła się horda latającego robactwa, którą po chwili cisnął w Kabuto. On jednak przechwycił ciało Kiby i zasłonił się nim. Inuzuka został pocięty na całym swoim ciele. Zaczął bardzo mocno krwawić, jednak to Yakushi zadał ostateczny cios, łamiąc tego kręgosłup na kolanie

-Huh... jeden z głowy... jesteś gotowy na śmierć? - Zapytał Kabuto, którego twarz była pokryta kroplami krwi Inuzukiego oraz jego psa, Akamaru, którego także przy okazji zamordował - Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny... miejmy to już za sobą, dobrze? - Aburame nawet nie zdołał zauważyć Yakushiego, który w błyskawicznie szybkim tempie podbiegł do niego atakując go pięścią w klatkę piersiową. Shino wyleciał na parę metrów w górę, Kabuto podskoczył na jego wysokość, wykonując po raz kolejny **Mushi Kame no Jutsu**, tym razem jednak wbił mu swoją dłoń-ostrze w szyję. Aburame po chwili wykrwawił się na śmierć - Byli żałośni... żałośni zawsze umierają pierwsi... jednak teraz mam większe zmartwienia. Ten incydent spowoduje przyspieszenie naszych planów... cholera. Nie będzie łatwo - Yakushi utworzył dwa klony, na których następnie wykonał **Henge no Justsu**, zamieniając ich w postacie uderzająco podobne do Kiby oraz Shino. Wytwory Kabuto nie potrafiły jednak mówić swoim naturalnym głosem, co było wielkim minusem tej techniki.

Yakushi udał się do wieży, w której mieli zgromadzić się wszyscy, którzy zdobyli już dwa zwoje. Kabuto i jego "drużyna" otrzymali na starcie zwój nieba, natomiast zwój ziemi zdobył jeszcze za życia swoich nieprawdziwych kompanów. Kiedy udał się on do wieży, wraz ze swymi klonami dostrzegł także Gaarę, Kankuro oraz Temari. Było ich jedynie czterech, oraz dwa klony.

-Huh... widzę że te dzieciaki jeszcze tutaj nie przybyły? - Zapytał Kabuto

-Nie teraz na to czas. Mów, co zrobiłeś z oryginałami - Odparł wiecznie niezadowolony Gaara

-Musiałem ich zabić. Zdemaskowali mnie

-Na prawdę? Myślałem że jesteś przynajmniej przeciętnej jakości szpiegiem

-Wybacz, ale nie doceniłem ich spostrzegawczości. Zauważyli, że dosyć często przyglądałem się Uzumakiemu. Na dodatek byłem zbyt silny, aby być jeszcze Geninem

-Idiota. Nie potrafisz nawet dobrze się zamaskować. I ty siebie nazywasz szpiegiem doskonałym?

-Zaprzestańmy. Lepiej już się przygotujmy. Nie wiemy kiedy dotrą tutaj pozostali uczestnicy

-Tak, zacznij - Kabuto utworzył dziesięć kolejnych klonów, tym razem przebrał on ich jednak w strój shinobich należących do ANBU. Ustawił on ich kolejno na trybunach, po cichu zdejmując prawdziwych z korzenia. Gdy wszystko już było gotowe, pozostało tylko czekać...

_12 godzin później - Późny wieczór_

_Wieża_

Gdy wszyscy, którzy przeżyli, oraz ich senseiowie, dostali się do "wieży" , na środku wielkiej areny stanął wysoki mężczyzna, po czym przywitał się:

-Witajcie, nazywam się Genma Shiranui, i będę sędzią w trzecim etapie egzaminu na chunina, na początek kilka banalnych zasad:

Przeciwnicy dobierani są drogą losową. Wyniki losowania, a tym samym wezwania do walki, uczestnicy mogą śledzić na ekranie. Wygrywa ten, który zabije przeciwnika, pozbawi go przytomności, lub wówczas kiedy jego rywal podda się... - Później Genma dalej tłumaczył zasady, lecz młody Uzumaki nie potrafił wsłuchać się w ich treść, gdyż był zajęty wyszukiwaniem osób, których nie zastał na podium. Nie było wśród nich Shikamaru oraz jego drużyny, co bardzo zaniepokoiło Jinchurikiego. Po chwili został on szturchnięty przez Sasuke:

-Słuchaj, idioto. Nikt nie będzie tego powtarzał drugi raz, tylko dlatego, że ty bujałeś sobie w obłokach!

-Uch... wybacz...

-Nie przepraszaj, tylko słuchaj - Lecz Naruto usłyszał od sędzi jedynie:

-Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zrozumieli to, co chciałem wam przekazać, powodzenia!

Po chwili na wielkim ekranie rozpoczęło się losowanie. Wszystkim, za wyjątkiem Kabuto oraz trójki z piasku, przyspieszyło tętno. Po kilku sekundach niepewności wszyscy już dowiedzieli się, kim będą uczestnicy pierwszego pojedynku... Yakushi Kabuto oraz Gaara z Piasku.

Obydwoje weszli na arenę. Sędzia dał znak rozpoczęcia pojedynku. Oni natomiast rozpoczęli cichy dialog:

-Zbieg okoliczności, nie sądzisz, Gaaro?

-Przymknij się, Yakushi!

-Słuchaj, plany się zmieniły! Nie możemy czekać zbyt długo! Lada moment ktoś zorientuje się że ta dwójka to atrapy, a wtedy będziemy mieli niemały kłopot!

-Co chcesz z tym zrobić?

-Rozważałem nad tym, aby rozpocząć atak na Konohę w tym momencie... teraz!

-Teraz? - Kabuto, a raczej jego klony, które miały być podróbą shinobich z ANBU wykonały technikę zwaną **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu**. Z nieba zaczęły spadać białe pióra, które zabójczo szybko uśpiły wszystkich oglądających, oprócz trójki z piasku. Zasnęli zarówno geninowie, jak i ich nauczyciele. Klony Kabuto zniknęły:

-Huh? Tak łatwo poszło? Nikt nie zdążył rozproszyć techniki? Jaka szkoda... a myślałem że będę mógł się troszkę pobawić...

-Nie użalaj się, tylko bierz się do roboty!

-Zaczekaj chwilę, muszę zrobić coś bardzo ważnego - Yakushi wykonał technikę przywołania, znaną bardziej pod nazwą **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. Przyzwał on Mandę, słynnego gigantycznego węża. Po chwili z jego wnętrzności wyłonił się nikt inny, jak sam Orochimaru - Witajże, panie Orochimaru!

-Witaj, Kabuto - Odpowiedział mu złowrogim tonem

-Wszystko jest już gotowe! Pozostało tylko odnaleźć Jinchurikiego - Orochimaru odwołał przyzwanie Mandy, gdyż był on już praktycznie bezużyteczny ze względu na to, że przy pomocy jego chakry przyzwano zbiegłego sannina

-Świetnie... odnajdź go

-Dobrze, postaram się - Yakushi rozejrzał się po podium, po chwili dostrzegł on ciało leżącego, wycieńczonego Uzumakiego. Podszedł do niego, wziął go na ręce, a następnie położył przed stopami Orochimaru

-Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Odezwał się w końcu Gaara. Jego towarzysze podeszli do niego, gdyż zauważyli niezwykłe zjawisko przyzwania Mandy.

-Przestańcie mi zawadzać - Powiedział spokojnie Orochimaru

-Czyżbyś zapomniał już, że musimy ze sobą współpracować?

-Nie, doskonale o tym pamiętam, jednak... nie dziś jest dzień w którym zniszczę Konohę. Muszę znaleźć jak najlepszy kontener na moje nowe ciało. Tylko dlatego tutaj przybyłem...

-Wyrzekasz się obietnicy jaką nam złożyłeś?

-Dokładnie...

-Huh... nie wiesz z kim zadarłeś, żmijo! - Orochimaru jednak ignorował słowa Gaary, wolał zająć się czymś pożyteczniejszym, czym było nadanie jinchurikiemu przeklętej pieczęci. Tak też uczynił:

-Huh... ciekawe czy przeżyje... szansa jeden na dziesięć, ale... trzeba mieć nadzieję. To wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Chodź, Kabuto. Wracamy.

-Hej, wy! - Ryknął Kankuro - Czyżbyście zapomnieli już o naszych wspólnych planach, co!?

-Wybacz. Nie dziś jest dzień, w którym Konoha zostanie zniszczona... znacznie bardziej zależy mi teraz na Wiosce Piasku

-Wioska piasku!? Czego od niej chcesz!?

-Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Na razie udało mi się już pozbyć Kazekage... teraz cała wioska obróci się w ruinę - Orochimaru oraz Kabuto Yakushi zniknęli w mgnieniu oka.

-Co teraz zrobimy, Gaaro? - Zapytała przestraszona Temari

-Zabijemy wszystkich

-CO!? - Gaara nie odpowiedział, podszedł on do ciała nieznanej mu osoby, był nią Rock Lee, znajomy z widzenia Naruto. Następnie użył on techniki, wbijając mu w klatkę piersiową piaskową włócznię. Kolejną osobą, która miała zginąć, był Naruto.

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	12. Rozdział 12: Ciężka walka

-Co teraz zrobimy, Gaaro? - Zapytała przestraszona Temari

-Zabijemy wszystkich - Odparł

-CO!? - Gaara nie odpowiedział, podszedł on do ciała nieznanej mu osoby, był nią Rock Lee, znajomy z widzenia Naruto. Następnie użył on techniki, wbijając mu w klatkę piersiową piaskową włócznię. Kolejną osobą, która miała zginąć, był Naruto.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 12: Ciężka walka**

Gaara wykonał identyczną piaskową technikę jaką zabił Rocka Lee. Tym razem przebił włócznią brzuch podwójnie wycieńczonego Naruto, z powodu nadania mu przeklętej pieczęci i bycia pod wpływem genjutsu. Uzumaki zaczął krwawić. Najpotężniejszy z Trójki z Piasku udał się w tłum nieprzytomnych ludzi, ich także miał zamordować, jednak coś mu w tym przeszkodziło. Był to dźwięk... pękających baniek. Odwrócił się, ujrzał on leżącego Jinchurikiego, któremu w miejscu rany zaczęła się gromadzić czerwona maź. Kiedy przyjrzał się temu z bliska, doszedł do wniosku że to nie jest krew. To chakra... olbrzymie ilości chakry! Po krótkiej chwili, gdy maź zniknęła, Gaara ujrzał miejsce w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się rana... zniknęła.

-Kim on, do cholery, jest? - Zapytał, jak zwykle, z anielskim spokojem Gaara

-To coś zaczęło wypływać i go uleczyło! - Powiedział zaniepokojony Kankuro

-Może powiesz mi coś czego nie wiem?

-To jakaś chakra! I nie może ona do niego należeć! Jest zbyt potężna!

-Zamknij się. Nienawidzę gdy ktoś podnosi na mnie głos. Mam wtedy ochotę go zabić - Kankuro przełknął z trudem ślinę. Po chwili niepewności kontynuował:

-A może po prostu jest on odporny na piaskowe techniki?

-Niedorzeczne. Może po prostu zbyt łagodnie go potraktowałem - Gaara po raz kolejny użył piaskowej techniki, tym razem zadającej większe obrażenia. Przebił on klatkę piersiową Naruto na wylot. Po chwili jednak znów wypełniła to miejsce czerwona chakra, która uleczyła miejsce w które wymierzono atak. Uzumaki powoli otworzył oczy. Ujrzał on przed sobą Trójkę z Piasku. Dwójka z nich wyraźnie była czymś zdziwiona. Tylko czerwonowłosy stał niczym niewzruszony. Po chwili Jinchuriki zapytał:

-T...to wy? - Chwila ciszy

-Aha. Teraz wszystko rozumiem - Odpowiedział Gaara. Kolejne głuche sekundy

-O... o co wam chodzi? - Zapytał Uzumaki, mając przymrużone oczy oraz leżąc na ziemi

-Jasne. Więc dlatego Orochimaru na ciebie polował, Jinchuriki!

-J... Jinchuriki? C... co to?

-Ty nim jesteś. Nosisz w sobie demona, prawda?

-C... co wam do tego?

-Huh... widzę że nie chcesz współpracować... słuchaj, nic do ciebie nie mam, ale nie mogę pozwolić abyś przeżył. Są pewne powody, o których nie możesz się dowiedzieć. Dla twojego własnego dobra, daj się zabić... - Chwila ciszy. Uzumaki w mgnieniu oka podniósł się na nogi i odskoczył na parę metrów od jego niedoszłych zabójców, mając w ręce kunai:

-Huh... wybijcie to sobie z głowy! - Chciał nawet nim rzucić (kunaiem), jednak nagle poczuł bardzo mocny w ból na lewym ramieniu. Chwycił się on w obolałe miejsce ręką. Poczuł, że krwawi. Po chwili przechylił głowę w lewo. Dostrzegł on nieznaną mu dotąd pieczęć - Wy... co wyście mi zrobili!?

-Co, jak co... ale o to akurat nie nas powinieneś winić

-Co to jest!?

-Widzę, że jesteś zdenerwowany. Widzę też coś znajomego w twoich oczach. Ach! Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie dostrzec, demonie? Chcesz nas zabić? Dobrze wiem, że wypełnia cię nienawiść, jednak muszę cię zasmucić. To my zabijemy cię pierwsi

-Pieprzcie się! Powiedzcie, co to, do cholery, jest!?

-Dobrze, powiem ci. Nie będę z tego powodu odczuwał skrupułów. Jest to przeklęta pieczęć, została ci ona nadana gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, przez legendarnego, zbuntowanego Sannina, Orochimaru. A teraz, zgiń - Gaara wykonał technikę zwaną **Suna Shigure**. Koło wyciągniętej wprzód ręki czerwonowłosego pojawiły się piaskowe kryształy, które następnie wystrzeliły jak szalone w Jinchurikiego Kyubiego. On jednak nie był w stanie się przed nimi obronić, był zbyt obolały. Zamknął oczy, jednak nawet po przeczekaniu dłuższej chwili, nie poczuł on bólu. Zdziwił się, dlatego też otworzył oczy. Ujrzał on przed sobą wielką kulę, po chwili ona pomniejszyła się, przybierając formę człowieka. Po chwili przez okno wskoczył... Shikamaru, powiedział on:

-Dobra robota, Choji!

-Hehe... jak zwykle, Shikamaru! - Odparł, uśmiechając się przy tym otyły chłopiec

-Dobra, dobra... trzeba brać się do roboty**, Kagemane no Jutsu!** \- Spod stóp Nary wydłużyły się trzy cienie, wystartowały one w kierunku Trójki z Piasku. Temari oraz Kankuro odskoczyli, unikając przy tym techniki Shikamaru. Gaara stał jednak niewzruszony.

-Shikamaru? Coś ty robił przez ten cały czas? - Zapytał poddenerwowany Naruto

-Próbowałem uniknąć śmierci. Już od dawna podejrzewałem, że planowany jest atak na Konohę. Później wszystko obserwowałem z ukrycia. Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że sannin wraz z jego pachołkiem wycofali się, postanowiłem włączyć się do akcji. Zabrałem więc ze sobą swoją drużynę, i wszystko zaplanowałem! Teraz trzeba to jeszcze wykonać... meh... to takie kłopotliwe...

-S... Shikamaru...

-Huh?

-Chciałbym wam pomóc w walce, jednak dajcie mi jeszcze parę minut spokoju! Muszę przyzwyczaić się do bólu!

-Dobra, dobra... Choji! Staraj się zasłonić ciało Naruto, ja i Ino będziemy atakować!

-Dobra! **Baika no Jutsu! **\- Nieznana, tyła osoba znów powiększyła się kilkakrotnie, zamieniając się w kulę - Cóż, Naruto! Odpoczywaj ile tylko chcesz! Ja będę cię chronić! Gdy będziesz gotowy, daj znać! Rozniesiemy ich w pył! - Uzumaki przymknął oczy.

Gaara, który był pod wpływem techniki Nary, nadal był w stanie się poruszać. Shikamaru zrozumiał wtedy, że ma do czynienia z potężnymi przeciwnikami. Anulował więc technikę i zaczął kumulować chakrę.

-Kankuro, jesteś spośród nas najsłabszy, dlatego też to ty przetestujesz jego umiejętności - Zniesmaczony słowami Gaary Kankuro niechętnie wyciągnął swoją marionetkę, powiedział:

-Masz szczęście, że dziś mam przy sobie tylko jedną lalkę! Jednak jest to też najpotężniejsza z mojej kolekcji, dlatego i tak zginiesz. Karasu, atakuj! - Kankuro rozpoczął manipulację marionetką, która wyjęła dwa długie miecze i umieściła je sobie w obu rękach, po czym ruszyła na Shikamaru. On natomiast, ledwie co uniknął poćwiartowania przez lalkę. Jej ataki były bardzo szybkie, do tego przemieszczała się w błyskawicznym tempie. Kolejnym atrybutem Karasu było to, że była w stanie "latać" , choć tak na prawdę były to tylko liny pociągane przez Kankuro. Nara nie był w stanie równać się nawet z jednym osobnikiem z Trójki z Piasku, który był nazwany "najsłabszym".

-Cholera, szybki jest! - Powiedział sam do siebie zdyszany Shikamaru, który dzielnie unikał kolejnych cięć mieczy. Całej akcji przyglądali się Gaara oraz Temari:

-Żałosne... nawet sam Kankuro jest od niego silniejszy... dlatego też nie marnujmy naszej cennej chakry, Temari - Powiedział czerwonowłosy

-Ciekawe ile czasu zajmie mu zabicie go, nieprawdaż? - Odparła blondynka z Piasku

-Nie - Temari zamilkła, totalnie zapomniała, że Gaara stracił poczucie humoru już bardzo dawno temu.

Na polu walki natomiast nic się nie zmieniło. Karasu, wytwarzający mnóstwo hałasu, próbował poćwiartować Shikamaru, który, już prawie wycieńczony, nadal unikał cięć, a przynajmniej starał się to robić, gdyż został on już poważnie przecięty w paru miejscach.

-Dobra, zgromadziłem już wystarczające ilości chakry, teraz mogę użyć tej techniki - Powiedział sam do siebie Nara, w którym nie zostały praktycznie żadne resztki energii - **Kage Nui no Jutsu! **\- Wtem spod cienia, jaki wytworzył lewitujący Karasu, wyrosło multum ostro zakończonych cieni, przebijając tym samym kończyny marionetki, uniemożliwiając jej poruszanie się. Parę sekund później z górnego okna wskoczyła Ino Yamanaka, która spadała wprost na Karasu. Gdy była już przy nim, uderzyła w niego z całej siły pięścią - W samą porę, Ino! - Ten atak nie wyrządził jednak praktycznie żadnego uszkodzenia na marionetce, wręcz odwrotnie, pięść blondynki była cała obolała z powodu bardzo wytrwałego pancerza tej oto lalki. Yamanaka podskoczyła do Nary, pytając się go:

-Co to jest?

-Lalka tego gościa - Powiedział Shikamaru, pokazując palcem na Kankuro

-Siemka! Zaraz zginiecie! - Odparł żartobliwie Kankuro

-Jego cholerna marionetka jest odporna za nasze ataki! - Odparł Nara

Prawdopodobnie jeszcze dalej rozmawialiby na temat Karasu, gdyby nie fakt, że Choji powrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Za nim stał Naruto. Wyglądał na zdrowego i niczym nie wzruszonego:

-Pora włączyć się do walki! - Naruto utworzył cienistego klona, i zaczął formować **Rasengana**. Tę technikę wykonał on jednak bez pomocy wyimaginowanego Uzumakiego. Kopia natomiast wyciągnęła obie ręce w stronę techniki wytworzonej przez oryginał. Z jej rąk (klona) zaczęła wypływać... czerwona chakra! Ta natomiast trafiła na rasengana, który zmienił kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony... - Technika której ja sam specjalnie nauczyłem się na egzamin na chunina! **KYUBI NO RASENGAN! **\- Wykrzykując to, Uzumaki rzucił się na Karasu, rozbijając go na kilka niedziałających już części. Gdy marionetka została zniszczona, jinchuriki zaatakował dokładnie tym samym **Rasenganem** także Kankuro, który nie był w stanie obronić się przed atakiem. Naruto przebił swoim** Rasenganem** jego serce. Kankuro zmarł. Temari, przestraszona, spojrzała na Gaarę, który jak zwykle był nadmiernie spokojny.

-Jak możesz nic sobie z tego nie robić, Gaaro! Przecież on umarł! - Ryknęła Temari

-Zamknij się, albo ty też zginiesz

-Dlaczego nigdy nic sobie z niczego nie robisz, CO!?

-Dosyć! Ani ty, ani Kankuro, nigdy nic dla mnie nie znaczyliście. Nikt nigdy nic dla mnie nie znaczył... zawiodłem się na zbyt wielu osobach, abym był w stanie komukolwiek zaufać... Przynajmniej zrób coś, aby choć w małym stopniu mnie zadowolić... zabij ich! - Temari, ze łzami o czach, przytaknęła i wskoczyła między nich. Zaczęła się kręcić wraz ze swoim wachlarzem, rozwiewając ich wszystkich na boki

-Naruto! Nie możesz po raz kolejny użyć tej techniki? - Zapytał Shikamaru

-Niestety, mogę wykonać ją tylko raz dziennie! - Odparł Naruto

-Debil! Mogłeś najpierw spróbować zniszczyć Karasu zwykłym **Rasenganem**, a nie od razu atakować pełną mocą!

-Wybacz... ale za tego debila jeszcze pożałujesz... idioto!

-Dobra, nie teraz na to czas, mamy większe zmartwienia!

-Ja ją zniszczę! **Baika no Jutsu! **\- Powiedział Choji wykonując przy tym technikę, która zmieniała go w wielką kulę. Zaczął się on toczyć z zabójczą prędkością wprost na Temari, która nie była w stanie rozdmuchać go, ze względu na zbyt dużą masę ciała. Odskoczyła ona więc w bok, a Akimichi przewiercił się przez ścianę, przez co wytoczył się na zewnątrz. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a dumna z siebie Temari musiała obronić się wachlarzem przed trzema **Rasenganami**, które wytworzyły klony Naruto. Następnie Uzumaki użył **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, otaczając tym samym arenę, na której wszyscy się znajdowali, klonami. Wszystkie rzuciły się na krótkowłosą z pięściami, to jednak nie poskutkowało, gdyż Temari rozwiała je wszystkie swoim wachlarzem.

-Naruto, ani mi się waż wykonywać tej samej techniki z **Rasenganami**, to nic nie zmieni! - Powiedział do Uzumakiego Shikamaru

-Wiem o tym, nie jestem aż takim idiotą - Odparł dumnie Jinchuriki

-Dobrze... musimy wszystko zaplanować! Jest nas czterech przeciwko jednemu! Nie możemy się jednak do niej zbliżyć, ani też atakować z dystansu, gdyż to nie przynosi pożądanych efektów!

-Więc... jak to rozegramy?

-Trudno mi myśleć w takich warunkach, musimy przecież pamiętać o tym, że ona też nie będzie czekać! Co tu robić...?

-Mnie się nie pytaj!

-Cholera...! Nie możemy się do niej zbliżyć... nie możemy atakować z dystansu... ale... jesteśmy otoczeni osobami z naszej wioski! Co prawda... są oni nie przytomni... lecz nadal możemy je wyprowadzić z genjutsu! Ale problem tkwi w tym, że ani ja ani nikt z nas, nie jest w stanie rozproszyć tej techniki!

-Prawda... gdybyśmy kogokolwiek z nich przywrócili do normalnego stanu, to nasza walka wyglądałaby całkiem inaczej!

-Chwila... On... ten czerwonowłosy... on jest dowódcą tej drużyny... jeżeli będziemy go atakować, to ta dziewczyna rzuci się mu na pomoc! Nie będzie ona atakować wachlarzem, aby nie zranić... jak on tam miał... Gaary! Dzięki temu zbliżymy się do niej, i będziemy mogli zaatakować! Jednak jest jedno ale... nie wiemy jak silny jest ten czerwonowłosy!

-Trzeba spróbować - Mówiąc to, Naruto rzucił się na Gaarę ze swoim kunaiem. Zgodnie z planem, Temari rzuciła się aby go ratować, a Uzumaki zmienił tor swej trasy. Zaatakował on kunaiem blondynkę, która jednak zdążyła się trochę odchylić, przez co Naruto trafił ją w bark, nie wyrządzając przy tym zbytnio dużych szkód. Temari uderzyła go, on jednak przechwycił jej pięść i ścisnął ją z całej siły. Wszyscy z podziwem oglądali Naruto. Nikt bowiem nie był w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem tak szybko stał się tak silny. Uzumaki po chwili kopnął ją w twarz. Odleciała na parę metrów. Jinchuriki ruszył za nią z **Rasenganem**. Zaatakował nim ją w twarz, co znacznie ją osłabiło. Po chwili cała czwórka rzuciła się na Temari. Choji atakował **Baiką no Jutsu**, Shikamaru **Kage Nui no Jutsu**, Ino fizycznie (ciosy oraz kopniaki), natomiast Naruto używał co chwilę **Rasengana**. Krótkowłosej blondynce udało się ominąć większość ataków, jednak od czasu do czasu ktoś ją trafił. To jednak wystarczyło, aby ją całkowicie zmęczyć. Wycieńczona krótkowłosa blondynka oparła się o ścianę, gdyż nie miała sił aby ustać na nogach. Uzumaki wymierzył w nią cios rasenganem, ta jednak, myśląc o swojej śmierci, nagle dostała zastrzyku adrenaliny i zaatakowała go swoim wachlarzem, wytwarzając przy tym zabójczą falę wiatru. Naruto został odepchnięty, lecz nawet to nie zmusiło go do poddania się:

-Pora wypróbować moją wietrzną technikę! - Powiedział Uzumaki - Jest ona jeszcze mocno niedopracowana, ale nie mam innego wyjścia, **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Naruto wytworzył swoją ręką niemałą falę powietrza, która była w stanie równać się tej, którą wytworzyła Temari. Po chwili Uzumaki zwyciężył, gdyż jego techniką dostała się do krótkowłosej blondynki, podcinając z frontu jej ciało. Umarła. Zmęczony Naruto przyklęknął koło niej. Wszyscy, jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem, byli zachwyceni umiejętnościami Naruto - Dobra... teraz pozostał tylko jeden... ten czerwonowłosy z Piasku! - Uzumaki rzucił się na niego jak szalony, Gaara jednak, nic nie robiąc, zablokował jego atak swoim piaskiem, przechwycił on dłoń Naruto, a następnie rzucił nim wprost na ścianę. Pozostali nie mieli wystarczająco wiele odwagi, aby podejść do tajemniczego Gaary bliżej. Ostatni przeżyły z Trójki z Piasku, wiedząc, jak wiele Sasuke znaczył dla Uzumakiego, podszedł do młodego, nieprzytomnego Uchichy, i wbił mu swoją piaskową włócznię w klatkę piersiową. Naruto nie zdążył podbiec do Gaary, aby powstrzymać jego atak:

-SASUKEEE! - Ryknął najgłośniej jak tylko potrafił Jinchuriki Kyubiego. Podbiegł do Uchichy, przyłożył mu rękę do szyi... nie poczuł on jednak tętna... - S... Sasuke - Wykrztusił z siebie zapłakany Naruto - Obudź się... obudź się... proszę, obudź się - Uzumaki uderzał Uchichę po twarzy - Żyj... proszę... - Twarz Uzumakiego była cała pokryta łzami.

Po chwili z jego pieczęci zaczęły wyłaniać się czarne tomoe, które objęły prawą część ciała Uzumakiego. Na dodatek, zaczął on formować **Rasengana** dziewięcioogoniastego. Powstał on, tym razem mając bardzo poważną twarz... wszystkie jego łzy w momencie zniknęły. Podszedł on bliżej Gaary, nadal trzymając w ręku swojego zabójczo potężnego **Rasengana**. Wymierzył on atak w ostatniego przyżyłego z Trójki z Piasku, oczywiście jego piasek nadal próbował go obronić, jednak technika Uzumakiego przebiła się przez niego, po czym trafił w twarz Gaary, ona natomiast... skruszyła się! Naruto przebił ją na wylot, jednak nie wyłoniła się ani kropla krwi. Uzumaki miał wrażenie, jakby przebił się przez posąg. Gaara w mgnieniu oka przechwycił pięść Naruto, a następnie zaczął go okładać swoim piaskiem. Uzumaki natomiast, nie zważając na ilość utraconej krwi, powstał i po raz kolejny użył rasengana dziwięcioogoniastego. Nie było to jednak mądre z jego strony, gdyż był on w stanie używać tylko jednego dziennie. Trafił on nim tym razem w brzuch Gaary, który przebił na wylot. Zdenerwowany jinchuriki Kyubiego wyjął swojego rasengana i zaczął nim bez opamiętania uderzać we wszystkie możliwe miejsca na ciele Gaary. Wszyscy patrzeli z niedowierzaniem, że Naruto jest w stanie wytworzyć taką destrukcję. Czerwonowłosy, którego ciało było prawie doszczętnie zniszczone, użył piasku ze swojego dzbana, aby odtworzyć na nowo swoje ciało. Po chwili użył on technikę zwaną **Sabaku Kyū**, wokół Naruto zaczęły się pojawiać piaskowe fale, które próbowały go zaatakować w każdy możliwy sposób. Uzumaki bardzo zwinnie omijał piasek Gaary, jednak w pewnym momencie został on złapany. Piach ogarnął całe jego ciało. Na widoku pozostała tylko w połowie oblężona tomoe'ami głowa Jinchurikiego Kyubiego. Po chwili czerwonowłosy ścisnął z całej siły swoją pięść, miażdżąc tym samym ciało Uzumakiego. Jednak to go nie zabiło. Naruto po raz kolejny został otoczony czerwoną chakrą, która w miarę szybko go uleczyła. Zdenerwowany Uzumaki chwycił swoją ręką szyję Gaary, po chwili z całej siły ją ścisnął, krusząc ją. Głowa czerwonowłosego zamieniła się w piasek, który podleciał na miejsce skruszonej szyi, odtworzył ją oraz głowę:

-Żałosne - Powiedział ostatni przeżyły z Trójki z Piasku - Nawet dysponując taką siłą nie jesteś w stanie zadać mi jakichkolwiek obrażeń... - Naruto nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się on natomiast szyderczo. Zza Uzumakiego wyłonił się jego klon, który, z rasenganem w dłoni, rzucił się na Gaarę. Czerwonowłosy był zażenowany kolejną próbą ataku. Jego mina uległa odkształceniu gdy tylko ujrzał za Naruto setki jego kopii, także trzymających rasengan. Gaara użył technikę zwaną **Suna no Tate**, polegającą na tym, że jego ciało zostało osłonięte piaskową kulą z widocznie wielkimi kolcami. To jednak nie zdołało zatrzymać Uzumakiego. Jego horda klonów z łatwością zniszczyła obronę "doskonałą" Gaary. Czerwonowłosy został starty w pył. Naruto, myśląc że zwyciężył, odwołał wszystkie swoje klony. Zdyszany położył się na podłodze. Podniósł się on jednak po raz kolejny gdy tylko ujrzał nad sobą stojącego Gaarę, który został zreinkarnował się za pomocą swojego piasku.

-To wszystko, co chciałeś mi zaprezentować? - Zapytał Czerwononwłosy - Powiem to jeszcze raz, jesteś zbyt słaby aby mnie pokonać - Naruto był za mocno zdenerwowany aby normalnie odpowiedzieć, ryknął on więc:

-TYYYY! - Nagle całe jego ciało zostało pokryte chakrą Kyubiego

-Och? Myślisz że to coś ci pomoże? - Uzumaki natomiast uderzył z całej siły w twarz Gaary. Ten zwykły cios był jednak tak potężny, że górna połowa ciała czerwonowłosego została starta w pył. Ostatni przeżyły z Trójki z Piasku dopiero teraz zauważył, jaką mocą dysponuje Naruto. Po raz kolejny osłonił się on kulą z piasku. Minęło parę sekund zanim mocno zdenerwowany postawą Gaary Uzumaki zniszczył jednym ciosem osłonę czerwonowłosego. Nie ujrzał tam jednak normalnej formy Gaary, gdyż lewa część jego ciała była całkowicie zdeformowana... zaczął się on zamieniać w... Ichibiego...

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	13. Rozdział 13: Ogień kontra piasek

-To wszystko, co chciałeś mi zaprezentować? - Zapytał Czerwonowłosy - Powiem to jeszcze raz, jesteś zbyt słaby aby mnie pokonać - Naruto był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby normalnie odpowiedzieć, ryknął on więc:

-TYYYY! - Nagle całe ciało jinchurikiego zostało pokryte chakrą Kyubiego

-Och? Myślisz że to coś ci pomoże? - Uzumaki natomiast uderzył z całej siły w twarz Gaary. Ten zwykły cios był jednak tak potężny, że górna połowa ciała czerwonowłosego została starta w pył. Ostatni przeżyły z Trójki z Piasku dopiero teraz zauważył, jaką mocą dysponuje Naruto. Po raz kolejny osłonił się on kulą z piasku. Minęło parę sekund zanim mocno zdenerwowany postawą Gaary Uzumaki zniszczył jednym ciosem osłonę czerwonowłosego. Nie ujrzał tam jednak normalnej formy Gaary, gdyż lewa część jego ciała była całkowicie zdeformowana... zaczął się on zamieniać w... Ichibiego...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 13: Ogień kontra piasek**

Naruto ani trochę się nie zdziwił, widząc pół człowieka - pół demona, jego chakra Kyubiego zniknęła:

-Więc... wypytujesz mnie o to, czy jestem demonem, kiedy ty sam nim jesteś? - Zapytał grubiańsko Jinchuriki Kyubiego. Gdy czerwonowłosy z Piasku usłyszał te słowa... zawarczał. Jego zachowanie nie było ani trochę podobne do człowieczego. Najwidoczniej ta bestia przejmuje kontrolę nie tylko nad jego ciałem, ale i umysłem - Chciałbym się nieco więcej dowiedzieć o tobie i twoim demonie, ale niestety... musisz zginąć - Naruto mówiąc to rzucił się z kunaiem w Gaarę, on natomiast użył swojej gigantycznej ręki aby go złapać. Nagle Uzumaki zamienił się w parę, lecz rozwścieczony czerwonowłosy chłopak był zbyt nieopanowany, aby domyśleć się że to klon. Prawdziwy jinchuriki Kyubiego natomiast skrył się na widowni wraz z innymi jego kopiami. Zsynchronizowane ze sobą klony rzuciły się na Gaarę z rasenganami, lekko go przy tym raniąc. Uzumaki odwołał niezdatne już do walki klony i sam przystąpił do ataku. Naruto przemyślał swoje zachowanie, i doszedł do wniosku że atakując bezmyślnie nie pokona czerwonowłosego, dlatego też Jinchuriki Kyubiego rozpoczął dedukcję planu pokonania Gaary. Gdy już coś udało mu się wymyślić, wychylił się nad barierkę, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Dostrzegł on Shikamaru, Chojiego oraz Ino próbujących zaatakować czerwonowłosego

-Przyjaciele... - Powiedział sam do siebie Uzumaki, uśmiechając się przy tym sporadycznie. Po chwili Gaara wytworzył wielką falę piasku, zmiatając wszystkich dookoła. Czerwonowłosy podszedł do ukrytego Uzumakiego. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zdeformowany cieleśnie powiedział:

-Zginiesz marnie...

-Co?

-Huh... dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi... Twe oczy przepełnia pustka... daj się zabić... ODDAJ MI SWOJĄ DUSZĘ! - Ryknął Gaara i zaatakował swoim wielkim łapskiem Uzumakiego, blondynowi udało się odskoczyć w ostatnim momencie, jednak był on przejęty potęgą czerwonowłosego, gdyż jednym ciosem wytworzył on uszkodzenia na bardzo dużą skalę - Zamierzasz uciekać...? Nie złość się matko... za niedługo otrzymasz ode mnie bardzo pyszną ofiarę - Uzumaki zrozumiał wtedy, że miał do czynienia z wrodzonym demonem. Naruto rzucił się na Gaarę z **Rasenganem**, on natomiast po raz kolejny użył swej zmutowanej ręki, aby przechwycić i wchłonąć jego atak. Po chwili piasek rozprzestrzenił się po całym ciele Uzumakiego. Mógłby zginąć, gdyby nie fakt, że w ostatnim momencie z odsieczą przybył Choji, który, używając **Bubun Baika no Jutsu**, uderzył Gaarę swoją gigantyczną pięścią. Piasek z ciała Naruto zniknął, a czerwonowłosy, przebijając się przez ścianę, wylądował na zewnątrz. Czwórka niebędących pod wpływem genjutsu także wybiegła z wieży, podbiegli oni do zmutowanego Gaary.

-Hehehehehe... wy też chcecie być moimi ofiarami? - Zapytał znacznie niższym tonem czerwonowłosy. Nikt nie odpowiedział na jego tajemnicze pytanie. Po paru sekundach Naruto uderzył go w twarz **Rasenganem**, pozbawiając go tym samym głowy. Jednak schemat powtórzył się, piasek z jego dzbana podleciał na miejsce, w którym powinna znajdować się głowa i zreinkarnował ją. Nikt nie był w stanie wyjaśnić nieśmiertelności czerwonowłosego. Gaara złożył ręce, i po raz kolejny użył **Suna no Tate**. Czerwonowłosy został otoczony kulą piasku. Naruto próbował zniszczyć ją **Rasengenem**, jednak był on zbyt zmęczony wykonywaniem nadmiernej ilości dziewięcioogoniastych **Rasenganów**. Całej czwórce nie pozostało nic, niż tylko czekanie. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli z wnętrza piaskowej tarczy głos Gaary:

-**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu! **\- Nagle piasek otaczający czerwonowłosego zniknął. Nie wróżyło to jednak niczego dobrego, gdyż Gaara całkowicie zamienił się w demona...

Pojawił się wielki demon. Był cały z piasku. Posiadał on złote, świecące się oczy. Czerwonowłosy chłopak siedział wewnątrz jego karku. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby... spał. Po chwili demon odezwał się:

-Huh... W końcu wolny! Tyle lat nieustannego snu! Pora aby Shukaku znów coś zniszczył! - Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem się na niego patrzyli. Po chwili demon zaatakował swoim ogonem, obalając pobliskie drzewa. Czwórka ocalałych uniknęła ataku, jednak musieli się rozdzielić, ze względu na kolosalne zniszczenia jakie wywołał piaskowy potwór. Naruto, przejęty, że demon może uciec i zniszczyć Konohę, wskoczył potworowi na dłoń i pobiegł w kierunku głowy. Gdy był już blisko swojego celu, został on strącony przez piasek, którego zadaniem było obrona Shukaku. Uzumaki jednak użył **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, tworząc kilkanaście klonów, które wspólnie tworzyły most, po którym prawdziwy Naruto mógł się wspiąć i ponownie wskoczyć na ciało demona. Tak też zrobił, tym razem był jednak dużo bardziej ostrożny. Sprawniej unikał atakującego go piasku. Jednak przez wiele koniecznych uników, nie mógł dostać się do wystającego ciała Gaary. Wierzył on jednak, że gdy uda mu się zabić śpiącego czerwonowłosego chłopca, to demon także zniknie. Krople krwi oraz potu spływały mu po czole. Coraz trudniej było mu wykonywać sprawne uniki, jednak mimo przeciwności losu, starał się nie poddawać. Miał on ochotę użyć rasengana, jednak jego zasoby chakry były zbyt niskie.

"Sasuke, nie znaliśmy się zbyt długo, jednak udało mi się odkryć w tobie dobrego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie uważałem, że uda mi się ciebie polubić, jednak... dziękuję. Dziękuję za to, że dzięki tobie będę mógł stać się silnym shinobi... Dziękuję za to, że dzięki tobie odnalazłem przyjaciół. Dziękuję również za to, że pokazałeś mi prawdziwą wolę walki... Dziękuję ci... dziękuję za wszystko... Obiecuję, że pokonam tego demona... Udało mi się pomścić mistrza Kakashiego, zabijając Zabuzę... Teraz pomszczę ciebie, wygrywając walkę z Gaarą... Zwyciężę..."

Naruto rozmyślał nad tym, jak będzie wyglądać jego życie, gdy nie będzie miał już młodego Uchichy przy boku. Miał on ochotę rozpłakać się na miejscu, jednak wiedział, że nie teraz na to pora. Musiał on bowiem coś wymyślić, aby pokonać demona, a raczej, jak dostać się do Gaary. Nie było to proste zadanie, ze względu na wszechobecny wrogi piasek, samymi unikami nie uda mu się przecież go pokonać. Uzumaki wyjął ze swej torby shurikeny, i zaczął nimi rzucać w czerwonowłosego, jednak to nie przyniosło pożądanych skutków, gdyż piasek przechwytywał je oraz wchłaniał. Wtedy Naruto wpadł na pomysł. Rzucił on swoim wielkim shurikenem w Gaarę. Piasek oczywiście przechwycił go i wchłonął. Wtem Shukaku zauważył, że Uzumaki zniknął. Wtem wielki shuriken zamienił się w jinchurikiego Kyubiego. Naruto, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, bezzwłocznie użył **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, tworząc niesamowite ilości klonów, które, dzięki swojej ilości, całkowicie rozsadziły prawe ramię Shukaku, pozbawiając go tym samym ręki. Zmęczony Uzumaki odwołał wszystkie kopie. Jinchurikiemu Kyubiego nie udało się jednak jeszcze zaatakować Gaary, gdyż demon miał nadal sprawną lewą rękę. Naruto musiał coś wymyślić. Przecież Shukaku nie jest aż tak bezmyślny, aby nabrać się na tę samą technikę dwa razy.

-Myślę, że mógłbym zeszklić ten piasek, a następnie łatwo go rozbić... jednak... nie mam czym go ocieplić! Musiałbym użyć ognistej techniki... - Powiedział sam do siebie Uzumaki - Uff... myślę że mógłbym użyć jakieś techniki Sasuke, jednak nie wiem, jaki to przyniesie efekt - Jinchuriki Kyubiego złożyć odpowiednie pieczęcie, a następnie wykonał **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, jednak wykonał to na tyle nieudolnie, że kula ognia którą wytworzył miała rozmiar pięści. Nie wyrządziła ona więc szkód demonowi - Cholera! Nie nauczę się żadnej techniki od tak! Chociaż... mógłbym... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Naruto utworzył jednego klona, oryginał zrobił mniejszego od oryginału **Rasengana**, kopia natomiast użyła** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, wzniecając ogień nad miniaturowym **Rasenganem** \- **Katon no Rasengan! **\- Ryknął Uzumaki rzucając się w tym samym momencie na Gaarę. Piasek starał się go strącić, ognisto - powietrzna technika jednak szkliła piasek, zatem nie wyrządzał on już takich obrażeń. Jinchuriki Kyubiego po chwili znalazł się w pobliżu czerwonowłosego. Uderzył on go pięścią. Shukaku zamienił się w piasek. Gaara zbudził się. Po chwili oboje wylądowali na ziemi. Znajdowali się blisko siebie, więc czerwonowłosy zapytał:

-Jak... to zrobiłeś?

-Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam wolę walki! - Uzumaki rzucił się na Gaarę, który odparł jego atak dzięki piasku, który był tutaj wszechobecny. Przygniótł on Naruto do ziemi, dusząc go przy tym:

-Matko... za niedługo otrzymasz ofiarę... Już nie musisz się złościć...

-C... co... ty... do... cho... cholery... odwalasz?

-Zgiń i oddaj mi swoją duszę... przepyszna przekąska... - Po chwili Uzumaki dostrzegł lecącą w jego stronę kulę ognia. Dzięki żarowi piasek się zeszklił, a Jinchuriki Kyubiego wydostał się z pułapki Gaary. Po paru sekundach od ognistego ataku na pole walki przybył... młody Uchicha.

-S... Sasuke? - Zapytał Naruto

-Huh... widzę, że bez mojej pomocy byłbyś trupem, idioto! - Odparł żartobliwie użytkownik sharingana

-T... ty żyjesz? Jakim cudem?

-Te znamię tak zaczęło wariować, że nie można było normalnie leżeć!

-Ale... przecież... nie czułem tętna...

-Więc... dobrze... genjutsu zadziałało...

-G... genjutsu? Jakie genjutsu?

-Wiesz, jeszcze gdy byłem choć trochę przytomny, użyłem techniki zwanej **Bunshin no Jutsu**, dzięki czemu utworzyłem niematerialną kopię. Następnie rzuciłem genjutsu na Gaarę, dzięki czemu uwierzył on, że ten klon był mną

-Ale... gdzie ty się podziewałeś?

-Udało mi się uciec nieco dalej, więc Gaara pomyślał, że klon, który znajdował się bliżej niego, jest mną, po czym zniszczył moją kopię, podczas gdy ja smacznie sobie spałem...

-A... skąd wiedziałeś że to spisek Gaary?

-Shikamaru mi powiedział... wszyscy myśleli że on, oraz jego drużyna, zginęli, a ty dzięki Kyubiemu byłeś w stanie wybudzić się z genjutsu, podczas gdy nikt inny nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Dlatego też ja nie mogłem atakować, rozumiesz?

-...Nie?

**-**Nie ważne, teraz mamy większy problem - Obydwoje spojrzeli w tym samym czasie na czerwonowłosego, wokół którego krążył piasek - Słuchaj, Naruto. Nie możemy atakować bez opamiętania, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy twoja chakra jest na wyczerpaniu! Musimy mieć jakiś plan! Wspólnie możemy go wykończyć! Gdybym tylko był w stanie wykonać ognistą technikę o większym polu rażenia...

-Sasuke! Wiem co możemy zrobić, ale... brakuje mi do tego mnóstwa chakry... Nie mógłbyś mi... no wiesz... podarować trochę...?

-Niestety, to niemożliwe...

-Proszę... postaraj się!

-Znaczy się... mógłbym coś zrobić... ale to bardzo niebezpieczne...

-Nie ważne jakie to jest! Jeżeli go nie powstrzymamy, to zabije wszystkich twoich przyjaciół i mistrzów! Zrób coś!

-NARUTO...! Spójrz mi w oczy... - Młody Uchicha aktywował sharingana.

Po chwili oboje znaleźli się w podświadomości Naruto. W tle towarzyszył im... Kyubi. Sasuke spojrzał na niego i powiedział:

-Więc... to jest... Kurama?

-Tak... - Odparł niepewnie Uzumaki

-Słuchaj, Naruto. Muszę do niego podejść. Chodź ze mną - Oboje podeszli do Kyubiego

-Nie bój się, Sasuke! Jest za bardzo wytrzymałymi kratami!

-Wiem. Mam sharingana, więc widzę nawet to, co ukryte jest w ciemności... Naruto... to szalone... nadal możesz się wycofać...

-Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek stało się moim znajomym!

-Słuchaj... musisz... podaj Kuramie rękę!

-CO!?

-Mówiłem że to szalone...

-Uhh... nie może być aż tak źle, prawda?

-Obyś się nie mylił... - Uzumaki dotknął Kyubiego w łapę. Cały zaczął się trząść:

-Więc to ty jesteś Sasuke? - Zapytał Kurama

-Nic ci do tego, po prostu daj nam trochę twojej chakry, a damy ci spokój! - Powiedział Sasuke

-Mam wziąć jego chakrę? - Zapytał przestraszony Uzumaki

-Chyba słyszysz, nie?

-Uff... do czego ja się zmuszam... - Młody Uchicha położył swoją rękę na ramieniu Naruto. Rozpoczął się transport chakry. Dziewięcioogoniasty zostawał opróżniany przez chakrę z powodu Naruto, on natomiast przesyłał swoją chakrę Sasuke. Gdy już Sasuke posiadał wystarczające ilości chakry, anulował genjutsu. Powrócili oni do rzeczywistości. Oboje stali koło siebie, na przeciwko nich znajdował się przerażająco wyglądający Gaara - Co teraz, Sasuke? - Uchicha dotknął Uzumakiego w głowę. Jinchuriki Kyubiego na nowo poczuł chakrę, nie była to jednak zwykła chakra, była to chakra Kyubiego - Sasuke! Co się stało?

-Pozyskałem chakrę Kuramy dzięki mojemu sharinganowi. Teraz oddaję ci ją przez twoje Tenketsu

-Niesamowite... znów czuję się na siłach...

-No, Naruto! Teraz możesz wykonać to, co chciałeś!

-Tak, Sasuke, użyj jakiejkolwiek ognistej techniki! **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Młody Uchicha jeszcze przed Naruto użył **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, dzięki czemu fala powietrza wytworzona przez Uzumakiego rozniosła ogień wytworzony przez technikę Uchichy na bardzo wielką skalę. Cały piasek przed nimi się zeszklił. To samo stało się i z Gaarą. Zamienił się on w przeźroczysty szklany posąg, który Naruto po chwili rozbił - Czym on, do cholery, był?

-Nie mam pojęcia...

-...

-Cóż... nie teraz czas aby nad tym rozmyślać, chodź! Musimy zdać raport!

-A... co z ludźmi pod wpływem genjutsu?

-Za parę godzin powinni się zbudzić. Nic im nie będzie, chodź - Obydwoje ruszyli w kierunku centrum Konohy.

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	14. Rozdział 14: Haruno Sakura

Naruto oraz Sasuke po paru godzinach opuścili las śmierci, udając się przy tym do centrum Konohy, w celu dotarcia do gabinetu Trzeciego Hokage. Hiruzen był pod wrażeniem umiejętności dwojga geninów, dlatego też mianował on ich Chuninami. Jinchuriki Kyubiego dowiedział się wielu informacji na temat przeklętej pieczęci, tomoe, Orochimaru oraz jego celów i Kyubim. Dostrzegł on także, że jest w stanie kontrolować chakrę Kuramy, jednak gdy zapożyczy on od niego jej zbyt wiele, traci kontrolę nad swym ciałem, przez co w oczach bestii staje się łatwym celem. Postanowił on lekko przyhamować treningi fizyczne i zająć się w większym stopniu przyswajaniem energii Kuramy. Oczywiście, nie było to jego jedynym zajęciem, polepszył on też odrobinę swego **Rasengana**, dzięki czemu jest on w stanie wypełnić go całościowo chakrą Kyubiego, jednak to go bardzo osłabia i praktycznie wyklucza dalszą walkę. Polepszyło się także z jego taijutsu, dzięki czemu jest w stanie uporać się z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami.

Osoby które były pod wpływem genjutsu wkrótce zbudziły się. Wszystkim, którzy przeżyli, nie stała się większa krzywda. Rock Lee nie miał większych szans na uporanie się z raną, dlatego też zmarł. Cała Trójka z Piasku natomiast zniknęła bez śladu. Jak na razie nikt nie wie, co się stało z niedoszłymi zamachowcami.

Życie geninów w Konosze zaczęło się układać w miarę normalnie. Naruto uściślił swoje więzi z Sasuke, który nadal starał się go trenować. Uzumaki oraz Uchicha, ze względu na popisanie się swymi umiejętnościami przy obronie najważniejszych osobników Konohy, awansowali oraz zostali zwolnieni z akademii ninja. Drużyna siódma jednak dalej funkcjonowała, w jej skład wchodzili Naruto, Sasuke oraz Hinata, natomiast jej dowódcą była Anko. Pewnego dnia jednak, podczas pobytu na misji w Hoshigakure, Uzumaki zaczął się przemieniać w Kyubiego. Został on powstrzymany przez resztę drużyny siódmej, Jinchuriki odniósł jednak obrażenia, nie były one zbyt poważne, jednak musiał on się udać do szpitala

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 14: Haruno Sakura

_Trzy tygodnie później po incydencie na egzaminie na chunina_

_Szpital w Konosze_

Naruto jest prowadzony przez dwie pielęgniarki do sali obserwacji, w której spędzi trzy dni. Zbuntowany Uzumaki co chwila wyrywał się z ich rąk mówiąc:

-Sam potrafię iść! Nie potrzebuję nianiek! - One jednak powtarzały mu, aby się uspokoił i spokojnie szedł. Szpital był wielki, zatem przez kilka minut prowadzili Naruto do jego sali. Po chwili podeszli i stanęli przed drzwiami, na których widniał wielki napis: "204"

-Dasz już sobie radę, buntowniku? - Zapytała jedna z pielęgniarek

-Dałbym sobie radę już od samego początku...! Idiooooci!

-Wybacz, chłopcze. Procedury to procedury - Po chwili obydwie odeszły, zostawiając Uzumakiego przed wejściem do izby. Naruto, powoli chwytając i ciągnąc za klamkę, otworzył drzwi. Był on bowiem ciekawy, z kim będzie miał do czynienia przez trzy doby. Gdy dostrzegł on osoby z którymi będzie miał do czynienia, jego humor znacznie się poprawił, ponieważ jedną osobą była... Sakura Haruno, drugą osobą był natomiast Shino Aburame. Uzumaki wbiegł do pokoju, witając się przy tym zuchwale:

-SIEMKA WSZYSTKIM! WASZE ŻYCIE W KOŃCU NABIERZE SENSU, GDYŻ JA TUTAJ PRZYBYŁEM!

-Siedź cicho... dopiero co przyszedłeś a już musisz sprawiać kłopoty... - Odparł oburzony Shino. Naruto podszedł do łóżka na którym on leżał, oraz zapytał się go:

-TY! GDZIE TY BYŁEŚ, GDY POTRZEBOWALIŚMY POMOCY? Hmmmmm?

-Idioto! Miałem większe zmartwienia na głowie! To w ogóle cud że przeżyłem!

-Uhh... a tak ogólnie, to co się stało... - Aburame chciał już nawet coś powiedzieć, jednak młody, rozbrykany Uzumaki mu w tym przeszkodził - Cisza!

-Co się stało?

-Wiesz... bo ja... MAM GDZIEŚ TWOJE PRZYGODY, IDĘ DO MOJEJ SAKURCI! - Powiedział Naruto podbiegając do łoża, w którym leżała młoda Haruno

-Uhh... czy ten pajac kiedykolwiek się zmieni...?

-Hejka, Sakura! - Przywitał się rozentuzjazmowany Naruto - Nie zauważyłaś mnie?

-Ciebie zauważyłby nawet głuchy i ślepy zarazem. Robisz sporo hałasu

-Muszę zrobić jak najlepsze wejście dla swej ukochanej! - Młoda Haruno skinęła palcem na znak, aby Uzumaki się do niej zbliżył. Gdy był on już wystarczająco blisko, Sakura z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w policzek:

-IDIOOOOOTAAAA!

-Ał... d... dlaczego zawsze to robisz, Sakura?

-Zawsze? Czyżbyście się już wcześniej spotkali? - Zapytał w końcu Shino

-Ja... to bardzo długa historia, dlatego też pominę szczegóły. Od razu przejdę do sedna sprawy... wiesz... Sakura nienawidzi przeszłości, dlatego też przedstawię ci to w jak najmniej brutalny sposób. Dwanaście lat temu, podczas ataku na Konohę... rodzice świeżo narodzonej Sakury... oni... wiesz... oni... zostali zabici... dziewięcioogoniasty ich zabił... Została sama, bez nikogo. Jednak cudem odnalazł ją jakiś shinobi, po czym przyprowadził ją do domu dziecka. Tam ona się wychowała. Nie wiodło jej się źle, jednak miała ona pragnienie... że tak powiem... zaistnienia w tym świecie. Chciała się ona wyszkolić na ninję, jednak nie mogła ona współdzielić obowiązków ninja z obowiązkami z domu dziecka. Wiesz... wtedy były trudne czasy dla Konohy... dzieci musiały być samowystarczalne. Żyła tam tak jeszcze przez rok. Wtedy jednak... zostałem tam przyjęty... ja. Współdzieliliśmy pokój. Zapoznaliśmy się ze sobą. W tym czasie akurat nie było najlepiej jeżeli chodzi o moje zdrowie. Opiekowała się mną. Wkrótce, gdy już lepiej się poznaliśmy, powiedziała ona mi o swoich planach na przyszłość... i ja... powiedziałem jej że jestem Jinchurikim. Obawiałem się, że oddali się ona ode mnie, jednak... obydwoje mieliśmy podobną przyszłość i nie mogliśmy o sobie tak po prostu zapomnieć. Wkrótce wieść o tym, że noszę w sobie demona, rozprzestrzeniła się i zostałem wyrzucony z domu dziecka. Razem ze mną opuściła je ze mną Sakura, gdyż inni obawiali się, że ona ze mną, w jakiś sposób... współpracuje i próbujemy razem zniszczyć Konohę. Oczywiście ja starałem się ignorować te brednie. Wkrótce... Sakurze udało odnaleźć się rodzinę, w której zaznała miłości... Mnie jednak nie nikt nie chciał... dlatego też pozostałem sam... Dlatego też mnie i Sakurę nie łączy tylko znajomość z widzenia, ale i większa przyjaźń...

-Wiesz... bo ja...

-Co?

-Bo ja... ja mam gdzieś twoje historyjki. Idę się zająć moimi insektami!

-TY! TY POWIEDZIAŁEŚ TO SPECJALNIE ŻEBY MNIE WKURZYĆ!

-Kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie!

-Idiota!

-Cisza...

-Debil!

-Cisza...

-Matoł!

-Cisza...

Tej dziecinnej przekomarzance przyglądał się z ukrycia wąż, posłannik Anko:

-Co prawda, przeszłość ma bardzo ciekawą... jednak Naruto to debil! - Pomyślała Mitarashi, która, zrażona pierwszą nieudaną misją, rozmyśla nad przyszłą współpracą z Uzumakim.

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	15. Rozdział 15: Akatsuki

_Dzień później_

_Szpitalna kafejka_

-Dwa razy powiększony ramen, proszę! - Powiedział Naruto do kelnerki, zamawiając tym samym jedzenie dla siebie oraz Sasuke, który siedział przy tym samym stole, co blondyn

-Nie możesz od czasu do czasu zamówić czegoś innego? - Zapytał młody Uchicha

-Uhm...

-...

...nie?

-Uch... dobra... nie ważne... Za wszelką cenę chciałeś się ze mną spotkać, o co chodzi?

-Eh... nic takiego, Sasuke! - Odparł Uzumaki, uśmiechając się przy tym

-...

-...

-Przestań robić sztuczny uśmiech. To bez sensu. O co chodzi?

-Nic takiego...

-Powiedz prosto z mostu. Tak jest najłatwiej

-Wiesz... bo...

-Bo co?

-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dokładnie wszystkiego ze szczegółami... To mogłoby zniszczyć moje plany... rozumiesz...?

-W takim razie po cholerę mnie wezwałeś?

-Uh... Sasuke, pamięta gdy pytałeś się mnie o moje plany na przyszłość...?

-Hm... raczej tak. A co?

-Nie byłem w stanie ci wtedy czegokolwiek powiedzieć, gdyż sam jeszcze nie wiedziałem co chcę ze sobą zrobić... ale teraz... teraz już wiem...

-Więc...?

-Jak już mówiłem, nie powiem ci wszystkiego... a tak na prawdę nie powiem ci niczego...

-Zaczniesz gadać to rzeczy, czy nie?

-Wiesz, Sasuke... muszę ci zadać pewne pytanie...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 15: Akatsuki**

-...

-Czy ty... mnie lubisz? - Mina Sasuke jakby zbladła

-C... co to, do cholery, za pytanie!?

-W... ważne...

-Jeżeli interesujesz się chłopcami, to na pewno na mnie nie licz!

-C... c... c... co!? NIE! NIE O TO MI CHODZI, ZBOCZEŃCU!

-Więc o co, idioto!?

-Po prostu odpowiedz na te pytanie, to dla mnie bardzo ważne!

-Eh... przez Kakashiego nie mam wyboru...

-Czyli...?

-Gdyby nie Kakashi, to na pewno nigdy bym cię nie poznał. Zawsze miałbym cię za bezlitosnego potwora...

-A... teraz...?

-Teraz, gdy już cię lepiej poznałem, dostrzegłem w tobie zalety, których nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłem u innych osób...

-Więc...?

-To, że cię lubię, to by było...

-Na mnie potrafisz narzekać, gdy się nie potrafię wysłowić, idioto!

-Eh... dobra... lubię cię... A teraz do rzeczy, czego chcesz?

-To może nic ci nie mówić, ale... do realizacji mojego celu będę potrzebował twojego... no wiesz... sharingana...

-Co...? Moje oczy?

-T... tak... I chcę się dowiedzieć, czy... czy gdy już będziemy wystarczająco silni... na tyle, że będziemy rozpoczynać realizacje naszych celów... mojego... i twojego, czyli dostania się do Akatsuki... do wyruszysz ze mną na podróż?

-Jaką znowu podróż? O co ci chodzi?

-Teraz nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć... odpowiedz... czy użyczysz mi swojego sharingana gdy już nadejdzie odpowiednia pora...? Obiecuję, że wtedy pomogę ci dostać się do Akatsuki, przyrzekam!

-Cóż... chyba niestety nie mam wyboru... Ale wiedz, że gdy będzie to czyn haniebny, to spotkasz się z moją odmową!

-Oczywiście, wiem! Dzięki, Sasuke! - Po chwili do ich stołu podeszła ta sama kelnerka, podając obydwóm ramen - Nie musisz się niecierpliwić! Za dwa dni, gdy opuszczę szpital, będę mógł ci zdradzić niektóre szczegóły... przyjacielu...

-Zakończmy na razie ten temat, dobra?

-Dobra! Założę się że zjem ramen szybciej od ciebie! - Uzumaki zaczął jak szalony zjadać swoje danie

-Uspokój się, idioto! Tu są ludzie! - Młody Uchicha spojrzał na jego półpustą już miskę - Eh... Dlaczego ja się z nim zadaję...?

_Późny wieczór, ten sam dzień_

_Obrzeża Konohy_

Dwóch strażników dziedzińca Wioski Liścia jak zwykle stało na warcie. To miała być kolejna, zwykła i spokojna noc. Nagle przed ich oczyma pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna. Przystawił on in dwa kunaie do gardeł i zapytał:

-Gdzie jest Jinchuriki dziewięcioogonistego? - Strażnicy jednak głucho milczeli. Gdy jeden z nich miał zamiar sięgnąć po swój kunai, tajemniczy człowiek zabił ich błyskawicznie - Po raz kolejny to samo. Cóż, muszę udać się wgłąb wioski i tam "zapytać się" ludzi - Zamaskowany mężczyzna udał się w kierunku centrum Konohy.

_Kolejny dzień, wczesny poranek_

_Gabinet Hokage_

Jeden z shinobich przybył Hiruzenowi na bardzo ważną wizytę:

-Panie Hokage! Mam bardzo złe wieści!

-Cóż to się stało? - Zapytał Sarutobi

-Dziś nad ranem znaleziono dwunastu shinobich z poderżniętym gardłem!

-Co!? To okropne! Wiecie kto tego się dopuścił!?

-Na razie nie mamy jakichkolwiek śladów! Jesteśmy w kropce!

-Dziękuję za powiadomienie. Ostrzegę pozostałych shinobich, by byli nadmiar ostrożni

-Tak!

-...

-...

-Nie rozumiesz...?

-O co chodzi?

-Masz ostrzec pozostałych shinobich... logiczne, zwłaszcza że przed chwilą to powiedziałem

-Aha... o to chodzi! Tak jest!

_2 godziny później_

_Szpitalny korytarz_

Naruto oraz Sasuke kierują się do pokoju obserwacji. Tam bowiem miał udać się Uzumaki. Uchicha szedł z nim jako eskorta, na wypadek, gdyby zjawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna wypytujący o Naruto. Nagle przed ich oczyma pojawiła się pewna osoba, to był...

-GAARA!? - Ryknął Jinchuriki Kyubiego, wyjmując przy tym sam kunai

-To ty? - Powiedział opanowanie młody Uchicha, aktywując swojego sharingana z dwoma łezkami

-TY GNOJU! - Wykrzyczał Uzumaki rzucając się przy tym na czerwonowłosego. Gdy był on w połowie drogi, zatrzymał się. To bowiem nakazał mu uczynić Sasuke

-Naruto, to piaskowy klon - Jinchuriki Kyubiego ze złością w oczach patrzał na Gaarę

-PO CO TU PRZYLAZŁEŚ!?

-Schowaj kunai, proszę - Odparł, jak zwykle, z opanowaniem czerwonowłosy

-POWIEDZ! PO CO TU PRZYLAZŁEŚ!

-Posłuchaj, tym razem nie mam złych zamiarów. Przybyłem wam... pomóc...

-GADAJ! JEDEN PODEJRZANY RUCH I CIĘ ZABIJĘ!

-To klon, idioto! - Powiedział ponownie młody Uchicha

-Słuchajcie - Kontynuował Gaara - Muszę was ostrzec, a dokładniej ciebie, Uzumaki. Za niedługo przybędą po ciebie członkowie z Akatsuki

-Akatsuki!? - Zapytali z przerażeniem równocześnie Naruto jak i Sasuke

-Tak. Radzę wam uważać, gdyż zależy im na Kyubim. Jeżeli im go oddacie... strach pomyśleć by wam się stało...

-D... dlaczego nam pomagasz? - Zapytał młody Uchicha

-Są dwa proste powody. Pierwszym jest kłamstwo Orochimaru. Nienawidzę go. Akatsuki jest jego sprzymierzeńcem. Przyjaciel mojego wroga jest moim wrogiem. Mam zamiar pokrzyżować ich plany. Drugim powodem natomiast jest wasze zwycięstwo. Może i jestem okrutny, lecz wiem co to honor. Oto wasza nagroda

-Twoje ostrzeżenie nic nam nie da, nie pokonamy Akatsuki! - Ryknął Naruto, Sasuke natomiast myślał o swoim bracie

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Posłuchaj, Uzumaki. Na też jestem Jinchurikim

-T... TY!?

-Tak. Wioska piasku, w ramach obrony shinobich, zaoferowała wam przybycie do niej

-To znaczy, że... mamy udać do twojej wioski, aby nie odnaleźli nas Akatsuki?

-Dokładnie to miałem na myśli

-Nie...

-Co...?

-To co słyszysz! Pozostanę w wiosce! Oni mogą zniszczyć Konohę jeżeli mnie nie znajdą, rozumiesz!?

-Jeżeli cię znajdą, to będzie czekał ją ten sam los...

-My chyba się nie rozumiemy! Spieprzaj tam, skąd przybyłeś, zarazo! Obronimy wioskę przed Akatsuki, a tobie nic do tego!

-Huh... bezczelny jak zwykle... gardzę takimi... - Naruto rzucił kunaiem w głowę Gaary. Ten natomiast zamienił się w piasek, który po chwili znikł

-Idioto, dlaczego się nie zgodziłeś!? - Zapytał oburzony Sasuke

-Słyszałeś już moją opinię na ten temat. Ty także zapewne nie chcesz opuszczać Konohy, prawda?

-Uch...

-CHCESZ SIĘ DOSTAĆ DO BRATA, CZY NIE!?

-Chcę. To też uczynię, ale zrozum! Akatsuki to najniebezpieczniejsza organizacja jaka dotąd powstała!

-Zabuza oraz Gaara także nas znacznie wyprzedzali, lecz mimo tego daliśmy im radę!

-Nie rozumiesz! Nawet cały oddział shinobich z Konohy miałby bardzo duże problemy z nimi!

-Czyli zamierzasz się poddać już na starcie?

-N... nie...

-Dlatego też się zamknij. Może natrafisz na Itachiego, i nie trzeba będzie walczyć?

-Uch... dobra... zostaniemy - Naruto zmienił kierunek wędrówki - Hej, gdzie idziesz?

-Nic mi nie jest... opuszczam szpital! Muszę jeszcze trochę potrenować, jeżeli nie chcę dać się złapać!

-Idę z tobą!

-Nie musisz... sam dam sobie radę!

-Nie rozumiesz... widziałem gdy używałeś techniki ognia gdy walczyłeś z Gaarą! Co prawda... zrobiłeś to żałośnie... lecz masz potencjał... Naruto! Mam zamiar nauczyć cię manipulacji ogniem! To będzie bardzo korzystne! Będziesz mógł użyć natury ognia i powietrza, aby wykonywać niemożliwe dla mnie techniki! Chodź, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! - Po chwili obydwoje opuścili szpital i udali się na pole treningowe.

_15 minut później_

_Pole treningowe_

Naruto wykonał **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, połowę klonów manipulacji naturą ognia nauczał Sasuke, druga połowa natomiast trenowała samodzielnie, przystosowując się do chakry Kyubiego. Jinchuriki rósł w siłę nadmiar szybko.

To nie mogło się dobrze zakończyć.

...

W rozdziale poprawiono wszelakie błędy


	16. Rozdział 16: Trening

-Sasuke... - Spojrzał na niego - Od początku mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł... - Młody Uchicha bezradnie opuścił swoją głowę. Nie był on bowiem w stanie walczyć. Przepełniał go lęk przed tym, że lada moment mogą zginąć...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 16: Trening

-Naruto... - Blondyn spojrzał na jego bladą twarz - Nigdy nie sądziłem że coś takiego powiem... ale... przepraszam na to, że narażam ciebie na śmierć...

-Mogłeś o tym wcześniej pomyśleć...

-Gdybym wtedy cię tam nie zaciągnął... nic by się nie stało...

-...

-Wybacz... moje pragnienie ponownego ujrzenia mojego brata nas w to wciągnęło... gdybym wtedy nie kazał ci iść ze mną...

-Przestań lamentować... musimy coś zrobić...

-Naruto... wątpię, że to przyniesie jakikolwiek skutek, ale... pamiętasz nasz pierwszy trening natury ognia...? Ten zaraz po opuszczeniu szpitala...

_3 tygodnie wcześniej_

_Szpital_

-CHCESZ SIĘ DOSTAĆ DO BRATA, CZY NIE!? - Zapytał zdenerwowany junchuriki Kyubiego

-Chcę. To też uczynię, ale zrozum! Akatsuki to najniebezpieczniejsza organizacja jaka dotąd powstała! - Odpowiedział niepewnie młody Uchicha, posiadacz sharingana

-Zabuza oraz Gaara także nas znacznie wyprzedzali, lecz mimo tego daliśmy im radę!

-Nie rozumiesz! Nawet cały oddział shinobich z Konohy miałby bardzo duże problemy z nimi!

-Czyli zamierzasz się poddać już na starcie?

-N... nie...

-Dlatego też się zamknij. Może natrafisz na Itachiego, i nie trzeba będzie walczyć?

-Uch... dobra... zostaniemy - Naruto zmienił kierunek wędrówki - Hej, gdzie idziesz?

-Nic mi nie jest... opuszczam szpital! Muszę jeszcze trochę potrenować, jeżeli nie chcę dać się złapać!

-Idę z tobą!

-Nie musisz... sam dam sobie radę!

-Nie rozumiesz... widziałem gdy używałeś techniki ognia gdy walczyłeś z Gaarą! Co prawda... zrobiłeś to żałośnie... lecz masz potencjał... Naruto! Mam zamiar nauczyć cię manipulacji ogniem! To będzie bardzo korzystne! Będziesz mógł użyć natury ognia i powietrza, aby wykonywać niemożliwe dla mnie techniki! Chodź, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! - Po chwili obydwoje opuścili szpital i udali się na pole treningowe.

_15 minut później_

_Pole treningowe_

Naruto wykonał **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, połowę klonów manipulacji naturą ognia nauczał Sasuke, druga połowa natomiast trenowała samodzielnie, przystosowując się do chakry Kyubiego. Jinchuriki rósł w siłę nadmiar szybko.

-Słuchaj... bądź też słuchajcie! - Mówił do kopii Naruto Sasuke Uchicha - Nasz trening będzie bardzo specyficzny. Dzięki olbrzymim ilością chakry dziewięcioogoniastego jesteś już w stanie wyzwalać ogień. Pozostało mi nauczenie ciebie tylko i wyłącznie manipulacji! Gdy już to opanujesz... opanujecie... będziesz mógł bez problemu łączyć naturę ognia i powietrza, tworząc przy tym niesamowicie potężne techniki. Manipulacji normalnie uczy się kilka tygodni, jednak dzięki twoim klonom, będziesz mógł nauczyć się tego w parę dni!

-Eh... - Wzdychnął oryginalny Uzumaki - Przestań w końcu przynudzać, i przejdź do konkretów!

-Więc... - Sasuke błyskawicznie złożył siedem pieczęci, wykonując przy tym: - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Naruto prawie oberwał wielką kulą ognia, jednak w ostatnim momencie użył on **Fūton: Daitoppa**, rozwiewając przy tym żar:

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś!? Chcesz mnie zabić!?

-Nie. To ty chciałeś abym już rozpoczął...

-Miałeś mnie nauczyć manipulacji ognia, a nie próbować mnie ukatrupić, idioto!

-Huh... na razie tylko sprawdzałem twoje umiejętności...

-Nie mogłeś zrobić tego inaczej!?

-Nie. Zauważyłem, że polegasz tylko i wyłącznie za technikach natury powietrza. Pierwszym krokiem do opanowania manipulacji jest przechwytywanie ognia

-Czyli?

-Wykonam na tobie tę technikę jeszcze raz. Tym razem jednak postaraj się ją przechwycić!

-C... co?

-Zgromadź swoje zasoby chakry w rękach. Gdy moja technika już cię dopadnie, postaraj się złapać tę kulę w ręce!

-Uh... to... szaleństwo?

-Normalnie, to tak. Lecz dzięki Kuramie będziesz w stanie to zrobić. Rozumiesz?

-Rozumiem, jednak nie zmienię zdania że to idiotyczne... - Naruto nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, a już przed sobą ujrzał gigantyczną kulę ognia. Uzumaki zgromadził więc większość swojej chakry w dłoniach. Gdy technika Uchichy znajdowała się tuż przed nim, chwycił on kulę w ręce. Czuł on niebywały gorąc - Aaa! Co mam robić!?

-Decyzja należy do ciebie

-IDIOTA! NIE WYTRZYMAM TAK DŁUGO!

-Więc coś zrób, panie inteligentny! - Uzumaki próbował odbić kulę, jednak była ona zbyt potężna. Wchłonął on nią więc do swych dłoni. Po chwili ogień zniknął, Sasuke podbiegł do Naruto - Coś ty, do cholery, zrobił!?

-PYTAŁEM SIĘ CO MAM ZROBIĆ, TO MILCZAŁEŚ! CO CI ZNOWU NIE PASUJE!?

-N... nic... po prostu... to niebywałe...

-Co?

-To... że za pierwszym razem udało ci się wchłonąć ogień!

-Łatwizna...

-Więc... teraz dołącz do reszty twoich klonów!

-I...?

-Spróbuj używać bez przerwy jakichkolwiek ognistych technik. Celuj jednak w swoje klony. Twoje kopie natomiast będą miały za zadanie wykonywać to samo, co ty zrobiłeś przed chwilą! Czyli próbować wchłonić ogień!

-Uf... myślę że dam radę to zrobić...

-Nie pytam się o to, czy dasz radę, tylko mówię, że masz to zrobić!

-Jasne... jasne... - Uzumaki dołączył do grupy swych klonów. Wytłumaczył on im, na czym będzie polegał cały ten trening. Rozpoczęło się. Trenowali oni od rana, aż do wieczora.

_12 godzin później_

_Plac treningowy_

Gdy słońce już zaszło, a całą Konohę oświetliły promienie księżyca, Młody Uchicha dumnie wydał rozkaz:

-WYSTARCZY! - Naruto w parę sekund wyzbył się wszystkich klonów, oprócz jednego - Hej, powiedziałem ci, że możesz już wszystkich odwołać! - Uzumaki po raz kolejny próbował pozbyć się klona, jednak bezskutecznie:

-C... co jest!? - Zapytał lekko przerażony Naruto

-Co?

-Ja... nie mogę go odwołać!

-Aż tak zmęczył cię trening?

-Nie o to chodzi! Po prostu... ja... nie wyczuwam jego chakry!

-Co? Przecież to twój klon!

-Wiem... nie ma w nim ani trochę mojej chakry!

-Mamy szpiega? - Sasuke w błyskawicznym tempie wyjął z kieszeni kunai i przystawił go do gardła kopii Uzumakiego - Kim, albo czym, jesteś? - Nie usłyszał on odpowiedzi, gdyż całego klona wszech ogarnęła czerwona aura. Obydwoje wiedzieli że to chakra dziewięcioogoniastego. Po chwili kopia rzuciła się na Naruto, podając mu przy tym duże ilości energii Kyubiego. Taśma Uzumakiego się urwała. Sasuke po chwili pozbył się kopii, jednak oryginał był w nie lada tarapatach. Uchichowi nie pozostało do zrobienia nic innego, jak tylko zaprowadzić jinchurikiego do medycznych ninja.

_Wnętrze Naruto_

Znowu pustka... jestem sam... dlaczego? Jest za ciemno, żebym widział. Słyszę wodospad. To ten co ostatnio. Nie mogę do niego podejść. Lepiej już wrócę. Ale dokąd? Widzę czerwone oczy...

-Witaj, Naruto - Powiedziała tajemnicza postać

-Lis... widzę lisa... czy już doszczętnie zwariowałem...? - Zapytał się sam siebie młody Uzumaki

-Widzę że nadal jesteś pod wpływem mojego genjutsu. **Kai!** \- Po wykonaniu tejże techniki Uzumaki oprzytomniał:

-K... Kyubi?

-W końcu spotykamy się oko w oko, nieprawdaż?

-C... czego ode mnie chcesz!?

-Aktualnie twoje ciało jest całkowicie sparaliżowane przez moją chakrę

-PO CO TO WSZYSTKO ROBISZ!?

-Robię to dla twojego dobra, Naruto

-D... dobra?

-Słyszałem, że masz zamiar rosnąć w siłę, aby dorównać Sasuke, prawda?

-...

-Wiesz... mi i tak moja chakra się przyda... w końcu jestem w tobie uwięziony. Lecz ty... ty bez niej jesteś nikim. Mogę dawać ci trochę mojej energii...

-...

-Ale oczywiście, nic za darmo. Będę ci wydawał polecenia, a ty, jeżeli je pomyślnie wykonasz, będziesz otrzymywał trochę mojej chakry. Myślę, że to korzystny dla ciebie układ, nieprawdaż?

-...

-Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, po prostu się zgódź!

-Ja... nie mam zamiaru ci ufać! Demonie!

-CO!?

-Dobrze słyszysz! To przez ciebie byłem przez wszystkich znienawidzony! Miałeś mnie gdzieś przez całe moje życie! A teraz, gdy już ktoś mnie zaakceptował, to ty chcesz, abym kontynuował twoje dzieło!? ZAPOMNIJ!

-Huh... twardy z ciebie przeciwnik, lecz pamiętaj, jeszcze kiedyś będziesz mnie błagał na kolanach, abym wydawał ci jakieś polecenia

-No to się nie doczekasz! Póki co, to ja tutaj jestem panem wszystkiego, dlatego też... zamilcz...

-Gadatliwy... jeszcze tu wrócisz... pamiętaj, beze mnie jesteś... nikim... - Naruto nie odezwał się, po chwili zjednał się z mrokiem oraz zniknął.

Uzumaki obudził się po drodze, gdy Sasuke jeszcze nie zdążył go donieść do jakiegokolwiek medycznego ninjy. Mijały kolejne dni. Naruto nauczył się już sprawnie kontrolować ogień, oraz łączyć go z powietrzem. Przez 3 tygodnie wszystko było dobrze. Ataki tajemniczego członka Akatsuki ustały. Jednak Uzumaki oraz Uchicha nadal czuli się zagrożeni.

_Kolejny dzień_

_Przed domem Naruto_

Jinchuriki oraz Sasuke spotkali się w tym oto miejscu. Rozpoczęli oni wędrówkę na plac treningowy, gdyż tam właśnie umówili się oni z Anko, aby ujrzała ich zdolności. Tak, Sakura także miała się tam zjawić. Po drodze jednak zobaczyli coś bardzo dziwnego. Jakby unoszący się w powietrzu cień. Uchicha oraz Uzumaki podeszli do niego, by określić, co to jest. Po chwili ujrzeli oni w mroku człowieka ubranego w czarny płaszcz, na którym namalowana była czerwono krwista chmura. Gdy Naruto zobaczył Sasuke biegnącego w stronę tajemniczej osoby, przywołał go:

-Stój! Gdzie idziesz!? - Uchicha zatrzymał się i odpowiedział:

-Idę po niego!

-Po kogo znowu!?

-Po mojego brata...

-CO!?

-To herb Akatsuki! Muszę się dowiedzieć kto to jest!

-Nie podchodź do niego! - Sasuke jednak nie posłuchał blondyna i biegł dalej. Naruto po chwili dogonił Uchichę i biegł wraz z nim:

-To zły pomysł... bardzo zły pomysł...


	17. Rozdział 17: Brat

-Sasuke... - Naruto spojrzał na niego - Od początku mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł... - Młody Uchicha bezradnie opuścił swoją głowę. Nie był on bowiem w stanie walczyć. Przepełniał go lęk przed tym, że lada moment mogą zginąć...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 17: Brat

-Naruto... - Blondyn spojrzał na jego bladą twarz - Nigdy nie sądziłem że coś takiego powiem... ale... przepraszam na to, że narażam ciebie na śmierć...

-Mogłeś o tym wcześniej pomyśleć...

-Gdybym wtedy cię tam nie zaciągnął... nic by się nie stało...

-...

-Wybacz... moje pragnienie ponownego ujrzenia mojego brata nas w to wciągnęło... gdybym wtedy nie kazał ci iść ze mną...

-Przestań lamentować... musimy coś zrobić...

-Naruto... wątpię, że to przyniesie jakikolwiek skutek, ale... pamiętasz nasz pierwszy trening natury ognia...? Ten zaraz po opuszczeniu szpitala...

-Hmm... myślę że go pamiętam... a co?

-Więc... pamiętasz także to, gdy nie byłeś w stanie odbić mojej ognistej kuli...?

-Tak...

-Od tych dwóch tygodni całkiem sporo się zmieniło, więc... dziś musi ci się udać ją odbić, rozumiesz!?

-Ale... po co?

-Moje zwykłe jutsu nie było w stanie go zranić, pamiętasz?

-Tak. Próbowałeś w niego trafić, lecz od odbił twoją kulę...

-To stało się dlatego, że nie nabrała ona odpowiedniej prędkości, ale...

-Ale...?

-Dzięki twojej, to znaczy Kuramy, chakrze, będziesz mógł sprawić, że nabierze ona zabójczego tempa! Oczywiście mógłbyś wykonać ognistą kulę sam i rozpalić ją swym powietrzem, jednak... on jest odporny na ogień. Dlatego też zaatakujemy go czystą, naturalną chakrą, którą wpierw umieszczę w mojej technice, rozumiesz?

-Hmm...

-...

-...

-CZEGO TU NIE ROZUMIEĆ, IDIOTO!?

-NIE WRZESZCZ NA MNIE!

-Przestań się zgrywać. Za chwilę zatrzymam genjutsu i wypuszczę nas do świata realnego!

-Jasne, jasne... - Sasuke Uchicha zakończył swoją technikę iluzji, wypuszczając przy tym siebie samego oraz Naruto.

_Rzeczywistość_

_Ten sam czas_

Jeden z pierwszych członków Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame, stał nad leżącymi ciałami chłopców. Miał wyciągniętą w kierunku ich głów swoją Samehadę. Po chwili dodał:

-Huh... przyznam, że zapał do walki macie niesamowicie wielki. Szkoda, że nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o waszych umiejętnościach. Ty, czarnowłosy! Zginiesz marnie. Ciebie, Jinchuriki, wezmę ze sobą i wyciągniemy twojego demona, po czym zaznasz bardzo długiego cierpienia... a potem także umrzesz... - Naruto chciał coś powiedzieć tajemniczemu mężczyźnie, jednak zabrakło mu tchu w piersiach. On oraz jego przyjaciel, Sasuke, mocno oberwali gdy próbowali się mierzyć z członkiem Akatsuki. Walczyli z nim kilkanaście minut, używając swych najlepszych technik. Nie przynosiły one jednak nawet najmniejszego efektu. Człowiek-Rekin był odporny na ogień, zatem młody Uchicha nijak nie mógł go zranić. Naruto natomiast był nieopanowany i atakował bez zastanowienia. Wycieńczeni leżeli obok siebie na ziemi. Po chwili obydwoje poczuli miecz, który bardzo powoli wcinał im się w karki. Po chwili odezwał się Uzumaki:

-Ja... ja nie chcę zginąć... ja... ja nie mogę zginąć...w moim krótkim jeszcze życiu nie wykonałem żadnego mojego marzenia... zawsze chciałem, by mój niedoszły mistrz był ze mnie dumny... zawsze chciałem dorównać tobie, Sasuke... zawsze chciałem wzbudzić respekt w oczach innych... zawsze chciałem choć trochę zaimponować Sakurze... To wszystko ma sobie ot tak przepaść? Huh... nigdy w życiu! - Po chwili Jinchuriki Kyubiego podniósł się z ziemi - Posłuchaj, człowieku-rybo, czy czym tam sobie jesteś! Nie jestem w stanie ci dorównać, to oczywiste. Ale nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć moich marzeń! NIE ZGINĘ! SŁYSZYSZ!?

-Odważne słowa, jednak czy zdołasz się ich trzymać?

-O to się już nie martw! Zgniotę cię jednym moim ciosem, cieniasie! - Po chwili Naruto użył **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **tworząc przy tym trzech klonów. Oryginał utworzył rasengana, jego kopie natomiast wysyłały ze swych dłoni chakrę Kyubiego, która docierała to wściekle wirującej techniki Uzumakiego. Po parunastu sekundach klony wyparowały. Rasengan Naruto był cały w kolorze krwisto czerwonym, co chwila pojawiała się ognista spirala, która otaczała demoniczną technikę Jinchurikiego - **KYUBI NO RESENGAN! **\- Uzumaki rzucił się na Kisame. Człowiek-Rekin nie wykonał jednak żadnego uniku. Był on przekonany, że nawet nie poczuje techniki blondyna. Prawda okazała się być jednak inna. Naruto uderzył z bardzo głośnym hukiem członka Akatsuki swoim demonicznym rasenganem.

-Co do...!? - Hoshigaki poczuł potworny ból w miejscu, w które oberwał. Został on wybity na kilkanaście metrów dalej

-TERAZ, SASUKE!

-TAK! - Młody Uchicha użył technikę zwaną **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. Wielką, ognistą kulę chwycił w swe dłonie jednak Uzumaki - Teraz, Naruto! Rzuć nią!

-Nie ma mowy! - Po zaprzeczeniu, blondyn... uniósł jutsu wykonane przez posiadacza sharingana, i, nadal trzymając w ręku ognistą kulę, rzucił się na Kisame - PRZEPADNIJ! - Naruto wbił technikę Sasuke w ciało oszołomionego Hoshigakiego - ZGIŃ! - Po chwili atak wydał bardzo głośny huk, jednak nie na tyle głośny, by usłyszeli go jacyś inni ludzie - MASZ ZA SWOJE, DEMONIE! - Uzumaki odskoczył w kierunku młodego Uchichy. Obydwoje obserwowali Kisame, który, po powstaniu z ziemi, zaczął wykonywać dziwne ruchy

-Naruto... Co ty mu zrobiłeś?

-Jeszcze gdy zaatakowałem go moim rasenganem, "wszczepiłem" do jego ciała bardzo duże ilości chakry Kuramy. Tak duża ilość obcej energii dla osoby, która nie jest Jinchurikim, może być bardzo niebezpieczna. Jednak w wypadku tak silnych osobników, jak on, powinna ona wywołać ekstremalnie silne halucynacje. To takie jakby genjutsu, z tym że... no wiesz... to nie jest genjutsu...

-Naruto... jak daleko zaszedłeś...?

-Co...?

-Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie byłeś w stanie poprawień utrzymać kunaia...

-...

-A już dziś jesteś w stanie bez problemu unieść moją naturalną, ognistą chakrę i zaatakować nią przeciwnika... Masz spore szanse, by spełnić swoje marzenie...

-J... jakie?

-No wiesz... zostania Hokage

-Aha... o to ci chodziło...

-Dobra! Nie teraz czas na pogadanki! Musimy go powstrzymać, dopóki jest unieszkodliwiony! - Naruto oraz Sasuke mieli już przyszykować się do ataku. Kisame jednak wydał głośny okrzyk, po którym "genjutsu" Naruto ustało - Cholera! Uwolnił się!

-Co teraz?

-Najważniejszy jest spokój! Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji, inaczej zginie...

-**RASENGAN! **\- Uzumaki totalnie zignorował ostrzeżenie młodego Uchichy i rzucił się na Hoshigakiego ze swą techniką. Nie przyniosła ona jednak żadnego efektu, gdyż Kisame wiedział już, jak się przed nią obronić. Po chwili Naruto poczuł bardzo silny ból w klatce piersiowej. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientował się on, że został trafiony mieczem w serce. Upadł kilka metrów dalej, cały zabrudzony swoją krwią.

-NARUTO! - Sasuke podbiegł do Uzumakiego - TY IDIOTO! MÓWIŁEM CI BYŚ NICZEGO NIE ROBIŁ BEZ ZASTANOWIENIA!

-S... Sasuke... N... nie martw się... W... wszystko... przemyślałem. P... patrz... nigdy... nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół... domu... nie miałem niczego... Teraz... teraz gdy już kogoś znalazłem... Zaprzysiągłem sobie... samemu... że będę cię... chronił... chronił aż do śmierci... Nigdy bym... nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył... gdyby coś ci... coś ci się stało... S... Słuchaj, Sasuke... to nie... to nie był zwykły atak...

-C... co?

-Gdy... gdy już domyśliłem się... że zostałem trafiony mieczem... przekazałem mu... resztkę chakry... chakry Kyubiego...

-PO CO TO ZROBIŁEŚ!?

-Chciałem... chciałem... się z niej całkowicie... opróżnić...

-PO CO!?

-...

-OGŁUCHŁEŚ!? PO CO TO ZROBIŁEŚ!?

-Gdybym... gdybym umarł... Kurama przejął by... przejął by moją duszę... nawet po śmierci... nie zaznałbym... nie zaznałbym spokoju... dlatego też... to zrobiłem... Posłuchaj... uciekaj... d... dasz radę... opuść to miejsce, i... i żyj dalej... jesteś wspaniałym shinobim... ale jeszcze lepszym przyjacielem... proszę... to moje ostatnie życzenie...

-NARUTO! HEJ! NARUTO! - Sasuke zaczął okładać konającego już Uzumakiego pięściami po twarzy - HEJ! NIE ODPŁYWAJ! HEJ! NARUTO!

-U... uciekaj...

-NIE! NIE ZOSTAWIĘ CIEBIE SAMEGO!

-Nie... nie pokonasz go... uratuj choć swoje życie...

-MOŻE DA SIĘ CIEBIE JESZCZE URATOWAĆ! NIE WSZYSTKO STRACONE!

-Nawet... nawet nie próbuj... uciekaj... proszę...

-URATUJĘ CIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ!?

-N... niby jak? Nawet jeżeli... jeżeli go pokonasz... to nie odkupiłbyś... mojego życia...

-Mylisz się! Wydobędę z niego resztki chakry Kyubiego, a następnie stworzę antidotum!

-C... co... t... ty... bredzisz?

-Ta demoniczna chakra już nieraz uratowała ci tyłek swymi medycznymi mocami! Pokonam go! - Uzumaki nie odezwał się już

-Hehe... - Zaśmiał się szyderczo Hoshigaki - Najwyraźniej będę musiał poświęcić więcej czasu, i wydobyć demona z tego trupa... Eh... to będzie męczące!

-TY... TY SUKINSYNIE! - Sasuke rzucił się na Kisame, wpatrując się w jego oczy swym sharinganem drugiego stopnia. Człowiek-Rekin co chwila odpierał ataki Uchichy. Ten jednak się nie poddawał i nacierał dalej. Trwało to kilka minut. Po chwili jednak stało się coś niespodziewanego... Gdy młody Uchicha miał już po raz kolejny rzucić się na Hoshigakiego, ktoś go chwycił za koszulę i pociągnął ku sobie. Sasuke upadł na ziemię w pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał on w górę i dostrzegł...

...

-To... to ty...? - Zapytał sparaliżowany zaskoczeniem młody Uchicha - Ty...?

-Tak. Witaj po raz kolejny, bracie - Odpowiedział mężczyzna, który powstrzymał Sasuke przed niemądrym atakiem

-I... Itachi... Więc jednak przybyłeś...

-Hej, Itachi! - Przywołał Kisame - W końcu przybyłeś! Już mam dosyć tego szczeniaka! Zabij go! Byle szybko! - Starszy Uchicha jednak aktywował **Mangekyō Sharingan**, rzucając przy tym potężne genjutsu w stronę Hoshigakiego. On jednak w porę zorientował się, co się dzieje. W ostatnim momencie uniknął on wchłonięcia przez iluzję - Co ci odbiło?

-Przetrwam wiele, lecz próba zabójstwa Sasuke jest dla mnie niewybaczalna! - Odpowiedział stanowczo starszy Uchicha

-Więc... to jest twój brat? Haha...! Żałosne! On nie dorasta ci do pięt! Nawet we dwójkę nie dacie mi rady! Znam wszystkie twoje techniki, Itachi!

-To nie ma znaczenia, zginiesz! - Posiadacz wyższej formy sharingana wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Kisame, i wskazał na niego palcem. Niczego nie świadomy Hoshigake spojrzał na jego rękę

-Huh... dopóki nie będę wpatrywał się w twoje oczy, nic mi nie grozi - Po chwili nad człowiekiem-rekinem pojawił się wielki kruk, który wbił szpony w jego barki, i przybił go do krzyża, który jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. Itachi zjawił się przed jego oczyma, wbijając przy tym miecz w jego punkty witalne. Starszy oraz młodszy Uchicha obserwowali Kisame. Po chwili Sasuke zapytał:

-Co mu zrobiłeś?

-To jest **Tsukuyomi **\- Odparł Itachi

-Co to? Genjutsu?

-Tak. Zmienia ono postrzeganie czasu, przez co Kisame ma wrażenie, że to, co się dzieje, ma czas długości kilku lat

-N... niesamowite... - Po chwili Hoshigaki upadł na ziemię. Już nie żył. Sasuke uśmiechnął się do Itachiego, on jednak udarzył go pięścią w brzuch - Ał! Za co to?

-To za to, że przez ciebie musiałem zabić mojego partnera z drużyny. Będę miał poważne kłopoty, gdy tylko wrócę do bazy Akatsuki

-W... wybacz...

-...

-...

-Huh... nic się nie stało. Dobrze cię znów widzieć!

-Tak. Ciebie też! Mam ci wiele do opowiedzenia!

-Wybacz, lecz teraz nie mam na to czasu. Przybyłem tu tylko w jednym celu

-Zabicia tego człowieka?

-Nie. To wyszło same z biegiem wydarzeń. Przybyłem tu tylko, bo usłyszałem że Kakashi Hatake zginął. Czy to prawda?

-Uh... tak...

-Powiedz, czy dał on ci pieczęć?

-J... jaką pieczęć... ach! Chodzi ci o znamię! Jasne!

-Nie żyj w błędzie. To ukryta pieczęć. Cieszę się że dotrzymał on obietnicy, i jednak ci ją podarował

-Ale... przecież to znamię, które ma mnie ostrzegać przed tym, gdy coś złego staje się...

-...

-Naruto...

-Więc to jednak Jinchuriki został wybrany jako klucz...

-Co...? O czym ty mówisz?

-Wyciągnij dłoń, na której masz pieczęć - Sasuke wyciągnął w stronę Itachiego prawą rękę. Starszy brat położył swój palec wskazujący w miejscu "znamienia" Sasuke. Po chwili pieczęć zaczęła zmieniać kształty, a następnie rozpłynęła się

-Co... co zrobiłeś?

-Nie mogę ci tego teraz powiedzieć... jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas...

-Co?

-Bywaj, Sasuke. Kiedyś mnie odnajdziesz, prawda?

-Tak, ale... ITACHI, ZACZEKAJ! - Po chwili starszy uchicha zamienił się w kilkanaście kruków, które odleciały gdzieś w przestworza - Naruto jest jakimś kluczem...? Chwila, NARUTO! - Sasuke w momencie przypomniał sobie o tym, co obiecał Uzumakiemu. Udał się on ku ciele martwego Hoshigakiego i pozyskał od niego krew. Potem podszedł on do ciała Jinchurikiego - Czuję tętno... jest bardzo słabe... lecz może uda mi się go uratować... - Sasuke miał już wbić strzykawkę z chakrą Kyubiego, ale w ostatnim momencie przybyła... Anko Mitarashi wraz z Sakurą Haruno

-Nie rób tego! - Ryknęła uczennica Orochimaru

-A... Anko?

-Odłóż to! Ja się nim zajmę! - Młody Uchicha wykonał polecenie swego nowego senseia. Węże Anko wpełzły w otwartą ranę Uzumakiego, lecząc go przy tym. Trwało to kilka minut, gdy Mitarashi leczyła Naruto, a Sakura dręczyła Sasuke wieloma zbędnymi pytaniami. Po chwili Anko otrzymała bardzo mocny cios duchowy. Wiedziała ona, że to z powodu nadmiar agresywnej chakry dziewięcioogoniastego. Chwilę później wbiła ona strzykawkę z "antidotum" do prawego ramienia Uzumakiego. Stan Naruto pozostał niezmienny. Wszyscy w żałobie udali się do Konohy. Mitarashi trzymała na rękach blondyna - Ani mi się waż umrzeć, Naruto!

Prośby, czy nawet przestrogi, nie pomagały w niczym. Życie Uzumakiego wisiało na włosku.

-Kuramo! Wylecz mnie...


	18. Rozdział 18: Pytanie bez odpowiedzi

-Odłóż to! Ja się nim zajmę! - Młody Uchicha wykonał polecenie swego nowego senseia. Węże Anko wpełzły w otwartą ranę Uzumakiego, lecząc go przy tym. Trwało to kilka minut, gdy Mitarashi leczyła Naruto, a Sakura dręczyła Sasuke wieloma zbędnymi pytaniami. Po chwili Anko otrzymała bardzo mocny cios duchowy. Wiedziała ona, że to z powodu nadmiar agresywnej chakry dziewięcioogoniastego. Chwilę później wbiła ona szczykawkę z "antidotum" do prawego ramienia Uzumakiego. Stan Naruto pozostał niezmienny. Wszyscy w żałobie udali się do Konohy. Mitarashi trzymała na rękach blondyna - Ani mi się waż umrzeć, Naruto!

Prośby, czy nawet przestrogi, nie pomagały w niczym. Życie Uzumakiego wisiało na włosku.

-Kuramo! Wylecz mnie...

Naruto: Cień Konohy

Rozdział 18: Pytanie bez odpowiedzi

_Następny dzień_

_Dom Sasuke_

Zaintrygowany słowami swojego starszego brata, Itachiego, młody Uchicha, po bezsennej nocy, siedział na swym łóżku. Po chwili zaczął mówić sam do siebie:

-Co się stało z moim znamieniem? O co mu chodziło, gdy mówił o Naruto jako o kluczu do tej pieczęci? Jaką obietnicę złożył Itachemu Kakashi? Cholera! Zbyt dużo pytań bez odpowiedzi... Co dziś będę robił? Na pewno będę musiał zajrzeć do Naruto. Jego stan znacznie się poprawił, gdy znów pojawiła się ta tajemnicza czerwona maź... Ale jeszcze nim to uczynię, będę musiał udać w miejsce, gdzie jest otwarty teren. Czuję wszechogarniającą mnie energię od czasu, gdy Itachi uwolnił moją pieczęć... Uf... szykuje się ciężki dzień.

W Konosze panował niebywały spokój. Wszystkich mieszkańców zawitał kolejny, słoneczny poranek. Obywatele Wioski Liścia obchodzili kolejny, leniwy dzień. Jedynie młody posiadacz sharingana znajdował się na polanie. Wokół niego nie znajdowało się nic. Dopiero gdzieś w oddali widniały drzewa i budynki mieszkalne. Jasne promienie słoneczne raziły go w oczy. Można było poczuć na własnym ciele siłę natury, która była tu wszechobecna. Sasuke nagle przybrał pozycję walki.

-Koń, Tygrys, Baran, Dzik, Małpa, Koń, Tygrys! - Powiedział sam do siebie młody Uchicha, wykonując przy tym rzekome pieczęcie - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Sasuke wyzionął gigantyczną ognistą kulę. Była ona dwukrotnie większa, niż dotychczas. Wyleciała ona w górę, zapalając przy tym spadające liście z drzew, które przywiał bardzo mocny, zerwawszy się w momencie wiatr. Po chwili technika młodego Uchichy eksplodowała, tworząc przy tym powietrzny żar i jeszcze większy gorąc - Jakim cudem udało mi się stworzyć tak wielką kulę? - Zapytał sam siebie Sasuke, który sam był zdziwiony skalą zniszczeń swojego jutsu - Ona dotychczas była przynajmniej dwukrotnie mniejsza, niż ta! - Młody posiadacz sharingana przypomniał sobie nagle o zastrzyku energii, jakiego zaznał, gdy Itachi odblokował jego pieczęć - Więc ty to zrobiłeś, bracie? Czym jest te cholerne znamię!? Odkąd one zniknęło, zacząłem w sobie wyczuwać olbrzymie ilości chakry. A na dodatek tego, jestem w stanie zmieniać jej położenie w moim ciele... zupełnie jakby należała do... Kyubiego... wtedy też potrafiłem zmieniać jej usytuowanie:

"-Uff... do czego ja się zmuszam... - Młody Uchicha położył swoją rękę na ramienu Naruto. Rozpoczął się transport chakry. Dziewięcioogoniasty zostawał opróżniany przez chakrę z powodu Naruto, on natomiast przesyłał swoją chakrę Sasuke. Gdy już Sasuke posiadał wystarczające ilości chakry, anulował genjutsu. Powrócili oni do rzeczywistości. Oboje stali koło siebie, na przeciwko nich znajdował się przerażająco wyglądający Gaara - Co teraz, Sasuke? - Uchicha dotknął Uzumakiego w głowę. Jinchuriki Kyubiego na nowo poczuł chakrę, nie była to jednak zwykła chakra, była to chakra Kyubiego - Sasuke! Co się stało?

-Pozyskałem chakrę Kuramy dzięki mojemu sharinganowi. Teraz oddaję ci ją przez twoje Tenketsu!"

-Teraz jednak ta chakra należy w pełni do mnie, a nie do dziewięcioogoniastego! Chwila... skoro potrafię nią tak dobrze manipulować, to może uda mi się wykonać coś w deseń rasengana, czyli przemienienie chakry w przedmiot materialny... - Sasuke skoncentrował całą swoją energię w swej wyciągniętej w przód, otwartej, prawej dłoni. Po chwili wokół jego ręki pojawiły się błyskawice. Początkowo młody Uchicha obawiał się, że zostanie on porażony prądem, jednak w miarę szybko doszedł do wniosku, że jest to jego własna chakra przobrażona w energię w postaci piorunów - Huh... a to ciekawe... zastanawia mnie, jak wielkie szkody jest w stanie wyrządzić... - Sasuke przyłożył technikę do ziemi, żłobiąc w niej przy tym niewielki krater. Młody posiadacz sharingana był bardzo zaskoczony potęgą nieznanej mu techniki, której nauczył się bez jakiegokolwiek treningu - Już na pierwszy rzut oka można zauważyć, że moje jutsu znacznie przerasta rasengana Naruto! - Sasuke rozpędził się, i pobiegł w kierunku pobliskiego lasu. Przeciął on swoją techniką drzewo, obalając je przy tym - Niesamowite... - Młody Uchicha anulował technikę - Nawet nie odczuwam, by ubyła mi chakra...

-Ta technika to **CHIDORI**, Sasuke... - Odezwał się znany Uchichowi głos

-Huh... gdzie jesteś!?

-Uspokój się... uczniu... - Posiadacz sharingana w końcu zrozumiał

-K... Kakashi!?

-Witaj!

-G... gdzie jesteś!?

-Co? Przecież mnie tu nie ma...

-Przestań się zgrywać, i odpowiedz!

-Nie mam wiele czasu, posłuchaj mnie uważnie!

-Huh...?

-Mam klika sekund, zatem wytłumaczę ci w to jak najszybszy sposób!

-Zatem... mów!

-Znajdź osobę imieniem Obito Uchicha, znajdziesz go w Akatsuki, a następnie zdobądź jego sharingana! Wtedy wchłoń energię jego oka! Wtedy dowiesz się całej prawdy o pieczęci, którą ci podarowałem! Musisz to zrobić! Poznasz odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytania! Co się stało z twoim znamieniem! O co chodziło Itachiemu, gdy mówił o Naruto jako o kluczu do tej pieczęci! Jaką obietnicę złożyłem twemu bratu! Spiesz się! A na razie, bywaj... nie mam już więcej chakry by z tobą pogawędzić... żegnaj...

-Zaczekaj! Mam do ciebie kilka pytań! Stój!

-Pamiętaj... Obito... Uchi...

-Przestań! Daj mi jeszcze kilka sekund! - Cisza - Cholera! Nic z tego nie rozumiem! O co wszystkim chodzi!? Cóż... przynajmniej mam kolejny powód, by dostać się do Akatsuki! Odnajdę tego całego Obito, a następnie wszystkiego się dowiem! Muszę trenować, inaczej nici z moich planów!

_2 tygodnie później_

Naruto już całkowicie odzyskał siły. Sasuke natomiast nadal nie był w stanie nadziwić się potędze swych technik, gdyż wszystkie jego jutsu znacznie wzrosły na sile oraz skali zniszczeń. Anko zgodziła się trenować drużynę siódmą. Nawet ona była pod wrażeniam potęgi Jinchurikiego oraz młodego Uchichy. Konohę doszły słuchy, że w podziemnych komnatach zniszczonej już od dawna wioski, **Uzushiogakure**, znajdują się bardzo cenne zwoje. Między innymi można w nich odszukać ważne informacje na temat przeklętych pieczęci, Jinchurikich, oraz ogoniastych bestii. O tych zwojach dowiedzono się stosunkowo niedawno. Sporadyczna wiedza na temat tych wszystkich informacji tylko podkreślała to, jak bardzo te zwoje mogą się przydać. Specjalnie dla tej misji wyznaczono drużynę siódmą z Anko Mitarashi na czele. Wyruszyli oni nad rankiem, z nadzieją, że uda im się czegoś dowiedzieć na temat tajemniczych rzeczy, jakie ostatnio im się wydarzyły.

-Pierwsza wspólna misja, DATTEBAYO! - Ogłosił zadowolony Uzumaki, który wraz z pozostałymi członkami swojej drużyny podróżował przez bardzo wielki las, w celu odnalezienia wioski Uzushiogakure - W końcu czegoś się dowiemy!


	19. Rozdział 19: Prawda cz 1

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, oraz ich mistrzyni - Anko Mitarashi dowiedzieli się o zwojach przetrzymywanych w jednej ze zniszczonych wiosek, Uzushiogakure. Ich podróż trwała trzy dni i trzy noce. Po drodze odwiedzili wiele ciekawych wiosek oraz poznali wielu interesującyh ludzi. Uzumaki cały czas starał się być na czele grupy, jednak co chwila przeszkadzał mu w tym młody Uchicha, który widniał w oczach młodej Haruno jako wzór do naśladowania.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 19: Prawda cz. 1**

Gdy jednak po trzech dobach dotarli do celu, bez żadnych namysłów udali się wgłąb wioski. Nie znaleźli tutaj jednak jakichkolwiek ludzi, otaczały ich tylko masowe ruiny, które dopełniały krajobraz zachodzącego już słońca. Chwilę później ich oczom ukazały się schody prowadzące do podziemi. Jako pierwszy zauważył to Naruto, wychylił się i powiedział dumnie:

-Hej, Anko sensei! To tutaj!

-Czego ty nie powiesz, odkrywco? - Zapytał szyderczo Sasuke

-Nikt ciebie nie pytał o zdanie, idioto!

-Nieudacznik...

-Jeszcze jedno takie słowo i załatwimy to po męsku!

-Ach tak...? - Ich sprzeczkę zatrzymało kilkanaście sekund ciszy. Po chwili Jinchuriki Kyubiego dodał:

-A więc... PLUJMY NA ODLEGŁOŚĆ!

-Hej... hej... uspokójcie się chłopcy... - Uspokoiła ich Anko, uśmiechając się przy tym. Po chwili jednak jej ton zmienił się na poważniejszy - Uspokójcie się, albo was zabiję!

-Ugh... wybacz mistrzu!

-Dobrze, chodźmy więc dalej

Drużyna siódma zeszła schodami w dół. Znaleźli się oni w lochu, w którym znajdowała się tylko jedna ścieżka. Gdy jednak po paru minutach wędrówki doszło do rozdzielenia głównej drogi na dwie mniejsze, rozpoczęły się komplikacje. Anko wydała rozkaz:

-Nie mam pojęcia gdzie znajduje się zwój, dlatego też się rozdzielimy. Ja oraz Sakura pójdziemy w lewo, Naruto i Sasuke udadzą się w lewo

-CO...!? NIE CHCĘ Z NIM IŚĆ! - Wypowiedział się młody Uzumaki

-...!

-Przepraszam...

-Czy nie może pani po prostu wysłać węży jako zwiadowców? - Zapytał się Sasuke

-Niestety jest to niemożliwe, jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie po poprzedniej misji, a poza tym, nie wiemy czego możemy się tam spodziewać, a moja chakra może okazać się przydatna, i oczywiście, węży też nie należy przemęczać, a uwierzcie mi, poprzednia misja była cholernie męcząca...

-Rozumiem...

-DO ROBOTY!

Drużyna rozdzialiła się zgodnie z planem. Naruto szedł niepewnie zaraz za Sasuke.

-PADNIJ! - Ryknął w momencie Sasuke. Naruto wykonał wydane mu polecenie. Po chwili obydwoje dostrzegli eksplodującą notkę, usłyszeli oni też wybuch i dużo dymu. Droga którą dotychczas szli została zasypana gruzem i filarami. Ukazał się ich oczom wielki posąg przedstawiający człowieka który był bardzo wysoki. Dopiero po momencie zorientowali się oni że są uwięzieni w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Dostrzegli oni także żelazne drzwi, mieli już do nich podejść, jednak ich oczom ukazał się jakiś mężczyzna - KIM JESTEŚ!? - Zapytał nerwowo młody Uchicha, wyjmując przy tym kunai oraz aktywując sharingana

-Schowaj broń - Odezwała się tajemnicza osoba

-KIM JESTEŚ!?

-Powiedziałem... SCHOWAJ BROŃ! - Mężczyzna rzucił się w stronę Sasuke i zaatakował go pięścią w twarz:

-Szybki...! - Młody Uchicha, gdy jeszcze był w powietrzu, zamienił się w kłodę - **Kawarimi no Jutsu! **\- Prawdziwy Sasuke znajdował się jeszcze parę metrów za nim - Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś, co!?

-No właśnie! - Dodał Naruto - Gadaj albo cię rozniesiemy w pył! - Młody Uchicha schował swój kunai

-Witajcie - Powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic tajemniczy mężczyzna - Jak was zwą?

-Co ci do tego?

-Uch...? Myślałem że nie chcecie tworzyć niepotrzebnych konfliktów...

-N... nie...

-Nie słuchaj go, Naruto! - Wydał rozkaz Sasuke

-IDIOTA!

-Co ja...? Ugh... cholera!

-Więc, ty złotowłosy jesteś Naruto, natomiast ty, czarnowłosy pochodzisz z klanu Uchicha, nieprawdaż? Jasne... od początku zaskoczył mnie twój sharingan. Powiedz mi tylko swoje imię

-Nic ci nie powiem! Jesteś podejrzany!

-Dobrze, więc może ja się przedstawię. Jestem Fū Yamanaka, miło mi was poznać - Dodał, uśmiechając się przy tym - Ciebie też miło poznać, Sasuke!

-Co!? Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię!?

-Och... myślałem że osoba posiadająca taką nietypową pieczęć będzie miała choć trochę pojęcia o otaczającym go świecie...

-SKĄD O NIEJ WIESZ!?

-Po co te nerwy...?

-Gadaj, skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz!

-Huh... żałosne... to wszystko przez ciebie. Gdybyś nie wypowiedział imienia Naruto...

-...?

-To jutsu mojej produkcji pozwalające na czytanie w myślach osoby, której znasz imię, a ona zna twoje. Gdy powiedziałeś do twojego przyjaciela po imieniu, dostałem się do jego umysłu. Potem już z górki: poznałem twoje imię przy pomocy umysłu tego blondyna. Gratuluję rozwagi

-Cz... czy to znaczy że możesz teraz czytać w myślach każdej osoby, jaką tylko znamy!?

-Nie... niestety to jutsu tak nie działa. Muszę utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy z tą osobą, co może być trochę uciążliwe, a poza tym, oni mnie nie znają mojego imienia. Jednak zamknięcie oczu nic wam nie da, wystarczy że będę was widział...

-Dlatego zabiję cię najszybciej jak się tylko da, by chronić swój umysł: **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Naruto utworzył masę klonów. Każdy z nich, z kunaiem w ręku, rzucił się na czytającego w myślach mężczyznę. On jednak nie dał się nawet zadrasnąć. Pokonał wszystkie kopie przy pomocy gołych rąk:

-To bezużytenie! Potrafię bez problemu przewidzieć twoje ataki! Wystarczy, że spojrzę na jakiegokolwiek z twoich klonów...

-Jak to, do cholery, możliwe?

-Ludzie mówią na to talent, jednak tobie chyba tego czegoś brakuje, co?

-...

-No tak, bo przecież... zawsze byłeś nieudacznikiem. Nigdy nikogo ani niczego nie miałeś, skąd taki wyrzutek jak ty ma mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o umiejętnościach, co?

-...

-Huh... widzę że milczysz... chyba zabrakło ci odwa...

-Zamknij się...

-...

-Wytrzymam wiele, jednak oskarżanie mnie o brak odwagi przewyższa granice mojej cierpliwości. Posłuchaj, idioto! Nawet jeżeli możesz przewidywać nasze ataki... to nie poddam się... będę chronić siebie samego oraz swojego przyjaciela... to moja wola ninja, dattebayo!

-Huh... odważne słowa... chyba naprawdę lubisz Sasuke, nieprawdaż...? No tak, przecież to twój pierwszy przyjaciel...

-...

-Chociaż nie... chyba jednak nie traktujesz waszej przyjaźni na poważnie...?

-C... co?

-Skoro jednak upierasz się, że jest inaczej, to odpowiedz mi na pytanie: Dlaczego go okłamujesz, co?

-O co ci ku*wa chodzi!?

-Nic dodać, nic ująć. Jesteś kłamcą!

-Przestań!

-Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś swojemu "przyjacielowi" że złamałeś złożoną mu obietnicę, co!?

-...

-Pozwól, że jeszcze bardziej to uściślę, powiedz: Dlaczego nadal utrzymujesz kontakty z dziewięcioogoniastym, co!?

-Naruto!? Czy to prawda!? - Zapytał młody Uchicha

-No odpowiedz! - Wydał rozkaz Fū

-Naruto!

-Dlaczego zwlekasz z odpowiedzią?

-POWIEDZ CZY TO PRAWDA!

-Powiesz, czy każesz nam czekać?

-NARUTO!

-Kłamco...?

-Ja... - Kontynuował Naruto - To prawda...

-Huh...

-Tak... Kyūbi nadal mnie trenuje... tak samo jak ostatnio... to wszystko podczas snu...

-Powiedz wszystkie szczegóły, inaczej ja o nich powiem

-Ugh... nadal jest on na mnie rozwścieczony, że wykonywałem "te" techniki bez jego zezwolenia... dlatego też... naucza on mnie tylko jeżeli wykonam jakieś zadanie zlecone przez niego... jedno zadanie jest równe jednej nocy treningu...

-Nie przeszkadzaj sobie...

-Cholera! Miałem tego nie mówić, ale wtedy:

"-Słyszałem, że masz zamiar rosnąć w siłę, aby dorównać Sasuke, prawda? - Zapytał szyderczo Kurama

-... - Naruto nie odpowiedział

-Wiesz... mi i tak moja chakra się przyda... w końcu jestem w tobie uwięziony. Lecz ty... ty bez niej jesteś nikim. Mogę dawać ci trochę mojej energii...

-...

-Ale oczywiście, nic za darmo. Będę ci wydawał polecenia, a ty, jeżeli je pomyślnie wykonasz, będziesz otrzymywał trochę mojej chakry. Myślę, że to korzystny dla ciebie układ, nieprawdaż?

-...

-Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, po prostu się zgódź!

-Ja... nie mam zamiaru ci ufać! Demonie!

-CO!?

-Dobrze słyszysz! To przez ciebie byłem przez wszystkich znienawidzony! Miałeś mnie gdzieś przez całe moje życie! A teraz, gdy już ktoś mnie zaakceptował, to ty chcesz, abym kontynuował twoje dzieło!? ZAPOMNIJ!

-Huh... twardy z ciebie przeciwnik, lecz pamiętaj, jeszcze kiedyś będziesz mnie błagał na kolanach, abym wydawał ci jakieś polecenia

-No to się nie doczekasz! Póki co, to ja tutaj jestem panem wszystkiego, dlatego też... zamilcz...

-Gadatliwy... jeszcze tu wrócisz... pamiętaj, beze mnie jesteś... nikim... - Naruto nie odezwał się, po chwili zjednał się z mrokiem oraz zniknął."

-Wtedy... gdy Kurama powiedział mi o tym wszystkim, co dzięki mógłbym dzięki niemu osiągnąc... nie mogłem się nie zgodzić... następnej nocy przystałem na jego warunki... i tak to się zaczęło... wybacz... Sasuke... nie chciałem źle... ja... myślę że to po prostu dlatego że chciałbym być taki jak ty... przepraszam...

-To... - Powiedział młody Uchicha - Cię w niczym nie usprawiedliwia! Złamałeś złożoną mi obietnicę...

-...

-...

-Och... aż żal mi przerywać wasze pogaduszki, ale... ja też nie jestem tutaj bez powodu...

-No właśnie! Czego TY od nas chcesz!?

-Huh...


	20. Rozdział 20: Prawda cz 2

-UGH! - Atak Naruto po raz kolejny został odparty, a wymęczony blondyn znów upadł na ziemię. Zarówno Sasuke jak i Fū myśleli, że jinchuriki Kyubiego został pokonany. Po chwili jednak młody Uzumaki znów się podniósł. Troje jego klonów znów formowały na jego dłoni **Rasegnan Kyūbiego**

-Huh...? Więc zamierzasz dalej walczyć? - Zapytał bardzo niskim tonem Yamanaka

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 20: Prawda cz.2**

-Zamknij się w końcu... łamago...

-Ha! Bezczelny jak zwykle. Posłuchaj dzieciaku - Fū podszedł bliżej Naruto - Gdybyś nie był mi potrzebny, zabiłbym cię tu i teraz, kapujesz?

-Czego od nas chcesz!?

-Ta informacja nie powinna obchodzić takich dzieciaków jak wy, nieprawdaż?

-Urrgghh...! - Młody Uzumaki bo raz kolejny zaatakował swoją techniką. Yamanaka natomiast znów uniknął trafienia przez nią

-Huh... to bezcelowe! Dopóki będę w stanie przesiadywać w waszych umysłach, będę też wiedział wszystko co wy! Łącznie z technikami oraz innymi atakami jakie chcecie wykonać... Jesteście skończeni! Nie możecie wygrać!

-Nie słuchaj go, Naruto! - Odezwał się w końcu Sasuke

-Huh... co? - Zapytał zdziwiony Uzumaki

-Nawet jeżeli jest w stanie przewidywać nasze następne ruchy, nadal możemy wygrać!

-Nie... to nie możliwe...

-Słuchaj, powiem to w prostszy sposób. Nawet jeżeli teraz powiedziałbym ci, że masz godzinę by dobiec do Konohy, to i tak nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić! Tak samo jest i z nim! Co z tego, jeżeli zaatakujemy go, a on będzie wiedział jak się obronić, a nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić! To logiczne! Po prostu musimy go złapać w technikę bez wyjścia! Zaatakujemy czymś na wielką skalę!

-Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przemyślane ataki nie przyniosą tu żadnych skutków, tylko siła ataku?

-Nie... Obydwie te rzeczy zaprowadzą nas ku zwycięstwu, jednak większy nacisk będziemy musieli nałożyć właśnie na siłę!

-Sasuke!

-Huh...?

-Atakujemy go już od dłuższego czasu w ten sam sposób, a on ciągle się obrania. Ja staram się go trafić rasenganem, a ty zawsze atakowałeś ognistymi kulami. Tym razem zrobimy to samo, z tym, że moja technika będzie nieco inna

-Jesteś pewien że tego nie przewidzi?

-Tak. Nawet ja sam nie wiem jaki będzie tego efekt, ale... Nie możemy tutaj polec!

-Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić, Uzumaki? - Zapytał szyderczo Fū

-Huh...! Sasuke, przyszykuj się...

-Tak! - Odparł młody Uchicha

-Ughhhh...! Huh... huh...

-Coś się stało?

-N... nie... to nic... daj mi trochę czasu...

-Uh... jak uważasz

-UGGHHHHH! Huh... huh...

-Nie przemęczaj się

-UUUGGGGHHHHH! - Nagle połowa ciała Naruto została oblężona przez tomoe, który wydostały się z jego przeklętej pieczęci

-Naruto!

-To... jeszcze nie... jeszcze nie wszystko! - Klony Uzumakiego po raz kolejny uformowały **Rasengan Kyūbiego**. Na tym jednak się nie skończyło, ponieważ czarne łezki z jego ciała zaczęły się przemieszczać. Po chwili wszystkie wciągnęła je jego technika. Rasengan, oblężony przez tomoe, zaczął gwałtownie zmieniać kolor z czerwonego na czarny... - **RASENGAN ŚMIERCI (Shi no Rasengan)!**

-Co... to?

-Później wytłumaczę... teraz... rób to co poprzednio... postaraj się!

-Jasne! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Sasuke wytworzył wielkie, ogniste kule, które zaczęły lecieć w kierunku Yamanaki. Po krótkiej chwili w jego stronę rzucił się i Naruto, z ręką i rasenganem uniesionym ku górze

"Huh... jestem cholernie ciekawy co się teraz stanie..." - Pomyśleli w tym samym momencie zarówno młody Uzumaki jak i Fū.

Po chwili jednak stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. **Rasengan Śmierci **Naruto całkowicie wchłonął technikę Sasuke. Młody Uzumaki, pomimo niebywałego zdumienia, nie przestawał szarżować na Yamanakę, który unikał jego ataków.

-Daj! Się! W! Końcu! TRAFIĆ! - Naruto za każdym razem bardziej szalenie atakował swoim rasenganem. Po kilku chwilach gonitwy Fū został wciągnięty w niezaplanowaną pułapkę Naruto. Dotarł on bowiem aż do ściany, przez co jego ucieczka była niemożliwa

-Więc... - Powiedział spokojnie Yamanaka - Może teraz i ja przystąpię do ataku? - Fū błyskawicznie wyciągnął nogę w kierunku młodego Uzumakiego, jednak on przechwycił jego atak

-Teraz cię mam! - Naruto zaatakował rasenganem Yamanakę. Ten natomiast, nie mogąc nijak się obronić, zaczął wyć z bólu. Chwilę później jednak, gdy techika Uzumakiego już się prawie wyczerpała, z wnętrza jego rasengana wydobyła się wielka ognista kula, którą wcześniej wciągnął

-Cholera... - Fū złożył ręce w bardzo dziwną pozycję - **Shintenshin no Jutsu!**

-Co do...?

...

Po chwili na miejsce przybył Sasuke, dostrzegł on jednak leżącego za ziemi Yamanakę oraz Naruto.

-Hej, co tu się...? - Jednak młody Uzumaki rzucił się na Uchichę z kunaiem. Uchicha został zwalony z nóg, przez co upadł na ziemię. Naruto przystawił mu kunai do gardła - P... porąbało cię!?

-Ależ oczywiście że nie, Uchicho...

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Naruto!?

-Co...? Ach, mówisz o tym blondynie? Cóż... teraz chyba nie jest w stanie walczyć!

-TYY! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- "Uzumaki" oberwał wielką, ognistą kulą w twarz. Został on wybity na kilkanaście metrów w góre. Po chwili jednak upadł - Ty...! To ty nim jesteś!? Dlaczego przejąłeś kontrolę nad ciałem Naruto!?

-Cóż... ujmę to w jak najprostszy sposób... po prostu żeby nie zginąć... Ale może teraz pora na twoją śmierć, dzieciaku, co!?

-Huh... tylko spróbuj, a pożałujesz... - Fū w ciele Uzumakiego jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Otoczyła oraz wyparła go czerwona chakra Kyūbiego. Po chwili Yamanaka wrócił do swojego ciała, a Naruto odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim własnym... - Nic ci nie jest...?

-Uhh... chyba nie... - Odpowiedział jinchuriki Kyubiego. Po chwili obydwoje popatrzyli się na Fū, który przemęczony siedział na ziemi

-Więc jednak padłeś z sił?

-Ugh... zamknij się... - Odpowiedział Yamanaka

-Zatem... teraz nam wszystko ładnie wyśpiewasz... prawda? - Powiedział Sasuke, przystawiając mu przy tym kunai do gardła

"Huh... ta dwójka nie wygląda na łatwą do oszukania... chyba nie mam wyjście... muszę powiedzieć prawdę, a kto wie... może zaakceptują moje warunki"

-Co mam ci powiedzieć?

-To, na co nie odpowiedziałeś mi poprzednim razem: Czego ty od nas chcesz i kim jesteś!?

-Znacie moje imię, wiec cóż to za pytanie...?

-MÓW ALBO CI ODETNĘ TĄ PUSTĄ GŁOWĘ, KRETYNIE! - Ryknął niespokojnie młody Uzumaki

-Więc... zacznę od tego że jestem tylko osobą wykonującą rozkazy, a nie wydającą je. Ta praca już należy do mojego szefa, Danzō Shimury. Ale dobrze, przejdę do sedna rzeczy. Potrzebuję was obu, przyjaciele! Sasuke, ty niestety musisz umrzeć, masz w sobie pieczęć, która będzie niezbędna do zrealizowania mojego celu. Naruto, ty musisz oddać nam Kyūbiego, a to los zadecyduje, czy przeżyjesz. Zleceniodawca mojego szefa, Orochimaru, tego potrzebuje!

-O...ro...chimau...?

-Tak. Korzeń oraz Orochimaru połączyli siły. Dlaczego? Z dwóch banalnych powodów, których niestety nie mogę wam zdradzić. Wybaczcie, a teraz... jaka jest wasza odpowiedź? Przystępujecie i poddacie się dobrowolnie, czy walczymy dalej...

-Huh...! Pieprz się!

-Więc... stańcie do walki...! UGH! - Fū miał już się podnieść z ziemi, jednak nie miał wystarczająco dużo sił - Cholera! "Muszę wykorzystać to, że jestem w stanie czytać w ich myślach, skłócę ich między sobą, dzieki czemu przestaną współpracować a ja znów uciek..." - Jego wewnętrzne przemyślenia ustały, gdy tylko Sasuke oraz Naruto wybili kunaiami jego oczy

-Więc... walczymy? - Zapytał się szyderczo Naruto

-Ugh... cholera... ten ból! Skurwysyny, wybiliście mi oczy, abym nie mógł czytać wam w myślach?

-Taka już kolei rzeczy, "przyjacielu"

-Ugh...

-Przybyliśmy tu po zwoje, i bez nich nie odejdziemy, rozumiesz!?

-Walcie się! **Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu! -** Obok nich pojawił się niewielkich rozmiarów manekin z dwoma gigantycznymi ostrzami. Ciało Fū obumarło. Tętno przestało bić. Resztki jego duszy przeniosły się do lalki. Po chwili marionetka rzuciła się wraz z wściekle wirującymi ostrzmi na Naruto oraz Sasuke. Nie mieli oni wyboru, musieli się rozdzielić. Lalka zaś pobiegła za młodym Uchichą, gdyż to jego potrzebowała jako pierwszego

-Ależ to upierdliwe, chyba nie mam wyboru... **CHIDORI! **\- Prawa ręka Sasuke została otoczona promieniami, które jakby same z siebie zaatakowały piorunami marionetkę. Ta jednak odbijała pociski za pomocą ostrzy. Po chwili jednak Uchicha sam zaatakował swoją potężną dłonią lalkę, przebijając się przez nią. Dusza jednak nie została wygnana. Ciało manekina zrosło się spowrotem, więżąc przy tym samym rękę Sasuke. Użył on więc po raz kolejny **Chidori**, jednak tym razem to nie zadziałało. Pancerz marionetki jakby wzrósł. W ostatniej chwili z odsieczą przybył Naruto, który, z Rasenganem Kyūbiego w dłoni, rzucił się na lalkę, rozwalając jej głowę na kawałki. Ten atak jednak także nie zabił manekina. Uchicha po wielu chwilach szarpaniny w końcu uwolnił swoją dłoń. Lalka jakby przestała się ruszać, jednak chwilę ciszy przerwało lekkie stukanie. To była marionetka, który powiększyła się dwukrotnie. Ostrza jednak pozostały bezzmienne. Tym razem Lalka trzymała swoją broń bardziej niczym kunai, niż poprzednio, jak włócznię.

-Z czego oni to, do cholery, robią? - Zapytał młody Uzumaki

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jednak wiem, że musimy zniszczyć to ustrojstwo!

-TAK! - Obydwoje w momencie sporadycznie uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Jednak chwilę szczęścia przerwał atak marionetki. Lalka zaatakowała Uchichę, przecinając go w miejscu klatki piersiowej - SASUKE! - Będące w powietrzu ciało Uchichy zamieniło się w drewnianą kłodę, na której przyczepiona była eksplodująca notka. Uzumaki w ostatniej chwili odsunął się od miejsca rzekomej eksplozji. Manekin jednak miał zbyt ciężarny pancerz by być w stanie uniknąć wybuchu. Po chwili Naruto usłyszał bardzo głośny huk. W powietrzu zauważył nadlatujące częsci ciała lalki. One jednak, po upadnięciu na ziemię, po raz kolejny się złączyły w całość - Co to ma być!? - Manekin miał już zaatakować zmęczonego, siedzącego na ziemi Uzumakiego, jednak coś zatrzymało jego cios... były to... węże... Po chwili oczom Naruto ukazała się... Anko Mitarashi - SENSEI!?

-Wybacz za małe spóźnienie! - Odpowiedziała mistrzyni Uzumakiego

-Nie teraz na to czas... musimy jakoś go powstrzymać!

-Co to w ogóle jest?

-Bardzo długa historia... ważne jest to, że nijak nie można go zranić, a na dodatek... Sasuke gdzieś zniknął

-Huh... zobaczymy czy to na niego zadziała... - Anko wyciągnęła rękę w przód. Nagle z jej nadgarstków wypełzły węże, które następnie zaatakowały manekina. On jednak obronił się przed atakiem, odcinając wężom głowy - Więc jednak muszę użyć czegoś silniejszego! **Sen'ei Tajashu! **\- Znad nadgarstka senseia Naruto znów wypełzły węże, jednak teraz ich ilość oraz wielkość była znacznie większa. Lalka została przedziurawiona w kilku miejscach, jednak po paru chwilach zregenerowały się one. Marionetka była jednak nadal najęta walką z wężami, gdyż one także się odradzały zaraz po ich zabójstwie - Teraz, jest on wystarczająco zajęty by go zniszczyć!

-Tak jest! **Kyūbi no Rasengan! **\- Młody Uzumaki rzucił się na przerośniętego manekina ze swoim krwisto czerwonym rasenganem, przybijając na wylot jego ostrza, którymi lalka próbowała się zasłonić - TERAZ! NIE MA BRONI! - Anko wypuściła jeszcze więcej węży. Oblazły one ciało marionetki, miażdżać je w całości. Kawałki na jakie rozpadła się lalka były tak małe, że po raz kolejny nie mogły się one połączyć. Dusza także zniknęła - Huh... huh...

-Dobra robota!

-Hehe... ty też się nieźle spisałaś!

-Huh...

-Chwilka... gdzie Sakura...?

-Ach, ona! Kazałam jej zaczekać na zewnątrz, na wypadek gdyby miało być tutaj niebezpiecznie... i chyba słusznie postąpiłam...

-Tak... jasne! Jeszcze tylko musimy odnaleźć Sasuk...

-Hej... mnie szukacie? - Ich oczom ukazał się młody Uchicha

-T... ty? GDZIEŚ TY POLAZŁ, IDIOTO!?

-Myślałem, że ci na tym zależy - Sasuke pokazał Naruto dwa zwoje

-Więc... znalazłeś je?

-Wiesz co? Nie! Pokazuję ci byle jakie zwoje, bo tak mi się podoba!

-Dobra... dobra... Po co te nerwy...?

-Więc... to by było chyba na tyle...

-Co...? - Odezwał się tajemniczy, choć znajomy głos - To dopiero początek zabawy, przyjaciele

-Ten głos... to... Fū!? - Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się sylwetka Yamanaki - Przecież... przecież ty...

-Myślicie że dałbym się zabić jakimś pierwszym lepszym geninom z Konohy, co!?

-Jakim cudem przeżyłeś!?

-To bardzo proste... jeszcze nim wybiliście mi oczy, przeniosłem się do wnętrza marionetki, a ciało któremu wydłubaliście oczy, to była tylko zwykła iluzja! Następnie zamieniłem się ciałami z iluzją a marionetką, dzięki czemu miałem czas na regenerację. Dlatego też tym razem nie zawaham się użyć moich najsilniejszych technik! Moje zwycięstwo jest pewne!


	21. Rozdział 21: Wspomnienie

-Ten głos... to... Fū!? - Po chwili oczom Naruto, Sasuke oraz Anko ukazała się sylwetka Yamanaki - Przecież... przecież ty...

-Myślicie że dałbym się zabić jakimś pierwszym lepszym geninom z Konohy, co!? - Zapytał poddenerwowany Fū

-Jakim cudem przeżyłeś!? - Zapytał młody Uchicha

-To bardzo proste... jeszcze nim wybiliście mi oczy, przeniosłem się do wnętrza marionetki, a ciało któremu wydłubaliście oczy, to była tylko zwykła iluzja! Następnie zamieniłem się ciałami z iluzją a marionetką, dzięki czemu miałem czas na regenerację. Dlatego też tym razem nie zawaham się użyć moich najsilniejszych technik! Moje zwycięstwo jest pewne!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 21: Wspomnienie**

Milczeli. Chwilę spokoju przerwał jednak niespodziewany atak Yamanaki. W ostatnim momencie jednak nadlatujący kunai zatrzymał Naruto, jednak dopiero po chwili zorientował się on, że były do niego przyczepione eksplodujące notki. Cała trójka usunęła się z miejsca wybuchu, który po chwili nastąpił

-Uciekajcie ile chcecie, jeżeli tylko na tyle was stać! - Poniżył ich Fū. Moment jego triumfu jednak zaćmił atak wymierzony w jego stronę. Były to węże Anko, które z zabójczą prędkością kierowały się w kierunku Yamanaki - Huh! Łatwizna! - Wyciągnął on kunai a następnie pozabijał wszystkie istoty przywołane przez Mitarashi

-Naruto! Popilnuj przez chwile te zwoje! - Powiedział Sasuke

-Tak! - Przytaknął Uzumaki, który miał za zadanie pilnowania celu ich podróży, który młody Uchicha położył na ziemi. Po chwili Sasuke wyciągnął z kieszeni kilkanaście shurikenów, do których zaczepione były cienkie linki. Rzucił nimi w kierunku Yamanaki

-Twój atak się nie uda, dzieciaku! - Powiedział dumnie Fū - Ty, Uzumaki! Też lepiej sobie odpuść!

-Cholera! Nawet jeżeli nawet nie zacznę atakować on już wie, co chciałem zrobić! - Powiedział sam do siebie jinchuriki Kyūbiego

-Oczywiście, że tak! Nie dacie rady mnie pokonać! Przyłączcie się do grupy Danzō!

-Niech to! - Powiedziała Mitarashi - Czy on ma jakiś słaby punkt!?

-Uh... - Zamyślił się Naruto - Myślę że tak... Żeby mógł czytać w myślach musi widzieć daną osobę... jednak jest on szpiegowskim ninją, więc byle jaka kryjówka nie zadziała...

-Czyli wystarczy żebym zniknęła z jego pola widzenia?

-Raczej tak...

-Huh... trzeba było tak od razu - Anko w momencie zapadła się pod ziemię

-Sen... sei?

-**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **\- Sasuke zapalił wszystkie linki które wcześniej rozciągnął, tworząc wokół nich ogniste płomienie, które przypominały smoki. Fū jednak sprawnie unikał płomieni, odskakując to na lewą, a to na prawą stronę. Gdy płomienie całkowicie wygasły, Yamanaka w błyskawicznym tempie rzucił się na Uchichę, mając zamiar dźgnąć go kunaiem. W ostatniej chwili jednak jego atak zatrzymały... węże

-CO DO!? - Zapytał sam siebie Yamanaka. Technika Anko uwięziła Fū, przygniatając go do ziemi - Cholera... zniknęła z mojego pola widzenia... - Węże jednak coraz mocniej go ściskały

-**Kyūbi no Rasengan! ** \- Nadeszła pora na atak Uzumakiego. Wymierzył on swoją techniką w plecy Yamanaki. Po chwili rozległ się gruchot łamanych kości

-Cholera... ale boli...

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - Zaatakował go po raz kolejny dokładnie tą samą techniką, tym razem jednak trafił nią w jego twarz. Fū został odepchnięty z bardzo dużą siłą, po czym został przygnieciony do ściany. Gdy już oprzytomniał, a z jego oczu zniknął widok zamglonego pomieszczenia, dostrzegł przed sobą Naruto, Sasuke oraz Anko. Poczuł on zimno w okolicach szyi. Dopiero po chwili zauważył on, że ma przystawiony do niej kunai Naruto.

-Idioci...

-Huh... - Wzdychnął dumnie Uzumaki

-Jesteście nikim...

-Powiedziała osoba, która dała się złapać dziecku! - Odparła szyderczo Mitarashi

-Kto powiedział, że dałem się złapać? Nikt... Wręcz przeciwnie... to ja was złapałem... - Po chwili wokół Yamanaki wytworzyła się niebieska powłoka, który przyczepiła się do ściany, do której Fū został przyciśnięty. Uzumaki musiał wycofać swoją rękę z kunaiem, gdyż mógł ją utracić na zawsze. Po chwili każdy z osobna; Naruto, Sasuke oraz Anko zostali otoczeni identyczną powłoką. Po chwili jej wnętrze wypełniła błękitna maź, która uniemożliwiała ich ruchy. Yamanaka jednak też nie mógł wykonać jakichkolwiek ruchów, gdyż powłoka zaczepiła się ściany. Gdyby jednak Fū zdecydował się zdjąć w siebie powłokę, to zniknęłaby także powłoka Uzumakiego, Uchichy oraz Mitarashi, przez co mógłby zostać pokonany. Wyglądało na to, że walka zakończyła się remisem, jednak Yamanaka nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa - Więc... jak na razie nikt z nas nie jest w stanie walczyć, nieprawdaż?

-Ty... - Powiedział złowrogim głosem Naruto

-Tak więc, walka fizyczna na razie nie gra tutaj żadnej roli. Jednak to nie oznacza, że zakończy się na remisie. Nadal mogę wyniszczyć was wewnętrznie...

-Co...?

-Huh... korzystając z waszych wspomnień, będę mógł was zniszczyć psychicznie, przez co nie będziecie zdolni do dalszej walki... a z resztą... nie będę się wam z niczego tłumaczył...

-Ty gnoju...

-Więc, Uzumaki Naruto... co my tutaj mamy...? Ze względu na wielką samotność jaką doznałeś we wczesnym dzieciństwie, miałeś pragnienie zostania zauważonym i uznanym przez wszystkich. W tym celu, ciągle robiłeś jakieś wybryki w pobliżu Wioski, a nawet mówiłeś, że będziesz starać się o tytuł Hokage. Jednak to nie jest możliwe... wszystko przez dziewięcioogoniastego. Byłeś sam... całkiem sam... potem spotkałeś Sasuke... jest dla ciebie jak brat, nieprawdaż?

-...

-Huh... żałosne... Zrozum, przeznaczeniem jinchurikich jest śmierć! Nikt nigdy cię nie zaakceptuje... nawet Sasuke cię nie polubił, robi to tylko dlatego, żeby utrzymać honor swojego byłego mistrza!

-Nie słuchaj go, Naruto, próbuje cię zniszczyć wewnętrznie! - Powiedział młody Uchicha

-Wiem... - Odparł Uzumaki

-A więc tak... - Kontynuował Fū - Kyūbi nie daje ci spokoju aż do dziś... wykonujesz jego zachcianki... ach... byłaby wielka szkoda gdybym powiedział o tym twoim "przyjaciołom". Ups... już chyba to zrobiłem... Robisz wszystko co ten lisek ci rozkaże, tylko po to, by stać się silniejszym... jednak jest to bezcelowe... jak już powiedziałem... do końca swojego nędznego życia będziesz sam... Tak... oto twoje przeznaczenie. Teraz pora na Sasuke... nigdy nie miałeś rodzin...

-NIE MAM ZAMIARU CIĘ SŁUCHAĆ! - Powiedział zdenerwowany Uchicha

-Cóż... może przez to się opamiętasz - Sasuke został przygnieciony jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio przez błękitną maź wypełniającą wnętrze jego powłoki

-Ugh...

-Huh... chyba mogę kontynuować... Nigdy nie miałeś rodziny... prawdziwej rodziny... twój brat jest zdrajcą, nikt nigdy cię nie akceptował, ponieważ nie mogłeś dogonić Itachiego, tak?

-Zamknij się...

-Przez twój niewyrafinowany charakter też nigdy nie miałeś prawdziwych przyjaciół... Potem poznałeś Naruto... Widzę, że bardzo go lubisz... tak... wcześniej gdy mówiłem temu blondynowi że go nienawidzisz, to skłamałem... lubię irytować ludzi...

-Cholerny idiota...

-Cóż... byłaby bardzo wielka szkoda, gdyby ktoś z was musiał patrzeć na śmierć drugiego, nieprawdaż? Hehe... ale niestety muszę was dostarczyć do mojego szefa żywych... No to może teraz Anko... uprowadzona przez pana Orochimaru... nic z tego nie pamiętasz, niepra... CO DO!? - Jego kwestię przerwał widok nadlatującego kunaia, który przebił się przez cienką powłokę i trafił Fū w ramię. Po chwili wszyscy zostali uwolnieni z pułapki

-Co to było? - Zapytał Naruto

-Latający widelec, idioto... - Odpowiedział Sasuke

-Nienawidzę cię... Chodziło mi o to kto go rzucił... przez masz te swoje "oczka"

-Nie mam pojęcia... - Chwilę niepewności przerwał widok sylwetki pewnej osoby, a była nią... Sakura... - To ty!?

-Dobra robota, Sakuro! - Pogratulowała jej Anko - Chwilę tryumfu przerwał jednak widok uciekającego Yamanaki

-ON UCIEKA! - Po chwili cała trójka pobiegła w jego stronę. Zaczęli oni rzucać kunaiami, Fū jednak, nadal mogąc czytać im w myślach, wszystkie odparł. Mitarashi znów zapadła się pod ziemię. Yamanaka musiał liczyć na szczęście, które tym razem mu nie dopisało, gdyż został on schwytany przez węże Anko, które także wybiły się spod ziemi. Fū w końcu został pokonany, jednak nie zabili go. Został on uprowadzony do Konohy, w celu wyciągniecia z niego wszystkich informacji.

_3 dni później_

_Konoha_

Fū Yamanaka został oddany w ręce shinobich z Konohy. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura oraz Anko spotkali się wspólnie, aby zrobić coś bardzo ważnego

-Cholernie się boję... - Powiedział Uzumaki

-Spokojnie, my też - Pocieszyła go Mitarashi

-Eh... no więc... Otwieramy pierwszy zwój...

"W końcu znajdę odpowiedź na pytania, które dręczą mnie od bardzo dawna"


	22. Rozdział 22: Prawdziwy cel Kuramy

Fū Yamanaka został oddany w ręce shinobich z Konohy. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura oraz Anko spotkali się wspólnie, aby zrobić coś bardzo ważnego

-Cholernie się boję... - Powiedział Uzumaki

-Spokojnie, my też - Pocieszyła go Mitarashi

-Eh... no więc... Otwieramy pierwszy zwój...

"W końcu znajdę odpowiedź na pytania, które dręczą mnie od bardzo dawna"

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 22: Prawdziwy cel Kuramy**

_To samo miejsce_

_5 godzin później_

-Rozumiem... - Powiedziała sama do siebie stanowczo Anko, która jako jedyna pozostała przy zwoju. Reszta drużyny siódmej, znudzona wielogodzinnym przeszukiwaniem zwoi, opuściła placówkę, pokładając wszystko w rękach Mitarashi - Nadal pozostaje wiele niejasności i sprzeczności, ale... i tak dowiedziałam się bardzo wiele. Powinnam teraz ich odnaleźć i wszystko im skrótowo opowiedzieć - Anko odziała się w swój skórzany płaszcz, po czym zaczęła kierować się do centrum Konohy, tam bowiem mieli się spotkać. Mitarashi po paru minutach wędrówki dostrzegła ich siedzących na jakimś wielkim kamieniu. Jako pierwszy podbiegł do niej Naruto

-Sensei, sensei! Znalazła pani coś? - Zapytał niecierpliwie Uzumaki

-Hej, hej... najpierw się odsuń... jesteś za blisko... - Odpowiedziała Anko która była lekko sparaliżowana niezręczną sytuacją. Gdy Naruto już wykonał polecenie swojego mistrza, kontynuował:

-No to jak, znalazła pani coś? - Po chwili dołączyli do niej także Sasuke i Sakura

-I co? Dowiedziała się pani czegoś? - Zapytała tak samo zniecierpliwiona sytuacją Haruno

-No... więc... - Próbowała kontynuować Mitarashi

-Co pani wyczytała? - Zapytał tym razem Uchicha

-No bo...

-Niech pani powie... - Poprosił wysokim tonem Naruto

-ZAMKNIJCIE ŻE SIĘ, BACHORY JEDNE! - Ryknęła zdenerwowana Mitarashi

-Uh...

-...

-No... to powie pani...?

-Meh... no dobra... ale jeżeli się nie uspokoicie, to sami będziecie się przekopywać przez te zwoje, zrozumiano?

-...

-...

-Po... wie... pa... ni?

-Tak, ale masz się zamknąć...

-Tak jest!

-Usiądźcie, to może trochę potrwać - Wszyscy usiedli na ziemi, z zaparciem wpatrując się w swojego senseia - Więc... Zacznijmy od tego, że pomimo, że znalazłam bardzo wiele ciekawych i cennych informacji, to nadal bardzo wiele rzeczy jest niewyjaśnionych. To tylko takie sprostowanie, żebyście później nie zasypywali mnie milionami pytań. Powiem wszystko co wiem, z pominięciem informacji które nie będą nam potrzebne. Więc, dowiedziałam się trzech, a raczej czterech, rzeczy. Są nimi: Jinchuricy, Ogoniaste bestie, oraz Przeklęte pieczęci. O tej czwartej powiem na samym końcu. Pozólcie, że zacznę od Ogoniastych bestii. Bijū to dziewięć ogromnych demonów, które zostały stworzone z chakry jeszcze za czasów życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek . Różnią się one ilością ogonów, które posiadają w liczbie od jednego do dziewięciu. Ogoniaste bestie to żyjące formy chakry, zwane też Potworami z Czakry. Posiadają one ogromne rezerwy szczególnie silnej chakry, znacznie przewyższając większość shinobi. Czakra ogoniastych bestii jest koloru czerwonego. Mają również umiejętność telepatycznego komunikowania się między sobą i swoimi jinchuriki, o których powiem wam później, i posiadają one kilka poziomów świadomości. Ogoniaste bestie są w stanie też swobodnie przekazywać swoją chakrę komu zechcą. W porównaniu do ludzi posiadają one ogromne ilości chakry, z których jinchūriki może nauczyć się korzystać. Bestia i jego nosiciel są połączeni: jeżeli bestia umrze, zginie jego nosiciel, nosiciel umiera także wtedy, gdy zostanie oddzielony od bestii. To wszystko, czego zdołałam się dowiedzieć na temat Ogoniastych bestii. Teraz przejdźmy do jinchurikich, kilka razy już wypowiedziałam te słowo, więc teraz wytłumaczę wam, co to jest. Jinchuricy są ludźmi, którzy mają zapieczętowane wewnątrz siebie jednego z bijū. Wykazują oni nadprzyrodzone moce, które mogą być sprawić, że nosiciel demona może być potężniejszy niż sama ogoniasta bestia. Jinchuricy są zazwyczaj samotnymi ludźmi, postrzegani przez tych wokół nich jako ogoniasta bestia, która została zapieczętowana wewnątrz nich, prowadząc do uprzedzeń, nienawiści oraz strachu... - Naruto w momencie przypomniał sobie całe swoje dzieciństwo - Z powodu noszenia w sobie monstrualnych zasobów chakry, są one celem wielu złowrogich organizacji. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną jest jednak Akatsuki, z którą mieliście już do czynienia... - Sasuke przypomniał sobie o swoim bracie i o jego marzeniu dostania się do tej oto organizacji - Trzecią, przedostatnią rzeczą o której muszę wam powiedzieć to właśnie główny cal naszych poszukiwań, czyli przeklęte pieczęcie. Jest ich wiele rodzajów, lecz dwoma najpotężniejszymi są: Ten no Juin, którą masz ty, Naruto, oraz Chi no Juin. Są one odpowiednikami Niebios i Ziemi. Osoba naznaczona takową pieczęcią, otrzymuje zwiększenie poziomu czakry i umiejętności taijutsu, gdy jest ona aktywna. Na temat nich tylko tyle zdołałam zdobyć. Ostatnią, czwartą rzeczą jest bardzo krótka, ale zarazem bardzo ważna rzecz, którą są osoby nadające przeklęte pieczęcie. Wymienianie ich wszystkich nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu, dlatego też powiem jedno: Orochimaru.

-O... ro... chi... ma... ru?

-Tak. To osoba używająca pieczęci to trawienia umysłu swoich ofiar, aby następnie...

-Chwila... chwila... - Przerwał jej Sasuke - Te zwoje zostały spisany naprawdę bardzo dawno temu, nie ma możliwości aby w nich byłaby jakakolwiek informacja o Orochimaru, bo nie miał on prawa żyć w tamtejszych czasach, a jednak ty, sensei, wiesz to wszystko o nim. Pozostaje pytanie, jak?

-Huh... zawsze byłeś nieprzeciętnie spostrzegawczy, jednak masz pamięć niemowlęcia...

-Co...?

-Mówi ci to coś? No to może teraz Anko... uprowadzona przez pana Orochimaru... nic z tego nie pamiętasz, nieprawdaż, przyjaciele?

-Uh... a no tak... Fū...

-Jednak nie ma się co dziwić, że tego nie pamiętasz. Bardzo wiele się wtedy działo, byliśmy w trakcie pojedynku na śmierć i życie, a ty także zostałeś przez niego bardzo mocno zraniony psychicznie. Więc, Orochimaru to osoba używająca pieczęci to trawienia umysłu swoich ofiar, aby następnie przyciągnąć ich do siebie, aby przetrzymywać ich w swoich kryjówkach. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego to robi... Ja także nic z tego nie pamiętam... byłam bardzo młoda... a poza tym... moja pamięć została wyczyszczona...

-...

-No więc, to wszystko czego się dowiedziałam. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie przeoczyłam...

-S...sensei? - Zapytał niepewnie Uzumaki

-Huh...?

-Bo ja... mam pewno pytanie... dotyczące ogoniastych bestii...

-O co chodzi?

-No bo... chciałbym wiedzieć czy... Demon może zabić jinchurikiego?

-Hm... bardzo ciekawe pytanie... uważam że... tak... Jeżeli jinchuriki będzie nieprawidłowo obchodził się ze swoją bestią, to może zostać przez nią zabity...

-Umm... powiedziała pani że jeżeli zginie jin...chmur...i...kij...

-Jinchuriki...

-Tak, o to mi chodziło. Jeżeli zginie jinchuriki to bestia także umiera... więc to by było dla niej nieopłacalne, prawda?

-A no tak! Więc to o tym zapomniałam!

-O... czym?

-Jeżeli bijū zginie z powodu śmierci jinchurikiego, to demon obudzi się po kilku latach. Zazwyczaj są to okolice dziesięciu lat, choć niewykluczone że może to nastąpić później... lub nawet wcześniej... Następnie, po zreinkarnowaniu, bestia staje się wolną istotą...

-Czyli że... kluczem do wolności bestii jest zabicie swego nosiciela...?

-Pod pewnym względem tak...

-Jakim względem?

-Bestia stałaby się wtedy bardzo łatwym celem, gdyż byłaby osłabiona przez długi czas, przez co mogłaby zostać schwytana. A dopóki żyje w jinchurikim, może używać całej swojej mocy do wspierania swojego nosiciela, przez co demon jest bezpieczniejszy...

-Chyba... rozumiem...

-A dlaczego o to pytasz?

-Uh... ja... tak z ciekawości... po prostu...

-Rozumiem... "Ten idiota nigdy by nie spytał o nic takiego z ciekawości. Czyżby bał się śmierci ze strony Kyubiego?"... Jeżeli coś by się działo, to zawsze możesz możesz mi powiedzieć, pamiętaj o tym...

-Jas... ne...

-Sakuro, pozwól ze mną. Musimy wyjaśnić parę spraw między sobą...

-Ja? - Zapytała Haruno

-Tak, chodź

-Uh... dobrze...? - Obydwie odeszły, pozostali tylko Sasuke i Naruto

-Po co się o to pytałeś? - Zapytał niskim tonem Uchicha

-No... ja już mówiłem... z ciekawości... nie mogę tak po prostu o coś się zapytać...? - Odpowiedział Uzumaki, jąkając się przy tym

-Możesz... ale to po prostu do ciebie niepodobne...

-Jak to...?

-Nie znam cię od dziś... taki idiota jak ty nigdy by się o coś takiego bez powodu nie spytał...

-Masz mnie za idiotę, kretynie!?

-Myślałem że już się przyzwyczaiłeś...

-Kiedyś ci wtłukę, pajacu!

-Ciekawe... chcesz pokonać kogoś takiego jak ja, a nawet nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, albo przynajmniej dobrze skłamać...

-Nie będę powtarzał w nieskończoność... po prostu byłem ciekawy...

-Jasne... jasne... kolejna informacja o tobie odkryta: Marny kłamca

-...

-Widzę niepewność w twoich oczach, no ale dobra. Jeżeli nie chcesz to nie mów. Ja już może lepiej pójdę do domu... zaczyna się sciemniać... bywaj...!

-Czekaj!

-A jednak zmieniłeś zdanie...?

-Ugh... nienawidzę cię...

-Więc mówisz, czy kontynuujemy walkę na przezwiska?

-Nie...

-No i nie szło tak od razu...? Mów o co chodzi...

-Ja... po prostu... obawiam się... że Kurama ma co do mnie złe intencje...

-Niby dlaczego tak miałoby być...?

-No bo... ja wiem... że... że nie zależy mu na trenowaniu mnie... to tylko argument żebym wypełniał jego zachcianki... to nie są jakieś losowe rzeczy, które muszę wykonywać... to wszystko układa się w logiczną całość... on pragnie mojej śmierci... on chce... aby ludzie mnie znienawidzili a następnie zabili...

-Więc po co wykonujesz jego rozkazy?

-To nie jest takie proste... czuję w sobie, że pieczęć bramy oddzielającej wewnętrznego mnie od Kuramy słabnie... obawiam się, że jeżeli nie będę robił tego, czego on ode mnie wymaga, to wpadnie w gniew i to on mnie zabije...

-...

-Jestem pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem... Czego bym nie zrobił... zginę...

-Więc to o to chodzi...

-Doradź mi... co mam zrobić...

-...

-...

-Przede wszystkim nie wykonuj jego zachcianek...

-A jeżeli on mnie zabije...?

-Przecież nie możesz pozwolić aby ludzie na nowo cię znienawidzili! Teraz, gdy już zyskałeś ich respekt... chyba tego nie zrobisz!?

-Ja... nie wiem...

-Cholera... trudna sytuacja... Na ile jeszcze powinna wystarczyć pieczęć?

-Na pewno nie na długo...

-A nie można jej w jakiś sposób odnowić...?

-Nie...

-Stworzyć nowej...? Cokolwiek?

-Nie... Gdyby była taka możliwość, to zrobiłbym to już dawno...

-...

-...

-Dobra... ja pójdę już do domu... może uda mi się coś wymyślić... żegnaj...

-Że...gnaj... - Sasuke faktycznie kierował się w stronę swego domu. Gdy Naruto stracił z pola widzenia Uchichę, zaczął się kierować w nieznany kierunek

-"Gdzie ten idiota znowu idzie?" - Pomyślał Sasuke, który, ukrywszy się w krzakach, obserwował z ukrycia Uzumakiego. Po chwili wyszedł on z cienia i zaczął kierować się w stronę, gdzie poszedł Naruto - "Muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie on się kieruje i w jakim celu... Będę go śledzić, dopóki gdzieś nie dotrzemy..."

Obydwoje szli w nieznanym Uchichy kierunku

"Naruto, abyś nie robił niczego głupiego"

...

...

...

Takie małe info

...

...

...

Zauważyłem że pod każdym moim chapterem z Naruto: Cień Konohy mam po ponad 30 wyświetleń z Polski. To ponad 8 razy więcej niż mam followów, a szczerze wątpię, by każdy z was czytał ten sam rozdział po 8 razy... Polecam kliknąć przycisk follow aby być na bieżąco. Dodaję po 2-3 chaptery tygodniowo więc myślę, że warto. Dodatkowo powiem, że mam już wszystko rozplanowane aż do 85 chapteru, więc pomysłów nie zabraknie jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Powiem jeszcze, że nie skończę mojego FanFiction tak jak większość "niewypałów", czyli po prostu nie kończąc, tylko przerywając od tak, na pewno skończę te FF. Myślę że te 3 powody zachęcą was do FOLLOWU Naruto: Cień Konohy. Na prawdę warto ;)


	23. Rozdział 23: Atak na Konohę

-Że...gnaj... - Sasuke faktycznie kierował się w stronę swego domu. Gdy Naruto stracił z pola widzenia Uchichę, zaczął się kierować w nieznany kierunek

-"Gdzie ten idiota znowu idzie?" - Pomyślał Sasuke, który, ukrywszy się w krzakach, obserwował z ukrycia Uzumakiego. Po chwili wyszedł on z cienia i zaczął kierować się w stronę, gdzie poszedł Naruto - "Muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie on się kieruje i w jakim celu... Będę go śledzić, dopóki gdzieś nie dotrzemy..."

Obydwoje szli w nieznanym Uchichy kierunku

"Naruto, abyś nie robił niczego głupiego"

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 23: Atak na Konohę**

_5 godzin później_

_Tereny wioski Yugakure_

Sasuke, nadal z ukrycia, obserwował siedzącego na gałęzi jednego z pobliskich drzew Naruto. Obserwował on wjeżdżającą na polanę karocę ciągniętą przez dwa konie o czarnym zabarwieniu. Po chwili wokół nich zebrała się niewielka grupka ludzi, już na pierwszy rzut oka można było domyśleć się że są oni biednymi wieśniakami. Zostali oni odepchnięci a nawet dotkliwie pobici przez zamaskowanych mężczyzn, którzy pracowali jako straż karocy. Co chwilę słychać było wrzaski strażników: "Odsuńcie się, niedołęgi!" czy "Idźcie stąd, albo was pozabijamy". Jednak nawet te pogróżki nie skutkowały. Chłopi najwidoczniej mieli jakiś nadzwyczaj ważny powód, by stawiać opór nawet w obliczu śmierci. Ta sytuacja miałaby miejsce może jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdyby nie Uzumaki, który w momencie odbił się od gałęzi. Uchicha natychmiastowo ruszył za nim, tylko że w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, poruszał on się po ziemi, a nie tak jak on, czyli po kolejnych drzewach. Po paru skokach, gdy już nie było więcej drzew, Uzumaki wyskoczył bardzo wysoko w górę. Jako cel do lądowania obrał on sobie właśnie wnętrze karocy:

-Po cholerę on tam idzie? - Zapytał sam siebie Sasuke. Nie miał on jednak czasu do namysłu, gdyż w błyskawicznym tempie Naruto opuścił wóz. Tym razem jednak trzymał on coś w ręku. Zaczął uciekać przez polanę, choć zdezorientowani strażnicy nie zdążyli zareagować, czekali oni na dalsze rozkazy. Po chwili Uzumaki dostrzegł nadlatującą w jego kierunku ognistą kulę:

-Co do...!? - Powiedział sam do siebie Naruto - Cholera! **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Młody Uzumaki utworzył wielki podmuch wiatru, który rozwiał ognistą technikę. Po chwili Naruto ujrzał spory shuriken. Nie wyciągnął on jednak nawet kunai, gdyż przechwycił go w gołe ręce - Huh... amatorszczyzna... - Nie dostrzegł on jednak wcześniej przywiązanej cienkiej linki, której jeden z końców został przywiązany do broni. Niepoprawny tryumf Uzumakiego przerwał ognisty pocisk, przypominający nieco smoka, kierujący się wzdłuż linki - Jak to, jeszcze jeden? **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Naruto utworzył średnich rozmiarów ognistą kulę, która była ponad dwa razy mniejsza niż kula którą miał on oberwać. Ta niewielkiej skali technika wystarczyła jednak by odeprzeć tajemniczy atak. Krótką chwilę później Uzumaki zobaczył cień osoby, która z jakąś techniką w ręku szarżowała na niego. Stworzył on więc zwykłego **Rasengana**, gdyż nie zdążyłby on przemienić go na wersję chakry dziewięcioogoniastego. Wyciągnął on swoją dłoń na której wykonał technikę wprzód, aby doprowadzić do kontaktu dwóch technik. Po chwili okazało się, że osobą wykonującą wszystkie te ataki był... Sasuke Uchicha

-**CHIDORI! **\- Wykrzyczał w końcu on nazwę swojej "porażającej" techniki młody Uchicha

-S... Sasuke? - Chwilę później Naruto uświadomił sobie, że jutsu Uchichy zdołało znacznie przewyższyć jego **Rasengana**. Uzumaki został odparty na kilka metrów. Sasuke jednak nie odpuścił blondynowi, gdyż nawet gdy leżał on już bezbronnie na ziemi, kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch - Ugh... - Naruto splunął krwią

-Co ty odwalasz, idioto!?

-... - Dopiero gdy Uchicha kopnął go po raz kolejny, odezwał się - Co TY robisz?

-Staram się wbić w końcu trochę rozumu do tej twojej pustej głowy!

-To bolało!

-...

-...

-Co trzymasz w ręku?

-Co...? Ja...?

-Nie, ja!

-Uh...

-No mów!

-Ach, o to ci chodzi! To nic takiego!

-Na własne oczy widziałem, jak to ukradłeś!

-Ukradłeś to zbyt ostre określenie...

-Więc co to, do cholery, jest!?

-No weź... to długa i nużąca historia... Może po prostu to oddamy i zapomnimy o sprawie...?

-Stroisz sobie ze mnie żarty?

-No... nie...

-Więc mów co to jest, albo jeszcze bardziej ci dokopię!

-Hej, hej... już dobrze...

-...

-...

-Powtórzę jeszcze raz: mów co to jest, albo jeszcze bardziej ci dokopię

-Uh... no wiesz... bo ja... ja nie chciałem, tylko...

-Tylko kto...?

-Uh...

-Powiedz, on ci to kazał zrobić, prawda?

-Kto?

-Wiesz o kim mówię... Nie zgrywaj jeszcze większego idioty niż jesteś, Uzumaki Naruto!

-Ale...

-Zapytam wprost: Kyūbi kazał ci to zrobić!?

-Co... nie... skąd taka myśl...?

-Przestań kłamać! Nie dosyć,że nie potrafisz tego dobrze robić, to jeszcze robisz to zbyt często!

-Ale to na prawdę nie był on!

-Czyli kto?

-...

-No właśnie... czyli już wiem kto kazał ci to zrobić... Teraz tylko pytanie:po co?

-Ale co, po co? - Uchicha po raz kolejny kopnął w leżącego już Uzumakiego

-Więc, zapytam ponownie: po co?

-No bo... to trudne to wytłumaczenia...

-Powiedz...

-Ja... nie potrafię... wybacz...

-Naruto... tyle razy powtarzałeś że jestem twoim prawdziwym przyjacielem, i że możesz mi bezgranicznie zaufać, więc dlaczego teraz się kryjesz, co!?

-Sasu... ke...

-Jednak jeżeli nawet to do ciebie nie dociera, to może powrócę do schematu przemocy...

-Co...? Nie, tylko nie to!

-Więc...?

-Cholera... miałem tego mówić...! Na początku muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie robię tego z własnej woli... to wszystko przez Kuramę...! Już od jakiegoś czasu wykorzystywał mnie on do tego, bym wykonywał jego zachcianki, lecz wtedy robiłem to dlatego, że tego chciałem. Mogłem mu odmówić w każdej chwili... wiem... popełniłem wielki błąd. Lecz jednak potem po raz kolejny złożyłem ci obietnicę że zerwę z nim kontakty... jednak wszystko posunęło się o krok dalej. Gdy niczego nie świadomy ja ćwiczyłem sobie pod okiem dziewięcioogoniastego, on swoimi "treningami" powoli dobierał mi się do podświadomości... Teraz nie mam odwagi mu odmówić... w każdej chwili przecież może on się uwolnić i mnie zabić! A z resztą... mówiłem ci już o tym...

-Po co każe ci to robić?

-On... robi to po prostu... by ludzie mnie znienawidzili... tak po prostu... Chce zamienić mnie w jeszcze większego wyrzutka... Wtedy ja zostałbym bez nikogo, a jedynym wyjściem byłoby odejście do niego... Przez co przejąłby nade mną kontrolę... dlatego też to wszystko robię... Mam już nawet plan jak się od niego uwolnić... ale... nadal czuję się zbyt słaby...

-Naruto...

-Wybacz, że to robię... wróć do wioski... ja także tam wrócę... jednak to potrwa nieco dłużej... nie mam pojęcia ile to zajmie mi czasu, ale uwierz mi... na pewno wrócę...

-Co ty wygadujesz?

-Nie jestem w stanie tak dłużej żyć... zrobię to... choć mam wrażenie, że nie jestem na to gotowy... pójdę tam...

-Co? Gdzie? O czym ty do cholery mówisz...

-Uderz mnie...

-Huh...? O co ci chodzi?

-Uderz mnie z całej siły...

-...

-MÓWIŁEŚ ŻE JEŻELI NIE BĘDĘ NIC GADAŁ, TO ZNÓW MNIE SKOPIESZ, TAK!? WIĘC ZRÓB TO! - Zniechęcony Sasuke po raz czwarty kopnął Uzumakiego. Tym razem jednak Naruto... zamienił się w parę i zniknął

-Klon? Cholera... - Uchicha, po przejrzeniu terenu, zaczął się kierować w stronę wioski.

_5 godzin później_

_Konoha, przed domem Sasuke_

"Sasuke... wybacz że ci to wszystko robię... po prostu nie mogę tak dłużej normalnie funkcjonować... wrócę do wioski i wszystko już będzie dobrze... na pewno... Jednak czeka mnie jeszcze jedno, bardzo trudne zadanie. Mam zamiar udać się do Wioski Piasku, a następnie odnaleźć Gaarę. Pewnie zapytałbyś po co? Otóż, on także jest Jinchurikim, i mam skrytą nadzieję, że nauczy on mnie jak odseparować się od bestii. Pewnego razu Kurama nakazał mi ukraść pewne pilnie strzeżone zwoje, jednak gdy już je ukradłem, jeden z nich wyślizgnął mi się z rąk i upadł. Rozwinął się. Całkiem przypadkowo przeczytałem jego treść, choć "przypadek" to nie jest dobre określenie, nazwałbym to "zaplanowanym zbiegiem okoliczności". Wiesz... nigdy bym nie uwierzył w to, że Kurama kazałby mi ukraść zwój w którym "całkiem przypadkowo" jest napisane jak odseparować się od swojej bestii. Mam wrażenie, że on ma jakieś swoje własne racje, przekonania, nie wiem jak to nazwać. W każdym bądź razie chce on mnie zmusić do czegoś, o czym ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Ale dobrze, nie będę cię wgłębiał w szczegóły, bo nawet ja sam nie wiem co dalej będę robił. Na razie mam jeden, jedyny cel, którym jest dowiedzenie się od Gaary wszeslkich informacji które mogą mi się przydać do okiełznania Kyūbiego. Wybacz że przekazuję ci tę informację w takiej właśnie formie, ale po prostu nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć ci o tym prosto w oczy. Bywaj. I pamiętaj... wrócę". Taki oto list odnalazł w swojej skrzyneczce na listy młody Uchicha. Był to, oczywiście, list od Naruto.

-Huh... Naruto Uzumaki... Zawsze byłeś szalony... jednak mimo tego... zaufałem ci... zatem zaufam ci i teraz... wróć w jednym kawałku... - Wewnętrzny monolog Sasuke przerwał jednak... dźwięk eksplozji! Gdzy młody Uchicha odwrócił się, ujrzał centrum Konohy, które było całkowicie pochłonięte przez mieszaninę ognia i dymu. Gdy podbiegł on już do miejsca w którym dokonano śmiercionośnego ataku, ujrzał on stojących w ogniu, byli to...


	24. Rozdział 24: Ōdama Rasengan

Stali naprzeciw siebie w małym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Oddzielały ich jedynie promienie słoneczne, które ledwie co dostawały się do środka przez zasłonięte okno. Co jakiś czas cień wywołał także przelatujący nad budynkiem ptak. Na ziemi można było dostrzec niewielką ilość piasku, małe dywaniki oraz wazony z uschniętymi krzakami

-A więc jednak przybyłeś...

-Mam pewną prośbę, i tylko ty możesz mi pomóc

**Naruto Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 24: Ōdama Rasengan**

_20 minut później_

_To samo miejsce_

-To szaleństwo, Naruto - Powiedział spokojnym głosem Gaara

-Wiem - Odparł niczym nie zmącony młody Uzumaki

-Wybacz, ale tego nie zrobię

-Co?

-To zbyt niebezpieczne

-...

-...

-A więc zapomniałeś już, że wisisz mi przysługę?

-Nie, Naruto, nie zapomniałem

-Więc dlaczego mi to zrobisz!?

-Po prostu chronię twoje marne życie. Nie muszę tego robić, więc lepiej to doceń

-O nic takiego cię nie prosiłem. Nie musisz wcale wejść tam ze mną, wystarczy że mnie tam przeniesiesz...

-Jesteś tego pewien?

-Tak

-Posłuchaj, gdy już to zrobisz, nie będzie odwrotu. Rozpocznie się bój na śmierć i życie, lepiej się jeszcze zastan...

-Już postanowiłem!

-Huh... Nienawidzę gdy ktoś podejmuje pochopne decyzje, ale dobrze... zrobię to...

-...

-Chodź za mną, musimy udać się do pewnego miejsca, by to poskutkowało

-Uh... tak... - Uzumaki poszedł za Gaarą, który kierował się krętymi korytarzami. W końcu dotarli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które było jeszcze mniejsze niż te, w którym poprzednio rozmawiali. Po chwili czerwonowłosy usiadł po turecku na ziemi - Uch... co robisz...?

-Usiądź obok mnie - Naruto wykonał polecenie Gaary

-I... co teraz? - Czerwonowłosy dotknął swoją ręką czoło Uzumakiego

-Już go widzę. Gdy już będziesz gotowy, powiedz

-Nie mam czasu by czekać, więc zrób to już teraz!

-Uch... dobrze, posłuchaj... Gdy już dotrzesz na miejsce, będziesz musiał zerwać pieczęć. Wtedy zapewne bestia ucieknie z więzienia i zacznie cię atakować. Nie mam pojęcia, jak chcesz to zrobić, ale będziesz musiał go ponownie zaprowadzić go celi. Gdy już to uczynisz, pomogę ci odbudować bramę, która zostanie uprzednio zniszczona poprzez zerwanie pieczęci. Pójdziesz tam sam, ja będę od zewnątrz zatrzymywał przepływ chakry Kyūbiego, byś nie popadł w obłęd. Jednak możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Myślę, że dam radę tam przetransportować mój piasek, więc wspólnie będziemy mieli większe szanse na pomyślne wykonanie zadanie. To jak, startujesz?

-Tylko na to czekałem... - Po chwili Naruto został uśpiony. Jego dusza została przeniesiona do jego podświadomości, która natomiast znajdowała się obok celi Kuramy. Gdy proces transportacji już się udał, rozpoczęło się bardzo trudne dla Uzumakiego zadanie... pokonanie dziewięcioogoniastego...

_Podświadomość Naruto_

_Parę sekund później_

Młody Uzumaki był otoczony tylko i wyłącznie przez mrok. Po chwili jego oczom ukazały się kraty, a za nimi krwisto czerwone oczy

-Więc... teraz muszę zerwać tą kartkę, prawda? - Zapytał Naruto

-Tak - Odpowiedział nieco zdeformowany głos Gaary

-No to... do roboty... - Uzumaki zaczął się unosić. Po chwili podleciał on do pieczęci oddzielającej jego podświadomość od dziewięcioogoniastego. Naruto podniósł swoją koszulę do góry, odkrywając swój brzuch na którym widniał wzór identyczny jak na karcie. Chwilę później pieczęć zaczęła powoli znikać. Gdy już całkowicie wyparowała, Uzumaki przystąpił do dezaktywacji żelaznej kłódki, która dodatkowo miała chronić Naruto

-Co ty znowu wyrabiasz...? - Zapytał zimnym i bardzo gniewnym głosem Kurama

-Nie mogę pozwolić ci byś uciekł...

-Więc dlaczego mnie uwalniasz?

-...

-A zresztą, rób co chcesz... to tylko przyśpieszy twoją śmierć... Uzumaki Naruto...

-... - Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk złamania kłódki. Bramy się rozstąpiły - Czekam, Kuramo...

-NARUTO! - Dziewięcioogoniasty szalenie wyważył więzienne drzwi - Nawet nie wiesz jak długo czekałem na ten moment...

-...

-Będę zabijać cię powoli... tak byś doświadczył bólu, o którym nawet nie śniło ci się w najokrutniejszych koszmarach... ZGIŃ! - Kyūbi uderzył swoją łapą w ziemię, niszcząc ją przy tym oraz odpychając Naruto bardzo mocnym powiewem wiatru

-Bezpośredni atak to najgorsze możliwe rozwiązanie, zapamiętaj - Odezwał się w końcu Gaara

-Wiem... - Opowiedział Uzumaki - Lepiej powiedziałbyś jak atakować poprawnie...

-Nie mam pojęcia... musimy go jakoś zaprowadzić do miejsca z którego uciekł, wtedy w bardzo szybkim tempie znów zamkniemy bramy, które będą jak nowe, a to znaczy, że powinny ci wystarczyć na resztę życia

-Dobrze, ale powiedz jak atakować, nie potrafię walczyć, jeżeli nie mogę używać ataków bezpośrednich!

-Sam chciałbym znać odpowiedź... spróbuj przetestować jego zdolności

-Rozumiem... - Atak Kuramy był tak potężny, że dopiero teraz Naruto wylądował na ziemi - Zgładzę go tym, czego on sam mnie nauczył!

-Czyli czym?

-Znam pewną odmianę **Rasengana**, który zadaje obrażenia jak **Dziewięcioogoniasty Rasengan**, z tym że na ponad trzykrotnie większą skalę, a jego nazwa brzmi... **Ōdama Rasengan! **\- Naruto wcześniej użył jednak **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, tworząc przy tym dziesięć kopii. Każda z nich trzymała w ręku **Rasengana**, tylko że ponad trzykrotnie większego od oryginału. Po chwili każdy z klonów rzucił się w kierunku dziewięcioogoniastego, wykrzykując przy tym nazwę tej złożonej techniki - **Ōdama Rasen Tairengan! **\- Kopie Uzumakiego zaatakowały Kuramę w tym samym czasie, rzucając się na niego z techniką w ręku

-Huh... nie zdołasz mnie pokonać czymś takim... - Kyūbi zasłonił się jednym ze swoich dziewięciu ogonów. To wystarczyło by prawie całkowicie odeprzeć atak Uzumakiego. Przetrwała tylko jedna kopia, która została odbita poprzez łapę Kuramy

-CO!? ZATRZYMAŁ TO SWOIM WŁASNYM CIAŁEM!?

-Nie ma się co dziwić, Naruto. To całkiem inny poziom siły. Od początku mówiłem że to zły pomysł... ale teraz nie masz wyjścia... musisz go schwytać, albo zginiesz...

-Napewno nie dam się tak łatwo! **Tajū Kage Bunghin no Jutsu! **\- Uzumaki utworzył kolosalną ilość kopii - To jeszcze nie wszystko! **Kyūbi no Rasengan! **\- Każdy z klonów otrzymał tę technikę - Nadchodzę! - Wszystkie klony powtórzyły poprzedni schemat, tyle że tym razem było ich kilkanaście razy więcej

-Szczyt idiotyzmu... - Kurama otworzył pysk, łapiąc do swojego wnętrza wszystkie kopie Uzumakiego, wraz z ich **Rasenganami**

-CO DO...!? ON JE... ZJADŁ!?

-Nie zapominaj, że to technika składająca się z mojej chakry, więc jestem na nią odporny... cóż... widzę że to wszystko czym chciałeś się popisać... Nadeszła pora na mój atak! - Kurama uniósł ku górze wszystkie jego ogony. Po chwili pomiędzy nimi zaczęły się pojawiać na przemian niebieskie i czerwone kule, które zaczęły się jednoczyć. Dziewięcioogoniasty schował ją do pyska. Gdy już upuścił wszystkie swoje ogony i skierował swoją twarz w stronę Uzumakiego, znów otworzył usta. Jego jama gębowa zaczęła parować

-Co on znów robi?

-Shukaku, to znaczy Ichibi, potrafi wykonać podobną technikę do tej, którą zeraz wykona Kyūbi. Za chwilę powinien on wystrzelić bombę, zwaną **Bijūdamą**, która potrafi zniszczyć bardzo wielki teren

-Gdzie uciec?

-Gdziekolwiek. Będę cię eskortował swoimi piaskami - Przed Uzumakim pojawiło się około dziesięciu piaskowych dłoni, który wyrosły spod ziemi - Uciekaj

-Tak! - Naruto zaczął się wycofywać. Chwilę później z pyska Kuramy wyleciała rzekoma czerwona bomba. Wokół niej zaczęły pojawiać się białe spirale, dzięki którym technika była jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna

-Taka... wielka...? - Zapytał Gaara, po raz pierwszy jednak jego głos brzmiał bezradnie i zrezygnowanie. Po chwili jednak do jego barwy głosu powróciła stanowczość - Nie ważne... i tak uda mi się ją zatrzymać! - Gdy bomba znajdowała się już blisko Naruto, piaskowe ręce Gaary otoczyły ją - Ugh... cholera... zbyt... potężna... nie!... Dam radę! UUUGGHHH! - Piasek jeszcze mocniej ścisnął **Bijūdamę**. Ta jednak nie przestawała napierać w kierunku Uzumakiego, który jednak zdecydował się zatrzymać i także przystąpić do ataku. Wytworzył trzy klony trzymające **Rasengany**, po chwili wszystkie kopie naraz rzuciły się na bombę Kyūbiego, która nadal była blokowana przez piaskowe ręce Gaary. Gdy już prawie doszło do bezpośredniego spotkania jutsu Naruto oraz techniki Kuramy, Uzumaki wydał rozkaz Gaarze:

-Wycofaj swoje ręce!

-Uh... dobrze... - Czerwonowłosy wykonał polecenie Naruto

-UUURRRGGGGHHHH! - Pomiędzy czteroma zetkniętymi ze sobą technikami powstał płomienisty promień

-Te jutsu jest aż tak potężne

-Tak. Moje klony powinny rozproszyć bombę na kilka mniejszych, dzięki czemu łatwiej je będzie zatrzymać

-Jak to możliwe?

-Moje** Rasengany **wirują znacznie szybciej niż mogłoby ci się zdawać, dzięki czemu jestem w stanie podzielić chakrę znajdującą się w... Bujūgamie?

-Bijūdamie...

-Ach tak, Bijūdamie - Po chwili, zgodnie z prognozami Uzumakiego, bomba Kyūbiego została rozszczepiona na kilkanaście mniejszych

-Rozumiem... dzięki temu moje ręce będą w stanie zatrzymać część tej techniki, dzięki czemu nie będzie ona już tak niebezpieczna - Gaara znów powrócił do akcji, otaczając swoimi piaskowymi rękami ponad połowę pocisków, a następnie wchłaniając je i całkowicie dezaktywując

-**Ōdama Rasengan! **\- Powiększona wersja techniki Uzumakiego miała na celu zatrzymanie pozostałej liczby części Bijūdamy, których nie zdołał powstrzymać Gaara. Jednak pociski były tak potężne, że całkowicie zmiotły w powierzchni ziemi Uzumakiego...

-NARUTOOOO...! - Przerażający wrzask Gaary przerwało jednak niesamowite zjawisko. Za głową Kuramy pojawił się... sam Uzumaki, który z Ōdama Rasenganem w ręku, zaatakował Kyūbiego w tył czaszki, raniąc go przy tym - Co...? Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś...? Chwila... "Kopie Uzumakiego zaatakowały Kuramę w tym samym czasie, rzucając się na niego z techniką w ręku

-Huh... nie zdołasz mnie pokonać czymś takim... - Kyūbi zasłonił się jednym ze swoich dziewięciu ogonów. To wystarczyło by prawie całkowicie odeprzeć atak Uzumakiego. Przetrwała tylko jedna kopia, która została odbita poprzez łapę Kuramy" To byłeś prawdziwy ty, Naruto?

-Się wie! Przecież mówiłem ci, że nie dam się tak łatwo! - Odpowiedział blondyn, który, wylądowawszy na ziemi, obserwował zdezorientowanego Kyūbiego

-Ty cholero! - Ryknął dziewięcioogoniasty, który zaczął bezmyślnie próbować zaatakować łapą Naruto. Jego próby były jednak bezskuteczne, gdyż Naruto wykonał technikę zwaną **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, zatem Kurama nie mógł się zorientować, który z Uzumakich jest krótkiej chwili ucieczki każdy z klonów otrzymał **Kyūbi no Rasengana**. Wszystkie kopie oraz oryginał w tym samym czasie rzuciły się na Kuramę, który znów otworzył pysk, w celu wchłonięcia technik Uzumakiego. Tym razem doznał on niemałego szoku, gdyż nie udało mu się powstrzymać jutsu Naruto ani jego klonów - Co do...? - Kyūbi został odparty na kilkanaście metrów - Co... ty... robisz...?

-Staram się przetrwać! Ot, co robię! - Odpowiedział Uzumaki, który nadal wraz ze swymi kopiami napierał w Kuramę

-Jak... ty to robisz...?

-To bardzo banalne, mądralo - Odparł szyderczo Naruto, który odwołał wszystkie klony, a sam oryginał wylądował na ziemi - Wystarczyło, abym do mojego **Kyūbi no Rasengana **dodał także moją chakrę. Jednak domyśliłem się, że to może nie wystarczyć, dlatego też zakamuflowałem mojego **Ōdamę Rasengana**, dodając do niego odrobinę twojej chakry. Doprawdy, myślałem że ktoś tak "bardzo mądry" jak ty zorientuje się o co chodzi. Widzę jednak, że nadal sporo ci brakuje...

-JAK ŚMIESZ!? TY KNYPKU! - Szarżującego Kuramę zablokowały piaskowe ręce Gaary

-Pora użyć mojej najsilniejszej techniki, aby wrzucić cię spowrotem do celi! Pozbawi mnie ona praktycznie całych moich zasobów chakry, więc nie mogę chybić... - Kyūbi spojrzał za siebie. Dostrzegł on celę, znajdującą się kilka metrów za nim. Nie mógł się on ruszyć, gdyż Gaara użył całych swoich zasobów chakry i piasku, by go unieruchomić

-Huh... Doprawdy chcesz mnie tam wepchnąć jednym atakiem? Twoja głupota jest doprawdy żałosna...

-A więc... przekonajmy się... **Ōdama Shi no Rasengan! **\- Z przeklętej pieczęci Naruto zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się tomoe, które wkrótce ogarnęły połowę jego ciała. Po chwili wszystkie czarne łezki przemieściły się do **Ōdamy Rasengana **Uzumakiego, zamieniając jego zabarwienie na czarny - Szykuj się, Kuramo! Nie uda ci się przejąć nade mną kontroli, NIGDYYY...! - Naruto rzucił się w kierunku Kyūbiego, atakując go przy tym swoją najnowszą techniką. Gdy już doszło do bezpośredniego ataku... a raczej do którego nie doszło, gdyż Kurama "odbił" Naruto swoim ogonem. Piasek Gaary nie zdołał go powstrzymać - Cholera... - Uzumaki został przygnieciony do ziemi

-Mówiłem ci, że to na nic. Jesteście tylko żałosnymi dzieciakami, nigdy nie będziecie w stanie nawet mnie zadrasnąć, bo to ja jestem najpotężniejszym z demonów! RUUUUGHHHH! - Kurama całkowicie uwolnił się z pułapki Gaary - A teraz... zginiesz... - Kyūbi uniósł swoją gigantyczną łapę, i wymierzył atak w konającego Naruto...


	25. Rozdział 25: Połączeni

-Mówiłem ci, że to na nic. Jesteście tylko żałosnymi dzieciakami, nigdy nie będziecie w stanie nawet mnie zadrasnąć, bo to ja jestem najpotężniejszym z demonów! RUUUUGHHHH! - Kurama całkowicie uwolnił się z pułapki Gaary - A teraz... zginiesz... - Kyūbi uniósł swoją gigantyczną łapę, i wymierzył atak w konającego Naruto - W końcu się na tobie zemszczę za te wszystkie lata bycia uwięzionym! - Kurama docisnął Uzumakiego do ziemi. Zarówno Gaara, Kyūbi, jak i Naruto myśleli że to już koniec żywotu Jinchūrikiego. Nagle blondyn poczuł bardzo silny ból w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się jego przeklęta pieczęć

-NARUTO! - Ryknął czerwonowłosy

-Tak... w końcu będę wolny... po tylu latach męczarni... - Chwilę później, gdy Kurama skończył już użalać się nad sobą, jego łapa zaczęła się powoli podnosić - C... co!? - Gaara zrozumiał wtedy, że Kyūbi nie robił tego umyślnie

-Co to...? - Dopiero po chwili, gdy przyjrzał mu się bliżej, dostrzegł on wielkie skrzydło, przypominające skrzydło demona - Czy to... Naruto? - Nagle demoniczna część ciała została całkowicie rozłożona. Łapa Kuramy została odepchnięta, a oczom Gaary ukazał się zdeformowany Uzumaki. Połowa jego twarzy znacznie zbladła, jego lewe oko zmieniło barwę. Było ono całkowicie czarne, jedynie jego źrenica miała złote zabarwienie. Jego pomarańczową bluzę przebiło na wylot ciemno szare skrzydło, które było rozmiarów samego Uzumakiego

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 25: Połączeni**

-CO...!? - Zapytał sam siebie Kyūbi

-Kuramo! - Powiedział stanowczo Naruto - Daj się złapać!

-Co się z tobą stało? - Zapytał Gaara

-Spokojnie... wszystko będzie dobrze...doznałem zastrzyku chakry, dzięki której uda mi się wykonać jeszcze jedną technikę - Uzumaki wykonał jutsu zwane **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **i stworzył on tylko jednego klona. Atak rozpoczęła kopia, używając **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**, a następnie wypluł on średnich rozmiarów ognistą kulę. "Drużynowy" cios kontynuował prawdziwy Naruto, który poraz kolejny użył **Ōdamę Shi no Rasengana**

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Kiedyś, gdy walczyłem z pewną osobą wraz z Sasuke, udało mi się wchłonąć ognistą kulę do wnętrza mojego **Rasengana Śmierci**, i tym razem też mi się uda... PODZIWIAJ MNIE, GAARO! AAAARRRGGGG! - Uzumaki rzucił się w wir ognia techniki, którą sam wykonał, a następnie wciągnął go do swojego śmiercionośnego jutsu. Kolejnym krokiem było już tylko trafienie techniką Kyūbiego. Zatem Naruto "odbił się" od powietrza, wykorzystując do tego swoje skrzydło. Zaczął on kierować się w stronę Kuramy - Spróbuj tego, demonie!

-Huh... nie zdołasz tego zrobić... jestem tego pewien!

-Przekonajmy się! KUURAAAMAAAA! - Uzumaki w końcu trafił dziewięcioogoniastego w twarz. Gdy jednak to nie poskutkowało, uwolnił on z wnętrza swojego **Rasengana Śmierci** swoją poprzednią technikę, czyli ognistą kulę. Ta natomiast, całkowicie z nienacka atakując Kyūbiego, wywołała większe szkody, niż Naruto przypuszczał

-Co to... za moc...? - Kurama został odepchnięty na kilka metrów. To jednak wystarczyło, by ponownie wpakować go do celi

-Dobra robota, Naruto! Jeszcze tylko kraty!

-Jak to zrobić!? - Zapytał bezradnie młody Uzumaki

-Po prostu to zrób! To twoja podświadomość!

-To powiedz jak to zrobić! Przecież też jesteś Jinchūrikim, więc powinienieś to umieć!

-Trudno powiedzieć! To jak ruszanie ręką, jesteś w stanie to zrobić, ale nigdy nie uda ci się wytłumaczyć jak! Zrób to! Nie masz czasu!

-Cholera... - Naruto całkowicie skupił się na wytwarzaniu nowej bramy więziennej, jednak to nie skutkowało. Po chwili Kurama odzyskał siły, i zaczął szarżować wprost na Uzumakiego, wydając przy tym głośny ryk. Dopiero gdy Kyūbi był praktycznie na przełomie jego celi, a podświadomości Naruto, Uzumakiemu udało się wytworzyć bramę. To zmusiło Kuramę do wycofania się, więc tak też zrobił

-O to mi chodziło!

-Hehe... - Zarówno Naruto, jak i piasek Gaary, zaczął powoli znikać

-WRACAJ TU GNOJKU! JESZCZE NIE SKOŃYŁEM! SŁYSZYSZ!? - Zaczął drzeć się w niebogłosy dziewięcioogoniasty.

_Rzeczywistość_

_Parę sekund później_

Gaara nawet nie drgnął. Nadal siedział po turecku, trzymając swoją rękę na czole Naruto. Po chwili Uzumaki odzyskał świadomość. Czerwonowłosy dowiedział się o tym, gdy na twarzy blondyna pojawił się mały uśmieszek

-Huh... a jednak nam się udało! - Powiedział Naruto

-Tak, wiem - Potwierdził Gaara

-Co...? Nie słyszę entuzjazmu w twoim głosie... przecież pokonaliśmy dziewięcioogoniastego!

-Jeżeli już, to ledwie co przesunęliśmy go o parę metrów w tył

-Nooo... niby tak. Ale pomyśl o tym z tej strony! Udało nam się go schwytać!

-Uczyniłbym to, gdybym nie wiedział, że nie walczyliśmy na poważnie

-Uh... co?

-Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś. Kyūbi nie używał nawet małej części swojej prawdziwej mocy...

-Jak to?

-Przecież nawet gdy dziewięcioogoniasty wiedział o tym, że chcesz zadać mu krytyczny cios, nie obronił się. Często też stał niczym nie wzruszony, gdy wykonywałeś na nim jakieś techniki

-Dlaczego miałby to robić...?

-Pomyśl sam... Gdyby jednak zabiłby cię, zyskałby wolność, lecz dopiero po dziesięciu latach samotności... więc nie ma się co dziwić, że miał wątpliwości...

-Może masz rację...

-Cóż, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo dobrze się spisałeś, Uzumaki Naruto!

-Huh... dzięki, ty też, Gaaro... ja... kiś... tam?

-Żaden problem, z resztą, i tak nadal wiszę ci nie małą przysługę. Przeze mnie mogłeś zginąć... przeze mnie cała Konoha mogła zostać zniszczona... wybacz...

-Jasne... już dawno to zrobiłem...! Wiesz co...? Kiedyś będziesz musiał wpaść do mojej wioski! Co prawda, nie było cię w niej tylko dwa miesiące, ale i tak wiele się zmieniło!

-To chyba nie będzie konieczne... Aha, Naruto, nie zapomnij o krysztale!

-Krysz...? Ach tak! Hehe... Mam nadzieję, że wróci on do swojego posiadacza. Udało mi się go skraść, gdy były zamieszki między wieśniakami, a Sasuke nadal wierzy, że ukradłem go dla Kyūbiego... Huh... Muszę mu wyjaśnić jeszcze wiele rzeczy...

-Rozumiem, że robiłeś to po to, by chronić swoje życie, ale już nigdy tak nie blefuj z przyjaciółmi. Sam niewiele o tym wiem, ale i tak staraj się tego nie robić, gdy nie jest to konieczne...

-Jasne...

-Aha, Naruto. Zapomniałem spytać... co się z tobą stało? No wiesz... te skrzydło i zdeformowana twarz...

-To przeklęta pieczęć. Często zdarzało mi się, że coś wyrastało mi z pleców, jednak był to tylko zalążek tego, co stało się dziś. A twarz...? Nawet nie wiem co się z nią stało...

-Rozumiem... Dobrze że mi o tym przypomniałeś. Gdybyś mógł mi o czymś powiedzieć...

-O czym?

-Czy nie wiesz co się stało z... no wiesz... Orochimaru?

-Ja? Nie... Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nawet go nie widziałem... Po incydencie w lesie śmierci, wraz z Kabuto zniknął... i to wszystko co o nim wiem... Zrobiło się niemałe zamieszanie, jeżeli chodzi o drużyny... Drużyna ósma przestała istnieć. Kiba ginął, a przetrwali tylko Hinata oraz Shino, no i ich nauczyciel, Kurenai sensei. Jak na razie nawet sam Hokage nie wie, co z nimi uczyć, ale za niedługo coś powinno się wydarzyć...

-Dziękuję za informację... Jeszcze nim pójdziesz, może chciałbym się w coś odziać? Twoja bluza jest przedziurawiona...

-Nooo... chętnie bym coś założył... w końcu czeka mnie trzydniowa podróż!

-Jasne... za chwilę ci coś przyniosę

-No tak, ale...

-Ale co...?

-Jeszcze nim tutaj przybyłem, miałem dziwne wrażenie, że przez najbliższy czas nie powinienem wracać do Konohy

-Słucham? To pewnie tylko twoja wyobraźnia, nie przejmuj się tym!

Po chwili Gaara przyniósł Uzumakiemu czerwoną pelerynę, którą po chwili odział i wyruszył w podróż do Konohy.

_Trzy dni wcześniej_

_Konoha_

-Huh... Naruto Uzumaki... Zawsze byłeś szalony... jednak mimo tego... zaufałem ci... zatem zaufam ci i teraz... wróć w jednym kawałku... - Wewnętrzny monolog Sasuke przerwał jednak... dźwięk eksplozji! Gdy młody Uchicha odwrócił się, ujrzał centrum Konohy, które było całkowicie pochłonięte przez mieszaninę ognia i dymu. Gdy podbiegł on już do miejsca w którym dokonano ataku o dużej skali, ujrzał on stojących w ogniu... - C... co? - Oczom wszystkich zgromadzony ukazały się dwie nietuzinkowe osoby... byli to... Danzō Shimura oraz Orochimaru!

Przez chwilę było słychać tylko i wyłącznie szepty i okrzyki przerażenia. Po chwili obydwoje zaczęli się kierować ku stronie rezydencji Hokage.

-"Orochimaru? Co on tutaj robi?" - Zapytał sam siebie w myślach młody Uchicha - "I kim jest ten drugi mężczyzna...? Skądś go kojarzę, ale czy aby na pewno? Przypomina mi on... nie może być... Danzō? Przywódca korzenia? Czego on tutaj szuka? Powinienem się za nimi udać..." - Jak Sasuke postanowił, tak też uczynił. Zaczął on bocznymi uliczkami kręcić się za nimi - "Na pewno nie przybywają w celach pokojowych. Starają się nas zastraszyć? Raczej tak, inaczej po co by robili takie brutalne wejście...? Chyba kierują się do Hokage. Przynajmniej tyle wiem, ale nasuwa się kolejne pytanie: po co? Lepiej już się uspokoję i po prostu za nimi pójdę" - Po kilku minutach drogi, w trakcie której młodemu Uchichy udało się niezauważalnie przemknąć obok zamachowców, dotarli pod rezydencję Hokage. Po chwili Sasuke usłyszał głos, było do pytanie Orochimaru:

-Zaczynamy?

-Nie. Ja zacznę - Odpowiedział Shimura

-Huh... widzę że chcesz to rozegrać oko w oko, czyż nie?

-Tak. Od dawna czekałem na ten moment, więc zrobię to sam

-Rozumiem, ja za ten czas rozejrzę się za "nim"

-"Czyżby chodziło mu o Naruto?" - Pomyślał wtedy młody Uchicha - "Orochimaru nie miałby innego celu, niż odnalezienie go. Jednego już rozszyfrowałem, ale ten drugi, z opaską na jednym oku... po co on tu...?"

-Witaj, Sasuke - Odezwał się chrypowaty oraz przerażająco zimny głos. Młody Uchicha uniósł ku górze swoją głowę, dostrzegł on... Orochimaru...

-TO TY!?

-Jesteś wraz z Naruto w drużynie, prawda?

-...

-Więc powiedz mi, gdzie on jest...

-...

-Zapytałem: GDZIE ON JEST!?

-Huh... nie wydam go...

-Co?

-To co słyszysz... możesz być nawet najpotężniejszym ninja na świecie, ale i tak go nie wydam!

-O ty gnojku! Zapytam po raz ostatni - Orochimaru chwycił Sasuke za szyję, uniósł go ponad ziemię, a następnie docisnął do ściany czyjegoś domu - Gdzie jest Jinchuūriki!?

-P... p...

-Gdzie?

-P... pierdol się...

-Huh... twarda sztuka... aż mam ochotę przeprowadzić na tobię parę eksperymentów... Masz szczęście, że mam zakaz rozpoczynania jakichkolwiek bójek, inaczej już dawno być nie żył - Bladoskóry upuścił prawie uduszonego na śmierć Uchichę - Jeszcze się policzymy...

-TYYY! - Sasuke rzucił się na Orochimaru z kunaiem w ręku. On jednak wykonał tylko jeden unik i uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, nokautując tym samym młodego Uchichę

-Głupie dziecko...

-Cz... czego chcecie... CZEGO OD NAS, DO CHOLERY, CHCECIE!?

-Ja? Chyba domyślasz się moich celów...? A jeżeli chodzi o tego drugiego... nie dbam o niego... współpracujemy razem, lecz mamy całkiem inne kierunki. Poczekaj cierpliwie, a wszystkiego się dowiesz... hehehehe... - Orochimaru odszedł. Sasuke podniósł się z ziemi

-"Kiedyś miałem "znamię" dzięki któremu wiedziałem, kiedy coś złego przytrafiało się Naruto. Teraz jednak, gdy mój brat ją przemienił, przestałem to odczuwać. Jednak tego uważam, że nasze umysły są w jakiś sposób połączone... Gdy on był szczęśliwy, ja także odczuwałem szczęście... Gdy on był zmartwiony, ja także odczuwałem smutek... Może uda mi się w jakiś sposób ostrzec go przed tym co się dzieje w wiosce... postaram się maksymalnie na tym skupić... Naruto... jeszcze nie wracaj do wioski, jest tu zbyt niebezpiecznie..." - Sasuke zaczął powtarzać w myślach tą samą kwestię z myślą, że uda mu się połączyć umysły wraz z Uzumakim.


	26. Rozdział 26: Podwójny Podział Duszy

Wszystkim mieszkańcom Konohy zaczęło szybciej bić serce. Nikt bowiem nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Danzō, należący niegdyś do starszyzny Konohy oraz odpowiedzialny za Korzeń Wioski Liścia, wraz z Orochimaru, legendarnym Sanninem, z efektownym wejściem przybyli do Konohy, oraz wywołali lęk we wnętrzach nawet najsilniejszych shinobich. Shimura wszedł do wnętrza rezydencji Hokage, znikając z oczu mieszkańcom Wioski Liścia, Sannin jednak jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zaginął po nim wszelki ślad. Nawet gdy już późny wieczór przemienił się w mroczną i zimną noc, ninja z Konohy pozostali na placu przed dziedzińcem rezydencji Hokage. Ich głośne okrzyki jednak nie przyspieszyły niezapowiedzianej "wizyty" przywódcy korzenia. Po chwili odezwał się jeden z shinobich:

-A CO JEŻELI ONI ZABILI NASZEGO HOKAGE!? MUSIMY SIĘ DAM DOSTAĆ! - Wbrew pozorom te proste słowa przemówiły do rozsądku pozostałych zgromadzonych. Po chwili wydali oni głośny okrzyk, wyważając przy tym drzwi rezydencji Hokage. Wszyscy udali się na górne piętro. Ten, który wszczął zamieszkę, sięgnął swoją dłonią klamkę do drzwi, w której rzekomo mieli się znajdywać zarówno przywódca Wioski Liścia jak i przywódca Korzenia.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 26: Podwójny podział duszy**

-TYYY! - Sasuke rzucił się na Orochimaru z kunaiem w ręku. On jednak wykonał tylko jeden unik i uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, nokautując tym samym młodego Uchichę

-Głupie dziecko... - Odpowiedział drętwym głosem legendarny Sannin

-Cz... czego chcecie... CZEGO OD NAS, DO CHOLERY, CHCECIE!?

-Ja? Chyba domyślasz się moich celów...? A jeżeli chodzi o tego drugiego... nie dbam o niego... współpracujemy razem, lecz mamy całkiem inne kierunki. Poczekaj cierpliwie, a wszystkiego się dowiesz... hehehehe... - Orochimaru odszedł. Sasuke podniósł się z ziemi

-"Kiedyś miałem "znamię" dzięki któremu wiedziałem, kiedy coś złego przytrafiało się Naruto. Teraz jednak, gdy mój brat ją przemienił, przestałem to odczuwać. Jednak tego uważam, że nasze umysły są w jakiś sposób połączone... Gdy on był szczęśliwy, ja także odczuwałem szczęście... Gdy on był zmartwiony, ja także odczuwałem smutek... Może uda mi się w jakiś sposób ostrzec go przed tym co się dzieje w wiosce... postaram się maksymalnie na tym skupić... Naruto... jeszcze nie wracaj do wioski, jest tu zbyt niebezpiecznie..." - Sasuke zaczął powtarzać w myślach tą samą kwestię z myślą, że uda mu się połączyć umysły wraz z Uzumakim - Cholera! Co za idiotyzm... przecież to niemożliwe... na pewno nie uda mi się czegoś takiego zrobić...

_Ten sam czas_

_Rezydencja Hokage_

Ten, który wszczął zamieszkę, sięgnął swoją dłonią klamkę do drzwi, w której rzekomo mieli się znajdywać zarówno przywódca Wioski Liścia jak i przywódca Korzenia. Gdy jednak drzwi już zostały uchylone, oczom wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych ukazało się... krew oraz leżące na ziemi zakrwawione ciało Danzō! Hokage jak zwykle siedział na swoim fotelu, był on tym razem jednak odwrócony tyłem do przybyłych shinobich tak, że nie było widać kto faktycznie siedzi po drugiej stronie...

-P... pan Hokage? - Zapytał jeden z mieszkańców. Nagle podszedł on bliżej - Czy to na prawdę pan...?

-Nie ma potrzeby byś tu podchodził... - Odezwał się głos Hiruzena

-W... więc to jednak pan... Co się tutaj stało? - Zapytał jeden z shinobich

-Już spokojnie... wszystko w porządku... udało mi się ich powstrzymać...

-C... co?

-Tak... ani Danzō ani Orochimaru już tutaj nie ma... Możecie powrócić do swych domów... Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku... - Po jeszcze kilku kolejnych minutach namów w końcu Sarutobiemu udało się namówić wszystkich zgromadzonych do opuszczenia placówki. Po chwili ciało Shimury zniknęło z ziemi. Przed trzecim Hokage pojawił się sam... Danzō, który przystawiał mu kunai do gardła - Dobrze... wykonałem już twoje polecenie... teraz przejdź do szczegółów...

-Mamy niezwykle naiwnych shinobich... nawet ci z ANBU dali się na to nabrać... - Odparł zimnym głosem Shimura

-Powiedziałem byś przeszedł do szczegółów twojego przybycia tutaj...

-Huh... widzę że nadal jesteś cholernie niecierpliwy, no ale dobrze... Ja oraz Orochimaru współpracujemy ze sobą, choć mamy nieco inne cele, jednak obydwie opierają się na jednym osobniku...

-Na kim...?

-Chodzi nam o... Jinchūrikiego

-O Naruto Uzumakiego?

-W rzeczy samej. Posłuchaj więc. Wydalimy go z naszej wioski...

-Co!? Z jakiego powodu!?

-Nie rozumiesz? Wszystkie kontenery ogoniastych bestii są bezcenne, jednak historia Uzumakiego jest nieco inna, ponieważ Kyūbi prawie doszczętnie zniszczył naszą wioskę, wybił znaczną część naszych shinobich, a nawet prawie zabił pana... panie Hokage...

-Co to ma wspólnego z twoim celem?

-Inni Jinchūricy są traktowani niczym największy ziemski skarb, gdyż przynosi to chwałę na tle historii ich wiosek, jednak nasz kontener tylko ją zhańbił, więc tutaj pojawia się pierwsze pytanie: po co go tutaj przetrzymujemy? Dużo łatwiej będzie wydalić go z Konohy, i oddać w ręce które w jakiś sposób będą w stanie wykorzystać jego potencjał... o ile jakiś ma...

-Komu chcesz go oddać?

-Orochimaru...

-"Mówi to z tak niebywałym spokojem...? Naprawdę się zmienił..."

-On jako jedyny dobrze się z nim będzie obchodził, zastanów się dobrze. Aha, i mam nadzieję że odpowiesz twierdząco, inaczej mój kunai zostanie splamiony twoją krwią...

-...

-...

-Nie...

-Widzę, że lubisz się targować... w takim razie... cóż... zginiesz, a wtedy ja sam odnajdę Uzumakiego

-Uważasz, że pójdzie ci aż tak łatwo...? Więc coś ci powiem... Naruto jest aktualnie poza wioską...

-Co...? - Danzō cofnął swój kunai

-Huh...

"-N... Naruto? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Hiruzen, który ujrzał stojącego przed nim Uzumakiego

-Witam, panie Hokage! - Odpowiedział Naruto

-Z tego co usłyszałem, bardzo zależało ci na dostaniu się tutaj... więc powiedz zatem, czego potrzebujesz...?

-Pomocy... po prostu... pomocy... - Uzumaki opowiedział trzeciemu Hokage o jego problemie z Kyūbim

-Więc taki jest twój problem...

-Nie wie pan, co z tym mogę zrobić...?

-Ja osobiście nie, jednak radziłbym ci się spytać o radę innego Jinchūrikiego... zapewne on będzie znał odpowiedź... poczekaj... spróbuję zaraz kogoś odnaleźć...

-Ja...

-...

-Ja znam taką pewną osobę... Dziękuję, staruszku Hokage! - Uzumaki biegiem zaczął kierować się ku wyjściu

-Zaczekaj! Gdzież tak pędzisz...?

-Muszę udać się do Wioski Piasku!

-Ale chcesz się wybrać tam tak od razu...?

-Skąd! Najpierw muszę udać się na misję z moją drużyną, jest wysoce prawdopodobne że uda nam się odnaleźć jakieś zwoje w których będę mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie już od dawna pytania... a wtedy... udam się do niego... do Gaary...

-Uch... jasne... powodzenia, Naruto...!"

Nigdy się tego ode mnie nie dowiesz!

-Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy za zatrzymaniu go, co!?

-Powiedzmy, że patrzę na świat nieco inaczej niż ty... ja nie widzę w nim zwykłego kontenera... zauważyłem w nim niezwykłego chłopca, którego instynkt każe mi chronić... a poza tym, nie oddam go komuś pokroju Orochimaru... on nie może mieć dobrych zamiarów... zatem... odmawiam... jeżeli chcesz możemy o to powalczyć... decyzja należy od ciebie...

-Chciałem to załatwić pokojowo... jednak teraz zabiorę i Jinchūrikiego, i twój tytuł Hokage...

_Ten sam czas_

_W drodze do Wioski Piasku_

-"Cały czas skaczę i skaczę po kolejnych gałęziach drzew... i za każdym razem gdy już mam się wybić, zjawia się to samo uczucie... jakby coś chciało mnie ostrzec przed czymś, co się dzieje w mojej wiosce... cholera... nie daje mi to spokoju... dlatego też..." - Naruto złożył ręce tak, jakby miał wykonać technikę **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, jednak tym razem nie skrzyżował on tylko czterech palców, ale skrzyżował swoje całe dłonie, krzyżując je w miejscu nadgarstków - UUUGGGHHH... Da... DABU...RU... UGGGHHHH... Cholera... spokojnie... udało mi się raz, więc uda mi się po raz drugi... AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! **DABURU TAMASHI UCHIWAKE NO JUTSU (Technika Podwójnego Podziału Duszy)! **\- Nagle Naruto jakby utworzył zwykłego klona - "Huh... wiedziałem że mi się uda... Teraz mogę zarówno udać się do wioski, jak i przybyć z wizytą u Gaary! Zapewne zapytalibyście dlaczego po prostu nie stworzyłem zwykłej kopii... Cóż, nie mam pojęcia co może mnie spotkać w Konosze, jak i nie mam pojęcia, co może na mnie czekać w Wiosce Piasku. Ta technika od zwykłego podziału cienia różni się tym, że mogę wykonać tylko jednego klona, oraz tym, że my obydwoje mamy maksymalne zasoby chakry, a gdybym użył podstawowej wersji tej techniki, czyli gdybym wytworzył zwykłą kopię, obydwoje mielibyśmy po połowie chakry, a na dodatek, mój klon zniknąłby od razu po otrzymanym obrażeniu. Jednak to nie jest też tak, że podwajam swoją chakrę... po prostu mamy jeden zbiornik energii, z której będziemy mogli do woli korzystać. I tak... Kurama nauczył mnie tej techniki... jednak jest ona całkowicie bezużyteczna jeżeli chodzi o walkę, ponieważ stalibyśmy się łatwiejszym celem, a jeżeli zginie jedna połówka, zginie i druga. Ale można się uprzeć, że moglibyśmy atakować z dwóch frontów... niby tak, jednak nawet po lekkim zetknięciu się dwóch połówek zostalibyśmy znów połączeni w jedność, a mogę używać tej techniki jedynie raz na dobę, więc muszę uważać" - Gdy jedna połówka zakończyła już wygłaszać wewnętrzne monologi, jednak wyciągnęła rękę do przodu i ryknęła:

-Piątka stary, udało nam się!

-Wypad ode mnie! Idiota! - Odpowiedziała druga połówka

-Jesteś mną, imbecylu!

-Zamknij się, i w końcu ruszaj w drogę!

-Jasne, jasne... zamknij się. I wiedz że nie robię tego z twojego powodu, ale z własnej woli, idioooota! - Po tych słowach jedna z połówek wyruszyła w kierunku Konohy...

-Chwila... czy ja właśnie kłóciłem się sam ze sobą...? Huh... nie jestem normalny...

_2 godziny później_

-Huh... nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się w to złapać... - Powiedział Hiruzen do ciągnącego go Shimury

-Użyłem na tobie znacznie osłabionej wersji **Kotoamatsukami**, która zamiast kilku lat będzie cię nękała tylko kilka godzin. Jednak to w zupełności wystarczy, by prawie całkowicie obezwładnić twoje ciało. A teraz pozwól, że całkowicie wyjaśnię ci na czym polega mój plan, panie Hokage - Hiruzen ani się obejrzał, a już znaleźli się oni w głównym holu Korzenia

-A więc to tutaj mnie przez cały czas prowadziłeś...

-Nic nie mów. Za chwilę będziemy na miejscu... - Po chwili Shimura wraz z Sarutobim przeszli przez wielkie drzwi, i dostali się oni do jakiegoś wielkiego pomieszczenia. Na środku znajdowało się wielkie metalowe narzędzie...

-Cóż to takiego...?

-Hiruzenie, pozwól że zaprezentuję ci moje najdoskonalsze narzędzie, dzięki któremu uda mi się osiągnąć wszystkie moje cele... Narzędzie, które sprawi, że w końcu uda mi się zaprowadzić pokój na ziemi! Narzędzie, dzięki któremu uda mi się połączyć wszystkie Wioski ninja w jedno wielkie imperium, którym ja będę dowodził! Hiruzenie, przedstawiam ci... Jūbium!

-Jū... bium...?

-...

-Gorszej nazwy nie było...?

-Zawsze musisz czepiać się nawet najdrobniejszych szczegółów! Nazwa nie gra tutaj roli! Ważnym jest jedynie to, co dzięki temu będę mógł uczynić! Zamierzam schwytać wszystkich żyjących Jinchūrikich, a następnie wydobyć z nich wszystkie bestie... a wtedy stanę się kontenerem wszystkich ogoniastych!

-Naprawdę uważasz, że będziesz w stanie tego dokonać...?

-Tak... już od dawna to planowałem... teraz pozostała tylko realizacja moich celów...

-Przecież to niedorzeczne! A poza tym, twoje poprzednie cele są przeciwnością tego, co mi teraz przedstawiasz!

-Co?

-Mówiłeś, że chcesz oddać Naruto Orochimaru, by jak najlepiej go wytrenował. Więc dlaczego nie wydobędziesz dziewięcioogoniastego z Naruto zaraz gdy wróci do wioski!?

-Huh... to bardzo proste... zacznijmy od tego, że muszę zdobywać bestie w kolejności zależnej od ilości ich ogonów, poczynając od jednoogoniastego, a kończąc na dziewięcioogoniastym. Więc to logiczne, że zanim zdobędę poprzednią ósemkę, minie wiele czasu. Dlatego też muszę zapewnić Uzumakiemu jak najlepsze warunki, by mógł on wycisnąć jak najwięcej ze swojej bestii, więc chyba już teraz rozumiesz, co ja chcę zrobić

-Nawet jeżeli wszystko już tak dobrze zaplanowałeś, to nigdy nie uda ci się takiego czegoś wykonać... Chwila... Czy... to byłeś ty...?

-Huh...

-To ty byłeś tym zamaskowanym mężczyzną który poszukiwał Naruto?

-Widzę że twój stary rozum jeszcze jakoś funkcjonuje...

-Zabiłeś tylu moich shinobich... Na początku powiedziałeś o wszystkim Orochimaru, by dał on mu przeklętą pieczęć, by łatwiej było go namierzyć. Następnie ślad po Naruto zaginął, potem jednak szybko rozeszła się wieść, że Jinchūriki został wypisany ze szpitala, więc i ty się o tym dowiedziałeś, zatem zakończyłeś mordowanie moich sług... Teraz, gdy Naruto jest już wystarczająco rozwinięty, przekazałeś wszystko Orochimaru, by mógł on już zacząć swe dzieło, więc to dlatego tu przybyliście... rozgryzłem was... jednak nie znajdziesz go...

-Skąd taka pewność, Hiruzenie...?

-Ponieważ wcześniej zniszczę tą maszynę, przez co twoje cele będą nieosiągalne... nie mogę pozwolić byś przejął kontrolę nad światem shinobich... **Doton: Dochūbaku! **\- Wtem przed Hiruzenem pojawiła się wielkie osuwisko ziemne, które zaczęło się kierować w stronę "Jūbium". Sarutobi już w pełni odzyskał świadomość i kontrolę nad swoim ciałem - Żniwiarz śmierci czuwa nade mną... Danzō! Twoje pożałowania godne techniki nie są w stanie zatrzymać moich! - Nagle Danzo opamiętał się i w ostatnim momencie użył **Fūton: Shinkūha**, dzięki czemu rozmiótł w pył technikę Hokage...

-Zatem, teraz mogę cię zabić z czystym sumieniem...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sarutobi czy Danzō, kto okaże się być silniejszy?

Czy Naruto powróci do wioski, i czy odnajdzie go Orochimaru?

Czy Konoha zostanie zniszczona?

Czy Danzō osiągnie swoje cele?

Odpowiedzi na te pytania już niedługo, zachęcam do klinięcia przycisku Follow

3majcie się, Dattebayo!


	27. Rozdział 27: Orochimaru i Naruto cz 1

-Zatem, teraz mogę cię zabić z czystym sumieniem... - Te słowa Danzō bardzo mocno uderzyły psychicznie Sarutobiego, jednak Hiruzen bez chwili namysłu odpowiedział mu:

-Więc, rozpocznijmy...

-...

-Huh... **Doton: Doryū Taiga! **\- Wnet podłoże znajdujące się pod Shimurą zamieniło się w rzekę błota, przez co dowódca Korzenia stracił równowagę i do połowy został wchłonięty pod ziemię - **Doton: Doryūdan! **\- Obok uwolnionego już Hiruzena pojawiła się wielka, błotnista kałuża, z której po chwili coś się wynurzyło. Była to błotnista rzeźba, która uderzająco przypominała głowę smoka. Po chwili z jej pyska wystrzelone zostało mocno skoncentrowane błoto, które z zabójczą prędkością zaczęło nadlatywać w stronę oponenta Sarutobiego

-**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa! **\- Danzō wytworzył wielkie, stworzone z powietrza ostrza, które okazały się być silniejsze od techniki Hiruzena. Gdy Shimura uwolnił się z błotnistej pułapki trzeciego Hokage, a atak samego przywódcy Korzenia zaczął kierować się w kierunku Sarutobiego, nastał czas na blok przywódcy Konohy

-**Doton: Doryūheki! **\- Przed Hiruzenem pojawiła się wielka**, **twarda ściana ziemi, która, na ostatkach sił, jednak powstrzymała atak Danzō - **Doton: Dosekiryū! **\- W stronę Shimury zaczęła się kierować gigantyczna kreatura stworzona z ziemi, która także przypominała smoka

-**Fūton: Shinkūjin! **\- Dzięki tej technice, przywódca Korzenia skumulował powietrze na jego kunaiu, tworząc przy tym narzędzie przypominające już wielki miecz. Shimura, dzięki swej powietrznej broni, rozciął na kawałki technikę Sarutobiego - To jeszcze nie wszystko na co mnie stać, przyjacielu - Po chwili Danzō w ten sam sposób uczynił z shurikenem, którym następnie rzucił w kierunku trzeciego Hokage, tworząc przy tym wręcz kolosalną broń, która wytworzyła rozległe, śmiertelne, podobne do śmigła ostrze

-**Doton Kage Bunshin! **\- Sarutobi zamienił się miejscami z błotnistym klonem, który przyjął na siebie atak Shimury. Prawdziwy Hiruzen natomiast zaczął szarżować w stronę "Jūbium". Gdy był już przed nim, wyciągnął on w końcu swoją diamentową broń, dzięki której chciał on na zawsze pozbyć się niebezpiecznej maszyny stworzonej przez Shimurę. Gdy był on już blisko swego celu, poczuł on, że coś go odpycha. Gdy odwrócił on swój wzrok w prawą stronę, dostrzegł on Danzō, który po raz kolejny wytwarzał powietrzne ostrza - Ch... cholera... trafił mnie... - Po chwili wylądował on na ziemi, jednak podniósł się on. Pomimo tego, że był on bardzo mocno poobijany oraz ranny, nie przestawał próbować zniszczyć maszyny Shimury. Każda próba miała jednak taki sam finał

-Huh... na stare lata stałeś się bardzo powolny, panie Hokage... - Hiruzen kaszlnął i popluł się krwią

-Może... może masz rację... jednak nadal jestem wystarczająco szybki, by cię doścignąć...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 27: Orochimaru i Naruto cz. 1**

-Od najmłodszych lat rywalizowaliśmy między sobą, chociaż początkowo byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie jednak coś musiało się stać, ponieważ zostałeś zazdrosny o moje zdolności. Mimo starań, zawsze czułeś się gorszy ode mnie... Jednak jest to nie prawdą... już dawno mnie doścignąłeś... Proszę więc... zaprzestań swych karygodnych czynów, i powróćmy do starych, dobrych czasów...

-Hiruzen...

-...

-...Huh... Ha... hahahahahaha...!

-...

-Jesteś żałosny... tacy ludzie jak ty nie zasługują na nic innego jak tylko śmierć...

-Zmieniłeś się...

-Huh... ludzie się zmieniają... wszystko się zmienia... Pora odwrócić los tego okrutnego świata, i przywrócić upragniony mu pokój!

-Popieram osiągnięcie twego celu... jednak wymuszanie pokoju drogą przemocy nie jest odpowiednim rozwiązaniem, otrząśnij się w ko... - Sarutobi spojrzał nieco niżej, ujrzał on zaklęty powietrzem kunai, który przebił go na wylot. Po chwili Hiruzen upadł na ziemię

-Zbyt dużo mówisz... przyjacielu... - Danzō podszedł bliżej trzeciego Hokage, i chwycił swoją broń, która śmiertelnie zraniła Sarutobiego - Taka jest już kolej rzeczy... słabszy zostaje zabity przez silniejszego. Tym razem to ty stałeś się zwierzyną, Hiruzenie - Przywódca Korzenia, mówiąc to, wyjął z ciała trzeciego Hokage swoją broń, a następnie odciął Sarutobiemu głowę... - Może kiedyś zrozumiesz moje cele... przyjacielu...

_3 godziny później_

-Cholera...! Czuję, że nie powinienem tego robić! To na pewno zły pomysł... ale... muszę za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się, o co tutaj chodzi! - Powiedział sam do siebie Uzumaki, który pędził w stronę Konohy. Nie pozostało mu więcej niż kilkanaście minut drogi - Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy są cali... cholera...! Czy nie jestem w stanie szybciej biec? - Naruto lekko przyśpieszył, jednak po dłuższej chwili znów spowolnił - Nie mam już siły... ale... - Blondyn w końcu ujrzał Wioskę Liścia. Wszystko wyglądało całkiem normalnie... - Co...? Nic tutaj nie ma... czy powinienem jednak zawrócić...? Nie... nie mogę... coś chce mnie ostrzec... muszę się tam udać... - Naruto udał się do wnętrza swej wioski. Po kilku minutach krążenia, nie dostrzegł on niczego nadzwyczajnego... - Co się tutaj stało... i czy cokolwiek się tutaj stało...? - Po chwili oczom Uzumakiego ukazali się zamaskowani ludzie - ANBU? - Nagle jeden z nich zaatakował Naruto. Gdy blondyn się już otrząsnął, znalazł się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Gdy z jego pola widzenia zniknęły zamglone obrazy rzeczywistości, ujrzał on wielu shinobi oraz swoich znajomych...

-Otrząsnął się! - Powiedziała Anko

-G... gdzie ja jestem...?

-W zbyt niebezpiecznym miejscu... - Odezwał się mistrz Asuma

-P... pamiętam że wszedłem do wioski... a potem... sam nie wiem...

-Wybacz, że zrobiliśmy to w tak bolesny sposób, ale musieliśmy cię uprowadzić - Odezwała się Sakura

-Ale... po co to wszystko

-Żeby cię chronić, imbecylu... - Odezwał się Sasuke

-Ty też tu jesteś...?

-Większość shinobi się tutaj zebrała - Powiedział Shino

-Ale o co, do cholery, chodzi?

-Posłuchaj, powiem prosto z mostu... - Powiedziała Anko - Wioska została zaatakowana przez Orochimaru oraz dowódcę Korzenia, Danzō

-C... co!?

-Udało nam się ustalić, że oni obydwoje poszukują ciebie, Naruto...

-Mnie...? Dlaczego...?

-Wiemy na razie tylko tyle, że Danzō za wszelką cenę chce cię wydalić z wioski...

-Ale... po co...?

-Tego też nie wiemy... Myśleliśmy, że wszystko uda nam się ustalić za twoimi plecami, jednak gdy zjawiłeś się w wiosce, musieliśmy cię uprowadzić... to zbyt niebezpieczne byś się po niej pałętał, gdy mamy dwóch bardzo potężnych wrogów...

-A... co z resztą shinobich?

-Wierzą, że nic się nie stało... jednak to tylko prosty sabotaż... lecz większość w niego uwierzyła. Dzięki moim wężom dowiedziałam się prawdy... ale i tak większość obywateli Konohy mi nie uwierzyła... wystarczyły im tylko słowa naszego Hokage... które były kłamstwem... Cholera... musimy coś zrobić!

-No właśnie... co macie zamiar zrobić...?

-Naruto, nie powinieneś przypadkiem być w Wiosce Piasku? - Zapytał młody Uchicha

-Ach... spokojnie... dzięki mojej nowej technice jestem w stanie być zarówno tutaj, z wami, jak i kierować się w stronę mojego celu... Ale teraz odpowiedzcie na moje pytanie... co macie zamiar zrobić...?

-My... nie mamy nawet co się zastanawiać... po prostu trzeba będzie się z nimi rozprawić... jednak to nie będzie proste zadanie... Jednak teraz, gdy już przybyłeś do wioski, to będzie nam o niebo łatwiej. Najpierw będziemy musieli rozprawić się z Orochimaru, który kręci się gdzieś po wiosce. Następnie zajmiemy się Danzō, który zapewne będzie się krył po lochach Korzenia

-Skąd ta pewność? - Zapytał Asuma

-Danzō oraz Orochimaru nie łączy dosłownie nic. Nawet, gdyby Orochimaru jednak zginął z naszych rąk, nie przeszkodziłoby mu to w realizacji jego celów

-Niby dlaczego?

-Jego priorytetem jest zostanie Hokage. Gdy mu się to uda, będzie mógł uczynić z Naruto co mu się będzie żywnie podobało. A z resztą, są oni teraz rozdzieleni, więc nikt nie będzie wiedział co się dzieje z drugim. Pora powytykać im wszystkie błędy, które wynikają z ich złego zorganizowania...

-Więc... co w końcu robimy...? - Zapytał Naruto

-Opuścisz to miejsce, i zaczniesz krążyć po wiosce. Gdy już to zrobisz, zapewne zjawi się Orochimaru, a wtedy my zaatakujemy go z ukrycia...

-Uh... mam nadzieję że dacie radę, prawda?

-Tak! Pokażemy im prawdziwą siłę młodości! W końcu odegram się za Lee! - Ryknął Guy

-A... no... tak... jasne... - Uzumaki opuścił tajemniczą placówkę, i zaczął, zgodnie z planem, krążyć wokół Konohy... Jednak nawet po kilkudziesięciu minutach nic się nie wydarzyło... - Jeny... już mi się nie chce tak bez celu krążyć... chyba jednak nikt się po mnie nie zjawi... Eh... dlaczego to trwa tak długo...? - Nagle oczom Uzumakiego ukazała się jakaś postać - "Czy... czy to on...? Czy to Orochimaru...?" - Naruto podszedł bliżej, po chwili jednak rozpędził się on i z pięścią rzucił się na tajemniczą postać - Ty gnoju! - Uzumakiemu faktycznie udało się trafić w cel, jednak w ostatnim momencie zorientował się on, że zaatakował nie tą osobę, którą powinien

-NARUTO! COŚ TY ZNOWU NAROBIŁ! - Powiedział to, podniósłwszy się z ziemi

-J... j... ja... przepraszam!

-Uh... Naruto... nie powinieneś się tutaj samemu kręcić! Nie słyszałeś o tym, że wioska w każdej chwili może zostać na poważnie zaatakowana!?

-Proszę posłuchać, mistrzu Iruko! To jest pułapka, którą wraz z innymi shinobi zastawiliśmy na Orochimaru...! To może wypalić...!

-Wypalić...? Pułapka...? Więc to dlatego kręciło się tutaj tak wielu shinobich! Posłuchaj... musisz opuścić wioskę dopóki sprawa z atakiem Konohy się nie wyjaśni, rozumiesz?

-T... tak... ale zabroniono mi na razie jej opuszczać...

-Co...? Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ wtedy pułapka wtedy by nie zadziałała!

-NARUTO! ODSUŃ SIĘ! - Ryknęła Anko, która wypuściła swoje węże na ciało Iruki

-Sensei? Co pani zrobiła?

-Huh... Mitarashi... Anko... - Odpowiedział Iruka, którego twarz została mocno zdeformowana

-M... mistrz Iruka?

-Naruto, nie daj się zwieść! To nie jest mistrz Iruka... to Orochimaru!

-Co?

-Jeszcze nim do ciebie przyszedł, uwięził on innych shinobich współpracujących ze mną swymi wężami... nie wiem jakim cudem po cichu udało mu się ich wyeliminować, jednak wiem, że jestem w stanie ich uwolnić!

-Tak... - Ciało Iruki nagle zmieniło się w Orochimaru - Byłem pewien że dałaś się przekonać, że nie doszło do żadnego ataku... jednak ty obserwowałaś wszystko z ukrycia... nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać...

-Nie zapominaj, że ja także mam kontrolę nad wężami, zatem już na parę minut twoja pułapka powinna zostać całkowicie zniszczona... a wtedy... wtedy wspólnie cie pokonamy...

-Pokonacie...? - Orochimaru, ku zdziwieniu Anko, z łatwością uwolnił się z jej techniki - Dlaczego chcecie ze mną walczyć? Czyż nie powiedziałem wam już, że jeszcze nie mam zamiaru atakować Konohy?

-Więc dlaczego to wszystko robicie!?

-Te całe zamieszanie to tylko i wyłącznie sprawa Danzō, ja tutaj przybyłem w pokojowym nastawieniu... Przybyłem tu... po niego... - Orochimaru wskazał palcem na młodego Uzumakiego - Tak... jeżeli myśleliście, że zależy mi na waszej śmierci, to grubo się myliliście...

-Nie oddamy Jinchūri... to znaczy... Naruto!

-Czyli jednak zależy wam, bym zaczął zmieniać moje nastawienie na wrogie, tak?

-...

-Dlaczego nie chcecie mi go oddać...

-Z dwóch prostych powodów. Po pierwsze, jestem pewna, że wykorzystasz go do swoich egoistycznych celów. Po drugie, on sam nie chce się z tobą udać!

-Ach tak...? Skąd ta pewność...? Może jednak on tego chce, tylko wy mu zabraniacie, co?

-Nie ma takiej możliwości, prawda, Naruto?

-Uch... tak... - Odpowiedział niepewnie Uzumaki

-Czyżbym usłyszał niepewność w twoim głosie...? Powiedz prawdę, czy chcesz do mnie dołączyć...?

-Nie... nie chcę!

-Więc porozmawiamy nieco inaczej - Orochimaru owinął Naruto swymi wężami, a następnie obydwoje zniknęli. Anko chciała ich powstrzymać, jednak nie zdołała tego uczynić...


	28. Rozdział 28: Orochimaru i Naruto cz 2

-"Dlaczego...? Po co oni to wszystko robią...? Dla mnie...? A może raczej dla tego, co jest wewnątrz mnie...? Jednak oni posuwają się zbyt daleko... Czy aż tak zależy im na mojej mocy...?"

-Naruto...

-"Ktoś mnie woła...? Co ja im takiego zrobiłem...? Dlaczego nadal jestem znienawidzony...? Skoro ta moc jest dla nich aż tak odpychająca, to dlaczego każdy chce ją zdobyć...?"

-Naruto...!

-"Czuję się, jakbym był przykuty do ziemi...? Czy ja umieram...? Czy to już mój koniec...? Nie chce tak zginąć... Nadal nie zrobiłem wielu rzeczy"

-NARUTO! - Młody Uzumaki w końcu się przebudził. Jego oczom ukazał się Sasuke

-Sasuke... - Po chwili dostrzegł on, że pada deszcz. Niebo poczerniało... Po chwili uderzył piorun. Uchicha jakby w momencie zamienił się w Orochimaru... - Co... się stało...? Sasuke...?

-Otrząśnij się w końcu - Odezwał się Sannin swym nieprzeciętnie zimnym głosem...

-Co...? To... TO TY!? - Uzumaki w błyskawicznym tempie podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął biec w nieznanym nawet mu kierunku...

-Wystarczy... - Jeden z węży Orochimaru dorwał uciekającego Naruto, owinął się wokół niego a następnie przyciągnął Uzumakiego do Sannina - Nadal brakuje ci samodyscypliny... - Wąż trzymający Jinchūrikiego uniósł się nieco ku górze. Naruto wisiał w powietrzu z brakiem jakiejkolwiek szansy na ucieczkę, jednak zaczął on się wiercić z nadzieją, że uda mu się wydostać z pułapki Orochimaru

-Agh... Puść... mnie...!

-To nic ci nie da... - Uzumaki jednak nie przestawał próbować - Huh... Masz coś czego brakuje wielu ludziom... poddasz się?

-Chyba... śnisz! - Odpowiedział Naruto, który coraz bardziej szalenie rzucał się na wszystkie możliwe strony

-Hehehehe...

-Huh... zaraz nie będziesz już mieć powodów by się śmiać! - Młody Uzumaki spróbował znów połączyć się w jedno ciało, dzięki czemu mógłby powrócić do tego, które aktualnie jest w drodze do Wioski Piasku. Jednak jego próby nie przynosiły efektów - "Co!? Dlaczego to nie działa!? Czyżby jedynym rozwiązanie było ponowne zetknięcie się naszych ciał!? Cholera...!"

-No proszę, proszę... chyba znów coś ci nie wyszło... Uzumaki Naruto

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 28: Orochimaru i Naruto cz. 2**

-To jeszcze nie koniec! **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Uzumaki złożył odpowiednią pieczęć, a następnie wytworzył kilkadziesiąt kopii - I co ty na to!?

-...

-...

-Huh... Ilość twojej chakry mnie podnieca... Zrobię wszystko, byś do mnie dołączył...

-"Ani trochę go to nie przestraszyło? Kim on jest?"

-Więc... jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

-Nigdy! - Nagle wszystkie klony rzuciły się na Orochimaru. Sannin jednak dzięki kilku unikom oraz ciosów rozprawił się z kopiami Uzumakiego - CO!?

-Widzę, że za wszelką cenę chcesz się uwolnić... Pragniesz wolności?

-...

-Zapewne tak... każdy jej pragnie... jednak nie jest ona dostępna dla wszystkich... w tym także dla ciebie...

-...

-Odpowiedz... czym jest dla ciebie prawdziwa wolność?

-Nie mam zamiaru ci odpowiadać...

-Uh... chyba staciłeś swoją rozmówność... No ale dobrze... chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć czym jest prawdziwa wolność, jednak ty takowej nie masz... I oto pytanie: dlaczego? Otóż odpowiedź jest prosta... inni ludzie nie potrafią ci jej dać. Powiedz, kiedy ostatnio ktoś do ciebie powiedział: przyjacielu...?

-Huh... o to nie musisz się martwić! Mam wielu wspaniałych przyjaciół! Już nie jest tak jak kiedyś!

-Tak sądzisz...? A dlaczego masz "przyjaciół"? Dlatego, że faktycznie cię lubią, czy może dlatego, że boją się tego, masz w swoim wnętrzu, czy może jeszcze z jakiegoś innego powodu?

-...

-No właśnie... nawet ty nie znasz prawdziwej odpowiedzi. Więc dlaczego nadal im ufasz, co? Nigdy nie dowiesz się co siedzi w umyśle drugiego człowieka...

-Nie muszę niczego wiedzieć... po prostu ja to czuję... czuję, że na prawdę ktoś mnie zaakceptował... Zawsze byłem sam jak palec, nie mogłem liczyć nawet na samego siebie... jednak teraz to czuję... czuję, że coś zaczęło się zmieniać... Poznałem ich... Poznałem Sasuke, Sakurę, Mistrzynię Anko oraz wielu innych przyjaciół... I choć nie często nie bywało kolorowo, to zawsze mogłem na nich liczyć...

-Rozumiem...

-...

-Czy ktokolwiek z nich byłby w stanie okiełznać potęgę Kyūbiego?

-Uh... n... nie... chyba nie...

-Więc mają kolejny powód by cię akceptować. Po prostu... strach...

-Nie znasz ich, więc nie masz prawa wypowiadać się na ich temat!

-Wyobraź sobie siebie sprzed połowy roku... kto wtedy zwracał na ciebie uwagę, co? Niech zgadnę, nikt! Dopiero teraz, gdy zacząłeś rosnąć w siłę, wszystkim się odmieniło! Prawda? Jeżeli jesteś w stanie to zrobić do zaprzecz! Powiedz mi prosto w oczy, że było inaczej!

-...

-Sam rozumiesz... strach potrafi kierować ludzkimi sercami bardziej niż najokropniejsze tortury... Myślisz że ktokolwiek cię akceptuje...? Zastanów się nad sobą... Dołącz do mnie! Jestem w stanie zrobić z ciebie najpotężniejszego wojownika jakiego świat do tej pory ujrzał! Nauczę cię wszystkiego, czego będziesz chciał! Wzbudzisz respekt w oczach innych ludzi... staniesz się najbardziej rozpoznawalną osobą w całym wszechświecie! Stworzysz swoje własne imperium, i staniesz się jego władcą! Zawsze chciałeś być Hokage, prawda?

-Uh... tak...

-To też od zawsze było moim głównym marzeniem, jednak ludzie zbyt się mnie bali, by móc podarować mi ten tytuł. I nie inaczej jest z tobą! Jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody! Więc nad czym się jeszcze zastanawiasz!? Dołącz do mnie... razem podbijemy... nie... stworzymy nowy świat! W końcu będziemy szanowani... pora zakończyć okres ciągłych poniżań i bycia wytykanym przez wszystkich... Razem... razem będziemy niepokonani... Dołącz... do mnie...!

-Ja...

-Nie mam zamiaru słyszeć niepewności w twoim głosie! Odpowiedź musi być jednoznaczna, IDZIESZ, CZY NIE!?

-...

-Nadal nie słyszę odpowiedzi!

-Sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć...

-"Huh... chyba wzbudziłem w jego wnętrzu przekonanie o tym, że to ja mam rację... Pora to wykorzystać"

-...

-Posłuchaj... jeżeli jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy, by mi na to odpowiedzieć, to wróć do wioski i wszystko jeszcze raz, na spokojnie przemyśl...

-W... wypuścisz mnie?

-A dlaczego nie? Przecież nie jestem twoim wrogiem, więc dlaczego miałbym cię więzić...?

-Rozumiem...

-Jeżeli jednak zdecydujesz się do mnie dołączyć, to nie zapomnij mi przynieść jednej rzeczy...

-Czego...?

-Przynieś mi...

-...

-Sharingana...

-C... CO!?

-Nie osobę, tylko same oczy! Nie jednego, ale oby dwa!

-Nie...

-Co!?

-NIE! NICZEGO CI NIE PRZYNIOSĘ! NA RAZIE ZNAM TYLKO JEDNĄ OSOBĘ KTÓRA MA OBYDWA SHARINGANY! NIE ZABIORĘ OCZU SASUKE! ROZUMIESZ!? RÓB SOBIE, CO CHCESZ, ALE MNIE W TO NIE MIESZAJ, ZROZUMIANO!?

-...

-...

-Tak... Masz wolną wolę... ja tylko proponowałem... - Orochimaru uwolnił Naruto se swojej pułapki - Udaj się, gdzie chcesz... jednak nie zapomnij o mnie...

-Już to zrobiłem! Jesteś dla mnie nikim!

-Huh... jasne... jeszcze do mnie przyjdziesz... Pamiętaj, moje drzwi są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte, Uzumaki Naruto... - Sannin odszedł w nieznanym kierunku... po chwili zniknął on z pola widzenia Jinchūrikiego

-NIGDY NIE ZDRADZĘ MOJEJ WIOSKI, ZAPAMIĘTAJ TO SOBIE! - Brak odpowiedzi - SŁYSZYSZ!? - Uzumaki w momencie wybuchł płaczem - "Cholera..." - Uderzył pięścią w ziemię - "A co jeżeli on ma rację...? Jeżeli jestem dla nich nikim...? A może chcą się mnie pozbyć...?" - Naruto spoważniał - "Boją się mnie...? Czy to tylko dlatego nadal żyję...? Nie chcę... nie chcę już dłużej ciepieć...! Pragnę tylko normalnego życia...! Niech to wszystko się już skończy...! JUŻ...!"... Dobra... koniec szlochania po kątach! - Uzumaki starł ze swojej twarzy ostatnie łzy - Muszę dostać się do Konohy, i pomóc reszcie w pozbyciu się tego całego dowódcy Korzenia! DO ROBOTY!

_Ten sam czas_

Danzō, trzymając na ramionach ciało Sarutobiego, kierował się w stronę swojej podziemnej kaplicy

-Przynajmniej po śmierci będziesz miał spokój... przyjacielu... - Powiedział sam do siebie Shimura patrząc się na Hiruzena - No, w końcu dotarliśmy, to będzie twój nowy dom, podoba ci się? - Zapytał dowódca Korzenia, pokazując palcem na starą, drewnianą trumnę - A z resztą, nie masz niczego do gadania... spoczywaj w pokoju... - Złożył on ciało trzeciego Hokage do grobu - Tak... teraz będzie ci dobrze... - Danzō zamknął trumnę, a następnie przesunął ją ku pozostałym, które wyglądały znacznie lepiej od tej, w której złożono ciało Sarutobiego. Shimura przez chwilę przyglądał się wszystkim nagrobkom po kolei, wspominając swych starych przyjaciół... Po chwili jednak dowódca Korzenia doznał nie małego szoku

-Danzō! - Odezwał się dziwnie znajomy głos. Shimura odwrócił się za siebie. Ujrzał on stojącego tam, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Hiruzena!

-SARUTOBI!? - Danzō podbiegł do trumny w której złożył ciało rzekomego trzeciego Hokage. Otworzył ją, jednak jego oczom ukazało się ciało Hiruzena z całości zrobione z błota - KLON!?

-Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak łatwo uda ci się mnie pokonać?

-JAK TO MOŻLIWE!? PRZECIEŻ BYM ZAUWAŻYŁ, ŻE TO TYLKO KOPIA!

-Huh... - Danzō po chwili zauważył, że ciało Sarutobiego jest mocno nadcięte w miejscu klatki piersiowej

-TO... WTEDY!?

"-**Fūton: Shinkūjin! **\- Dzięki tej technice, przywódca Korzenia skumulował powietrze na jego kunaiu, tworząc przy tym narzędzie przypominające już wielki miecz. Shimura, dzięki swej powietrznej broni, rozciął na kawałki technikę Sarutobiego - To jeszcze nie wszystko na co mnie stać, przyjacielu - Po chwili Danzō w ten sam sposób uczynił z shurikenem, którym następnie rzucił w kierunku trzeciego Hokage, tworząc przy tym wręcz kolosalną broń, która wytworzyła rozległe, śmiertelne, podobne do śmigła ostrze

-**Doton Kage Bunshin! **\- Sarutobi zamienił się miejscami z błotnistym klonem, który przyjął na siebie atak Shimury"

TO NIE BYŁ KLON! TY NA PRAWDĘ PRZYJĄŁEŚ NA SIEBIE MÓJ ATAK!

-W rzeczy samej...

-A WTEDY JA CAŁY CZAS ATAKOWAŁEM KLONA, GDY TY TAK NA PRAWDĘ BYŁEŚ RANNY!?

-Huh... twój umysł, tak jak moje ciało, także zaczyna szwankować na stare lata... zaprzeczysz?

-Dobrze... raz ci się udało... tym razem jednak upewnię się dwukrotnie, że zginiesz!

-Uwierz, nie będziesz musiał niczego takiego robić - Hiruzen podszedł bliżej Danzō. Gdy dzieliło go już od niego zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, Sarutobi złożył pieczęcie, wykonując tym samym **Katon: Karyū Endan**. Całe pomieszczenie zostało zapełnione ogniem - Jeżeli nie jestem w stanie zabić tylko ciebie, to zabiję nas obu! Nie pozwolę by cokolwiek stało się światu, który przez tyle lat ratowaliśmy! Spłońmy razem!

-Huh... szlachetne poświęcenie... jednak muszę cię zasmucić. Nawet, jeżeli nie jestem w stanie rozwiać twych śmiercionośnych płomieni, to nadal mam dziesięć żyć

-CO!?

-Huh... - Cały świat w momencie ogłuchł - **IZANAGI!**

-Cholera! - Po chwili Sarutobi został usmażony żywcem, podczas gdy zdyszany Shimura opuścił zabójcze pomieszczenie

-Teraz już nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał w realizacji moich celów. Schwytam wszystkie ogoniaste bestie, i stanę się najpotężniejszym shinobi wszech czasów! Mam nadzieję tylko, że ten stary dziad nie zniszczył mojej maszyny... Nie... to niemożliwe... zbyt dobrze ją zabezpieczyłem, by mógł ją zniszczyć byle kto... ale nie mogę tu dłużej pozostać... muszę się pozbierać i opuścić wioskę... jest tutaj zbyt niebezpiecznie... Orochimaru obiecał, że zaopiekuje się Naruto... a gdy już przyjdzie na to odpowiednia pora... huh... wyciągnę z niego dziewięcioogoniastego...

Atak na Konohę okazał się być fałszywym alarmem. Tak na prawdę wszystko kręciło się wokół Naruto Uzumakiego, a raczej wokół tego, co ma on wewnątrz siebie. Danzō zabrał ze sobą swoje narzędzie służące do wydobywania ogoniastych bestii z ciał Jinchūrikich. Życie w Wiosce Liścia uspokoiło się. Ale czy na pewno...?

-Sasuke! - Powiedział Naruto, który był ubrany całkiem inaczej niż zwykle - Oddaj mi swojego Sharingana!


	29. Rozdział 29: Nowa ścieżka Uzumakiego

Po Orochimaru oraz Danzō nie pozostało ani śladu. Życie miaszkańców Konohy zaczęło powoli wracać do normy. Po niecałym tygodniu drugie ciało Naruto wróciło do Wioski Liścia, i obydwoje Uzumaki znów połączyli się w jeden organizm. Zaczęły się także ukazywać skutki uboczne nowej techniki Jinchūrikiego, jakim jest potworne osłabienie po ponownym połączeniu się w jedno ciało. Dowiedział się on, że jeżeli będzie pod wpływem tej techniki więcej niż siedem dni, czeka go pewna śmierć. Dziewięcioogoniasty został pomyślnie uwięziony w ciele Naruto. Wydawać by się mogło, że to już koniec wszystkich problemów które niedawno wspięły się na barki Uzumakiego. Tak też było... przez jakiś czas. Później jednak zaczęły wracać okrutne wspomnienia z przeszłości, który wywarły wiele zmian na psychice Jinchūrikiego. Czy to już czas na śmierć Naruto, którego wcześniej wszyscy znali, a na narodziny nowego Uzumakiego, który będzie całkowitą odwrotnością byłego siebie...?

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 29: Nowa ścieżka Uzumakiego**

Od czasu ataku na Konohę minęło sześć miesięcy... To było ponad połowa roku spokojnego i radosnego życia w Wiosce Liścia. Młody jeszcze Uzumaki nadal uczęszczał na misje wraz ze swoją drużyną. Dopóki był on otoczony swymi przyjaciółmi, był on niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. Sasuke, Sakura, Mistrzyni Anko, oraz wielu innych ludzi zapełniali pustkę w jego sercu, którą wytworzyła okropna przeszłość Naruto. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło... nagle... w ten jeden, jedyny dzień wszystko uległo zmianie. Nawet sam Uzumaki już myślał, że całkowicie zapomniał o Orochimaru... jednak...

_Pół roku po ataku na Konohę_

Naruto oraz reszta drużyny siódmej właśnie wracała z kolejnej misji w Kraju Fal

-Meh... w końcu! Już nie mogę się doczekać aż w końcu zjem ciepły ramen u Ichiraku! - Powiedział wiecznie rozgadany Uzumaki - Kto idzie ze mną!? - Chwila ciszy

-Przymknij się w końcu. Wszyscy są już zmęczeni i nikt nie ma ochoty jeszcze pałętać się po mieście... - Odpowiedział Sasuke

-Boże... jaki z ciebie wieczny zrzęda... Ale na szczęście wy ze mną pójdziecie, prawda? - Zapytał po raz kolejny Naruto, wskazując tym razem na Sakurę oraz Anko

-Zapomnij! - Odpowiedziały na raz

-Cooo...!? Wy też nie idziecie...?

-Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcemy... po prostu wraz z Sakurą musimy w końcu przystąpić do poszukiwań nowego Hokage... - Kontynuowała Mitarashi - I tak już zbyt długo z tym zwlekamy... to znaczy... już od paru miesięcy kogoś szukamy, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata...

-Serio...? Czy tym nie powinni zajmować się radni...?

-Niby tak, jednak trochę się pomieszało. Wiesz, śmierć naszego byłego Hokage, zdrada Danzō i inne czynniki przyczyniły się do zamieszania. Dlatego też wspólnie postanowiono, że wszyscy Jounini z Konohy mają rozpocząć, w miarę możliwości, poszukiwania kandydatów... a do tej pory udało nam się znaleźć aż... zero!

-Czy znalezienie nowego Hokage jest aż tak trudne...?

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Musi to być osoba z naszej wioski, która musi odznaczać się nieprzeciętną inteligencją, oraz, oczywiście, siłą. Uh... mieliśmy już nawet kogoś na oku, jednak nikt nie wyraził zgody... to męczące...

-W takim razie chodźcie na ramen by się doładować!

-Eh... nie odpuścisz, prawda?

-Uh... nie!

-Meh... no dobra, niech już ci będzie. Przyda nam się mały odpoczynek, prawda, Sakura?

-Może tak będzie lepiej! - Odparła z uśmiechem Haruno - Ale pod jednym warunkiem... Jeżeli Sasuke pójdzie z nami!

-Nie ma mowy... - Odpowiedział Uchicha

-A! Mówiłem że to wredny gbur!

-Powiedziałem, że nie...

-Radzę ci nie narażać się na gniew wielkiego Naruto Uzumakiego!

-Myślisz że się ciebie boję?

-...Tak?

-W takim razie jesteś w błędzie. Żegnajcie, idę do domu - Młody Uchicha nagle przyśpieszył

-STÓJ! - Sasuke zatrzymał się

-Czego znowu chcesz, idioto!?

-Jeżeli z nami nie pójdziesz, to wyjawię wszystkim twój mały sekret!

-C... co!? Nie zrobisz tego!

-Założymy się!

-A więc, wszyscy słuchajcie... Sasuke się...

-Cicho! Dobra, dobra... Już pójdę...

-W końcu dałeś się namówić! - Wszyscy poszli wspólnie w stronę Ichiraku

-"Po co oni to robią...?" - Sasuke spojrzał na resztę swojej drużyny, który nieco go wyprzedziła - "Czy im na mnie zależy...? Dlaczego...?" - Uchicha spojrzał na swoją dłoń - "Czy w końcu komuś na mnie zależy...? Zawsze byłem pewien, że będę musiał przedrzeć się przez życie całkiem sam... Naruto... chyba tylko ty jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć" - Reszta drużyny siódmej była już daleko przed Sasuke

-Idziesz, czy znowu będziesz się stawiał!? - Ryknął Uzumaki

-IDĘ! - Odpowiedział Uchicha - Idę... - Gdy Sasuke dołączył do reszty, wszyscy byli już blisko knajpki

-"Przyjaciele..." - Pomyślał tym razem Naruto - "Dobrze, że jesteście..."

_Godzina później_

Wszyscy już się rozeszli. Nastał ciemny wieczór. Uzumaki wszedł do swojego domu, rozejrzał się wokół siebie, a następnie powiedział:

-Pusto... pusto jak zwykle... Jednak odczuwam czyjąś obecność - Zapalił światło - Ciekawe, jak wygląda powrót do domu u innych moich znajomych... Czy czy jest tam ktoś, kto oczekuje ich powrotu? Rodzina...? Zawsze chciałem coś takiego mieć... Jednak niektórym nie jest to pisane... w tym także mi... Dobra, pora coś przekąsić!

-Nie najadłeś się jeszcze? - Zapytał ktoś bardzo zimnym głosem

-Co? KTO TU JEST!? - Naruto wyciągnął swój kunai

-Już o mnie zapomniałeś...?

-Skąd mam to wiedzieć, skoro cię nie widzę!

-Czy zdobyłeś już to, o co cię prosiłem...?

-Wyjdź, do cholery! - Nagle zza kanapy wyślizgnął się średnich rozmiarów wąż - Żmija...?

-Wąż, głupcze! Jestem wężem...

-Potrafisz... mówić...?

-Hehe... chyba faktycznie o mnie zapomniałeś...! Jak mijało ci życie przez te ostatnie sześć miesięcy?

-Dobrze... raczej...

-Czy w końcu to zauważyłeś...?

-Co?

-Prawdę o twoim byciu i przyszłości

-Nie... nie bardzo... Chwila... skądś cię kojarzę...! Ten głos... czy ty jesteś... Fū!?

-Huh... w rzeczy samej... Myślałem, że jednak nie będziesz na tyle bystry i uwierzysz, że jestem Orochimaru...

-Czego tutaj szukasz!?

-Pamiętasz jeszcze zamach na Konohę sprzed połowy roku?

-Uch... tak...

-Dzięki mojemu szefowi, Danzō, znów odzyskałem wolność!

-I po co mi to mówisz...?

-Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że musisz się streszczać. Pan Orochimaru już ma na oku kilku innych osobników, a wolne miejsce jest tylko jedno. Dlatego też rusz tyłek, i zdobądź dla niego Sharingana!

-Chwila! Czy ktokolwiek powiedział, że chcę się do niego udać!?

-Nie, oprócz ciebie nikt

-Jak to, oprócz mnie...?

-Powiedz, dlaczego wyobrażasz sobie siebie u boku Orochimaru, co?

-Co, skąd wiesz... cholera... ty i te twoje sztuczki...

-Więc już sam się przyznałeś do tego, że chcesz się do niego udać, prawda?

-Nic takiego nie powiedziałem!

-Zawsze chciałeś być szanowanym i docenianym, nieprawdaż?

-Każdy tego chce...

-Możesz tego osiągnąć! Wystarczy, że udasz się teraz do pana Orochimaru!

-Nie.. zdobyłem szacunek innych osób tylko dzięki pomocy samego siebie! Zdobyłem prawdziwych przyjaciół, i niczego innego nie potrzeba mi do szczęścia! Sam rosnę w siłę...

-Ale...

-Zamknij się! Teraz ja tutaj mówię! Zdobędę prawdziwą potęgę dzięki ciężkiej pracy i pomocy moich najbliższych przyjaciół! Nie mam żadnych powodów, by udać się do Orochimaru! Więc przekaż mu, żeby wreszcie się ode mnie odwalił!

-To aż trochę smutne...

-O co ci znowu chodzi?

-To smutne, że pozwalasz siebie wykorzystywać... Przecież nawet ty sam, nie wierzysz w to, że oni naprawdę cię szanują...

-Mam wątpliwości tylko i wyłącznie przez Orochimaru! Jeszcze nim on się zjawił, wszystko było w porządku! Dlatego też, chcę o nim jak najprędzej zapomnieć! Mam zamiar rozpocząć nowe życie w Konosze! Nigdy jej nie opuszczę, kapujesz?

-Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej uczynić... Masz wątpliwości, zawsze je miałeś, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że to przez pana Orochimaru! Skąd taka osoba jak ty, może wiedzieć, czy na prawdę ktoś ją szanuje, czy robi to tylko dlatego, by osiągnąć swoje własne cele, co? Skoro od początku byłeś sam, to skąd możesz mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o przyjaźni!?

-Nie muszę niczego wiedzieć... po prostu to czuję... czuję, że w końcu nie jestem sam, dlatego też powtórzę jeszcze raz... wynocha stąd...

-Śmieją się...

-Co...?

-Wszyscy się śmieją... wszyscy są szczęśliwi... wszyscy mają to, czego chcieli... wszyscy mają wspaniałe życie... i wszyscy mają to wszystko tylko dlatego, że ty za nich cierpisz... To oni powinni teraz zacząć odczuwać ból, by zrekompensować ci twoją przeszłość! Powiedz, czy znalazłeś kiedyś drugą osobę z twojej wioski, która równie wiele przeszła, by dać nadzieję innym?

-Tak... znam taką osobę... jest nią Sasuke... też przeszedł bardzo wiele... lecz on w przeciwieństwie do mnie, zaznał prawdziwego życia... ale potem w momencie wszystko stracił... przeszedł on przez wiele gorsze piekło niż ja... On jako jedyny jest w stanie mnie zrozumieć... Stracił on wszystko, tylko dlatego, żeby ludzie teraz mogli żyć tak jak chcą...

-Rozumiem... jednak zauważ jedną różnicę między wami. On jest szanowany z tego powodu, że jest ostatnim żyjącym Uchichą który znajduje się aktualnie w Konosze, jednak ty, jeszcze jesteś z tego powodu prześladowany. Powiedz mi, czy to w porządku!? Poświęcasz całe swoje życie dla innych ludzi, cierpisz dla nich! Robisz wszystko by żyło im się jak najlepiej, a jedyne co z tego masz, to jeszcze świadomość, że wszyscy cię nienawidzą!

-W takim razie skąd mam tylu przyjaciół!?

-Gdy byłeś jeszcze małym dzieckiem każdy miał odwagę powiedzieć ci prosto w twarz: ty bestio, zgin! Jednak teraz, gdy już stałeś się nieprzeciętnym ninją, wszyscy w momencie zaczęli cię szanować! Dlaczego? Po prostu boją się ciebie! Założę się, że w głębi ich serc nadal żywią do ciebie nienawiść! Taka już kolej rzeczy! Chodź razem ze mną, chodź do pana Orochimaru! Dowiedz się, jak na prawdę powinno wyglądać życie!

-...

-Masz wątpliwości? W takim razie jeszcze coś ci powiem! Potęga... chwała... szacunek... wszystko to zdobędziesz... nie... wszystko to dostaniesz za darmo...! Nigdy nie poznasz bardziej łaskawej i dobrodusznej osoby niż pan Orochimaru!

-...

-Ja i on także mieliśmy takie samo dzieciństwo, jak ty! Jednak odzyskaliśmy swoje! Chodź... chodź ze mną... nigdy niczego bardziej w życiu nie będziesz żałował, jeżeli mi teraz odmówisz...! Chodźmy, nie ma zbyt wiele czasu...!

-Ja...

-Nie ma żadnego: Ja... teraz jesteśmy tylko My! Prawdziwa potęga! Wszystkie twoje marzenia są teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki, przestań więc rozmyślać, tylko rusz się i chodź! Weź co najpotrzebniejsze i dołącz do nas! Nie daj się prosić! Nic nie stracisz, jedyne co, to zyskasz to, czego zawsze pragnąłeś!

-Tak.. ale... To nie jest takie proste... nie chcę porzucić wszystkiego tego, co udało mi się tutaj osiągnąć! Musiałbym rozpocząć życie od nowa... nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotowy. A poza tym, Orochimaru żąda ode mnie dwóch sharinganów... Nie pozbawię Sasuke oczu, więc... jestem zmuszony ci odmówić...

-Czy już zapomniałeś o tym wszystkim, co ci przed chwilą powiedziałem, co?

-Nie...

-No właśnie... W twoim umyśle nadal roi się od myśli: Co by było gdybym jednak do niego dołączył. Odpowiedziałem ci na to przed chwilą! Nie możesz mnie oszukać! Jestem w stanie wyczytać dosłownie wszystko, o czym teraz myślisz! Ja znam odpowiedź równie dobrze, jak i ty! Wiem, że pragniesz tego! Wiem, że chcesz dołączyć do pana Orochimaru! Brakuje ci jedynie pewności siebie, dlatego też uwierz mi! Tak będzie najlepiej, Naruto!

-Nie wiem...

-Jedyną twoją przeszkodą jest pożegnanie się z przyjaciółmi, jednak nie zapomnij. Tylko ty będziesz o nich myślał, oni zapomną o tobie już po paru godzinach... Nic dla nich nie znaczysz! Oni nie są tego warci! Gardź nimi tak, jak oni gardzili tobą!

-...

-Tak... pozbądź się ich z twojego umysłu...

-...

-Ja już lepiej pójdę...

-Nie! Poczekaj! Nie mogę tak po prostu pozbawić Sasuke oczu!

-...

-Pomóż mi...

-Już wystarczająco ci pomogłem... gdy już zdobędziesz to, czego potrzebuje pan Orochimaru, rozpocznij poszukiwanie nas. Na pewno kiedyś się odnajdziemy. Przeklęta pieczęć cię pokieruje... Naruto...

-...

-Bywaj, i nie zapomnij o moich słowach... To tylko twój sposób postrzegania świata... rozpocznij nowe życie... tak będzie lepiej... - Wąż po chwili zniknął. W domu pozostał tylko Naruto

-Co mam zrobić...? Co będzie słuszne...? Jak mam to zrobić...? Nie! Nie mogę na to pozwolić! Fū miał rację! Nie będę już dłużej wykorzystywanym, udam się do Orochimaru! To będzie słuszne, więc tak też uczynię! Wystarczy, że zabiorę Sasuke Sharingana... Cholera... Nie będę w stanie tego zrobić... to mój przyjaciel... Nie! Nie licz się z ich uczuciami! Unikaj ich tak, jak oni unikali ciebie! Zapamiętaj! Więc. Pora wziąć co potrzebne, i zakończyć to w końcu... Tak podpowiada mi Przeklęta pieczęć, pan Orochimaru mnie kieruje... za niedługo do ciebie dołączę... mistrzu... Tak zakończę żywot starego siebie... pora na moje ponowne narodziny... Powrócę jako nowa osoba... Fū ma rację! Byłem strasznie zaślepiony swoją własną wizją świata, nie mogłem rozróżnić tego co prawdziwe, a tego co wymyślone... Zdobędę Sharingana... nie ważne, jak bardzo będzie to trudne zadanie... zrobię to... nie widzę odwrotu... tak... tak będzie lepiej...

Naruto odział się w swoją czerwono czarną pelerynę, którą otrzymał od Gaary. Założył on także na ręce swoje skórzane mitenki, które miały identyczne zabarwienie jak peleryna. Po paru minutach opuścił on swój dom.

-Sasuke! Oddaj mi swojego sharingana!


	30. Rozdział 30: Pojedynek dwóch przyjaciół

To był zwykły, spokojny wieczór. Słońce zaszło już dawno temu, a na jego miejsce wstąpił księżyc, który dziś wydawał się nieco większy niż zwykle. W Konosze już dawno zgasły wszystkie światła i wyciszyły się hałasy życia codziennego. W Ichiraku ramen już dawno pozasłaniano kurtyny i zgaszono świece. Przy placu Akadamii Ninja także panował niebywały spokój. Wydawać by się mogło, że wszyscy ludzie stąd zniknęli. W tle można było jedynie usłyszeć dźwięki wydawane przez świerszcze. Większość mieszkańców wioski już dawno zasnęła... Nagle Sasuke został obudzony przez bardzo głośne uderzanie w jego drzwi. Na początku, pomyślał on, że ten dźwięk spowodował wiatr, więc poszedł dalej spać. Po chwili jednak stukanie się powtórzyło

-Jeny... kogo tu niesie o tej porze...? - Zapytał sam siebie zdziwiony Uchicha. Po chwili odblokował on drzwi i nacisnął na swoją srebrną, ozdabianą klamkę. Na początku otwierał on je bardzo powoli, jednak gdy przez małą szparkę ujrzał on sterczące blond włosy, uchylił je całkowicie... - Naruto...? Czego tu szukasz...? Wiesz, która jest godzina...? - Uzumaki jednak milczał, zatem Sasuke kontynuował - Dobra, mów czego chcesz, i daj mi wreszcie śpać...

-S.. Sasuke... - Dopiero wtedy młody Uchicha zauważył, że Naruto ma oczy przepełnione łzami, zatem odezwał się on ponownie, tym razem nieco bardziej wyrozumiałym głosem:

-Coś się stało?

-...

-Uspokój się... powiedz co cię gryzie...

-...

-Dobrze się czujesz...?

-...

-POWIEDZ COŚ, DO CHOLERY! NIE DOSYĆ, ŻE PRZEZ CIEBIE MUSZĘ SIĘ BUDZIĆ W ŚRODKU NOCY, TO JESZCZE MILCZYSZ!

-Sasuke... - Powiedział ponownie blondyn - Ty... musisz... - Chwila ciszy

-CO?! O CO CI CHODZI?!

-Po prostu...

-...

-Sasuke... oddaj mi swojego sharingana!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 30: Pojedynek dwóch przyjaciół**

Młody Uchicha zamarł. Słowa Uzumakiego były dla niego ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej on by się po nim spodziewał

-N... Naruto...?

-Zrób to... ja... JA CHCĘ MIEĆ TO JUŻ ZA SOBĄ!

-...

-Proszę...

-Przestań... to nie jest śmieszne...

-MÓWIĘ PRAWDĘ, SASUKE! DAJ... MI... TEGO... SHARINGANA! - Młody Uchicha przymrużył oczy

-No... nie powiem... nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie...

-...

-I teraz jest ten moment, w którym mówisz, że to tylko żarty...

-Sasuke... ZROZUM! JA NAPRAWDĘ POTRZEBUJĘ TWOICH OCZU! NIE JEDNEGO, ALE OBU! ODDAJ MI JE! - Uchicha w końcu usłyszał w głosie Uzumakiego powagę

-Ale... jak to? Po co?

-Nie... ja nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć! Po prostu mi je daj... proszę...

-Odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie...

-Nie... nie mogę... - Nagle Naruto poczuł niewyobrażalny ból w miejscu przeklętej pieczęci. Zaczął on mieć halucynacje. Cały świat poczerniał, a on sam usłyszał czyjeś szepty: "Powiedz... powiedz". Uzumaki miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że umiera. Z transu wybudził go dopiero głos Sasuke:

-Jeżeli nawet nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na tak banalne pytanie, to jak masz zamiar wziąć moje oczy, co?

-Ja... ja potrzebuję... ja ich potrzebuję... bo...

-...

-...bo...

-...

-Bo pewna osoba chce je ode mnie...

-...Kto...?

-Chyba nie powinienem ci tego mówić...

-Słuchaj, to że nie robisz tego z własnej woli ustaliłem już na początku, teraz mi tylko powiedz, kto ich od ciebie chce...?

-...

-Przecież obydwoje myślimy o tej samej osobie, nieprawdaż? Więc dlaczego mi tego nie powiesz...?

-...

-Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiesz, że to Orochimaru każe ci je zdobyć...?

-...

-Potwierdzasz to?

-No... nie...

-Jak to...?

-To nie jest do końca tak, jak ty twierdzisz. On nie "każe" mi ich zdobyć. Ja po prostu... ja to robię ze swojej własnej woli... robię to dlatego, bo tylko dzięki twoim oczom będę w stanie osiągnąć swój cel...

-"-To może nic ci nie mówić, ale... do realizacji mojego celu będę potrzebował twojego... no wiesz... sharingana...

-Co...? Moje oczy?

-T... tak... I chcę się dowiedzieć, czy... czy gdy już będziemy wystarczająco silni... na tyle, że będziemy rozpoczynać realizacje naszych celów... mojego... i twojego, czyli dostania się do Akatsuki... do wyruszysz ze mną na podróż?

-Jaką znowu podróż? O co ci chodzi?

-Teraz nie mogę ci o tym powiedzieć... odpowiedz... czy użyczysz mi swojego sharingana gdy już nadejdzie odpowiednia pora...? Obiecuję, że wtedy pomogę ci dostać się do Akatsuki, przyrzekam!

-Cóż... chyba niestety nie mam wyboru... Ale wiedz, że gdy będzie to czyn haniebny, to spotkasz się z moją odmową!

-Oczywiście, wiem! Dzięki, Sasuke! - Po chwili do ich stołu podeszła ta sama kelnerka, podając obydwóm ramen - Nie musisz się niecierpliwić! Za dwa dni, gdy opuszczę szpital, będę mógł ci zdradzić niektóre szczegóły... przyjacielu..." Wtedy... wtedy gdy byliśmy w szpitalu, wspominałeś coś o tym, że będę musiał ci użyczyć moich oczy... czy to ten sam cel, o który mówiłeś wcześniej...?

-A więc... plany trochę się zmieniły... myślałem, że po prostu pójdziesz ze mną, użyjesz swoich oczu, i na tym zakończy się twoja rola. Teraz jednak jest nieco inaczej, bo nie potrzebuję twoich oczu i ciebie... teraz potrzebuję tylko twojego sharingana... dlatego, ja muszę cię go pozbawić...!

-Posłuchaj, Naruto. Nie mam pojęcia w jakie bagno się wciągnąłeś, ale wysłuchaj mnie: sharingana nie dostaniesz ode mnie nigdy, ale pamiętaj, zawsze można jakoś inaczej rozwiązać twój problem, przyjacielu...

-Nie, Sasuke! Nie mam żadnych problemów! To tylko i wyłącznie mój wybór, więc przestań się w końcu wpychać w nie swoje sprawy!

-Więc, masz zamiar wyciągnąć ze mnie sharingana siłą...?

-Tak! To właśnie zrobię...

-Huh... hahahaha!

-Z czego się śmiejesz!?

-Jestem zdziwiony twoją głupotą! Nie zdołasz nawet mnie trafić! Mógłbym cię zabić jednym ciosem, gdybym tylko tego chciał!

-Więc, teraz mamy okazję, by się o tym przekonać!

-Huh... tak... NARUTO!

-SASUKE! - Obydwoje w momencie rzucili się na siebie, jednak wzajemnie zatrzymali oni swoje ataki

-PRZEGRASZ! - Młody Uchicha kopnął Uzumakiego w nogę, co zmusiło Naruto to wycofania się. Odskoczył on więc na kilka metrów w tył, by następnie wykonać kolejny atak. Jednak plan Uzumakiego przerwał Sasuke:

-Powiem ci jedno... Oczywiście, jeżeli faktycznie masz zamiar wziąć mi moje oczy... Powinienem cię nigdy nie spotkać... Nigdy nie byłeś akceptowany, dlaczego? Teraz sam widzisz... Nie można było cię polubić... dawałeś się zbyt łatwo manipulować oraz poddawałeś się swoim egoistycznym celom! Dlatego też... jesteś dla mnie nikim...

-Ty... TY...! - Nagle z wnętrza Uzumakiego odezwał się głos Kuramy - TY GNOJU! - Naruto w błyskawicznym tempie przysunął się do Sasuke i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Cios był tak potężny, ze Uchicha z powrotem wpadł do swojego domu, i przebił się przez ścianę, a następnie ponownie wylądował na dworze. Ból był tak niewyobrażalnie silny, że Uchicha musiał się koniecznie skulić, trzymając się z całej siły rękoma za twarz

-CHOLERA...! ALE TO BOLI...! CZY TO TEN SAM NARUTO, Z KTÓRYM WALCZYŁEM NIECAŁY ROK TEMU...? "-Przestań mnie rozśmieszać! Od początku miałem ciebie za kompletnego idiotę, ale wyzywanie mnie na pojedynek to szczyt wszystkiego! - W tym momencie Sasuke aktywował swojego sharingana, jego barwa głosu stała się znacznie niższa - Gdybym tylko chciał... zabiłbym cię jednym ciosem!

-Może kimś niezwykłym nigdy nie byłem ale... nie przegram z kimś takim jak TY! - Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke z pięściami. Atakował bezmyślnie, dzięki czemu Sasuke bez problemu unikał wszystkie jego ataki. Wystarczało, że odchylił się lekko w lewo lub prawo, a blondyn już nie miał szansy go trafić. Po chwili młody Uzumaki wziął bardzo mocny zamach i z całej siły próbował trafić w twarz czarnowłosego, jednak on odchylił się lekko w lewo, a Naruto nie potrafiąc ustać w pozycji stojącej, przewrócił się na ziemię. Sasuke, aby go upokorzyć, położył na nim swoją nogę i rzekł:

-Całkiem fajna zabawa, mógłbym to robić calutki czas..." Nie... to już nie jest ta sama osoba... Ja... zdążyłem go poznać bliżej... jednak cały czas nie mogłem czegoś dostrzec... Naruto... dlaczego to robisz... dlaczego tak usilnie chcesz zdobyć moje oczy... co? - Nagle oczom Uchichy ukazała się sylwetka Uzumakiego. Poruszał się on teraz jednak w całkiem inny sposób. Biegł on zarówno na nogach, jak i na rękach, co przypominało bardziej bieg zwierzęcia, aniżeli człowieka. Nawet, gdy Naruto był już bardzo, Uchicha nie podniósł się z ziemi, gdyż nadal odczuwał on ból na twarzy - Nie... nie rób tego... - Nagle Sasuke poczuł także ból na brzuchu, gdyż tam uderzył go Uzumaki, który zaczął się pokrywać krwisto czerwoną chakrą dziewięcioogoniastego. Młody Uchicha na kilka chwil stracił swoją świadomość, gdyż Naruto nie przestawał bić go po twarzy - "Czy... ja... przegrywam...? Przegrywam z nim...? Nie... to nie możliwe... NIE... NIE PRZEGRAM Z NIM, DO CHOLERY!" - Nagle Sasuke otrząsnął się. Leżał on kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej od miejsca, w którym stracił on przytomność. Stał nad nim Naruto z kunaiem w ręku. Po chwili Uzumaki wymierzył cios w głowę Uchichy, jednak Sasuke w ostatnim momencie odchylił się i podniósł z ziemi. Naruto, który nie był wystarczająco szybki by powstrzymać Uchichę, po chwili wycofał się z walki, i przyjął pozycję obronną - No co...? Teraz będziesz uciekać, co!?

-Huh... walczysz niczym nie wychowane dziecko... Powstrzymam cię dzięki sprytowi, bo to logiczne, że nie będę w stanie cię pokonać tylko i wyłącznie używając siły! Chakro Kyūbiego, zniknij! - Z ciała Uzumakiego faktycznie zniknęła czerwona powłoka. Naruto jakby się uspokoił. Sasuke poczuł strach przed tym, co zamierza zrobić Uzumaki

-A więc... walczymy na poważnie, tak? - Sasuke aktywował swojego trzy-tomoe'owego sharingana i wpatrzył się w oczy Naruto

-G... genjustu...?

-Huh... przestań w końcu mnie niedoceniać, Uzumaki! - Naruto zasłonił swoje oczy

-Teraz spróbuj mi coś zrobić... jeśli dasz radę...

-Już to zrobiłem...

-Co...? - Uzumaki lekko otworzył oczy, nie dostrzegł on jednak przed sobą nikogo. Dopiero po chwili poczuł on cios w plecy - Jak to...? - Naruto w ostatnim momencie wyjął swój kunai i rzucił się w kierunku Sasuke, jednak młody Uchicha... zniknął... - Co do...? Klon...? Nie... dwa klony... tamten poprzedni też nie mógłby tak szybko uciec... dlatego też wiem, że prawdziwy Sasuke obserwuje mnie gdzieś z ukrycia, zatem muszę się dowiedzieć, gdzie on się znajduje... cóż... łatwizna... **Fūton: Daitoppa!** \- Naruto wytworzył potężną falę powietrza, która powyłamywała pobliskie drzewa - Nadal go nie widzę... gdzie on jest...? - Nagle oczom Uzumakiego ukazała się wielka ognista kula, która leciała w jego kierunku. Dlatego też odskoczył on i wylądował na gałęzi jednego z niewielu drzew, które były w nienaruszonym stanie. Znaczna część ziemi zaczęła płonąć, co uniemożliwiło Uzumakiemu zejście na dół - NA CO CZEKASZ, SASUKE? CZYŻBYŚ NIE MIAŁ ODWAGI PRZYJŚĆ BLIŻEJ!? - Wtem na tę samą gałąź przybył młody Uchicha

-Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz tak walczyć, to wiedz, że nie widzę żadnych przeszkód...

-...

-Jedynie to przyśpieszy mój tryumf... zatem... **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! **\- Sasuke wyzionął w jednej chwili wiele ognistych pocisków

-Tylko na tyle cię stać? Powstrzymam to nawet bez użycia jakiejkolwiek technik! - Naruto zaczął sprawnie unikać ataków Uchichy, jednak w pewnym momencie wszystkie ogniste pociski naraz wybuchły, uwalniając ze swego wnętrza wiele broni, wśród których dominowały kunaie oraz shurikeny. Wszystko zaczęło się kierować na Uzumakiego - Ty i te twoje cholerne sztuczki... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Kilkanaście klonów Naruto otoczyło oryginał, przyjmując na swoje ciało żelazne bronie. Prawdziwy Uzumaki został przy tym nienaruszony, nawet gdy kopie już zniknęły

-MYŚLISZ ŻE W CZYMŚ CI TO POMOŻE, UZUMAKI!? **KATON: KAEN SENPU! Katon: Kaen Senpū **\- Z ciała Sasuke zaczęły wypływać płomienie, które następnie uściśliły się wokół ciała Uzumakiego, więżąc go przy tym.

-"Co to...? Nie mogę się ruszyć...!" - Naruto złożył odpowiednio swoje dłonie - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Uzumaki utworzył tylko jednego klona. Kopia, z **Rasenganem **w ręce, rzuciła się na oryginał, raniąc go przy tym, lecz uwalniając zarazem z pułapki Uchichy - TYYYYYY...! - Naruto rzucił się na Sasuke jedynie z kunaiem w ręce

-Myślisz, że dam się nabrać na tak banalne ciosy? - Młody Uchicha także wyjął swój kunai. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Na początku to Uzumaki miał znaczną przewagę, jednak po kilku chwilach tryumf rozpoczął Sasuke, który był już w stanie przewidywać ataki Naruto - Jesteś bardzo przewidywalny, Uzumaki!

-PRZESTAŃ TAK DO MNIE MÓWIĆ! - Wymiana ataków nadal nie ustawała

-"Co to za dziwne uczucie...? Walczę z nim, jednak nie dostrzegam w tym głębszego sensu... Po co w ogóle walczymy...? Przecież jeszcze dziś jak gdyby nigdy nic spędzaliśmy czas w Ichiraku Ramen... nie zachowywał on się ani trochę podejrzanie... A teraz zjawia się znikąd, twierdząc, że mój sharingan jest mu potrzebny do realizacji jego celów... Cholera... to mój przyjaciel... zamiast z nim walczyć, powinienem przemówić mu do rozsądku... ale jak? On wygląda na zdeterminowanego i pewnego siebie... jak to rozegrać...?"

-SASUKE! - Uzumaki uderzył kunaiem z podwójną siłą, wytrącając tym samym broń z ręki Uchichy

-"Cholera... udało mu się to zrobić... muszę się wycofać!" - Sasuke wykonał jeszcze parę uników, jednak później odskoczył on od Uzumakiego - Naruto! Otrząśnij że się! Słyszysz!?

-Przestań próbować mnie udobruchać... to nie jest na nic zdatne...

-Wcale nie próbuję cię udobruchać! Po prostu chcę ci przypomnieć o... tobie! Prawdziwym tobie! Pamiętasz?

-Powiedziałem, żebyś przestał...

-Posłuchaj, powtórzę to jeszcze raz... nie mam pojęcia w co się wpakowałeś, ale pamiętaj! Na pewno będziemy w stanie rozwiązać to inaczej! Wcale nie musimy walczyć! Musi być jakaś inna droga!

-Masz rację... nie musimy walczyć... wystarczy, że oddasz mi tego sharingana po dobroci...

-NIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO! JEŻELI MIAŁEŚ JAKIEŚ PROBLEMY, TO ZAWSZE MI SIĘ ZWIERZAŁEŚ! TERAZ JEDNAK TEGO NIE ROBISZ! CO SIĘ STAŁO!? SŁYSZYSZ, NARUTO!? ZADAŁEM CI PYTANIE! CO SIĘ STAŁO!?

-To nie jest twoja sprawa, Sasuke...

-Co ci się, do cholery, stało!? Jeszcze dziś zachowywałeś się całkiem normalnie!

-Normalnie...? Ty to nazywasz normalnym...?

-...

-Śmieją się...

-Co?

-Wszyscy się śmieją... WSZYSCY ŚMIEJĄ SIĘ Z TEGO, ŻE MUSIAŁEM PRZEZ CAŁE ŻYCIE CIERPIEĆ! CZY TO JEST WEDŁUG CIEBIE NORMALNE!? JESTEM Z TEGO JESZCZE DODATKOWO PRZEŚLADOWANY! DLACZEGO!? DLATEGO, ŻE POZWOLIŁEM IM NORMALNIE ŻYĆ, CZY DLATEGO, ŻE JESTEM ZWYKŁYM, NICZYM NIE WYRÓŻNIAJĄCYM SIĘ DZIECKIEM, CO!?

-Ja... po części rozumiem twój ból... sam go doświadczyłem... jednak mimo tego... NIE ROBIĘ TEGO CO TY! TWOJE POSTĘPOWANIE JEST BŁĘDNE, ROZUMIESZ!?

-CO TY MOŻESZ WIEDZIEĆ CO!? CO MOŻE O TYM WIEDZIEĆ SAM WIELKI SASUKE UCHICHA! JEDYNY POSIADACZ SHARINGANA Z KONOHY, CO!?

-PRZESTAŃ TAK MÓWIĆ! JA PO PROSTU... JA... ja...

-No właśnie... sam nie wiesz, co wygadujesz... takie już moje, jak wy to tam zwiecie... "przeznaczenie"? A zatem, teraz zabiorę ci oczy, a następnie dokonam moich celów... tak... już jestem tak blisko zwycięstwa... mam moc... a gdy zdobędę twojego sharingana... będę miał jej jeszcze więcej! A ZATEM, WALCZMY! WALCZMY NA POWAŻNIE! UŻYJMY CAŁYCH SWOICH SIŁ, BY JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ ZAKOŃCZYĆ TEN POJEDYNEK! - Naruto uwolnił swoją pieczęć, a tomoe oblazły całe jego ciało - JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! KURAMO! UŻYCZ MI SWOJEJ MOCY! - Ciało Uzumakiego zostało dodatkowo otoczone czerwoną powłoką, która była złożona z chakry Kyūbiego - Teraz... pokazałem swoją prawdziwą moc... Pokaż mi swoją... jeżeli jakąkolwiek masz...

-Chciałem załatwić tę sprawę pokojowo, jednak teraz widzę, że nie mam innego wyjścia! **PIECZĘĆ: UWOLNIENIE! **\- Sasuke chwycił się w miejsce, gdzie niegdyś znajdowało się jego "znamię". Wokół Uchichy zaczęły pojawiać się widzialne drobinki chakry, które otoczyły jego ciało identycznie tak, jak chakra Kuramy otoczyła Uzumakiego - Nie chcę tego robić... ale chyba nie mam wyboru... NARUTO...!

-SASUKE...!


	31. Rozdział 31: Prawdziwe marzenie

-NARUTO...! - Młody Uchicha rzucił się na Uzumakiego

-SASUKE...! - Jednak Jinchūriki nie mógł pozwolić, by Uchicha go wyprzedził, dlatego też wykonał identyczny ruch, co on - Oddaj...! SHARINGANA!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 31: Wnętrze małego chłopca**

Obydwoje uderzyli się praktycznie w tym samym czasie, zadając sobie identyczne obrażenia. Mogło by się wydawać, że walka zakończy się remisem

-Huh... Naruto... nadal nie jesteś w stanie mi dorównać... żałosne...

-Jeżeli myślisz, że to wszystko na co mnie stać... UGH! - Uzumaki przyklęknął i chwycił się rękoma w miejscu przeklętej pieczęci - "Co do...? Cholera... miałem nadzieję, że to nie nastąpi, ale jednak... chakra Kuramy nie może zostać połączona z tą Orochimaru... A zatem, muszę zrezygnować z jednej mocy..." - Czerwona powłoka zniknęła z ciała Naruto - "Moc przeklętej pieczęci jest znacznie potężniejsza, dlatego też to z niej skorzystam...:

-"Co...? Chakra Kyūbiego zniknęła...?"

-"Cholera, nie czuję się na siłach... ale... muszę walczyć!"

-"Ostatnio, gdy anulował on moc Kuramy, był nieco osłabiony... TERAZ MAM SZANSĘ!" - Sasuke uderzył Naruto pięścią w twarz, zrzucając go przy tym z gałęzi. Uzumaki wylądował na ziemi, z której zniknęły już wszelkie płomienie. Młody Uchicha wyjął ze swojej kieszonki cztery shurikeny, do których wcześniej przywiązał cienkie linki. Broń wyrzucona przez Sasuke uwięziła Naruto - **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **\- W momencie po linkach rozległy się ogniste płomienie, które po chwili dotarły do Uzumakiego, tworząc przy tym niewielką eksplozję. Gdy dym już trochę się rozpłynął, Sasuke wskoczył na Naruto, a następnie chwycił go za szyję i uniósł ponad ziemię - CZY TERAZ JUŻ SIĘ OTRZĄSŁEŚ, ŁAMAGO!?

-...

-ODPOWIADAJ!

-W... wal się...

-Ugh... - Uchicha rzucił Uzumakim na ziemię. On jednak po chwili się podniósł

-**RASENGAN! **\- Naruto próbował tą techniką pokonać Sasuke, jednak Uchicha w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał atak Uzumakiego

-**CHIDORI! **\- Moce oby dwóch technik były bardzo wyrównane - **CHIDORI EISOU! **\- Technika Uchichy przybrała podłużny kształt, dzięki czemu Naruto został zmuszony do anulowania swego ataku

-"Cholera... nie mogę się teraz wycofać"

-"Huh... teraz już musi się wycofać"

-**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Justu! **\- Uzumaki utworzył multum swoich kopii, które otoczyły Sasuke oraz Naruto, a także pobliski teren - **RASEN CHOU TAIRENGAN! **\- Każdy klon utworzył **Rasengana** i rzucił się na Uchichę. Powstał dosyć wielki, niebieskawy wybuch, który, wydawać by się mogło, poważnie zranił Sasuke

-**Chidori Senbon! **\- W krótkiej chwili wszystkie kopie Uzumakiego zniknęły

-"Co...!? Jak on to zrobił!?"

-Twoje klony chyba okazują się być coraz bardziej zawodne... cóż... przynajmniej ja wiem, jakie są ich słabe punkty...

-Jakim cudem w tak krótkiej chwili wszystkie zniszczyłeś!?

-To nie było trudne... Użyłem moich senbonów, które wcześniej potraktowałem **Chidori**

-Nie możliwe! Nie wystarczyło by ci chakry!

-Niby tak, jednak jeżeli trafię w punkty witalne twoich kopii, to nawet jeden senbon jest w stanie je natychmiastowo zniszczyć, a przy pomocy moich oczu... chybienie nie wchodzi w grę...

-...

-Naruto! - Sasuke wyciągnął rękę w stronę Uzumakiego - Zapomnijmy o tym całym incydencie z Orochimaru, i wspólnie powróćmy do wioski!

-...

-Teraz masz jeszcze szansę...! Jeszcze wszystko możesz odzyskać...! Dlatego też... ruszże swoje dupsko, kretynie!

-Huh... Sasuke... nie znudziło ci się to jeszcze? Zrozum... ja już wybrałem swoją ścieżkę...

-NIE! OD POCZĄTKU KIEROWAŁEŚ SIĘ INNĄ DROGĄ! NIE MOŻESZ TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO ZNISZCZYĆ! NIE TERAZ!

-A właśnie, że mogę... to moje życie, i tylko ja mogę decydować o tym, co dalej będę robił...

-PODOBNO KIEDYŚ CHCIAŁEŚ ZOSTAĆ HOKAGE, PRAWDA!? CHYBA NIE PORZUCISZ SWOJEGO ŻYCIOWEGO CELU, OT TAK!

-Tak zrobię...

-CHYBA NIE ZOSTAWISZ SWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ! JA, SAKURA, I INNI! WSZYSCY NA CIEBIE LICZĄ!

-Zrobię to, co będę chciał zrobić...

-A CO Z KAKASHIM!? ZAŁOŻĘ SIĘ, ŻE NIE CHCIAŁ BY ON DLA CIEBIE TAKIEJ PRZYSZŁOŚCI!

-Nie obchodzą mnie już inni... teraz jestem ja, i tylko ja... moc... czuję, że jest już prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki!

-Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić...! Użyję całych swoich sił, by tylko cię powstrzymać!

-...

-TO JA WYGRAM! - Sasuke wykopnął Naruto w górę, i wyrzucił go w powietrze. Potem sunął za nim i wykonał inne kopnięcie. Uzumaki ponownie uderzył w ziemię, po czym Sasuke zakończył to wszystko **Chidori **\- "Mam cię...!" - Uchicha po chwili anulował swoją technikę i wycofał swoją rękę - Co do...!? - Sasuke ujrzał przed sobą Uzumakiego, z którego prawego ramienia wyrosło demoniczne skrzydło - Cholerna przeklęta pieczęć

-Huh... chyba mam nie mały dług u Orochimaru za to, że uratował mi dupsko przed skopaniem...

-Tak... jednak szkoda, że nie będziesz miał szansy jak mu się odpłacić...

-Nadal wierzysz, że jesteś w stanie mnie powstrzymać...?

-Tak... zdaję sobie także sprawę z tego, że to może być bardzo... długa walka... -

"A moim marzeniem jest zostać największym Hokage! W ten sposób ludzie przestaną mnie lekceważyć i zaczną traktować mnie jak bym kimś był… kimś ważnym! Nie lekceważ mnie! Nie odejdę i nie ucieknę! Możesz mi to utrudniać jak tylko chcesz! Nie przestraszysz mnie! Nie ma szans! Pewnego dnia będę Hokage! Nigdy nie mam zamiaru uciekać, Ani rzucać słów na wiatr! Oto moje nindō! Moja droga ninja! Zdobyłem wielu, prawdziwych przyjaciół! Dzięki nim jestem w stanie bez wahania przeć przed siebie! Zostanę najwspanialszym Hokage w historii! To moje marzenie!" - Czy... czy to ten sam Naruto? - Sasuke spojrzał na Uzumakiego - Czy wszystkie jego słowa... były puste...? Zwierzał mi się ze wszystkiego... był ze mną, na dobre i na złe... czy on chce to teraz, tak po prostu, zawieruszyć...? Nie zawsze było nam razem łatwo, jednak staraliśmy się o to, by nasza przyjaźń przetrwała... dlatego też, powstrzymam go za wszelką cenę... wybiję mu z głowy te durne "marzenie"...

-NARUTO...!

-...

-Wystarczy tej gadaniny... walczmy w końcu!

-Tylko na to czekałem... - Nagle Uzumaki rzucił się w kierunku Uchichy

-"Jest cholernie szybki. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby człowiek poruszał się z taką prędkością i stąpał tak lekko. Nadal nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać..." - Naruto cały dystans pokonał w czasie trzy razy krótszym, niż przewidywał Sasuke. Wyciągnęli oni kunaie, szykując się do wymiany ciosów. Uchicha dalej stał w miejscu. Poruszył się dopiero wtedy, gdy dystans dzielący ich zmalał do trzech metrów. Wysunął lewą nogę do przodu, szykując się do skoku. Uzumaki chciał wybić go z rytmu, szybko odskakując w lewo i szykując się do cięcia w ramię Sasuke. Lecz Uchicha znał ten manewr i nie dał się zaskoczyć. Rzucił się ku Uzumakiemu. Naruto nie zdążył się obronić, dzięki czemu Sasuke zadał niewielki cios swoją bronią i obalił Jinchūrikiego. Uzumaki przejechał na brzuchu parę metrów, po czym momentalnie wstał i znów zaatakował. Nie zrobił nawet kilku kroków, kiedy ponownie oberwał od Uchichy, zakrztusił się krwią i padł z powrotem na ziemię. Sasuke patrzył, jak jego przeciwnik rzuca się i spluwa krwią. Uzumaki męczył się dość długo

-"Obawiam się, że to jeszcze nie wszystko, na co go stać..."

Kiedy Naruto przestał się rzucać, Sasuke znów przybrał swój obojętny wyraz twarzy. Uzumaki podniósł się, i w momencie zaatakował Uchichę swoim skrzydłem

-"Cholera... jest jeszcze szybszy...!"

-**Ōdama Rasengan! **\- Naruto zaatakował swoją wielką techniką Sasuke

-**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Uchicha wyzionął znacznie większą niż zwykle ognistą kulę, która zaczęła się kierować w stronę Uzumakiego

-**Rasenrangan! **\- Wokół skrzydła Naruto zaczęły się pojawiać **Rasengany**. Gdy było już ich dziesięć, Uzumaki bez chwili zawahania rzucił się w ogniste płomienie Sasuke. Technika Uchichy rozstała całkowicie rozwiana, jednak Naruto miał także rasengana w ręce, którego nie użył do powstrzymania ognistej kuli Uchichy

-Jak tyś to...? - Uzumaki trafił swoją techniką w brzuch Sasuke - "Cholera..." - Uchicha po chwili wylądował na ziemi

-Czyżbym widział na twojej zgorzkniałej twarzy małe... rozczarowanie...? Nie jesteś w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że to ja zwyciężę...?

-Nie...

-...

-Nie myślę tak, ponieważ wiem... że przegrasz...!

-W takim też razie udowodnij mi, że jesteś w stanie mi dorównać...

-**Pieczęć: Uwolnienie! **\- Błękitna powłoka chakry Sasuke została odnowiona. Ślady po poprzednich atakach Uzumakiego całkowicie zniknęły. Rany na ciele Uchichy jednak pozostał

-Uch...? Więc tylko to jesteś w stanie zrobić...? Doprawdy... myślałem że stać cię na więcej...

-...

-No proszę! Tak cię zaskoczyłem, że nawet nie jesteś w stanie się odezwać, co? - Sasuke nadal nie odpowiadał. Po chwili wskazał on palcem Naruto. Uzumaki dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Uchicha próbuje pokazać mu coś, co jest za nim. Naruto odwrócił się za siebie, i dostrzegł on gigantyczną, ognistą kulę, która była co najmniej dwukrotnie większa niż ta poprzednia - Ale... wielka... moje **Rasengany **na nic się tutaj nie zdadzą... zatem użyję powietrza! **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Naruto wytworzył potężną falę powietrza, która stopniowo osłabiała ogniste płomienie Sasuke - "Chwila... skoro on stoi za mną, to kto zaatakował tą kulą?" - Uzumaki spojrzał się za siebie, jednak nie było tam już Uchichy - "Nie wierzę... dałem się nabrać na zwykłe **Bunshin no Jutsu**...? Cóż... jednak uwzględniając jego sharingana, to wszystko jest możliwe" - Po chwili nieustannego boju ognista kula została zniszczona - "Tylko gdzie on, do cholery, znowu się podział!?" - Nagle przed oczyma Uzumakiego pojawił się Sasuke, który wpatrzył się swoim sharinganem w oczy Jinchūrikiego

-Mam już pewien plan. Wiem, czym będę w stanie cię powstrzymać... jednak najpierw... zajrzę do twego wnętrza...


	32. Rozdział 32: Niespodziewany powrót

Ciemno i zimno... zupełnie tak, jak się spodziewałem. Nic nadzwyczajnego... ja także przez to przeszedłem. Czy takie coś wystarcza mu, by udał się do Orochimaru? Huh... żałosne. Jednak nawet taki idiota jak on zasługuje na drugą szansę. Dlatego też zrobię wszystko, by tylko go powstrzymać...

-Spokojnie, Naruto... jeszcze odzyskasz swoje... - Powiedział Sasuke

-To tylko twoja fikcja... rzeczywistość jednak będzie z goła odmienna... - Odpowiedział Naruto

-Szkoda, że nie chcesz ze mną współpracować... najwidoczniej będę musiał użyć siły, by przemówić ci do rozsądku...

-Siła...? Czy ty masz w ogóle jakieś pojęcie o sile...?

-Huh... jeszcze nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele...

-W takim razie... zakończmy to wreszcie!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 32: Niespodziewany powrót**

Ziemia poczerniała. Ostygły już wszelkie płomienie, które ją objęły. Po chwili opadł także ciemno szary dym, który dodawał wojennego klimatu

-Sasuke... pamiętam naszą ostatnią potyczkę, która miała miejsce niecały rok temu... Byłeś wtedy znacznie silniejszy ode mnie... i wygrałeś. Tym razem jednak to ja odniosę tryumf... zaszedłem zbyt daleko, by teraz się poddać...

-A więc... nadchodzę! - Młody Uchicha wziął rozpęd i uderzył Uzumakiego pięścią w twarz, Naruto jednak odbił się od konaru pobliskiego drzewa - "Nie uciekniesz...!" - Sasuke podskoczył do szybującego Uzumakiego i kopnął go w brzuch. Naruto po chwili uderzył o ziemię, jednak po chwili podniósł się i rzucił na Uchichę, który stał kilka metrów dalej od niego. Ten jednak zablokował cios Uzumakiego - Naruto... wybacz, że będziesz musiał przeze mnie cierpieć, ale uwierz... to dla twojego dobra... - Sasuke wykonał zwinny unik i wyciągnął z kieszonki Uzumakiego kunai, a następnie odskoczył on od swojego oponenta i rzucił skradzioną bronią. Naruto wyciągnął shuriken i rzucił go w stronę nadlatującego kunai. Nagle Uzumaki odwrócił się za siebie. Przez ułamek sekundy widział on Uchichę, który wymierzał atak pięścią w jego stronę

-"Cholera... tak bardzo skupiłem się na kunaiu, że przestałem zwracać uwagę na ruchy Sasuke...?" - Sasuke wykonał cios, dzięki któremu Uzumaki został ponownie zwalony z nóg. Naruto nie zdążył jeszcze wylądować na ziemi, a Uchicha już wykonał kolejny ruch

-**CHIDORI!** \- Uzumaki po chwili znalazł się na ziemi i także wykonał swoją technikę

-**RASENGAN! **\- Obydwoje zaczęli pędzić ku sobie. Gdy byli już znacznie bliżej, Sasuke zaatakował swoją drugą ręką w brzuch Naruto. Gdy Jinchūriki jeszcze nie zdążył się opamiętać, Uchicha wykonał cios poprzednią techniką, atakując Uzumakiego w twarz swoją techniką tysiąca ptaków

-"Nie ma mowy, bym cię teraz puścił!" - Sasuke zaczął bez opamiętania okładać Naruto swoimi rękoma i nogami. Zakrwawiona już twarz Uzumakiego jednak nie zmieniła swego wyglądu. Jego spojrzenie nadal było chłodne i puste... - "Cholera... czy nic do niego nie dociera...?" - Sasuke chwycił Naruto za szyję, i ponownie uniósł ponad ziemię, zaczynając go podduszać... - JUŻ SIĘ OPAMIĘTAŁEŚ, CZY MOŻE MAM ZADAĆ CI JESZCZE WIĘCEJ BÓLU!?

-Huh... chyba nadal mnie nie doceniasz... - Uzumaki chwycił swoimi dłońmi rękę Uchichy, i pociągnął tak mocno, że Sasuke został zmuszony do puszczenia Jinchūrikiego - Już nie jestem tą samą osobą, którą znałeś do tego czasu... - Uzumaki lekko poruszył swoim skrzydłem, jednak to wystarczyło, by wytworzyć falę powietrza tak potężną, by odepchnąć na dosyć sporą odległość Uchichę. Gdy Sasuke był jeszcze w powietrzu, Naruto podskoczył ku niemu i zadał potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. Następnie zaatakował on jeszcze czterokrotnie, zadając Uchichy ataki pięściami i nogami. Sasuke zaczął szalenie poniewierać się po ziemi, jednak Uzumaki ponownie zaatakował ręką, co wbiło Uchichę nieco pod ziemię. Naruto wziął kunai w rękę i po raz kolejny rzucił się na Sasuke

-**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **\- Leżący na ziemi Uchicha wykonał swoją technikę, dzięki której Uzumaki został zmuszony do wykonania swojego "ciosu blokującego". Ponownie skinął on swoim skrzydłem, jednak to nie wystarczyło by powstrzymać potężne jutsu Sasuke. Naruto został poważnie poparzony i upadł na ziemię. Uchicha ruszył ku niemu, jednak Uzumaki w dynamicznym tempie podniósł się i udparł atak Sasuke

-Znów okazałeś się być zbyt wolny... jaka szkoda...

-Zobaczymy, czy ty będziesz wystarczająco szybki, by obronić się przed tym! **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! **\- Młody Uchicha wyzionął kilkanaście ognistych platform, które wirując, kierowały się ku Naruto

-**Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Uzumaki jednak był w stanie rozprawić się z atakiem Sasuke, który wyglądał blado przy umiejętnościach Naruto. Uchicha jednak z ukrycia zaatakował Uzumakiego swoim **Chidori, **dzięki czemu Jinchūriki został praktycznie całkowicie znokautowany - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** \- Naruto wytworzył kilkadziesiąt kopii, które wszystkie naraz rzuciły się w stronę Sasuke. Brunet jednak, dzięki kilku unikom oraz ciosom, powstrzymał wszystkie klony. Prawdziwy Uzumaki jednak w ukryciu uformował **Rasengana**, z którym następnie rzucił się na Uchichę - SASUKE...!

-"Cholera... kolejny raz...?" - Posiadacz sharingana początkowo wyjął kunai, dzięki czemu Naruto nabrał mocnej wiary w siebie. Uchicha jednak w momencie zmienił swoją technikę, i wykonał on **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **Uzumaki nie zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, i przypłacił on za to bólem i cierpieniem. Gdy ogień ostygł, a dym wyparował, Sasuke ujawniło się wręcz przypalone ciało Naruto, które jeszcze gdzie niegdzie się paliło

-S... Sasu... ke...

-N... NARUTO! Czy... czy ja go zabiłem!? - Uchicha podszedł do ciała Uzumakiego i zaczął je okładać pięściami - Obudź się, obudź się, OBUDŹ SIĘ DO CHOLERY!

-...

-Cholera... zabiłem go... ZABIŁEM GO! - Chwilę ciszy przerwał nietypowy dźwięk pękających baniek. Naruto powstał na ziemię dzięki chakrze Kyūbiego, która podniosła go. Uzumaki oprzytomniał, po czym anulował on przepływ energii dziewięcioogoniastego

-Nie... jeszcze mnie nie zabiłeś...i zapewne nigdy tego nie uczynisz...

-Naruto... przeżyłeś...

-Ja na twoim miejscu tak bardzo bym się nie cieszył... huh... zaraz przypłacisz mi za to życiem! - Uzumaki wykonał kilka zwinnych kroków, po czym uderzył on pięścią w twarz Sasuke. Uchicha upadł, jednak Naruto nie zrezygnował, i zaczął go szalenie i bez opamiętania okładać po twarzy swymi kończynami. Twarz Sasuke była prawie całkowicie poplamiona krwią. Gdy Uzumaki miał już zadać ostateczny i potężny atak pięścią w twarz, Uchicha jakby gdyby nic zatrzymał cios Naruto swoją ręką

-Huh... musisz się bardziej postarać... - Błękitna powłoka chakry Sasuke całkowicie przyległa do jego ciała

-CO...!? JAKIM CUDEM...!? - Uchicha powstał z ziemi

-Chodź... wybiję ci z tego pustego łba te twoje idiotycznie cele...

-ALE JAK...!?

-Zamknij się w końcu i... OTRZĄŚNIJ! - Sasuke miał już trafić swoją pięścią w twarz Uzumakiego, jednak ktoś chwycił ich za ręce i rozdzielił. Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli oni, co się stało, jednak w pewnym momencie doznali oświecenia, i zszokowanym tonem obydwoje zapytali:

-K... Kakashi sensei!?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto jak postanowił, tak też uczynił. Już od 3 dni systematycznie przybywa na pole treningowe i ćwiczy. Pomimo, że nadal robi to strasznie nieudolnie, stara się nie poddawać. Nawet jeżeli wychodzi na kompletnego pajaca w oczach przechodniów, to przez te 3 dni poprawił NIECO swoją zwinność i siłę, jednak do klasowych elit jeszcze wiele mu brakuje... Właśnie w tym momencie zakończył trening wytrzymałościowy i przystępuje do treningu obsługi bronią. Do tego ćwiczenia używa kunaia, z którym wiąże się pewna historia... jest ona jednak zbyt monotonna aby ją dokładnie opisywać. W każdym bądź razie, Naruto wziął zamach i dźgnął skórzaną marionetkę, jednak broń utknęła wewnątrz niej. Blondyn próbował wyszarpać żelazne ustrojstwo siłą i... udało mu się! Szkoda tylko że wraz z kunaiem upadł na ziemię chodując na swej głowie kolejnego guza. Po raz kolejny został on wyśmiany, lecz ćwiczył dalej... starał się nie poddawać...

Obłęd, szaleństwo, samotność, masakra... chęć zostania zauważonym... to go powoli wyniszczało... co jakiś czas aktywował się u niego syndrom szaleńca... jednak w tym czasie jeszcze go do końca nie rozwinął... na szczęście...

Blondwłosy chłopiec miał już wziąć kolejny zamach i zaatakować kunaiem marionetkę, lecz nagle przed jego oczyma ukazał się Kakashi Hatake. Co tak potężny ninja robił przed tak nic nie znaczącym wyrzutkiem?

-K...Kakashi, H...Hatake!? - Zapytał Naruto

-Witaj, Naruto! - Odparł

-C... co pan tu robi!?

-Przybyłem zobaczyć jak rośniesz w siłę.

-D... dlaczego ktoś tak potężny przybył do takiego kogoś jak ja!?

-Jestem Kakashi Hatake, i praktycznie też jestem nikim - dodał uśmiechając się

-Uch...

-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

-T...tak?

-Nie wiem jak to przyjmiesz ale... jestem pewien... to znaczy mam podejrzenia że lista osób i ich należność do drużyn została zmieniona...

-J... jak to? To znaczy że lista jest nieoficjalna?

-Na razie nie zdobyłem żadnych dowodów, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że gdyby ktoś nie zmienił listy prawdopodobnie zostałbyś zaakceptowany w akademii i należałbyś do mojej drużyny, to znaczy... ty zamiast Hinaty...

-N... NAPRAWDĘ!? TO ZNACZY ŻE ZOSTAŁEM PRZYJĘTY!?

-Nieoficjalnie, jednak obiecuję ci, że zdobędę dowody na t,o że zostało dokonane przestępstwo. Oczywiście, zaraz po tym jak jutro wrócę z misji, i jeszcze... zamierzam cię szkolić! Bardzo ciekawi mnie moc Kyūbiego, możesz ją wykorzystać i stać się kimś potężnym, naprawdę potężnym...

-D... DZIĘKUJĘ Z CAŁEGO SERCA! JESTEM NIESAMOWICIE SZCZĘŚLIWY! - Kakashi uśmiechnął się i odszedł w stronę swego domu. Przecież dziś w nocy wyrusza na misję do kraju fal"

"Wtedy po raz ostatni go widziałem... kiedy to mogło być...? Prawie rok temu... Jednak nie teraz pora o tym myśleć... Co on tutaj, do cholery, robi!? Byłem pewien, że zginął! Byłem na jego pogrzebie... to niemożliwe! A jednak... stoi tu przede mną! O co tutaj chodzi!?"

.

.

.

-Zamknij się w końcu i... OTRZĄŚNIJ! - Sasuke miał już trafić swoją pięścią w twarz Uzumakiego, jednak ktoś chwycił ich za ręce i rozdzielił. Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli oni, co się stało, jednak w pewnym momencie doznali oświecenia, i zszokowanym tonem obydwoje zapytali:

-K... Kakashi sensei!?

-...

-...

-Co wy, do cholery, wyprawiacie? - Zapytał zimnym głosem

-Ale... przecież... ty... pan... zginąłeś! - Powiedział zdezorientowany Uzumaki

-Masz rację...

-Ale... to... jak...!?

-Nie licz na szczegółowe wytłumaczenia, Uzumaki

-"Uzumaki...?" - Sasuke spojrzał na twarz Hatake, która była nieco zdeformowana, po czym powiedział:

-Ożywieniec...

-CO!?

-Kakashi musiał zostać ożywiony... to by wytłumaczyło te rany na twarzy... dobrze mówię?

-Huh... tak... - Odpowiedział Kakashi, po czym sporadycznie uśmiechnął się. Jednak po chwili na jego twarz powrócił wyraz powagi - Zawiodłem się na was... Zawiodłem się na tobie, Naruto, zawiodłem się na tobie za to, że zamierzasz zdradzić Konohę. Zawiodłem się także na tobie, Sasuke, zawiodłem się na tobie za to, że nie byłeś w stanie przemówić Naruto do rozsądku...

-Kto cię ożywił? - Zapytał Uzumaki, kładąc specyficzny nacisk na słowo "cię"

-Wyczuwam gniew i nienawiść w twoim głosie... Czy to jeszcze ty, Naruto?

-Zadałem pytanie...

-Pewna osoba, która nie ma ku tym zbytnio miłych intencji...

-Odpowiesz, czy każesz mi czekać...?

-Nie powiem ci wprost... sam się tego dowiesz... to tylko kwestia czasu... zanim wybuchnie kolejna wojna...

-Wojna...? - Zapytał bezradnie młody Uchicha

-Tak. Wybaczcie, że pozostawiam wam tak wiele rzeczy do odkrycia, jednak nie mam czasu by z wami porozmawiać... "on" mnie wzywa... wybaczcie, straciłem kontrolę nad swym ciałem... - Hatake po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu...

-Co o tym sądzisz... Naruto? - Zapytał Sasuke

-Nic - Odpowiedział Uzumaki

-Jak to, nic!?

-Udam się do Orochimaru, by być przygotowanym na tę wojnę...

-Nie! Właśnie teraz powinieneś udać się do naszej wioski, by wspólnie przetrwać!

-Znów zaczynasz od nowa...? Zrozum... ani ty, ani Kakashi, ani nikt z Konohy już nic dla mnie nie znaczy...

-...

-NIKT!

-PRZESTAŃ!

-ODDAJ MI OCZY, A OPUSZCZĘ JUŻ NA ZAWSZE TWOJE ŻYCIE!

-NARUTO!

-SASUKE!


	33. Rozdział 33: Żegnaj

-Co o tym sądzisz... Naruto? - Zapytał Sasuke

-Nic - Odpowiedział Uzumaki

-Jak to, nic!?

-Udam się do Orochimaru, by być przygotowanym na tę wojnę...

-Nie! Właśnie teraz powinieneś udać się do naszej wioski, by wspólnie przetrwać!

-Znów zaczynasz od nowa...? Zrozum... ani ty, ani Kakashi, ani nikt z Konohy już nic dla mnie nie znaczy...

-...

-NIKT!

-PRZESTAŃ!

-ODDAJ MI OCZY, A OPUSZCZĘ JUŻ NA ZAWSZE TWOJE ŻYCIE!

-NARUTO!

-SASUKE!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 33: "Żegnaj..."**

Uzumaki zaatakował jako pierwszy. Jego atak pięścią w brzuch jego oponenta okazał się być jak najbardziej skuteczny. Młody Uchicha został odepchnięty na kilkanaście metrów:

-"Cholera... co to za siła...?" - Pomyślał. Po paru sekundach wylądował on na ziemi

-"Huh... pora go dobić..." - Naruto rzucił się na swojego wroga z **Rasenganem **w ręce. Sasuke jednak w odpowiednim czasie uniknął ataku Jinchūrikiego, podnosząc się - "Idiotyczne... nie uciekniesz ode mnie w ten sposób..." - Uzumaki zaatakował ponownie, kopiąc Uchichę w brzuch. Tym razem jednak nie chybił. Sasuke, gdy już miał ponownie uderzyć o podłoże, zamienił się w kawałek drewna, do którego zostały przyczepione eksplodujące notki. Naruto odskoczył w tył, ratując się przy tym przed wybuchem - "Mam już dosyć tej zabawy w chowanego... pora raz na zawsze cię zdemaskować!" - Uzumaki złożył ręce w odpowiednią pieczęć, po czym przystąpił on do gromadzenia chakry. Ziemia wokół niego zaczęła się trząść i rozrywać na kawałki - **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Podmuch wiatru był tym razem tak potężny, że drzewa, wraz z korzeniami, zostały wyszarpane z ziemi, co natychmiastowo zdemaskowało Sasuke - Mam cię! - Naruto wyrzucił dwa shurikeny, do których uprzednio przywiązał cienkie linki - Teraz pora na mój kontratak! - Uchicha został przywiązany do przewalonego już drzewa - **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **\- Ogniste smoki wytworzone przez Uzumakiego wyglądały wręcz komicznie. Ich rozmiar ledwie mógł równać się z grubością lin, po których się one rozciągały. Sasuke nawet się nie poruszył, gdyż był on pewien, że takie coś nie będzie w stanie go nawet w małym stopniu uszkodzić. Jednak gdy płomienie były już bardzo blisko Uchichy... eksplodowały!

-CO DO!? - Sasuke został poważnie zraniony - "Czy Naruto jest już w stanie kontrolować ogień na odległość...? Cholera... mogłem się lepiej przygotować..." - Młody Uchicha wylądował kilka metrów dalej - Przyznaję... nie doceniłem cię... Uzumaki. Jednak takie coś nie wystarczy ci by mnie pokonać...

-Masz rację... takie coś nie wystarczy...

-...

-Dlatego też, pora użyć czegoś innego

-Huh... czekam...

-"Nie mogę chybić... jeżeli nie uda mi się poprawnie wykonać tej techniki... przegram..." - Naruto utworzył na swojej ręce **Ognistego Rasengana**

-"Chce mnie powstrzymać tak żałosną techniką...? Huh... przez przeklętą pieczęć nie jest on w stanie wykonać **Rasengana Kyūbiego**. Nie ma ze mną szans... jego ognista technika może się równać co najwyżej z **Oodamą Rasenganem**, którego bez problemu mógłbym roznieść na kawałki" - Uzumaki rzucił się na Uchichę. Gdy dzieliło ich już tylko kilka metrów, Sasuke przeskoczył nad Naruto, wbijając mu przy tym kunai w ramię...

-"Nie mogę... teraz... zniknąć... przetram..." - Uzumaki wykonał obrót na pięcie i podskoczył on do Uchichy

-"Ogień na mnie nie zadziała..." - Sasuke wytworzył wokół siebie spiralną tarczę z ognia, która całkowicie go otoczyła. Naruto jednak nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, i dalej napierał w stronę Uchichy

-SASUKE! - Właśnie doszło do bezpośredniej konfrontacji ogni. Uzumaki nie miał najmniejszych szans by przebić się przez tarczę Sasuke

-To bezskuteczne... moje zdolności do kontroli ognia są znacznie silniejsze niż te twoje...

-Żebyś się nie zdziwił... - Nagle Naruto zniknął. Okazało się, że to był tylko kolejny klon

-Nie znudziło ci się to jeszcze...? - Uchicha odwrócił się za siebie i ujrzał nadlatującego w jego kierunku Uzumakiego. Tym razem jednak wygląd Jinchūrikiego był inny. Przeklęta pieczęć została anulowana, otoczyła go za to chakra dziwięcioogoniastego. Sasuke dopiero po kilku chwilach zorientował się że Naruto trzyma w obu rękach **Rasengany Kyūbiego**

-**Daburu Kyūbi no Rasengan (Podwójny Rasengan Kyūbiego)! **\- Uzumakiemu udało się przebić przez tarczę Uchichy, po chwili zniszczył on także jego błękitną powłokę chakry

-JAK TO!? - Po chwili obydwa **Rasengany **Naruto połączyły się i stworzyły jednego wielkiego. Uzumaki ponownie aktywował Przeklętą pieczęć, a jego scalona technika przybrała czarne ubarwienie

-**OODAMA SHI NO RASENGAN! **\- Naruto ostatecznie pchnął swoją śmiercionośną techniką, odrzucając przy tym Sasuke. Tym razem nie była to jednak kwestia kilku, jednak kilkuset metrów. Uchicha wylądował znacznie dalej niż nawet sam Uzumaki przypuszczał. Naruto podbiegł do swojego nieprzytomnego oponenta. Jinchūriki przyłożył swoją dłoń do szyi Sasuke - "Jeszcze żyje... czuję puls..." - Uzumaki wziął w swoją rękę kunai i wbił on go w nadgarstek Uchichy, przybijając go przy tym do ziemi. Dopiero wtedy Sasuke otrząsnął się i zaczął się wydzierać. Naruto jednak całkowicie zignorował Uchichę i wbił on kolejny kunai w miejsce nadgarstka drugiej ręcki. Tak samo postąpił on z nogami, wbijając on żelazne bronie w miejsce kostek. Sasuke stale próbował się wydostać, jednak ból był zbyt silny. Po chwili Uchicha zwątpił w swoje siły i uspokoił się...

-"Czy to... już mój koniec...?"

-"Czy... już go pokonałem...?"

-Na... ru... to...

-Sasuke...

-...

-Nie obawiaj się... twój ból, w przeciwieństwie do mojego, będzie trwał tylko przez chwilę...

-Z...

-...

-Zrób... co uważasz... za...

-...

-...słuszne...

-Wybacz... za to, że może nie jestem przykładem idealnego przyjaciela... - Oby dwoje sporadycznie się do siebie uśmiechnęli

-Szkoda, że muszę tak skończyć... przyjacielu...

-Spokojnie... - Naruto chwycił po swój ostatni kunai i przyłożył go do lewego oka Sasuke

-Zrób to jak najszybciej... nie chcę cierpieć... - Uzumaki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył się na pokonanego Uchichę, po czym wepchnął on swój kunai w dolną część oczodołu Sasuke. Po chwili całkowicie wyciął on oko Uchichy. Sasuke był tak przejęty, że nawet nie wydał żadnego odgłosu bólu czy cierpienia. Naruto schował część ciała Uchichy do swojej kieszonki na shurikieny. Następnie tak samo postąpił on z prawym okiem - Myślałem, że będzie gorzej...

-Tak... ja też...

-...

-Sasuke... wysłuchaj mnie...

-Tak...?

-Wierzę w ciebie, nawet teraz, gdy już nasze ścieżki się rozeszły, nadal w ciebie wierzę. Posłuchaj, pozostawię cię przy życiu... jednak obiecaj... gdy już wrócisz do pełni sił... Patrz... za niedługo już całkowicie odejdę od zmysłów i utracę swoje resztki człowieczeństwa... obiecaj... obiecaj, że przybędziesz, i mnie powstrzymasz... Nie chcę wyrządzić jeszcze większego zła na tym okrutnym już świecie, jednak sam nie dam rady... Sasuke... wszystko będzie dobrze...

-Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz... przyjacielu... obiecuję... przybędę, i cię ocalę...

-Tak... tylko tego od ciebie chcę... bywaj... - Uzumaki podniósł się z ziemi i odszedł w nieznanym kierunku...

-"Gdybym czuł się na siłach, to już zapewne dawno wyrżnąłbym z ciebie każdą żyłę... Naruto... dlaczego to musiało się stać...? Przyjaciel... dzięki tobie poznałem prawdziwe znaczenie tego słowa... Poznałem także twoje wnętrze... zawsze myślałem, że to ja miałem znacznie gorzej, jednak to nie prawda... gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie doceniłbym innych ludzi i pewnie cały czas byłbym wyrzutkiem. Ty, twoje wnętrze... dzięki tobie jestem tym, kim chciałem zawsze być" "Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno, tak cicho, tak spokojnie...? Patrzę dookoła, mimo tego widzę tylko ciemność... Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? W jakim celu tu przybyłem...? Nic nie pamiętam. Jestem, mimo tego że nie istnieję. Próbuję coś ustalić, mimo tego że nie wiem nic. Jak to jest, być całkiem samotnym? Teraz wiem. Od pięciu godzin wpatruję się w pustkę, jaką jest moje życie... Mrok, cisza, spokój... W oddali widzę jednak wodospad, może do niego podejdę? Taki realistyczny, mimo, że nie istnieje. Jego dźwięki zagłuszają tę przytłaczającą ciszę. Ale co to? Dlaczego ta woda jest czerwona? Gdy namurzam w niej rękę, czuję że ona mnie pochłania. Nie. To nie jest woda. To coś znacznie silniejszego. Czuję wypływającą z niego monstrualne ilości energii. Złej energii. To coś pochłonęło moją dłoń. Rękę. Ramię. Teraz rozprzestrzenia się po całym moim ciele... Co to za uczucie, mieć swoje miejsce i osoby kochające cię, oczekujące twego powrotu...? Nie wiem. Umieram. Zabiję." "Jeżeli twoje wnętrze mówi całą prawdę o tobie, to nie potrzebuję niczego więcej... Obiecuję... odnajdę cię, i ocalę z tego okrutnego świata... jeżeli to będzie konieczne, to nawet będę w stanie cię zabić! Wykonam swoją wolę...! To dopiero koniec! Odzyskam wzrok, odnajdę Itachiego, odnajdę Obito, odnajdę Kakashiego a także odnajdę Naruto! Mam jeszcze wiele do zrobienia... możesz na mnie liczyć... idioto..."

_Ten sam czas_

_Nieznane miejsce_

-Czyżbyś już w tak młodym wieku stracił sharingana, Sasuke? Głupi braciszku, myślałem, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziesz w jego posiadaniu. A więc, już nadszedł ten czas... proszę, przyjmij mój dar i wydostań mnie stąd. Przyjmij mojego... Mangekyō Sharingana! Pośpiesz się... już się dowiedzieli, że jestem szpiegiem... wydostań mnie stąd... wydostań mnie, zanim wyciągną ze mnie całą moc, i użyją jej do realizacji swoich celów...

_Godzina później_

_Dziedziniec Konohy_

-W końcu tutaj dotarłem... pora przekazać Naruto ten zwój... zwój spisany przez Czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikaze, jego ojca... Ciekawe, jak daleko dotarłeś, chrześniaku...

-Witaj, panie Jiraiyo! Niestety mamy złe wieści!

-Doprawdy... jakie...?

-Naruto opuścił Konohę i prawie zabił ostatniego posiadacza sharingana, który jest po naszej stronie...!

-Niemożliwe... w takim razie znów będę musiał się udać w podróż...

-Na to wygląda, jednak mamy już pewnego kandydata na twojego towarzysz!

-Tak? Któż to taki?

-Sasuke Uchicha... nowy posiadacz Mangekyō Sharingana!


	34. Rozdział 34: Nowy początek

-W końcu tutaj dotarłem... pora przekazać Naruto ten zwój... zwój spisany przez Czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikaze, jego ojca... Ciekawe, jak daleko dotarłeś, chrześniaku...

-Witaj, panie Jiraiyo! Niestety mamy złe wieści!

-Doprawdy... jakie...?

-Naruto opuścił Konohę i prawie zabił ostatniego posiadacza sharingana, który jest po naszej stronie...!

-Niemożliwe... w takim razie znów będę musiał się udać w podróż...

-Na to wygląda, jednak mamy już pewnego kandydata na twojego towarzysz!

-Tak? Któż to taki?

-Sasuke Uchicha... nowy posiadacz Mangekyō Sharingana!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 34: Nowy początek**

-...

-...

-To...

-...

-...to jest...

-...

-...niesamowite!

-Uch... c... co?

-Już praktycznie byłem pewien, że zbankrutował jedyny wydawca moich książek! Albo że zamknięto ostatnią w tej wiosce publiczną łaźnię! Uch... ale ulga...

-Naprawdę...? Przejmujesz się teraz swoimi zachciankami, kiedy twój chrześniak może już na zawsze zaprzepaścić swoje życie?

-Spokojnie, spokojnie... wszystkiego się dowiem, i to odkręcę... ale najpierw...

-"Co on znowu wymyśla...?"

-Czas na łaźnię!

-Nie teraz na to czas, panie Jiraiyo!

-Nie...? Hmm... może masz rację... trudno...

-...

-Ale i tak pójdę...

-"Uch... mogłam się tego po nim spodziewać..."

...

...

...

-Hej, Itachi! - Przywołał Kisame - W końcu przybyłeś! Już mam dosyć tego szczeniaka! Zabij go! Byle szybko! - Starszy Uchicha jednak aktywował **Mangekyō Sharingan**, rzucając przy tym potężne genjutsu w stronę Hoshigakiego. On jednak w porę zorientował się, co się dzieje. W ostatnim momencie uniknął on wchłonięcia przez iluzję - Co ci odbiło?

-Przetrwam wiele, lecz próba zabójstwa Sasuke jest dla mnie niewybaczalna! - Odpowiedział stanowczo starszy Uchicha

-Więc... to jest twój brat? Haha...! Żałosne! On nie dorasta ci do pięt! Nawet we dwójkę nie dacie mi rady! Znam wszystkie twoje techniki, Itachi!

-To nie ma znaczenia, zginiesz! - Posiadacz wyższej formy sharingana wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Kisame, i wskazał na niego palcem. Niczego nie świadomy Hoshigake spojrzał na jego rękę

-Huh... dopóki nie będę wpatrywał się w twoje oczy, nic mi nie grozi - Po chwili nad człowiekiem-rekinem pojawił się wielki kruk, który wbił szpony w jego barki, i przybił go do krzyża, który jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. Itachi zjawił się przed jego oczyma, wbijając przy tym miecz w jego punkty witalne. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Sasuke, Starszy Uchicha postanowił powrócić do jednej z głównych baz Akatsuki. Tam mieli bowiem spotkać się wszyscy jej członkowie, gdy powrócą ze swych misji. Itachi miał nie małe kłopoty. Nie dosyć, że on, jako jedyny nie zdołał poprawnie wykonać zleconego mu zadania, to jeszcze w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknął jego partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. Gdzie on jest? Co się z nim stało? Starszy Uchicha jednak nie odpowiadał na żadne z tych pytań. Bezwzględny i bezinteresowny dowódca całej organizacji nie był tym ani trochę przejęty. Jego żądza władzy i nienawiści jednak podpowiedziała mu, że Itachiego można całkiem nieźle wykorzystać do realizacji swoich celów. Szef Akatsuki jako jedyny był odseparowany od reszty. Znajdował się on bowiem w Amegakure. Kolejnego dnia Starszy Uchicha dostał kolejne zadanie od swego zleceniodawcy. Miał się on bowiem dostać do swego przywódcy, w celach "rekrutacyjnych". Itachi wiedział, że zbliża się jego koniec, dlatego też zaczął on już kumulację chakry w swych oczach, by ewentualnie móc je przekazać komuś innemu. Starszy Uchicha nie pomylił się. Pain, i kilkoro jego sługusów, pojmali Itachiego, który nawet nie próbował się obronić. "Muszę dać się pokonać. Gdybym rozpoczął bójkę, mogło by to się skończyć moją śmiercią, a co za tym idzie, moje oczy zostałyby wykorzystane w złych intencjach". Gdy Uchicha już się otrząsnął, poczuł, że wisi do góry nogami. Chciał on otworzyć swoje oczy, jednak były one czymś pozszywane. Po chwili Itachi usłyszał pytanie:

-Więc... dla kogo tak na prawdę pracujesz...? - Brak odpowiedzi. Głowa Itachiego została zanurzona na kilkanaście sekund w lodowatej wodzie - Zadam pytanie po raz ostatni, tym razem już cię zabiję... dla kogo pracujesz...? - Itachi nie wykrztusił z siebie nawet słowa. Nie przejmował się on tym zbytnio. Był on bardziej zajęty kumulacją chakry i rozmyślaniem nad tym, komu podarować swoje oczy. "Przekazałbym je Sasuke, jednak jest to niemożliwe, gdyż ma on swojego sharingana...". Starszy Uchicha został ponownie umieszczony pod wodą, tym razem jednak czas był kilkukrotnie dłuższy. Nie mógł on złapać oddechu przez ponad minutę - Takie coś nie przynosi efektów. Będziemy torturować go tak długo, aż nam wszystkiego nie wyśpiewa... niezależnie od tego, ile czasu nam to zajmie...

...

"Nia mam pojęcia, ile czasu już tutaj siedzę. Mam wrażenie, że każdy dzień to dla mnie wieczność. Zadają mi ból. Moje oczy nadal są zszyte. Nawet nie myślę o ucieczce... poświęcenie mojego życia nie jest tego warte. Będę tutaj tak długo, aż ktoś będzie w stanie odziedziczyć po mnie moje oczy... Wtedy postaram się uciec. Wiem, że nawet teraz nie mam najmniejszych szans, a co dopiero, gdy będę już całkowicie pozbawiony wzroku... cóż... niczego im nie powiem..."

"Wieczność później. Siedzę w zimnej i wilgotnej celi. Praktycznie wogóle się nie odżywiam. To wszystko... nic więcej nie wiem"

"Znowu to samo"

"Nadal nic się nie zmieniło"

"Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że mają oni dla mnie tyle cierpliowości. Pewnie za niedługo mnie zabiją..."

"Czyżbyś już w tak młodym wieku stracił sharingana, Sasuke? Głupi braciszku, myślałem, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziesz w jego posiadaniu. A więc, już nadszedł ten czas... proszę, przyjmij mój dar i wydostań mnie stąd. Przyjmij mojego... Mangekyō Sharingana! Pośpiesz się... już się dowiedzieli, że jestem szpiegiem... wydostań mnie stąd... wydostań mnie, zanim wyciągną ze mnie całą moc, i użyją jej do realizacji swoich celów..."

"Teraz... w końcu nadeszła ta chwila... już wiem... wiem kto będzie dzierżył moje oczy..."

"Nie zawiedź mnie bracie..."

"Czekam..."

...

-"Cholera...! Czy mój brat na prawdę aż tyle przeszedł...? Zrobił to wszystko dla mnie... nie... dla całej wioski...! On nie zasługuje na taki żywot...! Powinien powrócić do Konohy i rozpocząć nowe życie..." - Wewnętrzny monolog Sasuke przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk uderzania obcasów w kafle

-No... panie Uchicha - Odezwał się ciepły, kobiecy głos - Pora zdjąć to ustrojstwo z pana oczu...

-...

-No, teraz już wszystko jest gotowe... jak się czujesz?

-Jestem cały obolały... ale nic mi nie będzie...

-Huh...? Przecież możesz już otworzyć oczy... - Młody Uchicha lekko podniósł powieki, jednak po chwili znów je zamknął

-Nie... nie mogę... nie dzisiaj...

-Chyba... rozumiem...

-"Te babsko niczego nie rozumie... skąd ona może mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o sharinganie?"

-Na szczęście jestem profesjonalistką w tych sprawach!

-"Przymknijże się w końcu"

-Jestem stworzona do tego, by pomagać takim dzieciakom jak ty!

-"Niech ktoś ją stąd weźmie, bo nie ręczę za siebie!" - Po chwili ktoś ponownie wszedł do izby

-Uch... to ja już lepiej pójdę. Dam znać, gdy już będziesz mógł opuścić szpital... - Sasuke usłyszał tylko cichy dźwięk zamykania drzwi

-Kogo znowu tutaj niesie...?

-Huh... dlaczego jesteś tak wrogo nastawiony? - Odezwał się głos mężczyzny

-Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na pogawędki, więc mów, czego chcesz, i zostaw mnie w spokoju...

-A tak, może najpierw się przedstawię. Moje imię brzmi Jiraiya, jestem bardziej znany jako legendarny Sannin...

-Sannin? - Młody Uchicha lekko otworzył jedno oko - Huh... faktycznie. Czego tutaj szukasz?

-Byłem pewien, że jeżeli dowiesz się, kim jestem, to zmienisz nieco nastawienie do mnie...

-Czyli że mam się odnosić z szacunkiem, tak?

-Gdybyś mógł...

-Ha! Nigdy!

-C... c... co?

-Nie mogę cię traktować poważnie... na pewno nie po tym, co zrobiłeś... zboczeńcu...

-Zbo.. czeń... cu? CO!? NIE! CZYLI ŻE WIEŚCI TRAFIŁY AŻ TUTAJ! HEJ, HEJ, HEEEJ...! TO NIE TAK JAK CI POWIEDZIANO! JA WTEDY NIE PODGLĄDAŁEM, TO PRZEZ TE GORĄCE ŹRÓDŁA, COŚ MUSIAŁO MI ODBIĆ... CO? NIE! NICZEGO NIE ZROBIŁEM...

-Gorące źródła...? Heh... akurat teraz chodziło mi o zboczone książki, które piszesz... ale najwidoczniej masz nieco więcej "złych uczynków" na swoim koncie...

-TY DEBILU! SPRÓBUJ COKOLWIEK KOMUKOLWIEK POWIEDZIEĆ, TO ZOBACZYSZ, CO SIĘ BĘDZIE DZIAŁO!

-Huh... spokojnie... tak się wydarłeś, że pewnie cała okolica cię usłyszała, ach tak, zapomniałbym. Jestem Sasuke, miło mi cię poznać...

-"Uch... chyba już go nie lubię..."

Hey yo! Dziś mam dla was taką nietypową wiadomość, a mianowicie chciałbym wam, czytelnikom, z całego serducha życzyć mile spędzonego sylwestra i szczęśliwego nowego roku. Chciałbym was też przeprosić za to, że ostatnio różnie to bywało z tymi chapterami, raz wrzucałem jeden tygodniowo, a raz po 5 na tydzień, ale to już się zmieni. W roku 2015 już powrócimy do starego, dobrego, i sprawdzonego schematu, czyli 2/3 chaptery tygodniowo, które będę publikował w piątki, soboty, i niedziele. To by było na tyle. Dzięki za przeczytanie i... Happy new year!


	35. Rozdział 35: Dwóch Jinchurikich

Kolejny dzień wędrówki. Jasno pomarańczowe Słońce było już tylko w pół widoczne. Właśnie taki przełom dnia i nocy był ulubioną porą doby Uzumakiego, którego otaczał tylko las i pobliska rzeka. Drzewa zdawały się wręcz stykać z wysoko umiejscowionymi chmurami. To był wyjątkowo ciepły wieczór. Na drugim planie znajdowały się także delikatne powiewy wiatru, które jednak nikomu nie zawadzały. I mówiąc nikomu, mam na myśli Naruto, i tylko jego. Był on całkiem sam. Od kilku dni nie widział żadnego innego człowieka. Uzumaki sprawiał wrażenie, jakby niezbyt specjalnie się gdziekolwiek spieszył...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 35: Dwóch jinchūrikich**

-NARUTO! - Odezwał się zimny i niskotonowy głos

-Co...? - Mruknął pod nosem Uzumaki

-Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz, co? - Tym razem tajemniczy głos zabrzmiał bardzo znajomo

-"Kurama...?"

-Nikogo innego tutaj nie ma, idioto...

-"Czego znowu chcesz?" - Pomyślał Naruto, nabierając kierunek wzdłuż rzeki

-Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz, co!?

-"O co ci chodzi?"

-Gdzie idziemy?

-"Uch... jak to, gdzie? Muszę odnaleźć Orochimaru, już zapomniałeś?"

-Rozumiem. W takim razie powiedz mi, gdzie on jest?

-"Nie wiem"

-JAK TO, NIE WIESZ!?

-"Po prostu. Gdy pójdę prosto przed siebie, to w końcu go znajdę, prawda? Świat wbrew pozorom jest bardzo mały"

-Idiotyzm! W ten sposób nigdy go nie odnajdziesz!

-"W takim razie co, według ciebie, powinienem zrobić?"

-Hmm... pomyślmy... zbierać informacje? Zapytać, kogokolwiek? NA PEWNO NIE POWINIENEŚ IŚĆ PROSTO PRZED SIEBIE, WEDŁUG MNIE POWINIENEŚ NABRAĆ ODPOWIEDNIEGO KIERUNKU!

-"Przecież mam już obrany kierunek. Pójdę wzdłuż rzeki..."

-Dobra, wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie, co dalej chcesz robić. Huh... nie powinienem się do ciebie nawet odzywać...

-"I bardzo dobrze... samotność to teraz jedyna rzecz, na której mi zależy..."

-Świetnie! Daj mi spokój i nie waż się mnie budzić z byle jakiego powodu!

-"Nie mam nawet takiego zamiaru..." - Naruto nagle zatrzymał się - "Czas na krótki postój, gdy zacznie świtać, ruszę dalej" - Uzumaki, uzbierawszy poprzednio kilka gałęzi, zaczął pocierać o siebie dwa patyki w celu rozniecenia ognia - "Chwila..." - Naruto wyrzucił dwie gałązki i wykonał **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** w wersji znacznie pomniejszonej. Gdy ognisko już było gotowe, Uzumakiemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko odpocząć pod drzewem. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk plusku wody. Był on na tyle donośny, że Naruto natychmiastowo wybudził się ze snu - "Co to było...?" - Uzumaki odruchowo wykonał ruch ręką w celu wyjęcia kunai. Dopiero po paru chwilach przypomniał on sobie, że wszystkie zawieruszyły się w walce z Sasuke. Naruto podniósł się i zaczął kierować w stronę rzeki

-Gdzie cię znowu niesie...?

-"Zdaje się, że miałeś już się nie udzielać"

-Nie miej do mnie pretensji. Po prostu muszę zachować twoje życie. Nie mam zamiaru przeżywać kolejnych dziesięciu lat nicości...!

-"Spokojnie, pójdę tylko zobaczyć, co to było, i to wszystko!"

-Na twoim miejscu bym się tam nie kierował...

-"A to niby dlaczego?"

-Pomyśl, co może się czaić na człowieka w środku lasu w nocy...?

-"Ryby...?"

-Co?

-"A co jeśli to jakaś wielka ryba? Umieram z głodu... od południa niczego nie jadłem..."

-Nie lepiej poczekać z tym do rana?

-"Chwila! Dlaczego nagle zacząłeś się o mnie troszczyć? Tyle razy moje życie było zagrożone, a ty milczałeś!"

-Powinieneś się cieszyć, że przynajmniej teraz się do ciebie odzywam!

-"Nie... wiesz co? Jakoś nie jestem w stanie ci zaufać... chyba wiesz o co chodzi" - Uzumaki zaczął się kierować w kierunku rzeki - "Uch... już nie mogę się doczekać aż wrzucę coś na ruszt...! Tylko gdzie było źródło tego dźwięku... wydaje mi się, że to było nieco niżej..."

-Wróć nad ognisko! Rano poszukasz jedzenia!

-"O tak! To na pewno było gdzieś tutaj, tylko jak ją złowić...?"

-Nie rób niczego pochopnie! Jesteśmy na nieznanym terenie! Nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby cię obronić, dlatego też wróć!

-"Ciekawe co to będzie za gatunek! Nigdy nie udało mi się niczego złowić w rzece!

-Naruto! Ty głupi imbecylu! - Ponownie rozszedł się dźwięk plusku wody

-"Tak! To gdzieś prosto przede mną! Chyba coś wi... dzę...?"

-Zamierzasz dzisiaj to w ogóle skończyć? - Naruto w pewnym momencie wskoczył do wody - Co ty, do cholery, robisz?

-"Nie wierzę... czy to...?"

-Człowiek!?

-"Człowiek!?"

-Nie zbliżaj się do niego...!

-"Dlaczego!? Od ponad tygodnia nie widziałem żadnego człowieka! Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto to jest!" - Uzumaki chwycił tajemniczą osobę za kołnierz koszuli, i zaczął kierować się w stronę brzegu

-Jest zbyt ciemno, byś dowiedział się, kim to coś jest!

-"Tak. Niestety rano już "to coś" może nie żyć!"

-Już lepiej się nie będę wtrącać... ty i tak robisz swoje...

-"W końcu zrozumiałeś" - Naruto wyszedł na brzeg, trzymając na swoich barkach tajemniczą osobę. Poszedł wraz z nią nad ognisko i położył na ziemi - "Widzisz, Kuramo? Może gdybym bardziej się pośpieszył, to zdążyłbym ją wyciągnąć, zanim straciłaby przytomność!"

-Zachowaj czujność...

-"Teraz to już chyba przesadzasz...! Nie dosyć, że to dziewczyna, to jeszcze w moim wieku i nieprzytomna!"

-Tylko nie rób głupstw...

-"CO!?"

-Nie, nic... - Dziewczyna, którą odnalazł Naruto, miała szpiczaste, turkusowe włosy z pomarańczową spinką. Jej strój składał się z krótkiej białej bluzki, długich białych rękawów, oraz czarno-białych spodenek. Nosiła ochraniacz na czoło na prawym ramieniu, co od razu przykuło uwagę Uzumakiego

-"Hmm... nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego znaku... Kuramo, może ty wiesz, jaką wioskę to symbolizuje?"

-To Takigakure... niewielka wioska zwana także wioską wodospadów...

-"Myślisz, że ona stamtąd pochodzi...?"

-Zapewne tak, jednak to jej powinieneś się spytać...

-"Ciekawe jak..." - Naruto przyłożył swoją rękę do jej twarzy - "Nie oddycha, ale żyje"

-W takim razie coś zrób...

-"Ale... co?"

-Skąd ja to mam wiedzieć? Jestem lisem, więc nie wiem co się robi z ludźmi...

-"Tak dużo gadasz, a jeszcze w niczym mi nie pomogłeś... meh... nie chcę tego robić"

-Może w końcu coś zrobisz dobrze... - Zmęczony Kurama na chwilę przymknął swoje oczy - Do tego czasu korzystałeś z moich rad. Bez nich niczego byś nie osiągnął, prawda? - Kyūbi lekko dźwignął swoje powieki - Chwila, moment! Co ty wyprawiasz!?

-"Kazałeś mi coś wymyślić, prawda...?"

-Niby tak, ale wątpię, żeby to zadziałało... - Kolejne lamenty Kuramy zostały zagłuszone czyimś kaszlem. Była to dziewczyna, którą Naruto wyłowił z rzeki - Hmm...? Chyba jednak się pomyliłem... nie spodziewałem się, że technika usta-usta da jakikolwiek rezultat...

"Szczerze... ja też..." - Uzumaki odchylił swoją głowę go tyłu, jego usta rozdzieliły się z ustami tajemniczej dziewczyny, która swoją drogą zaczęła powoli otwierać swoje pomarańczowe oczy - Uch... hej...? Dobrze się... czujesz...?

-Z... z... - Zaczęła bełkotać

-Co...? Nic nie słyszę...

-Z... ZBOCZENIEC! - Tajemnicza dziewczyna uderzyła swoją pięścią w twarz Naruto. Uzumaki został odepchnięty na parę metrów

-D... dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka...?

_Parę minut później_

_Ognisko_

-Jeszcze raz... wybacz... zamiast cię bić powinnam ci podziękować... - Zaczęła tłumaczyć się tajmenicza dziewczyna

-Spokojnie... nawet nie poczułem...! - Zaczął popisywać się Naruto - "Tak na prawdę to boli jak cholera, ale bądź silny...!" - Uch... jak się nazywasz...?

-Fū... a ty?

-"Fū... to dziewczyny też tak się nazywają...?" Ech, ja...? Nazywam się Naruto... No, więc... jak się tutaj znalazłaś...?

-Huh...?

-To znaczy... w sensie... skąd się nagle wzięłaś w rzece...?

-To długa historia... Nie chciałbyś jej słuchać...

-Rozumiem...

-A ty...? Co tutaj robisz...?

-Aktualnie jestem na poszukiwaniach... szukam pewnej osoby... to też dosyć... długa... historia...

-To całe szczęście! Byłam pewna, że jesteś jakimś szpiegiem, czy kimś...

-Co...? Ja...? Nie... Hej... Fū... mogę tak do ciebie mówić...?

-Jasne...

-Um... co zamierzasz dalej robić...?

-Dalej...? Nie mam pojęcia... gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy...?

-Też chciałbym to wiedzieć...

-W takim razie nie wiem, co dalej będę robić... Może po prostu pójdę z tobą...?

-Co...? Ze mną...? N... nie... to nie jest dobry pomysł...

-Niby dlaczego...?

-Powiedzmy, że osoba do której chcę się udać nie jest zbytnio... jakby to ująć... gościnna...

-A do kogo tak właściwie się kierujesz...?

-Ja... to może zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie... ale... chcę udać się... do...

-...

-Do...

-Do kogo?

-Po prostu, muszę odnaleźć Orochimaru...

-Orochimaru? Czy to nie jest ten zbiegły Sannin?

-No... tak... jest... mam dla niego... pewną rzecz... muszę mu coś dostarczyć... a potem...

-A potem wrócisz do swojej wioski?

-Ja... nie... nie wrócę...

-Dlaczego?

-Opuściłem moją wioskę... nie byłem w stanie zaakceptować żyjących tam ludzi... za dużo przeżyć...

-Huh... co ty mogłeś przeżyć z ludźmi... co ty możesz wiedzieć o samotności...

-Wbrew pozorom... bardzo dużo... Może nie powinienem tego mówić pierwszej lepszej osobie, ale... jestem jinchūrikim dziewięcioogoniastego!

-Ty... jesteś... Jinchūrikim!?

-Tak... właśnie dlatego opuściłem swoją wioskę... nikt nie był w stanie mnie zaakceptować takiego, jakim jestem...

-Pochodzisz z Konohy...?

-"Ona jest podejrzana... powiedziałem jej o tym, że noszę w swoim ciele demona, a ona prawie wogóle nie była zdziwiona" Tak... powiedz mi... miałaś kiedyś kontakt z innymi Jinchūrikimi...?

-Nie... a dlaczego pytasz?

-Nie znam drugiej osoby, która na wieść o tym, że noszę w swoim ciele demona, zareagowałaby tak samo spokojnie, jak ty... dlatego też chciałbym co nieco o tobie wiedzieć więcej...

-Może moja reakcja była inna dlatego, że też jestem jinchūrikim... siedmioogoniastego...


	36. Rozdział 36: Nowy cel

_Kolejny dzień_

_Wędrówka_

-Więc, Naruto, gdzie teraz jest osoba której szukasz? - Zapytała zaciekawiona Fū

-Uch... Orochimaru...? - Zapytał Naruto

-Wiesz w ogóle którędy iść?

-Jasne... jeżeli będziemy ciągle szli wzdłuż rzeki, to w końcu dotrzemy do jeziora!

-Jakiego jeziora?

-No... takiego... dużego?

-Myślisz że na świecie jest tylko jedne jezioro? Huh... ty chyba faktycznie nie wiesz gdzie iść!

-Posłuchaj, jeszcze nim wyruszyłem w podróż dokładnie wszystko sprawdziłem na mapie! Teraz idę na północ tak długo, aż dotrę do jeziora, potem będę musiał kierować się na zachód, czyli skręcić w prawo!

-Ale... na prawo jest wschód...

-Ach... tak... tylko cię sprawdzałem...

-...

-Tak czy inaczej... chwila... chyba już je widzę!

\- Jezioro?

-Tak, chodź szybko! - Naruto chciał pociągnąć za rękę Fū, jednak w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał dłoń - Uch... wybacz...

-Uhm... nic się nie stało... chodźmy...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 36: Nowy cel**

-A więc, teraz idziemy na wschód? - Zapytała Fū, która właśnie skończyła obmywać swoją twarz w jeziorze

-I... dzie... my?

-Tak... coś nie tak?

-Może nie powinienem tego robić nowo poznanej osobie, ale to trochę... no wiesz... nie twoja sprawa...

-Co? W takim razie po co cały czas z tobą chodziłam?

-Posłuchaj, o ile się nie mylę, to na zachód od tego miejsca znajduje się nie wielka osada. Będziesz mogła się tam zatrzymać... jeżeli jednak pójdziesz dalej, dotrzesz do swojej wioski... a chyba o to ci od początku chodziło, prawda?

-Czy ja kiedykolwiek powiedziałam, że chcę wrócić do swojej wioski!?

-A nie chcesz...?

-Nie mam zamiaru tam wracać...!

-Czyli że też jesteś...?

-Nie! Nie jestem zbiegiem! Po prostu w mojej wiosce jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie... przynajmniej dla mnie...

-Co się stało...?

-Ja... nie mogę wrócić do wioski, ponieważ... powiem prosto z mostu... pewna... osoba... na mnie poluje... a raczej na siedmioogoniastego...

-"Akatsuki, czy może jednak Danzō?"

-Dlatego też muszę uciec jak najdalej od mojej wioski... pójdę z tobą...

-Uważasz, że u Orochimaru będzie inaczej!?

-To dlaczego do niego idziesz!?

-To tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa!

-Zachowujesz się jak pięcioletnie dziecko!

-Hej! Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele!?

-Mówię tylko jak jest! Od same początku starałeś się mi udowodnić, że Orochimaru to zły człowiek, jednak cały czas starasz się go odnaleźć! I oto moje pytanie, dlaczego?

-"Co powiedzieć? Chyba jej nie powiem, że idę tam tylko po to, żeby zdobyć moc... czy ja faktycznie jestem aż tak żałosny...?"

-Dlatego pójdę z tobą, przynajmniej tylko dlatego, żeby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, dobrze?

-"Irytująca..."

-W takim razie chodźmy...

-"Cholera... chyba nie mam wyjścia..."

-Jestem strasznie ciekawa, co z tego wyniknie... - Dodała Fū, uśmiechając się

-"Naruto, powiedz w końcu coś sensownego...!" - Uzumaki zrozumiał wtedy, że ma do niej słabość... - Jakby co, to cię ostrzegałem...

-Wiem...

-"Oby u Orochimaru też była taka pewna siebie..." - Ruszyli wspólnie na rzekomy wschód. Przez długi czas nie odzywali się do siebie. Wędrówka była niezwykle nużąca, co w końcu zmusiło podróżników do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Okazało się, że obydwoje mają bardzo podobną przeszłość, że ludzie żywili do nich nienawiść... jednak rozróżniała ich jedna rzecz. Fū doszła do porozumienia ze swymi wrogami, Naruto jednak jedynie uciekał od swych problemów... Właśnie nadszedł ten czas, w którym na miejsce Słońca wchodzi Księżyc. Tego dnia była pełnia, więc na dworze nie było całkowicie ciemno. Nagle Uzumaki zauważył w oddali źródło światła. Gdy podeszli do niego bliżej, okazało się, że w końcu natrafili na... człowieka!

-Dzieci nie powinny samotnie błąkać się po okolicy... zwłaszcza tej okolicy... - Odezwał się kobiecy głos

-Uhm... przepraszamy - Odezwała się Fū

-Mamy do pani pewne pytanie... - Wtrącił się Naruto

-Też mi miło, niewychowany dzieciaku - Powiedziała irytującym głosem napotkana kobieta

-Poszukujemy pewnej wioski... a mianowicie Otogakure...

-Wioski Dźwięku...? Po co wam ta informacja?

-Musimy tam dotrzeć...

-Słucham? Wy chyba nie wiecie w co się pakujecie. Lepiej wracajcie do domu, zanim coś wam się stanie...

-Nie mam takiego zamiaru... jeżeli nam nie pomożesz, to sami ją odnajdziemy...

-Nie mam w planach wam w ni czymkolwiek pomagać, dopóki nie powiecie mi, po co tam idziecie...

-Muszę odnaleźć pewną osobę...

-"Kogo taki dzieciak może poszukiwać w tak niebezpiecznej wiosce?"

-Więc...?

-Wybaczcie, ale chyba nie mogę wam pomóc... nie wiem gdzie to jest...

-Dlaczego pani kłamie?

-Słucham?

-Zapytałem, dlaczego pani kłamie?

-Może dlatego, że to trochę podejrzane, że dwójka dzieciaków stara się odnaleźć jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych wiosek na świecie... z resztą, ile wy możecie mieć lat, dziewięć?

-Przestań sobie z nas kpić!

-Przepraszam na spóźnienie, pani Tsunade! - Do nieznajomej podbiegła kobieta

-Shizune! Doprawdy, mogłabyś szybciej załatwiać swoje potrzeby! - Odezwała się nieznajoma kobieta

-"Przynajmniej już wiem, jak mają na imię..." - Pomyślał Uzumaki

-Nich pani nie mówi o tym, w obecności innych osób! - Powiedziała Shizune

-Spokojnie, to tylko jakieś rozwydrzone dzieciaki, chodźmy... - Wyjaśniła Tsunade

-Hej! Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie! - Ryknął Naruto

-Pytanie? Jakie pytanie? - Zapytała Shizune

-Odpowiedzcie mi, gdzie znajduje się Otogakure?

-Powiedziałam już swoje, od nas niczego się nie dowiecie! - Wtrąciła się Tsunade

-Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy najpierw ich wysłuchali? - Zapytała Shizune - Po co chcecie odnaleźć Wioskę Dźwięku?

-"Może będzie lepiej, jeśli powiem prawdę, dzięki temu może szybciej mi odpowiedzą" - Pomyślał Naruto - Muszę odnaleźć pewną osobę... pewnie nie będziecie jej kojarzyć, jej, to znaczy, jego imię brzmi Orochimaru... i to raczej wszystko...

-Orochimaru!? - Zapytała przerażona Tsunade - Po co chcecie odnaleźć kogoś takiego!? - Uzumaki lekko poluzował swój czarny płaszcz, tak że można było dostrec przeklętą pieczęć - NAZNACZYŁ CIEBIE PRZEKLĘTĄ PIECZĘCIĄ!?

-Jak widać...

-POSŁUCHAJ, NIE IDŹ DO NIEGO! MOŻE CI ZŁOŻYĆ WIELE OBIETNIC, JEDNAK WSZYSTKO KIERUJE SIĘ TYLKO TO JEDNEGO CELU! POSŁUCHAJ, ON CIĘ ZABIJE!

-Mam tego świadomość... chyba że to ja zabiję go pierwszy...

-...

-"Jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody! Więc nad czym się jeszcze zastanawiasz!? Dołącz do mnie... razem podbijemy... nie... stworzymy nowy świat! W końcu będziemy szanowani... pora zakończyć okres ciągłych poniżań i bycia wytykanym przez wszystkich... Razem... razem będziemy niepokonani... Dołącz... do mnie...!" Huh... jego słowa brzmiały bardzo przekonywająco... jednak nie przewidział on jednej rzeczy... nadając mi przeklętą pieczęć, sam wykazał się głupotą! To prawda, że ja i on jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody... jednak teraz... gdy już mamy połączone umysły... wszystko staje się jasne...

-Naruto... o czym ty mówisz? - Zapytała Fū

-To nie moja zasługa... to wszystko dzięki Kyūbiemu... w chwili gdy nadano mi przeklętą pieczęć, Orochimaru miał pewność, że jestem nieprzytomny, a dziewięcioogoniasty jest uśpiony... jednak jego chakra nieustannie krążyła po moim ciele... nazwałbym to wymianą mocy... on nadał mi przeklętą pieczęć, a ja podarowałem mu odrobinę chakry Kyūbiego... ta odrobina jednak wystarczy, bym był w stanie go namierzyć... to jednak było jeszcze zbyt mało, abym mógł "wkraść" się do jego umysłu...

-Tak... ale o co chodzi...?

-Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania, w Konosze... chciałem go ponownie potraktować chakrą dziewięcioogoniastego, jednak nie byłem w stanie... wtedy to jednak poczułem... byłem w stanie kontrolować moc Kuramy na odległość... wtedy, właśnie w tym momencie, gdy próbował on namówić mnie, bym przeszedł na jego stronę, dowiedziałem się, że on prawdopodobnie jest jedyną żywą osobą, która wie... od mojego urodzenia chciałem poznać prawdę o dziewięcioogoniastym i o moich rodzicach... czułem... to znaczy czuję nadal, że on zna prawdę... jednak wtedy... gdy nadał mi przeklętą pieczęć, moc Kyūbiego nie zdążyła całkowicie przejść w jego ciało... dlatego też nakazał mi on przynieść sharingana... tak jak on powiedział... nie osobę, tylko same onczy, nie jednego, ale obydwa! Po co? Cóż... głupie pytanie... oczywiście, że chodzi o moc! Tylko przy pomocy sharingana można całkowicie kontrolować moc Kyūbiego... nawet nie wiecie, co by się stało, gdyby Orochimaru był w posiadaniu tak olbrzymich pokładów chakry... niestety, o wszystkim dowiedziałem się dopiero po fakcie... pozbawiłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela sharingana... jednak postanowiłem go pomścić... dlatego też... - Oczy Naruto zmieniły się w trzy tomoe'owego sharingana - Postanowiłem skorzystać z jego planu i obrócić go przeciwko niemu... jeżeli dzięki sharinganowi można w pełni kontrolować moc ogoniastych bestii... użyję tych oczu by uaktywnić resztki chakry w ciele Orochimaru... wtedy poznam całą prawdę...

-Ja... nadal nie rozumiem...

-Chwila! Czy to oznacza, że jesteś Jinchūrikim? - Zapytała Tsunade

-Tak... - Odpowiedział bez wahania Uzumaki - Dlatego też muszę go odnaleźć. Gdy powstrzymam go w pojedynku, będę mógł użyć sharingana, dzięki czemu będę kontrolował chakrę dziewięcioogoniastego w jego ciele... wtedy moc dotrze do jego umysłu, a Kurama otrzyma wszystkie potrzebne informacje, które następnie przekaże mi...

-Czy nie łatwiej po prostu spytać się ogoniastej bestii? - Wtrąciła się Fū

-To one potrafią mówić...? - Zapytała Tsunade

-Tak, są to w pełni rozwinięty istoty... nie raz wykazują się większą inteligencją niż niektórzy ludzie...

-Chyba czegoś nie rozumiem... kim wy, do cholery, jesteście i skąd tyle wiecie o ogoniastych bestiach? Ciebie, karłowaty blondynie, to mogę zrozumieć, ale co z nią?

-Też jestem Jinchūrikim... siedmioogoniastego - Tsunade z zaskoczenia upuściła z ręki latarnię, którą w ostatnim momencie chwyciła Shizune

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotkałam dwóch Jinchūrikich na raz...

-...

-Ale to jednak nie zmienia faktu, że jesteście tylko dziećmi! Niestety, nie możemy wam pomóc...

-To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim odnajdę Orochimaru...

-W takim razie, zrób co chcesz...

-W takim razie, idę... ach, tak, zapomniałbym... mam jedną prośbę... czy mogłybyście znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mogłaby ona zamieszkać? - Zapytał Naruto, wskazując przy tym palcem na Fū

-Wybacz, jednak jest nam śpieszno... nie pomożemy wam...

-Czy...

-...

-Czy naprawdę jesteście aż tak wredne, że nie zaopiekujecie się nią chociażby do rana...?

-Wracajcie do domu... dzieci...

-Łatwo powiedzieć... a co jeżeli powiem ci, że ona nie ma domu...!? Nadal wszystko będzie dla ciebie wszystko takie banalne!?

-Ugh... może jednak zaryzykujemy...? - Powiedziała Shizune

-Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba... - Odpowiedziała Tsunade

-A co jeżeli to prawda, i oni na prawdę nie mają domu? Możemy być ich jedyną szansą...

-Zgadzam się... pod warunkiem że zapłacicie...

-Jasne... ile? - Zapytał stanowczo Naruto

-Tysiąc ryo...

-Zgadzam się...

-Miło się z tobą załatwia finanse...

-Jednak nie zmienię o was zdania, że jesteście żałosne... żegnam... - Uzumaki odszedł. Upłynęło parę chwil...

-Shizune!

-Tak! - Odpowiedziała

-Zaopiekuj się młodą...

-...

-Ja pójdę za Jinchūrikim...

-Co? Jak to?

-W końcu mam szansę dowiedzieć się, gdzie przesiaduje Orochimaru... nie mogę przepuścić takiej okazji... - Tsunade odeszła w tym samym kierunku, którędy poszedł Naruto. Nagle w tym samym kierunku zaczęła kierować się Fū...

-Stój! Gdzie idziesz!? - Zapytała Shizune

-Nie będę siedzieć w cieniu jak tchórz... mam pewien dług do spłacenia temu chłopakowi... a poza tym... może okażę się pomocna...

-"Cholera... nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie..." - Po chwili Shizune dołączyła do Fū...


	37. Rozdział 37: Początek wielkiej bitwy

-A zatem, Naruto... jednak przybyłeś...

-Też się cieszę... jednak przybyłem tylko i wyłącznie po moc, którą mi tak obiecywaliście... - Odpowiedział Naruto, nadal kierując się za okularnikiem, który przed chwilą wpuścił go do komnat twierdzy Orochimaru

-Posłuchaj, zostaniesz tu jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas, więc lepiej utrzymuj z innymi dobre kontakty, inaczej będzie mogło się to źle skończyć, Uzumaki... a tak poza tym, nazywam się Kabuto, mam nadzieję że nasza współpraca będzie owocna...

-Nie będę z nikim nawiązywał kontaktów... dajcie mi tylko to, po co przybyłem... A tak poza tym, to gdzie właściwie jest Orochimaru?

-Cierpliwości, dzieciaku... w swoim czasie wszystko się wyjaśni...

-Gdzie w ogóle idziemy...?

-Teraz kierujemy się do mojej specjalnej sali operacyjnej...

-Operacyjnej?

-Tak. Muszę ci teraz dać kilka zastrzyków nasennych, byś przypadkiem nie próbował uciec...

-Uwierz mi, nie będzie takiej potrzeby...

-Chciałbym ci wierzyć, jednak to jest jeden z moich obowiązków... czcigodny Orochimaru by mi tego nie darował...

-Rozumiem... Uhm, przepraszam... czy mógłbyś się na chwilę zatrzymać?

-Co się stało? - Szarowłosy obejrzał się za siebie, lecz ujrzał on tylko Naruto, który wyraźnie był ustawiony w pozycji bojowej...

-Nigdy nie oddam wam mojego ciała! NIGDY!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 37: Początek wielkiej bitwy**

Uzumaki, w celu przetestowania umiejętności Kabuto, rzucił się na szarowłosego z kunaiem w ręku. Okularnik jednak jedynie lekko uchylił się, a następnie przechwycił rękę Naruto, któremu po chwili udało się wydostać z pułapki Kabuto. Jinchūriki Kyūbiego wykonał odpowiednią pieczęć i wykonał **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Kilkanaście kopii Uzumakiego zablokowało możliwą ucieczkę wzdłuż tunelu. Po chwili każdy z klonów utworzył **Rasengana Kyūbiego**

-Spróbuj przetrwać to, łamago! - Powiedział Naruto - **Kyūbi no Rasen Tairengan!** \- Wszystkie kopie rzuciły się w tym samym czasie na pozornie bezsilnego Kabuto

-Huh... to bezcelowe - Uderzenie ponad dziesiątką technik dziewięcioogoniastego naraz, spowodowało, że ziemia zaczęła drżeć, a jedna ze ścian budynku popękała

-Co...!? Gdzie on się podział...!? - Powiedział sam do siebie Uzumaki, gdy nie ujrzał on nigdzie wokół siebie szarowłosego. Nagle okularnik, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyskoczył zza jednego klona Naruto i rzucił się na uszkodzoną ścianę, całkowicie rozkruszając ją jedynie atakiem pięścią. Kabuto następnie zaczął uciekać dworem, który także był terenem twierdzy Orochimaru. Uzumaki jednak zatrzymał swojego oponenta, dokładając do swojej techniki jeszcze kilka kopii. Wszystkie klony rzuciły się na szarowłosego, który bez problemu rozprawił się z wszystkimi, bez użycia jakichkolwiek technik. Naruto miał już uderzyć pięścią w twarz Kabuto, jednak "ktoś" zablokował jego atak

-Eh... tylko nie mów mi, że Uzumaki też się zbuntował... - Tym "kimś" okazał się być Fū Yamanaka - Szkoda... mógłby wiele wnieść w nasze eksperymenty... - Uzumaki próbował wyrwać swoją rękę z uścisku nowo przybyłego wroga, jednak nie był w stanie tego uczynić

-"Też się zbuntował?" To znaczy, że macie więcej niewolników!?

-Niewolnicy to zbyt... niestosowne określenie. Nazwałbym ich kolejną próbką do eksperymentów czcigodnego Orochimaru...

-Czyli że potwierdzacie? Potwierdzacie to, że też jestem tylko kolejną próbką?

-Ależ skąd! Na początku tak właśnie miało być, jednak wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że w ten sposób moc dziewięcioogoniastego tylko by się zmarnowała... dlatego też mamy co do ciebie inne plany...

-Wszyscy... WSZYSCY JESTEŚCIE TACY SAMI! Teraz w końcu wszystko rozumiem...! - Naruto uwolnił swoją przeklętą pieczęć, a tomoe zaczęły ogarniać jego ciało - Nie zależy wam na niczym innym, jak tylko na mocy Kuramy! Jednak nie pozwolę by wszystkie moje czyny poszły na marne... - Z pleców Uzumakiego wyrosło jedno skrzydło, które rozdarło płaszcz, który otrzymał od Gaary - OPUŚCIŁEM SWÓJ DOM! POZBAWIŁEM OCZU MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA! PORZUCIŁEM OSOBY, KTÓRE NA PRAWDĘ MNIE AKCEPTOWAŁY, TYLKO PO TO, BY ZDOBYĆ MOC, KTÓRA NIGDY NIE ISTNIAŁA! - Naruto został obdarowany także drugim demonicznym skrzydłem - Ale wiecie co? Dokonam zemsty na osobach, które mnie do tego wszystkiego namówiły... zacznę od was... później wybiję wszystkich sługusów... a na końcu zarżnę samego Orochimaru! NIE ZAMIERZAM OKAZAĆ ŻADNEJ LITOŚCI! - Uzumaki rozpiął swoje skrzydła, które uderzyły w Fū i Kabuto - Posiadłem już wystarczająco dużo mocy, by móc was powstrzymać...! ZGIŃCIE! - Naruto rzucił się na Kabuto z **Oodamą Rasenganem**, jednak w ostatnim momencie zatrzymał go Yamanaka

-Nie zapominaj, że nadal jestem w stanie czytać ci w myślach, przyjacielu!

-Nie troszcz się o mnie! - Uzumaki zaatakował prawym skrzydłem, wokół którego krążyły trzy **Rasengany**. To jednak nie zadziałało na Fū, który bez problemu uniknął ataku Naruto. Kabuto uderzył w twarz Jinchūrikiego, po czym Uzumaki został wyrzucony na kilka metrów

-NARUTO! - Odezwał się zimny głos...

-"K... Kurama?"

-Tak, to znowu ja... wiem, że miałem siedzieć cicho, jednak chyba wiem jak pokonać tego czytającego w myślach!

-"Atakować silniejszymi technikami?"

-Nie, to na pewno nie zadziała, uniknie ich, a na dodatek zrani ciebie... posłuchaj... musisz się uspokoić, bo bezpodstawną agresją nie zwyciężymy!

-"W takim razie jak!?"

-Posłuchaj... przeklęta pieczęć anuluje możliwość wykonywania moich technik, dlatego też anuluj ją...!

-"Co!? Nie mogę! Przez to tylko stanę się słabszy!"

-Naruto... uwierz mi...

-"Uch... no dobra... jednak jeśli twój plan nie wypali, to przez wieki będziesz się błąkał po nicości!"

-Spokojnie... wiem co robię...

-"Mam nadzieję..." - Tomoe z ciała Uzumakiego powróciły do swej pieczęci, a skrzydła znów wrosły w jego ciało - "Więc co teraz?" - Naruto został otoczony czerwoną chakrą Kyūbiego - "Na serio uważasz, że to ich powstrzyma? Chyba sobie żartujesz!"

-Jeszcze nie doszedłem do sedna sprawy... - Powłoka chakry coraz bardziej przypominała lisa, jednak miał on tylko dwa ogony... Nagle w momencie jeden z ogonów gwałtownie się wydłużył i uderzył wprost w twarz Yamanaki

-"Co? Jakim cudem nie przewidział on mojego ataku?"

-Pewnie dlatego, że to był mój atak. Fū jest w stanie czytać w myślach tylko pod warunkiem, jeśli zna imię swojej ofiary, i ma ją na widoku... Huh... na szczęście nie jest on w stanie mnie dostrzec... dlatego też mogę atakować bez jakichkolwiek obaw o swoje życie!

-"Nawet jeśli nie jest on w stanie czytać z twoich myśli, to nadal jest on bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem!"

-Chyba sobie kpisz... jeśli ta życiowa ofiara losu, Sakura, zdołała powstrzymać go jedynie za pomocą kunaia, to nie może być źle... bardziej przejmowałbym się tym okularnikiem... wygląda on na doświadczonego medyka, dlatego dzięki współpracy mogą coś zdziałać!

-"W takim razie, atakujmy!" - Naruto podbiegł i rzucił się na Yamanakę. Gdy był on jeszcze w powietrzu, miał on zostać powstrzymany przez Kabuto, jednak chakra Kyūbiego zrobiła swoje i odparła atak szarowłosego. Drugi ogon natomiast trafił Fū w brzuch, dzięki czemu obydwoje oponenci zostali unieszkodliwieni

-Szybko! Dobij tego całego Yamanakę, zanim okularnik się ocknie! - Uzumaki zaczął okładać swoimi pięściami Fū, jednak on obraniał się przed atakami Naruto, dlatego też ponownie zaatakował Kurama, przez co Yamanaka został całkowicie ogłuszony. Do ataku przystąpił Jinchūriki Kyūbiego, który miał trafić **Rasenganem **w twarz swojego oponenta, jednak on jak gdyby nigdy nic zablokował atak Uzumakiego gołą ręką

-CO DO!? - Uzumaki spojrzał jeszcze raz na dłoń Yamanaki, która zamieniła się w... drewno!

-**Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu! **\- Powiedział Fū, wykonując przy tym odpowiednią technikę. W parę sekund ciało oponenta Naruto całkowicie zamieniło się w gigantyczną, drewnianą marionetkę, która w lewej ręce trzymała gigantyczny shuriken, który wykonywać obroty niczym piła, natomiast w prawej ręce trzymała ona wielki kunai, który bardziej przypominał miecz

-"Cholera... znów wykonał przemianę! Jednak coś mi tutaj nie pasuje... poprzednio gdy wykonał on tę technikę, to manekin utworzył się obok niego, a on przeniósł do niego tylko swoją duszę... teraz jednak on sam zamienił się w marionetkę... to oznacza, że aby przeżyć, zmienił całe swoje ciało... huh... stchórzył przede mną? To teraz nie istotne... czas na mój atak!" - Ogony chakry Uzumakiego przywiązały się do wirującego shurikena Yamanaki - "No weź, Kuramo, teraz ja miałem coś zrobić!" - Naruto skoczył w kierunku manekina, trzymając przy tym w obu rękach **Rasengany Kyūbiego**, które po chwili przebiły kunai-miecz, którym walczył Yamanaka. Chakra dziewięcioogoniastego zniszczyła także wielki shuriken, dzięki czemu Fū stał się bezbronny. Uzumaki miał już trafić w twarz marionetki tą samą techniką, której użył do zniszczenia broni Yamanaki, jednak w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał go przed tym Kabuto

-A więc zdążył się ocknąć... mówiłem ci, byś się pośpieszył, Naruto! - Odezwał się Kurama

-"To nie jest takie proste! Muszę używać twojej chakry, by Fū nie był w stanie przewidzieć moich ruchów. Muszę także używać mocy przeklętej pieczęci, bo bez niej nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić Kabuto! A nie mogę używać obu tych trybów na raz!"

-W takim najpierw spróbuj załatwić okularnika!

-"Nie mogę! Wtedy Fū mógłby przewidzieć moje ruchy przez co byłbym w poważnych tarapatach!"

-NARUTO, UWAŻAJ! - Uzumaki spojrzał w górę, i ujrzał on nieco nad sobą wielką, drewnianą, i ciężką rękę marionetki, która wyraźnie kierowała się ku niemu

-"Cholera... już po mnie!" - Naruto zamknął oczy myśląc, że to już jego koniec...

-**Tsūtenkyaku! **\- Uzumaki usłyszał dziwnie znajomy głos. Ponownie otworzył on oczy i spojrzał ponad siebie. Ujrzał on nową poznaną kobietę, która właśnie zniszczyła rękę manekina

-To... ty...?

-Huh... dzieci potrzebują opieki!

-Nie teraz czas na kpiny... mamy przed sobą dwóch bardzo silnych przeciwników... pozwól, że to ja zajmę się marionetką... ty powstrzymaj tego okularnika!

-Dlaczego akurat tak!? Nie chciałbyś się zamienić!?

-Niestety, tylko ja aktualnie mam szanse na pokonanie tej lalki... potrafi ona czytać w myślach... jednak nie jest ona w stanie w pełni przewidzieć ataków Kyūbiego, dlatego też, to ja muszę go powstrzymać!

-Nie do końca wszystko rozumiem, ale dobrze, zajmę się czterookim i postaram się nie dopuścić go do ciebie!

-Jasne! - Obydwoje ponownie ruszyli do boju...

_15 minut później_

_Dziedziniec twierdzy Orochimaru_

-"Hm... może powinnam się jednak zatrzymać?" - Pomyślała Shizune, gdy ujrzała za sobą młodą Fū, która wyraźnie nie mogła już dalej biec - Dobrze, odpocznijmy chwilę...

-Nie ma mowy! Musimy ich dogonić! - Odpowiedziała uparcie Jinchūriki

-Nie ma szans, byśmy ich dogoniły, oni już zapewne od dawna są na miejscu!

-To akurat mało ważne! Musimy zdążyć na czas!

-Jeny... w ogóle nie powinnam pozwalać ci iść! Dlaczego aż tak bardzo ci zależy!

-Mam w sobie po prostu cząstkę honoru... nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek stało się Naruto! W końcu, on uratował mi życie... to i tak bardzo mało...

-Co, bardzo mało?

-To co dla niego robię... chyba nigdy nie spłacę mu swojego długu... ale nie mogę się poddawać, dlatego też chodź wreszcie...!

-Twoje tempo jest bardzo niskie! Zalecam ci odpoczynek, wtedy pobiegniesz szybciej, i dodatkowo będziesz miała jeszcze energię na ewentualną walkę!

-Nie! Chodźmy dalej! Czuję, że jesteśmy już bardzo blisko!

-Nie możliwe... zapewne czeka nas jeszcze długa droga...

-CHYBA TO JEST TO! JUŻ WIDZĘ!

-Co... chyba ci się coś pomyliło... chociaż nie... masz rację... to chyba faktycznie jest już twierdza Orochimaru! Otaczają ją dosyć wysokie mury... z kolei wejście główne zapewne jest otoczone strażą... masz jakiś pomysł?

-Hmm... może udało by mi się coś zrobić... - Shizune i Fū podeszły do wysokiego muru

-I co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?

-Chwyć się mocno?

-Co? Czego?

-Mojej bluzy, tylko nie puszczaj! - Shizune wykonała polecenia

-Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Z pleców Fū wyrosły dwa małe skrzydła - Co to!?

-Skrzydła. Nie widać?

-Dobra... nie mam już więcej pytań... jesteś pewna że dzięki tamu dostaniemy się za mur?

-Za chwilę się o tym przekonamy... - Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego rozpięła swoje skrzydła, a następnie rozpoczęła wykonywać coś w stylu szybowania. To jednak zadziałało, i Fū wraz z Shizune wylądowały na wierzchu muru. To co jednak za nim ujrzały, przerosło ich oczekiwania. Najbardziej w oczy rzucała się gigantyczna, zdeformowana marionetka, która walczyła z Uzumakim, który wyglądał przy niej co najwyżej komicznie. Na drugim planie znajdowała się Tsunade, która walczyła z Kabuto, który wokół swoich dłoni wykonał powiększone ostrza chakry. Ich walka wyglądała bardzo wyrównanie. W ich kierunku gdzieś z oddali kierowało się czterech osobników

-Myślisz, że to wsparcie Orochimaru?

-A kto inny mógłby być na tym terenie? Nazywasz mnie dzieckiem, a sama myślisz nielogicznie...

-Nie było pytania... musimy ich zatrzymać!

-Jasne!

...

-DLACZEGO ON NIE CHCE SIĘ ZNISZCZYĆ!? - Zapytał sam siebie zdenerwowany aktualną sytuacją Naruto

-Cierpliwości... muszę zaatakować go we wszystkie czułe punkty...

-Po co? Nie łatwiej go po prostu rozpieprzyć jakimś silniejszym atakiem!?

-Otóż nie... jak dobrze pamiętasz, jego części mogły się regenerować, dlatego teraz muszę temu zapobiec...

-Tak... rób to... to co robisz dalej...

...

-"Cholera, przez te całe jego długie ostrza nie jestem w stanie zadać mu ostatecznego ciosu!" - Pomyślała Tsunade, która nadal walczyła z Kabuto. Po chwili rozległ się bardzo głośny dźwięk, którego nie można było jednoznacznie określić. W każdym bądź razie, Naruto, a raczej Kuramie, udało się zniszczyć marionetkę. Okazało się, że Yamanaka nie zamienił się w lalkę, tylko skrył się w jej wnętrzu...

-TERAZ CIĘ MAM! - Ryknął Uzumaki, gdy znajdował się oko w oko ze swoim oponentem - **Kyūbi no Rasengan! **\- Jinchūriki Kyūbiego zadał krytyczny cios swoją techniką prosto w twarz swojego wroga. Fū został praktycznie całkowicie wgnieciony w ziemię. Jednak miał on jeszcze odrobinę chakry, którą przeznaczył na przeniesienie swojej duszy do wnętrza węża. Następnie zaczął on pełzać po ziemi

-"Muszę za wszelką cenę odnaleźć pana Orochimaru i go ostrzec!" - Yamanaka odwrócił się za siebie. Dostrzegł on jedynie Naruto oraz Tsunade walczących z Kabuto, którego bezradność coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki, oraz dwie kobiety, które starały się powstrzymać Czwórkę Dźwięku - "To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ci przybysze z Konohy zwyciężą... zmuszę czcigodnego Orochimaru do ucieczki..."


	38. Rozdział 38: Niepełne zwycięstwo

-**RASENGAN! **\- Ryknął Naruto, przebijając przy tym na wylot brzuch swojego wroga swoją techniką. Gdyby tego było mało, Tsunade dodatkowo uderzyła czterookiego pięścią w twarz. Okularnik jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, ponieważ zaraz gdy się ocknął, wziął swoją tabletkę regenerującą, i swoim medycznym jutsu zaczął w zabójczo szybkim tempie leczyć miejsce, w które został trafiony przez Uzumakiego. Kabuto złożył swoje ręce w nietypowy sposób, które chwilę później otoczyły błękitne ostrza chakry

-"Ta technika... nie powinien być w stanie jej wykonać... czy jego zdolności medyczne są aż tak wysokie...?" - Szarowłosy na chwilę zniknął z pola widzenia Tsunade. Ujawnił się on dopiero wtedy, gdy wyskoczył znienacka spod ziemi. Młody Uzumaki próbował powstrzymać jego atak, jednak Kabuto w ostatnim momencie zorientował się, i przeciął swoją ręką lewy nadgarstek Naruto...

-"Ugh... cholera... zatrzymał mnie...!" - Pomyślał Uzumaki

-K... krew? - Zapytała sama siebie Tsunade, gdy tylko krople krwi Naruto wylądowały na jej twarzy...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 38: Niepełne zwycięstwo**

Fū i Shizune starały się zachować zimną krew i nerwy ze stali, oczekując tylko na pierwszy atak któregoś z przeciwników...

-Widzisz to, Ukon? - Odezwał się jeden ze zdeformowanych oponentów - Chyba za chwilę przegramy... cóż... mówi się trudno... albo nie, mam zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł! Może po prostu je zabijemy?

-Przestań zbędnie wszystko przedłużać, i zacznij wreszcie... - Odezwał się Ukon, którego widoczna była jedynie głowa

-Jasne... tylko na to czekałem... - Połączeni osobnicy na początku rzucili się na Shizune. Początkowo wyglądało to na zwykły atak, jednak w pewnym momencie Ukon opuścił ciało Sakona, i to on zaatakował brunetkę, która od razu upadła na ziemię

-Tylko na tyle ją stać? Chodź, bracie... załatwmy to jak najszybciej...

-Wiem... nie popędzaj mnie! - Po chwili obydwaj rzucili się na pozornie bezbronną Fū...

-**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!** \- Krzyknęła turkusowowłosa dziewczyna, wydychując dużą ilość sypkiego prochu z ust, który zaczął tak mocno lśnić, że cała piątka wrogów została na chwilę oślepiona. Fū jednak, będąc przyzwyczajoną do jasnego światła, nadal była w stanie wszystko widzeć, zatem rzuciła się na Ukona i zaczęła okładać go pięściami. Powstrzymać ją próbował Sakon, jednak Jinchūriki okazała się być szybsza. Przechwyciła jego dłoń, a następnie rzuciła nim o ziemię. Gdy blask już się ściemnił, wykonała ona technikę zwaną **Dokugiri**. Wypuściła ona ze swych ust fioletową chmurę, która po chwili okazała się być trująca. Ogarnęła ona zarówno Sakona, jak i Ukona, którzy próbowali za wszelką cenę opuścić trującą pułapkę. Fū jednak wzbiła się w powietrze i z góry rozpoczęła wypuszczać ze swej dłoni pomarańczowy dym, który zapalił uprzednio utworzoną fioletową chmurę. Nagle z jej wnętrza wyłowiła się dwójka oponentów, którzy po raz kolejny połączyli się w jedno ciało. Wyskoczyli oni w kierunku Fū z zabójczą prędkością. Ta jednak przechwyciła ich atak i wrzuciła ich po raz kolejny do płonącej i trującej chmury. Jinchūriki, nie marnując czasu, rzuciła się na kolejnego wroga, którym okazała się być Tayuya, która próbowała powstrzymać Fū swoim dźwiękowym genjutsu. Wyciągnęła ona swój flet, jednak nie zdążyła na nim nic zagrać, gdyż Jinchūriki wyrwała go jej z rąk. Po chwili Fū próbowała użyć fletu jako broni przeciwko swojej wrogini, jednak sytuacje odróciły się. Jinchūriki ujrzała za sobą gigantycznego stwora, który wyrósł jak z pod ziemi. Prawie trafił ją swoją łapą, jednak podczas wykonywania uniku Tayuya odebrała swoje narzędzie i zaczęła grać pewną melodię, w rytm której zaczęły atakować trzy olbrzymie stwory, zwane Dokami. Jako pierwszy zaatakował ten największy, przygniatając do ziemi Fū. Gdy przez parę sekund nie wykonała ona żadnej czynności życiowej, wszyscy pomyśleli, że to już koniec walki. Jednak nagle największy Dok zaczął się palić, a Jinchūriki opuściła jego ciało, wyłaniając się z jego ust. Po chwili jeden z trzech mutantów całkowicie się spalił. Widocznie wykończona walką Fū jednak nie poddała się, i dalej napierała w gigantów. Najmniejszy z nich szybko został zniszczony, wystarczył do tego jedynie jeden atak z powietrza zapalającą, pomarańczową chmurą. Pośredni wytrwał nieco dłużej, jednak po chwili też spłonął. Tayuya miała już zagrać kolejną halucynogenną pięść, jednak gdy zobaczyła ona pędzącą w jej stronę Fū, zaczęła uwalniać swoją przeklętą pieczęć. Jinchūriki jedak pokazała swoją prawdziwą szybkość, i w błyskawicznym tempie przebiła ona swoim kunaiem szyję swego wroga. Nagle z palącej się trującej chmury wyłonił się Sakon i Ukon, którzy nadal byli połączeni w jedym ciele, jednak ih wygląd znacząco się różnił. Ich kolor skóry zmienił się na jasno brązowy, a ich twarz została całkowicie zdeformowana. Przypominali oni teraz znacznie bardziej demona, aniżeli człowieka. Zmienił się także styl ich walki. Byli znacznie szybsi i silniejsi. Prawdopodobnie poważnie zaatakowali by oni Fū, jednak zatrzymały ich nadlatujące strzały. Po chwili dostrzegli oni przytomną już Shizune, która bez przerwy ciskała nasączonymi trucizną igłami. Nie zatrzymało ich to na zbyt długo, jednak to wystarczyło, by Jinchūriki zdążyła podbiec do nich i zaatakować swoją palącą chmurą. Sakon i Ukon ujawnili w tym momencie, że ich wytrzymałość także wzrosła. Zarówno Fū, jak i Shizune, w tym samym momencie zaatakowali techniką **Dokugiri**, co wytworzyła dwukrotnie bardziej toksyczną chmurę. Gdy Jinchūriki dołączyła do tego swój własny atak, chmura po raz kolejny zapaliła się

-Co teraz zrobimy? - Zapytała Shizune

-Niech się mnie pani posłucha! Ja zajmę się tymi ukrytymi w chmurze, a pani niech spróbuje powstrzymać dwóch pozostałych! - Odpowiedziała stanowczo Fū

-Tak! - Brunetka pobiegła w stronę swych przeciwników. Jinchūriki natomiast jakby obrosła kamienną zbroją, a następnie ruszyła wgłąb pułapki, którą sama utworzyła

-"Korzystając ze skorupy siedmioogoniastego, będę w stanie przejść przez tę truciznę, nie będąc przy tym poszkodowaną. Muszę jednak uważać, by ani raz nie oberwać. Wbrew pozorom ta zbroja jest bardzo krucha, a gdy ją stracę, na pewno zginę, dlatego muszę uważać na siebie jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle!" - Fū po chwili dostrzegła cień pewnej osoby, zatem rzuciła się na nią bez chwili zastanowienia. Tym razem jednak to Sakon zablokował atak Jinchūriki

-Zmiana ról, nieprawdaż? - Odezwał się Ukon. Fū nie odpowiedziała i dalej starała się zaatakować połączoną dwójkę, jednak nie była wystarczająco szybka i silna

-Niech was diabli!

-**Kisei Kikai no Jutsu! **\- Sakon i Ukon zamienili się w nieprzeźroczysty dym, który następnie wniknął w ciało Fū

-Kekkei Genkai? - Z prawego ramienia Jinchūriki wyłoniła się głowa Sakona - Co do!?

-Właśnie wniknąłem w twoje ciało. Mam zamiar stopniowo cię wyniszczać... wtedy zginiesz... a ja zabiję wszystkich twoich przyjaciół... - Nie długo po tym, jak Sakon skończył wyjawiać swoje plany, jego głowa zdeformowała się jeszcze bardziej, została obrośnięta czymś w stylu skorupy... - COŚ TY MI ZROBIŁA!?

-"Co się stało...?"

-DEMON! TO TEN POTWÓR! Nie... niech cię...! - Jak i Sakon, tak i Ukon, skruszyli się w pył

-"Czy... czy oni... nie żyją!? Czy... czy to sprawa siedmioogoniastego...?"

...

Naruto, który był w pierwszym stadium przeklętej pieczęci, nadal unikał potężnych ataków Kabuto. Uzumaki ponownie "wytworzył" dwa demoniczne skrzydła, dzięki którym był w stanie zdziałać więcej niż normalnie

-"Niech to... muszę go jakoś pokonać, jednak jest zbyt szybki... na pomoc Tsunade nie mam co liczyć... chyba mam jakiś pomysł, jednak zapewne mi sie nie uda... trudno... zobaczymy!" - Uzumaki aktywował trzy tomoe'owego sharingana

-Myślisz że w czymkolwiek ci to pomoże, zdrajco!? - Zapytał ironicznie Kabuto, nadal atakując Naruto

-Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale za chwilę obydwoje się przekonamy! **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **\- Uzumaki utworzył kilkadziesiąt swoich kopii. Następnie każdy wytworzył na swej dłoni **Rasengana - Zeikan Rasen Tairengan (Celna zapora z Rasenganów)! **\- Wszystkie klony w tym samym czasie rzuciły się na Kabuto, który próbował uratować się ucieczką. To jednak nie przyniosło mu efektów, gdyż Naruto, korzystając z mocy Sharingana Sasuke, idealnie namierzył swego wroga i z łatwością w niego trafił

_15 minut później_

-Zgiń! - Ryknęła Fū, która właśnie zadała krytyczny cios Kidōmaru, który aktualnie znajdował się w drugim stadium przeklętej pieczęci. Po chwili jego twarz pękła, a on sam przewrócił się na ziemię i już więcej nie powstał...

-Huf... nie było łatwo... ale udało nam się ich powstrzymać... - Odrzekła Shizune

-Oczywiście, udało się "nam"...

-Hej! Przecież też brałam w tym udział!

-Oczywiście... cóż, teraz jest to mało ważne... liczy się tylko to, by odnaleźć Naruto i twoją przyjaciółkę...

-To chyba na razie nie będzie konieczne...

-Niby dlaczego?

-Spójrz... - Shizune wskazała palcem przed siebie. Fū obejrzała się, i dostrzegła pędzącego w ich stronę Uzumakiego

-Naruto!?

-Tak. Jesteście cali?

-Co się z tobą stało...? Dlaczego masz skrzydła?

-Efekt używania przeklętej pieczęci, ale teraz to mało ważne... pani Shizune! Twojej przyjaciółce coś się stało... została poplamiona krwią, a potem zamarła...

-Krew!? - Zapytała się czarnowłosa - Muszę jej pomóc! To może doprowadzić do paraliżu! Zaczekajcie tutaj!

-Nie... weź ze sobą Fū i ukryjcie się gdzieś... muszę przeszukać tutejsze lochy... może uda mi się odnaleźć Orochimaru!

-Chcesz samotnie się tutaj szwendać? - Zapytała Fū

-Tak. To mój problem, dlatego też to ja go chcę odkręcić... mam nadzieję że zrozumiecie...

-Rozumiem, jednak to zbyt niebezpieczne!

-Spokojnie, dam sobie radę...

-Szczerze w to wątpię...

-Niby dlaczego!?

-Ledwie byłeś w stanie powstrzymać jednego człowieka i marionetkę, kiedy ja pokonałam trzy mutanty i czterech... a właściwie pięciu osobników, naznaczonych przeklętą pieczęcią... Spokojnie, dzieciaku... ochronię cię!

-"Uch... w pewnym sensie jakąś rację tam ma... jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jest słabsza ode mnie, a ja nie będę w stanie jej ochronić... choć z drugiej strony rozumiem ją... chce mi się odwdzięczyć za ratunek..."

-Więc?

-Uch... niech będzie na moją stratę... pójdziesz ze mną, jednak jeżeli będziesz się zbyt ociągać, wrócisz tutaj, rozumiesz?

-Spokojnie... jedyną osobą która nie będzie nadążać, będziesz ty!

-Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co mówisz... chodźmy więc... nie mamy dużo czasu... on zapewne już szykuje się ku ucieczce... naszym celem będzie pokonanie go, jednak nie zabicie... mam pewne plany co do niego... potrzebuję go żywego...


	39. Rozdział 39: Porwanie

Kolejny zakręt. Kolejny korytarz. Kolejne pomieszcznie...

-Tutaj też go nie ma! - Dał znać Naruto, podnosząc przy tym porozsypywane tu i ówdzie shurikeny oraz kunaie. Biegli dalej, za każdym razem jednak natrafiali oni na puste pomieszczenia - Ugh... to nie tutaj, zawróć! - Błąkanie się po gigantycznych labiryntach mogło trwać nawet około godziny. To jednak nie zniechęciło Uzumakiego do wykonania swojego celu.

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 39: Porwanie**

Najpierw skręcili w lewo, potem dwukrotnie w prawo, a następnie jeszcze raz w lewo. Jednak Naruto nie miał jakiegokolwiek pojęcia na temat kryjówki Orochimaru... biegli na ślepo. Uzumaki miał wrażenie, że przeszukał już wszystkie pomieszczenia, to jednak odbiegało od prawdy

-Jeszcze tutaj nie byliśmy! - Powiedział ponownie Naruto, który zaczął powoli uchylać drewniane drzwi jednak gdy nie ujrzał nikogo w środku, otworzył je całkowicie i dodał - Niech to szlag... przeszukaliśmy już dosłownie wszystko!

-A więc to tak się sprawy mają... - Odezwał się zimny, męski głos. Uzumaki natychmiastowo odwrócił się za siebie. Ujrzał on Fū Yamanakę, który stał jak gdyby nigdy nic sobie w przejściu między pomieszczeniem a korytarzem

-To... ty...!

-Naruto... nie rób niczego pochopnie... - Powiedziała Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego

-Czyli że co? Mam go tak zostawić? Nigdy!

-Doprawdy, wielka szkoda, że jednak postanowiłeś do nas nie dołączać... teraz niestety chyba będę musiał cię zabić... Uzumaki... zrobię to bardzo szybko i bezboleśnie...

-Już swoje powiedziałem. Wybiję w pień całą armię Orochimaru... jednak zaczne od ciebie! - Naruto rzucił się z kunaiem w ręku na Yamanakę

-"Co prawda wiem, że chcę mnie zaatakować prawym skrzydłem w lewe ramię, jednak nie mogę pozwolić bym skończył tak jak ostatnio... cóż... sam chyba nic tutaj nie zdziałam, dlatego też pozwolę sobie na skorzystanie z małej pomocy"... **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: MANDA! **\- Po krótkiej chwili w korzytarzu pojawił się ogromny wąż, który swymi niezdarnymi ruchami zniszczył większość ścian oraz sufit budynku, przez co ponownie nastąpiło przeniesienie na zewnątrz

-CO TO JEST? - Zapytała przestraszona Fū

-Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć... - Odpowiedział niepewnie Uzumaki - UWAŻAJ!

-Co? - Naruto dostrzegł atakującego pyskiem, wielkiego, ciemnofioletowego węża, któy został przyzwany przez Yamanakę

-**Oodama Rasengan! **\- Uzumaki, bez pomocy klonów, sam, w jednej ręce, uformował powiększoną wersję swojej techniki, której użył jako tarcza do odepchnięcia Mandy - Silny jest... jednak nie na tyle, byśmy nie byli w stanie go pokonać

-Rozumiem... NARUTO! - Uzumaki odwrócił się za siebie i ujrzał węża, który zaczął ciskać kunaiami ze swojego pyska

-"Niech to... za dużo ich! Nie dam rady przed wszystkimi się obronić... chociaż..."... **Fūton: Daitoppa! **\- Naruto wytworzył wielką powietrzną falę, która rozwiała wszystkie żelazne bronie, które kierowały się w jego stronę. Po krótkiej chwili z pyska Mandy wysunął się gigantyczny miecz. Wąż zaczął kierować się w stronę Uzumakiego, który był już przyszykowany praktycznie na wszystko, jednak zdarzyło się coś, czego nie mógł on przewidzieć. Manda w ostatnim momencie zmienił swój tor, i rzucił się na Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego - "Cholera... chce najpierw zabić ją, bym potem nie miał żadnej pomocy?". Po chwili rozległ się nietypowy dźwięk. Ciało zostało przebite. Krew została przelana...

-Na... ru... to... - Powiedziała cicho Fū, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Uzumakiego, który przyjął na swoje własne ciało atak Mandy...

-Uciekaj... mówiłem, żebyś tutaj w ogóle nie przychodziła...

-N... nie! Nie możesz tutaj zostać! Wykrwawisz się! On przebił cię na wylot! - Wąż wyjął miecz z ciała Uzumakiego i wycofał się

-Doskonała robota, Mando! - Po chwili na pole bitwy dołączył także Yamanaka - Wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem. Uzumaki został unieszkodliwiony, więc nie pozostało nam nic innego jak tylko wytępić całą resztę, nieprawdaż? - Dodał Fū, który był odwrócony tyłem do węża. Po chwili poczuł on ból w miejscu brzucha...

-Co!? - Wszystkiemu przyglądała się Jinchūriki. Wyglądało na to, że wąż się zbuntował. Przebił on ciało Yamanaki tym samym mieczem, którym zaatakował Uzumakiego... - Ale... dlaczego? - Po chwili z pyska Mandy zaczęła się ujawniać człowiecza sylwetka... Oczom zdezorientowanej Fū ukazał się Orochimaru. Sannin wciągnął z powrotem do swych wnętrzności swoje kusangi

-Zachwycające... - Odezwał się bladoskóry. Po chwili jego ciało oraz ciało Naruto zostało owinięte przez setki małych węży Orochimaru... - Pora rozpocząć przedstawienie...!

...

-"Chciałem go ponownie potraktować chakrą dziewięcioogoniastego, jednak nie byłem w stanie... wtedy to jednak poczułem... byłem w stanie kontrolować moc Kuramy na odległość... wtedy, właśnie w tym momencie, gdy próbował on namówić mnie, bym przeszedł na jego stronę, dowiedziałem się, że on prawdopodobnie jest jedyną żywą osobą, która wie... od mojego urodzenia chciałem poznać prawdę o dziewięcioogoniastym i o moich rodzicach... czułem... to znaczy czuję nadal, że on zna prawdę... jednak wtedy... gdy nadał mi przeklętą pieczęć, moc Kyūbiego nie zdążyła całkowicie przejść w jego ciało... dlatego też nakazał mi on przynieść sharingana... tak jak on powiedział... nie osobę, tylko same oczy, nie jednego, ale obydwa! Po co? Cóż... głupie pytanie... oczywiście, że chodzi o moc! Tylko przy pomocy sharingana można całkowicie kontrolować moc Kyūbiego... nawet nie wiecie, co by się stało, gdyby Orochimaru był w posiadaniu tak olbrzymich pokładów chakry... niestety, o wszystkim dowiedziałem się dopiero po fakcie... pozbawiłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela sharingana... jednak postanowiłem go pomścić... dlatego też... - Oczy Naruto zmieniły się w trzy tomoe'owego sharingana - Postanowiłem skorzystać z jego planu i obrócić go przeciwko niemu... jeżeli dzięki sharinganowi można w pełni kontrolować moc ogoniastych bestii... użyję tych oczu by uaktywnić resztki chakry w ciele Orochimaru... wtedy poznam całą prawdę... Dlatego też... nie dam mu się teraz zabić... ostatnie co pamiętam, to to, że zostałem zaatakowany przez jakiegoś wielkiego węża, a następnie... nie mam pojęcia... jednak czuję że on... Orochimaru... on jest blisko mnie... czy chce mnie teraz zabić?" - Uzumaki poczuł uderzenie w twarz. Gdy otworzył on już oczy, zobaczył on stojęcego przed sobą Sannina. Sam Naruto jednak był związany przez węże. Było ciemno i ciasno - To... to ty!

-Naruto... zawiodłem się na tobie... dałem ci wszystko, co było ci potrzebne, a ty chcesz tak mi się odwdzięczyć?

-Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączę! Próbowałeś zamydlić mi oczy swoimi idealizmami, jednak udało mi się zorientować, o co ci tak na prawdę chodziło! Nigdy, powtarzam, NIGDY DO CIEBIE NIE DOŁĄCZĘ!

-Żałosne... jeszcze jakiś czas temu mówiłeś całkiem inaczej... jednak to twój wybór... wezmę ciebie wbrew twojej woli...

-Tylko spróbuj!

"Huh... Ilość twojej chakry mnie podnieca... Zrobię wszystko, byś do mnie dołączył... - Powiedział Orochimaru

-"Ani trochę go to nie przestraszyło? Kim on jest?" - Zapytał sam siebie Naruto

-Więc... jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

-Nigdy! - Nagle wszystkie klony rzuciły się na Orochimaru. Sannin jednak dzięki kilku unikom oraz ciosów rozprawił się z kopiami Uzumakiego - CO!?

-Widzę, że za wszelką cenę chcesz się uwolnić... Pragniesz wolności?

-...

-Zapewne tak... każdy jej pragnie... jednak nie jest ona dostępna dla wszystkich... w tym także dla ciebie...

-...

-Odpowiedz... czym jest dla ciebie prawdziwa wolność?

-Nie mam zamiaru ci odpowiadać...

-Uh... chyba staciłeś swoją rozmówność... No ale dobrze... chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć czym jest prawdziwa wolność, jednak ty takowej nie masz... I oto pytanie: dlaczego? Otóż odpowiedź jest prosta... inni ludzie nie potrafią ci jej dać. Powiedz, kiedy ostatnio ktoś do ciebie powiedział: przyjacielu...?

-Huh... o to nie musisz się martwić! Mam wielu wspaniałych przyjaciół! Już nie jest tak jak kiedyś!

-Tak sądzisz...? A dlaczego masz "przyjaciół"? Dlatego, że faktycznie cię lubią, czy może dlatego, że boją się tego, masz w swoim wnętrzu, czy może jeszcze z jakiegoś innego powodu?

-...

-No właśnie... nawet ty nie znasz prawdziwej odpowiedzi. Więc dlaczego nadal im ufasz, co? Nigdy nie dowiesz się co siedzi w umyśle drugiego człowieka..." Już wiem, czym jest prawdziwa wolność... i nie mam zamiaru stracić jej przez takiego kogoś, jak ty!

-JESTEŚ ŻAŁOSNY! CZEGOKOLWIEK NIE ZROBISZ, JA I TAK ZMUSZĘ CIĘ, BYŚ DO MNIE DOŁĄCZYŁ!

-Nie poddam się bez walki...

-Walki? Huh... jesteś tak słaby, że pokonałbym cię gołymi rękoma...

-W takim razie... zrób to! Chcę z tobą walczyć!

-...

-...

-Huh... Hahahaha...! Już od dawna nie miałem takiego ubawu, Naruto... ale teraz, pozwól, że zrobię coś, co mogę zrobić tylko z tobą... - Orochimaru wyciągnął swoją prawą rękę i położył ją w miejscu przeklętej pieczęci Uzumakiego - Otwórz się... - Pieczęć zaczęła się powiększać, aż w końcu ogarnęła całe ciało Naruto. Na tym jednak się nie skończyło. Uzumakiego zaczęły obrastać pióra, a jego paznokcie przekształciły się w szpony... Jinchūriki Kyūbiego wyglądał jak demon... - Świetnie... dzięki twoim monstrualnym pokładom chakry jestem w stanie wykonywać w twoją przeklętą pieczęcią przeróżne sztuczki. Tak jak na przykład teraz, pomogłem otoworzyć ic jej trzecie statium. Jeszcze nikomu nie udało się tego dokonać, dlatego też nie mogę zmarnować takiego talentu, i zmuszę cię, za wszelką cenę, byś do mnie dołączył!

-...

-Dalej, zaprezentuj mi swoją moc!

-...

-"Czyżby stracił nad sobą kontrolę...? Czy to taki jest efekt uboczny...?"

-...

-"To jednak w niczym mi nie przeszkadza... myślę, że będę mógł uwolnić go już z mojej pułapki i wpuścić go z powrotem na pole bitwy... zabije wszystkich, a ja będę miał czas na ucieczkę... Spokojnie, Naruto... jeszcze doznasz oświecenia, i dołączysz do mnie... jestem tego pewien!"


	40. Rozdział 40: Bestia na wolności

-Dalej, zaprezentuj mi swoją moc! - Nakazał Orochimaru

-... - Odpowiedział milczeniem Naruto

-'Czyżby stracił nad sobą kontrolę...? Czy to taki jest efekt uboczny...?'

-...

-'To jednak w niczym mi nie przeszkadza... myślę, że będę mógł uwolnić go już z mojej pułapki i wpuścić go spowrotem na pole bitwy... zabije wszystkich, a ja będę miał czas na ucieczkę... Spokojnie, Naruto... jeszcze doznasz oświecenia, i dołączysz do mnie... jestem tego pewien!' - Zdeformowany Uzumaki zaczął się wyrywać z pułapki Sannina. Po chwili przebił on swymi szponami wszechogarniającą ich pustkę. Wydostał się na zewnątrz. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to... zabijanie...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 40: Bestia na wolności**

'-Zrób to jak najszybciej... nie chcę cierpieć... - Uzumaki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył się na pokonanego Uchichę, po czym wepchnął on swój kunai w dolną część oczodołu Sasuke. Po chwili całkowicie wyciął on oko Uchichy. Sasuke był tak przejęty, że nawet nie wydał żadnego odgłosu bólu czy cierpienia. Naruto schował część ciała Uchichy do swojej kieszonki na shurikieny. Następnie tak samo postąpił on z prawym okiem - Myślałem, że będzie gorzej...

-Tak... ja też...

-...

-Sasuke... wysłuchaj mnie...

-Tak...?

-Wierzę w ciebie, nawet teraz, gdy już nasze ścieżki się rozeszły, nadal w ciebie wierzę. Posłuchaj, pozostawię cię przy życiu... jednak obiecaj... gdy już wrócisz do pełni sił... Patrz... za niedługo już całkowicie odejdę od zmysłów i utracę swoje resztki człowieczeństwa... obiecaj... obiecaj, że przybędziesz, i mnie powstrzymasz... Nie chcę wyrządzić jeszcze większego zła na tym okrutnym już świecie, jednak sam nie dam rady... Sasuke... wszystko będzie dobrze...

-Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz... przyjacielu... obiecuję... przybędę, i cię ocalę...'

'-Nie, nic... - Dziewczyna, którą odnalazł Naruto, miała szpiczaste, turkusowe włosy z pomarańczową spinką. Jej strój składał się z krótkiej białej bluzki, długich białych rękawów, oraz czarno-białych spodenek. Nosiła ochraniacz na czoło na prawym ramieniu, co od razu przykuło uwagę Uzumakiego

-"Hmm... nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego znaku... Kuramo, może ty wiesz, jaką wioskę to symbolizuje?"

-To Takigakure... niewielka wioska zwana także wioską wodospadów...'

'-Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania, w Konosze... chciałem go ponownie potraktować chakrą dziewięcioogoniastego, jednak nie byłem w stanie... wtedy to jednak poczułem... byłem w stanie kontrolować moc Kuramy na odległość... wtedy, właśnie w tym momencie, gdy próbował on namówić mnie, bym przeszedł na jego stronę, dowiedziałem się, że on prawdopodobnie jest jedyną żywą osobą, która wie... od mojego urodzenia chciałem poznać prawdę o dziewięcioogoniastym i o moich rodzicach... czułem... to znaczy czuję nadal, że on zna prawdę... jednak wtedy... gdy nadał mi przeklętą pieczęć, moc Kyūbiego nie zdążyła całkowicie przejść w jego ciało... dlatego też nakazał mi on przynieść sharingana... tak jak on powiedział... nie osobę, tylko same oczy, nie jednego, ale obydwa! Po co? Cóż... głupie pytanie... oczywiście, że chodzi o moc! Tylko przy pomocy sharingana można całkowicie kontrolować moc Kyūbiego... nawet nie wiecie, co by się stało, gdyby Orochimaru był w posiadaniu tak olbrzymich pokładów chakry... niestety, o wszystkim dowiedziałem się dopiero po fakcie... pozbawiłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela sharingana... jednak postanowiłem go pomścić... dlatego też... - Oczy Naruto zmieniły się w trzy tomoe'owego sharingana - Postanowiłem skorzystać z jego planu i obrócić go przeciwko niemu... jeżeli dzięki sharinganowi można w pełni kontrolować moc ogoniastych bestii... użyję tych oczu by uaktywnić resztki chakry w ciele Orochimaru... wtedy poznam całą prawdę...'

D... dlaczego? Dlaczego wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko...? Co ja zrobiłem...? Pozbawiłem oczu mojego przyjaciela... tylko po to? Tylko po to, by teraz z wszystkiego zrezygnować? Co... co powinienem zrobić? Jeżeli dołączę do Orochimaru, zabije mnie. Jeżeli wrócę do Konohy, pewnie też mnie zabiją. Jeżeli będę stawiał opór... zabiją mnie. Co mam zrobić? Nawet, jeżeli jakimś cudem uda mi się pokonać Orochimaru, to i tak nie miał bym gdzie się podziać... Po co mi to było? Ale też nie mogę o wszystkim zapomnieć... nigdy nie wybaczę Konosze i jej mieszkańcom za to, jak zostałem traktowany w moim dzieciństwie, NIGDY! - Naruto był sam. Znów otaczała go jedynie pustka. Uwolnił się z pułapki jedynie fizycznie... cała reszta jego duszy pozostała jeszcze w zamknięciu

-Naruto! - Odezwał się bardzo znajomy głos

-K... Kurama? - Zapytał Uzumaki

-A któż by inny? Przecież jesteś we wnętrzu swojego ciała...

-Tak...? To znaczy... wiem...

-Posłuchaj. Rozejrzyj się dookoła.. co widzisz?

-Mrok... ciemność... nic poza tym...

-No właśnie, a jak było tutaj kiedyś?

-Też było ciemno, ale nie aż tak bardzo... wtedy było wystarczająco widno, bym mógł cię widzieć z dalekiej odległości, Kuramo... teraz ledwie co dostrzegam kontury twojego ciała...

-Dokładnie. Ten cholerny Orochimaru już teraz planuje przejęcie twojego ciała. Wyczuwam bardzo mroczną chakrę, która zbliża się do nas w zabójczym tempie. Jeżeli dotrze ona do ciebie, a ty nic z tym nie zrobisz... stracisz wszystko...

-Co!? Co mam niby zrobić!?

-Wątpię, abyś dał radę cokolwiek uczynić...

-W takim razie... zginę?

-Nie, zawsze masz jeszcze mnie...

-Nie... rozumiem...

-Po prostu... zerwij pieczęć...

-...

-...i mnie uwolnij...

...

Wystraszona całym zajściem Fū spoglądała z miejsce, z którego przed chwilą zniknął Uzumaki

-Naruto... - Odezwała się Jinchūriki - To niemożliwe... on go zabije... ZABIJE! - Po krótkiej chwili z pod ziemi wyłonił się Naruto, który prawie całkowicie zamienił się w demona. Ponownie wyrosły mu skrzydła, oczy zalały się krwią, jego ciała zostało obrośnięte czarnymi piórami, a na dodatek tego, wyrosły mu kilkunastu centymetrowe, grube i wytrzymałe szpony - Co... to jest? - Demoniczny Uzumaki rzucił się na Fū - Co do? **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu! **\- Po chwili rozbłysło bardzo jasne światło, które oślepiło Naruto. Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego miała szansę na ucieczkę...

...

-UWOLNIĆ CIĘ? - Zapytał przestraszony Uzumaki

-Jeżeli zależy ci na swoim życiu... i życiu twoich przyjaciół... - Odpowiedział Kurama

-Ugh... cholera...

-Nie ufasz mi...?

-Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić... jeszcze nie teraz... zbyt wiele przez ciebie wycierpiałem...

-...

-Jednakże, jeżeli nie mam żadnego innego wyboru, to...

-... - Naruto zaczął zrywać pieczęć z bramy

-...żyj wolno, Kuramo!

-Huh...! - Dziewięcioogoniasty jednym walnięciem łapą wyważył bramy, które oddzielały go od rzeczywistości od dwunastu lat...

...

Orochimaru z ukrycia spoglądał na zmagania Naruto z Fū

-Huh... czyżby trzecie stadium przeklętej pieczęci w ogóle niczego nie wnosiło... oprócz wyglądu? Jestem w stanie nawet stwierdzić, że walczy on jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ jest znacznie wolniejszy, aniżeli w normalnej formie... w takim razie

-Czy powinienem już dołączyć, mistrzu?

-Tak... najwyższa pora, by w końcu zakończyć tę walkę...

-Uważasz, że będę w stanie powstrzymać zarówno Sanina jak i Jinchūriki?

-Spokojnie... za niedługo dołączy do ciebie reszta twoich kompanów...

-Masz na myśli "ich"?

-Tak. Co prawda, "ich" ciała nie są jeszcze w pełni gotowe i są bardzo mocno osłabione, jednak z "ich" pomocą uda wam się ich powstrzymać...

-Dlaczego nie wyruszysz razem z nami, mistrzu?

-Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł walczyć... najwyższa pora, by w końcu zmienić swoje ciało. Opuszczę tę bazę, dzięki przeklętej pieczęci odnajdziecie mnie i będziemy kontynuować swoje dzieło w innym miejscu

-Rozumiem. Zabijemy wszystkich...

-Oszczędźcie Jinchūrikiego Kyūbiego... potrzebuję go żywego...

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, panie... - Po chwili do Kimimaro dołączyli także ożywieńcy

-Teraz nam pewno wam się uda. Postaraj się ochronić wszystkich ożywieńców... mój plan wojenny jest jeszcze bardzo daleki od realizacji, jednak każde, nawet te najsłabsze ciało bardzo się dla mnie liczy...

-Zrozumiałem

-Bywajcie... wykonajcie moje rozkazy i dołączcie do mnie!

-Spokojnie, zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy...

...

-Co!? - Zapytała sama siebie zdenerwowana Fū, któa nijak nie była w stanie dorównać sile Naruto. Uzumaki po raz kolejny rzucił się na nią. Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego myślała że to już jej koniec, jednak w ostatnim momencie ktoś powstrzymał atak Naruto. Fū dopiero po chwili otworzyła swoje oczy. Dostrzegła ona przed sobą dziwnie znajomą osobę... - To... to ty...

-... - Przybysz nie odezwał się

-To ty wtedy...

'-NIE RÓB TEGO... PROSZĘ! - Powiedziała błagalnie Fū

-Wiele rzeczy dzieje się wbrew temu, czego chcielibyśmy... - Powiedział zabandażowany przybysz

-Nie! Nie zabijaj mnie!

-Twoje błagania w niczym ci nie pomogą... zginiesz, a ja uzyskam z ciebie ogoniastą bestię...

-Nie... - Nieznana osoba zaczęła zbliżać się ku dziewczynie - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Odejdź! - Złowrogi mężczyzna jedynie wyciągnął ku niej swoją dłoń - Nie... nie oddam ci Nanabiego!

-Oddaj...

-Nie... nie! - Fū zaczęła uciekać, jednak była zbyt wycieńczona walką ze swym oponentem, po chwili doczołgała się ona do przepaści, na dnie której znajdował się jedynie lekki strumyk wody i spiczaste kamienie

-...

-Nigdy nie dostaniesz tego, po co przybyłeś, Shimuro! - Junchūriki siedmioogoniastego rzuciła się z klifu, po czym uderzyła głową o skałę, tracąc przy tym przytomność...'

-TO BYŁEŚ TY! NIGDY BYM CIĘ NIE ZAPOMNIAŁA! - Powiedziała ponownie Fū

-Witaj... Jinchūriki... - Przybysz odwrócił się za siebie

-Wiedziałam... to ty... Danzō!


	41. Rozdział 41: Przewyższyć mistrza

-TO BYŁEŚ TY! NIGDY BYM CIĘ NIE ZAPOMNIAŁA! - Powiedziała ponownie Fū

-Witaj... Jinchūriki... - Przybysz odwrócił się za siebie

-Wiedziałam... to ty... Danzō!

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 41: Przewyższyć mistrza**

Shimura jeszcze przez chwilę milczał, później jednak odpowiedział swoim nienaturalnym głosem, w którym specjalnie zniżał tonację:

-Dwóch Jinchūrikich? Huh... cóż za miła niespodzianka...

-...

-Cóż, przybyłem tutaj tylko z myślą, że uda mi się odnaleźć Dziewięcioogoniastego, jednak nie będę narzekał na więcej. Najwidoczniej to było mi pisane...

-Nic nie było ci pisane, staruchu! Niczego nie uda ci się już osiągnąć! Jesteś tylko partyzanckim zerem!

-Huh, całkiem przyjemnie jest usłyszeć od innych ludzi co o mnie myślą...

-...

-Jednak, czy gdybym faktycznie był taki, jak mnie przed chwilą opisałaś, to czy byłbym w stanie zrobić to? - Danzō otoczyła gruba powłoka chakry, a następnie wyrosły z niej trzy ogony

-Ty... ty złapałeś Trzyogoniastego?

-Niestety nie... chociaż jest on następny na mojej liście... na razie mam tylko Jedno- oraz Dwuogoniastą bestię...

-Czy ty... jesteś Jinchūrikim?

-Można tak powiedzieć. Co prawda, nie mam w sobie bestii, jednak wyzyskałem z nich jedynie pokłady chakry. Tak było znacznie łatwiej, nie musiałbym się wtedy dostosowywać do potrzeb ich energii... a teraz? Teraz mam w sobie olbrzymie pokłady chakry dwóch ogoniastych bestii... jestem w pewnym sensie podwójnym Jinchūrikim...

-...

-Jednak na tym nie kończy się mój plan. Mam zamiar schwytać wszystkie bestie... niestety, muszę zbierać je w określonej kolejności... niestety Dziewięcioogoniasty zostanie na sam koniec... szkoda, tak bardzo chciałem już dowiedzieć się, jaką moc w sobie skrywa...

-Więc przybyłeś tu tylko po niego?

-Nie tylko. Mam też pewien dług do spłacenia Orochimaru...

-Dług...?

-Cóż, to może nie jest najlepsze określenie. Wybrałem się wraz z nim do Konohy, by w razie ataku na niego móc go chronić, później jednak miał on pomóc mi schwytać ogoniaste bestie. Niestety, nasze plany pokrzyżowały się. Bez Kyūbiego nigdy nie osiągnę całkowitej potęgi... Orochimaru także planuje posiąść moc ogoniastej bestii, dlatego też...

-...

-Zabiję go...

...

-Naruto! Uspokój się! - Powiedział Kurama, który już od dłuższej chwili obserwował Uzumakiego próbującego pozbyć się mroku z wnętrza jego duszy

-Nie słyszałeś!? On zabił Gaarę, a teraz przybył jeszcze po mnie i po Fū, a przez tego cholernego Orochimaru nic nie mogę teraz zrobić!

-Huh... takim sposobem na pewno ci się nie uda...

-W takim razie zrób coś! Nie uwolniłem cię tylko po to, byś stał nade mną i cał czas ględził!

-Zrobiłem już wszystko co w mojej mocy... nie działa na to ani atak fizyczny, ani też jakiekolwiek moje jutsu... jednak chyba wiem co będziesz mógł zrobić

-...

-Bez wątpienia twoja kontrola chakry jest znacznie lepsza od tej mojej...

-Czyli?

-Jeżeli byłbyś w stanie użyć większych pokładów mojej chakry, pewnie udałoby ci się pokonać zarówno mrok jak i Orochimaru...

-Tak myślisz?

-Jasne, że nie, głupi dzieciaku! Powiedziałem tak tylko dlatego żebyś się zamknął i robił to co ci powiem!

-Nie pomagasz...

-Zobaczymy, co powiesz za chwilę... - Kurama wyciągnął swoją łapę ku Naruto

-Hej, co ty wyprawiasz?

-Moc jest teraz tylko na wyciągnięcie twojej ręki... skorzystasz?

...

-W takim razie, masz zamiar pokonać całą armię Orochimaru a potem jeszcze go dobić? - Zapytała Fū

-Tak...

-Posłuchaj, rozumiem, że jesteś Jinchūrikim, ale stawiasz sobie zbyt wysokie wymagania! Nie uda ci się!

-Ożywieńcy są teraz bardzo silnie osłabieni, dlatego też zakończę tę walkę w kilka sekund... - Powstrzymany przez Danzō Naruto zaczął się podnosić. Jego pierze zniknęło, a cała reszta ciała nabrała normalnego wyglądu

-Naruto... czy to ty?

-Ty gnoju! - Uzumaki wziął do ręki kunai i zaczął zmierzać ku Shimurze - Zabiję cię!

-Naruto! Nie rób tego!

-Niby dlaczego!? Mam pozwolić by dalej zabijał niewinnych ludzi!

-Posłuchaj! Mi też się to nie podoba, ale... on jest naszą ostatnią szansą na ocalenie... mamy tego samego wroga...

-I ty mu ufasz!?

-Właśnie że ani trochę mu nie ufam! Ale nie mamy już niczego do stracenia... jeżeli zaatakujemy go, zginiemy, jeżeli go opuścimy, także zginiemy!

-...

-Posłuchaj, będziemy robić to, co on nam rozkaże! Wtedy może jakoś z tego wyjdziemy...

-Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba...

-Mi też nie... Shimuro, z kim w ogóle walczymy? - Danzō zdjął opaskę ze swojego oka i odpowiedział:

-Mój sharingan podpowiada mi, że przed nami znajduje się bardzo duża ilość ożywieńców oraz jedna żywa osoba. I to bynajmniej nie jest Orochimaru... Ożywieńcy są osłabieni, dlatego też nie będą oni silniejsi niż przeciętni shinobi z wiosek... huh... łatwizna..

-'Czy jeżeli to są prawdziwi ożywieńcy, to czy wśród nich jest Kakashi? Czy to o tym wtedy mi mówił?'

'Kakashi sporadycznie uśmiechnął się. Jednak po chwili na jego twarz powrócił wyraz powagi - Zawiodłem się na was... Zawiodłem się na tobie, Naruto, zawiodłem się na tobie za to, że zamierzasz zdradzić Konohę. Zawiodłem się także na tobie, Sasuke, zawiodłem się na tobie za to, że nie byłeś w stanie przemówić Naruto do rozsądku...

-Kto cię ożywił? - Zapytał Uzumaki, kładąc specyficzny nacisk na słowo "cię"

-Wyczuwam gniew i nienawiść w twoim głosie... Czy to jeszcze ty, Naruto?

-Zadałem pytanie...

-Pewna osoba, która nie ma ku tym zbytnio miłych intencji...

-Odpowiesz, czy każesz mi czekać...?

-Nie powiem ci wprost... sam się tego dowiesz... to tylko kwestia czasu... zanim wybuchnie kolejna wojna...

-Wojna...? - Zapytał bezradnie młody Uchicha

-Tak. Wybaczcie, że pozostawiam wam tak wiele rzeczy do odkrycia, jednak nie mam czasu by z wami porozmawiać... "on" mnie wzywa... wybaczcie, straciłem kontrolę nad swym ciałem... - Hatake po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu...'

-**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku! - **Danzō wykonał technikę, dzięki której powstało wiele powietrznych zbiorników chakry, z których po chwili wystrzeliły powietrzne igły, które rozproszyły się po cały terenie, atakując przy tym dosłownie każdego ożywieńca. Shimura wbiegł w tłum swoich oponentów, kontratakując kolejną techniką - **Fūton: Shuriken Shinkūjin! **\- Danzō wyrzucił trzy wielkie shurikeny, które zaczęły przebijać się przez ciała kolejnych posłanników Orochimaru - **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku! **\- Shimura wydmuchnął wielką powietrzną sferę, w której została wciągnięta znaczna część oponentów. Gdy atak zakończył się, ożywieńcy zregenerowali się - 'Cóż za niebywała prędkość regeneracji ciała... wiele bym dał, by też takie coś posiąść...'

-'Silny... bardzo... jest w stanie dorównać tylu wrogom na raz?' - Uzumaki przez chwilę poczuł się nieco dziwnie. Gdy spojrzał na swoje ciało... - Co do? Czy ja się palę?

-Huh... mówiłem, że będzie lepiej, gdy przybijesz piątkę... - Odezwał się Kurama

-'Czy... czy to twoja chakra? Ale super... jej jej tak wiele, że aż czuję jej wyciek... A więc pora zniszczyć parę trupich ciał, Dattebayo!' - Naruto utworzył kilka klonów, każdy miał w ręku **Rasengany Kyūbiego **\- 'Szykujcie się!' - Wszystkie kopie rzuciły się w wir walki - 'Nadchodzi...!' - Uzumaki był coraz bliżej wykonania ataku - 'Naruto...!' - Przed klonami pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka - 'U... zu... ma... ki?' - Jeden z ożywieńców paroma ciosami zniszczył wszystkie klony - To... to ty...?

'-K...Kakashi, H...Hatake!? - Zapytał Naruto

-Witaj, Naruto! - Odparł kopiujący ninja

-C... co pan tu robi!?

-Przybyłem zobaczyć jak rośniesz w siłę.

-D... dlaczego ktoś tak potężny przybył do takiego kogoś jak ja!?

-Jestem Kakashi Hatake, i praktycznie też jestem nikim - dodał uśmiechając się

-Uch...

-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

-T...tak?

-Nie wiem jak to przyjmiesz ale... jestem pewien... to znaczy mam podejrzenia że lista osób i ich należność do drużyn została zmieniona...

-J... jak to? To znaczy że lista jest nieoficjalna?

-Na razie nie zdobyłem żadnych dowodów, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że gdyby ktoś nie zmienił listy prawdopodobnie zostałbyś zaakceptowany w akademii i należałbyś do mojej drużyny, to znaczy... ty zamiast Hinaty...

-N... NAPRAWDĘ!? TO ZNACZY ŻE ZOSTAŁEM PRZYJĘTY!?

-Nieoficjalnie, jednak obiecuję ci że zdobędę dowody na to że zostało dokonane przestępstwo zaraz po tym jak jutro wrócę z misji, i jeszcze... zamierzam cię szkolić! Bardzo ciekawi mnie moc Kyubiego, możesz ją wykorzystać i stać się kimś potężnym, naprawdę potężnym...

-D... DZIĘKUJĘ Z CAŁEGO SERCA! JESTEM NIESAMOWICIE SZCZĘŚLIWY! - Kakashi uśmiechnął się i odszedł w stronę swego domu. Przecież dziś w nocy wyrusza na misję do kraju fal'

-'Wtedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni... mistrzu' Czy to na prawdę pan?

-Jakiś czas temu dałem ci przestrogę, byś się tutaj nie wybierał... nie posłuchałeś... - Odparł Kakashi

-...

-I bardzo dobrze... dzięki temu już poznałeś całą prawdę o Orochimaru... wysłuchaj mnie... bez względu na to, co będzie się działo... nie, nie teraz czas na rozmowy, powoli tracę nad sobą kontrolę... uciekaj, nie walcz ze mną!

-Dlaczego, przecież i tak jesteś osłabiony!

-Orochimaru użył mojego sharingana by zgromadzić w nim moją energię... dlatego, musisz uciec... słuchaj, nie jestem osłabiony, a ty jesteś zbyt słaby by mnie pokonać!

-Znów mam uciec? Po raz kolejny wszystko mam stracić? Zawsze uciekałem, i to jest rzecz, której najbardziej żałuję w swoim całym nędznym życiu! Uciekłem od Sasuke, Sakury, Mistrzyni Anko, opuściłem całą wioskę, nie byłem nawet godzien by być twoim uczniem! Zawsze byłem przez wszystkich odpychany, dlatego też nie znałem niczego innego od ucieczki od swych problemów... ale potem poznałem ciebie, Sasuke, i innych... pokazaliście mi, co tak na prawdę w życiu się liczy... jednak nie byłem w stanie tego docenić, dlatego też znowu uciekłem... nie byłem w stanie wybaczyć wiosce za to co mi zrobiła! Dlatego też wygramy tę walkę i ułożymy sobie takie życie, jakie zawsze chcieliśmy mieć!

-...

-Mistrzu Kakashi! Szykuj się do walki!


	42. Rozdział 42: Mędrzec Biały Wąż

-Szykuj się do walki, mistrzu Kakashi! - Wydał rozkaz Uzumaki

-Naruto... - Odpowiedział Hatake - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy w co możesz się wpakować

-Huh, chyba już gorzej być nie może

-Posłuchaj...

-...

-Musisz opuścić to miejsce, inaczej zginie... - Kakashi przerwał swoją wypowiedź w połowie

-Inaczej?

-... - Hatake nie odpowiedział

-Mistrzu...?

-Wzywa mnie... wybacz, innym razem...

-Znów innym razem? To znaczy kiedy? Gdzie znowu idziesz!?

-Zabij go... zabij Danzō Shimurę... wtedy wszystko ci wyjaśnię... - Hatake odszedł w kierunku innych ożywieńców, Naruto próbował za nim pobiec, jednak...

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 42: Mędrzec Biały Wąż**

Uzumaki poczuł, że ktoś go czymś zaatakował. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie zdążył nawet racjonalnie o tym pomyśleć. Wszystko zrozumiał dopiero po tym, gdy uderzył całym swoim ciałem o ziemię. Odwrócił się za siebie i dostrzegł wysokiego i bladoskórego mężczyznę

-Kim jesteś? - Zapytał Uzumaki

-Huh... czyżbyś mnie nie poznawał, Naruto? - Odpowiedział pytaniem mężczyzna, którego głos był niezwykle znajomy

-Orochimaru... wszędzie poznałbym ten twój zimny głos...

-A więc, nawet gdy jestem w innym ciele, to jesteś w stanie mnie rozpoznać...

-Nawet nie próbuj znów mieszać mi w głowie, kretynie. Przyszedłem tutaj tylko po jedną rzecz...

-...

-Z resztą, wszystkiego się za chwilę dowiesz, gdy już cię pokonam...

-Tak... muszę przyznać, że masz bardzo nietypowe marzenia... pokonać mnie? Taki szczeniak jak ty nie powinien w ogóle opuszczać swojej wioski...

-...

-Jednak wiem, że nie jesteś zwykłym dzieckiem. Obserwowałem cię podczas walki. Masz bardzo wielki talent. Aż mi trochę ciebie szkoda... z chęcią w ogóle bym cię nie zabijał, ale chyba nie mam wyboru...

-Huh, mówisz tak, jakbyś mógł to zrobić! Rozstrzygnijmy wszystko tu, i teraz!

-Całkowicie się w tobą zgadzam - Orochimaru wyjął ze swojej tylnej kieszeni niewielki zwój

-Co to?

-Oto jeden z moich zakazanych zwoi... kryją się w nich największe sekrety świata shinobich... znajdziesz w nich praktycznie wszystkie techniki... jednak ja wyjąłem go z innego powodu...

-Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Sannin rozwinął zwój

-**Hakuja Sennin ****Mōdo! **\- Rozległ się bardzo nietypowy dźwięk. Po chwili ciało Orochimaru zostało owinięte białą, wężową skórą. Zmienił się całkowicie nie do poznania. Jego twarz już prawie w ogóle nie przypominała człowieka. Sannin ruszył się swoim zdeformowanym ciałem. Naruto odruchowo wyciągnął kunai - Hahahahahaha! Nawet nie wiesz, jak cudownie się teraz czuję! Wszystko, jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko! WSZYSTKO! WSZYSTKO! - Orochimaru uderzył pięścią o ziemię. Wszystko dookoła zaczęło się trząść, podłoże zaczęło pękać, a z pęknięć zaczęły wyłaniać się białe węże, które zaczęły atakować Naruto

-Co do!? - Uzumaki obronił się swoim kunaiem, jednak był bardzo zdziwiony siłą jakichś pierwszych lepszych węży Sannina - Coś ty zrobił!?

-TO CO POWINIENEM ZROBIĆ JUŻ DAWNO! MOC MĘDRCA BIAŁEGO WĘŻA JEST MOJA! W KOŃCU OSIĄGNĄŁEM SZCZYT SWOICH MOŻLIWOŚCI! ZABIJĘ WSZYSTKICH, WSZYSTKICH!

-Jesteś jakiś potłuczony... no ale dobrze. Czekam, zabij mnie - Uzumaki ponownie aktywował tryb chakry Kyūbiego - Na co czekasz? Zaatakuj mnie! - Naruto spojrzał za siebie. Ujrzał on podążających w jego stronę Fū oraz Shimurę - Widzę, że powstrzymaliście już ożywieńców...

-Tak, nie było z tym większego problemu - Odpowiedział Danzō, jego głos brzmiał jednak nienaturalnie, kłamał...

-Rozumiem. Czyli naszym jedynym problem jest teraz Orochimaru... powinniśmy go powstrzymać natychmiastowo, w końcu, nas jest trzech, a on jeden, oczywiście nie licząc jego węży

-Jasne! Pozwólcie, że ja zaatakuję tego idiotę pierwsza! - Fū wyciągnęła kunai i ruszyła ku Orochimaru

-Huh... wasza siła jest żałosna... - Odpowiedział Sannin. Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego była już bliska zadania ataku, jednak Orochimaru zacisnął pięść i uderzył Fū prostu w twarz. Cios był tak potężny, że turkusowowłosa dziewczyna została wręcz odrzucona przez atak. Podczas lotu przebiła ona się przez podwójną ścianę budynku, przez co baza Sannina została jeszcze bardziej zrujnowana. Naruto nie zdążył jeszcze nawet przybrać odpowiedniej pozycji, a Orochimaru już się odwrócił i tym samym sposobem odparł Uzumakiego, jednak tym razem, gdy Jinchūriki już się zatrzymał, Sannin podniósł go i ciosem w podbródek wybił wysoko w powietrze. Naruto splunął krwią, lecz Orochimaru tylko podskoczył do niego i ponownie wbił go w ziemię. Bladoskóry miał już ponownie ponownie zaatakować Fū, jednak tym razem z toru lotu zbił go Shimura, który swoim powietrznym ostrzem przeciął oraz zatrzymał Orochimaru. Następnie uniósł go, i swoim powietrznym jutsu odbił oraz wbił w ścianę. Po chwili do Danzō dołączyła Fū. Atak Shimury na Sannina nie przyniósł żadnych skutków

-Jest zdecydowanie silniejszy, aniżeli ostatnim razem - Stwierdził Danzō, który po chwili ponownie zaatakował Orochimaru. Obroniły go jednak węże, które wyłoniły się spod ziemi - 'Cholera... te durne żmije będą go ochraniać za wszelką cenę... niech to!'

-**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu! **\- Wykonała technikę Jinchūriki siedmioogoniastego

-'Huh... to bezskuteczne, dzięki moim wężom nadal będę wszystko widział' - Pomyślał Orochimaru

-'Teraz!' - Fū wzbiła się w powietrze i z wysoka wypuściła pomarańczowy dym, który po chwili się zapalił. Przez krótką chwilę było cicho, jednak Orochimaru w końcu wydostał się w pułapki. Wyciągnął on lewą rękę w stronę Fū, a prawą w stronę Danzō. Po chwili z jego nadgarstków wyłoniły się węże, które były wystarczająco szybkie, by uderzyć zarówno Jinchūriki jak i Shimurę

-TYYY! - Ryknął Naruto, który bardzo szybko pędził w stronę Sannina. Orochimaru został silnie zaatakowany płomieniami chakry Kuramy, które samoistnie zaczęły podążać w jego kierunku. Bladoskóry miał już uderzyć o ziemię, jednak Kyūbi jakby samodzielnie zaczął pomiatać nim swoją chakrą. Uderzał nim o ściany, ziemię, a nawet próbował go zgniatać. Krytyczny cios jednak zadał Uzumaki, który swoją pięścią uderzył w twarz Sannina. Rozległ się bardzo silny błysk. Chakra była tak mocno skoncentrowana w jednym miejscu, że doszło do jej samoistnego uwolnienia, co znacznie ulepszyło atak Naruto. Orochimaru został odepchnięty na bardzo daleką odległość. Uzumaki na chwilę omdlał

-Naruto! Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy by manipulować tak dużą ilością chakry! Postaraj się atakować jak najostrożniej! - Powiedział Kurama

-'S... spróbuję' - Odpowiedział Naruto, który po otrząśnięciu się ujrzał pedzącego w jego stronę Orochimaru - 'Cholera!' - Uzumaki nie zdążył nawet się przyszykować, a Sannin już był bardzo blisko niego. Jinchūrikiego Kyūbiego próbowali ratować Danzō oraz Fū, jednak Orochimaru użył swych węży by ich przykuć do ziemi - 'Niech to!' - Bladoskóry ponownie zadał bardzo potężny atak Naruto - 'Muszę zniwelować chakrę... ale jak?" - Uzumaki uderzył o ziemię. Orochimaru jednak nie dawał za wygraną i za wszelką cenę chciał go dobić

...

'-To wszystko, co chciałeś mi zaprezentować? - Zapytał Czerwononowłosy - Powiem to jeszcze raz, jesteś zbyt słaby aby mnie pokonać - Naruto był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby normalnie odpowiedzieć, ryknął on więc:

-TYYYY! - Nagle całe ciało jinchurikiego zostało pokryte chakrą Kyubiego

-Och? Myślisz że to coś ci pomoże? - Uzumaki natomiast uderzył z całej siły w twarz Gaary. Ten zwykły cios był jednak tak potężny, że górna połowa ciała czerwonowłosego została starta w pył. Ostatni przeżyły z Trójki z Piasku dopiero teraz zauważył, jaką mocą dysponuje Naruto. Po raz kolejny osłonił się on kulą z piasku. Minęło parę sekund zanim mocno zdenerwowany postawą Gaary Uzumaki zniszczył jednym ciosem osłonę czerwonowłosego. Nie ujrzał tam jednak normalnej formy Gaary, gdyż lewa część jego ciała była całkowicie zdeformowana... zaczął się on zamieniać w... Ichibiego...'

-'Gaara... on był w stanie coś takiego robić... jednak czy mi się uda? Chwila moment! Przecież kontrola nad chakrą jest niczym wytworzenie **Rasengana**, jednak tym razem sprawa jest nieco inna, ponieważ to nie jest moja chakra... chyba że...' - Uzumaki szybko podniósł się i wykonał **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, a następnie aktywował swojego trzy tomoe'owego sharingana. Każda kopia utworzyła po jednym **Rasenganie**,a następnie, rzuciła nim! - 'Jestem w stanie kontrolować swoją chakrę nawet na odległość, ale czy będę umiał zrobić coś takiego z chakrą Kuramy?' - Orochimaru przyjął na siebie wszystkie jutsu Uzumakiego - 'Zwykłymi **Rasenganami** nic nie zdziałam, nie robią one na nim żadnego wrażenia. Jedyne, co może mi teraz pomóc to chakra Kyūbiego'

-ZGIŃ W KOŃCU! - Ryknął Sannin, który wpatrywał się swoim zimnym wzrokiem w oczy Uzumakiego

-WAL SIĘ! - Naruto wyciągnął przed siebie **Rasengana Kyūbiego**, jednak Orochimaru był zbyt przebiegły by na niego wbiec - 'Teraz mam szansę!' - Spod ziemi wyłoniło się mnóstwo kopii Uzumakiego, każdy zaczął atakować Sannina swoją unikalną techniką

-HUH... TAKIE COŚ CI NIE POMOŻE, UZUMAKI!

-TO TY TAK MYŚLISZ, KRETYNIE! - Orochimaru najwyraźniej chciał uciec z pułapki Naruto, jednak nie był w stanie się nawet poruszyć

-Co do!? - Po chwili rozległ się bardzo mocny błysk oraz huk. Sannin został bardzo mocno potraktowany atakami chakry Kuramy. Gdy dym już opadł, a osłabiony Orochimaru otrząsnął się, zapytał - Jak tyś to, do cholery, zrobił?

...

'-Świetnie... odnajdź go

-Dobrze, postaram się - Yakushi rozejrzał się po podium, po chwili dostrzegł on ciało leżącego, wycieńczonego Uzumakiego. Podszedł do niego, wziął go na ręce, a następnie położył go przed stopami Orochimaru

-Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Odezwał się w końcu Gaara. Jego towarzysze podeszli do niego, gdyż zauważyli niezwykłe zjawisko przyzwania Mandy.

-Przestańcie mi zawadzać - Powiedział spokojnie Orochimaru

-Czyżbyś zapomniał już, że musimy ze sobą współpracować?

-Nie, doskonale o tym pamiętam, jednak... nie dziś jest dzień w którym zniszczę Konohę. Muszę znaleźć jak najlepszy kontener na moje nowe ciało. Tylko dlatego tutaj przybyłem

-Wyrzekasz się obietnicy jaką nam złożyłeś?

-Dokładnie

-Huh... nie wiesz z kim zadarłeś, żmijo! - Orochimaru jednak ignorował słowa Gaary, wolał zająć się czymś pożyteczniejszym, czym byłoby nadanie jinchurikiemu przeklętej pieczęci. Tak też uczynił...'

-Wtedy, gdy nadałeś mi przeklętą pieczęć, do twego ciała wniknęły nikłe ilości chakry Kuramy, jednak były one zbyt małe by jakkolwiek cię osłabić. Nawet sam Dziewięcioogoniasty nie był w stanie ją manipulować by byłeś w pobliżu. Teraz jednak udało mi się wstrzyknąć tobie jej nieco więcej. Przez twoją ciętą ranę, którą wyrządził ci Danzō, "podarowałem" ci jej nieco więcej...

-Ale... jak!? PRZECIEŻ UNIKNĄŁEM TWOJEGO ATAKU!

-No właśnie, że nie do końca. W **Rasenganie Kyūbiego **znajduje się prawie tylko i wyłącznie chakra Kuramy, więc nawet najkrótszy kontakt z nią oznacza przejście chakry z **Rasengana **na ciało oponenta. Jednak ty nadal wierzysz, że uniknąłeś mojego ataku. Niestety, to nie jest prawdą. Powiem wprost, dałeś się złapać w moje genjutsu...

-Gen.. jutsu!?

-Tak. Rasengan ten był w rzeczywistości znacznie większy, ty jednak zinterpretowałeś go jako pomniejszoną wersję, co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Nadziałeś się na niego jak głupie dziecko. Gratuluję, w twoim ciele właśnie znajduje się chakra Kuramy, i nic nie mozesz z tym zrobić!

-Hahahahahaha! Nie zapomnij przypadkiem z kim walczysz. Myślisz, że dam się ulec takiej drobnostce!? - Orochimaru otworzył usta, a następnie wyłonił się z nich sam... Sannin!

-Zrzuciłeś swoją skórę zupełnie jak wąż? To nie powinno ci w niczym pomóc, w końcu, chakra nadal jest w twoim ciele! Kuramo, unieruchom go!

-Naruto! - Odpowiedział Dziewięcioogoniasty - On faktycznie wie, co robi. Nie mogę niczego zrobić. Moja chakra jakimś dziwnym trafem pozostała w skórze, którą przed chwilą zrzucił!

-'CO!?'

-Wybacz, tym razem mi się nie udało... musisz sam coś wymyślić!

-'Ale co mam zrobić!? Bez ciebie nie mam z nim najmniejszych szans!'

-To prawda...

-...

-Jednak nadal będziesz mógł korzystać z mojej chakry. Posłuchaj, wasze siły stoją mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie, regeneracja także, dzięki mnie możesz przyjąć na siebie dużą ilość ciosów, a i tak pozostaniesz przy życiu. Jesteście dokładnie tak samo silni! Dasz radę! Najpierw uratuj swoich przyjaciół, a później coś się wymyśli!

Orochimaru uniósł ku górze swoją dłoń, która miała symbolizować rozpoczęcie jakieś zabójczej techniki...


	43. Rozdział 43: Ostateczna forma Orochimaru

-To prawda... - Odpowiedział bez wahania Kurama

-... - Odparł milczeniem Naruto

-Jednak nadal będziesz mógł korzystać z mojej chakry. Posłuchaj, wasze siły stoją mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie, regeneracja także, dzięki mnie możesz przyjąć na siebie dużą ilość ciosów, a i tak pozostaniesz przy życiu. Jesteście dokładnie tak samo silni! Dasz radę! Najpierw uratuj swoich przyjaciół, a później coś się wymyśli!

Orochimaru uniósł ku górze swoją dłoń, która miała symbolizować rozpoczęcie jakieś zabójczej techniki... **Mandara no Jin!**

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 43: Ostateczna forma Orochimaru**

-Naruto, pamiętaj, by rozważnie kontrolować moją chakrę! - Powiedział ponownie Kurama

-'I znów ten sam schemat... nie rozumiesz, że nie wiem jak kontrolować czyjąś chakrę!?' - Odparł Naruto

-Jeżeli będziesz stał w miejscu jak słup i się buntował to nigdy się nie nauczysz...

-'Łatwo powiedzieć... a w sumie, to dlaczego ty sam nie chcesz kontrolować swojej chakry!?'

-Przecież cały czas to robię... gdybym nie był w stanie nad nią panować, to już dawno powróciłbyś do normalnej formy...

-'W sumie to masz rację... jednak musisz mi pomóc!'

-Uch... myślałem że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie...

-'Do czego?'

-W pewnym sensie będziesz mógł oswoić moją chakrę, jednak będzie to tylko efekt chwilowy...

-'To znaczy...?'

-Będziesz w stanie kontrolować moją chakrę jak swoją, z tym że będziesz mógł to robić jedynie przez jakieś pół godziny...

-'Spokojna twoja głowa! Rozprawię się z tym idiotą w parę sekund!'

-Nie ciesz się przedwcześnie... albowiem gdy już stracisz swój limit połowy godziny, nie będziesz mógł korzystać z mojej chakry przez jeden dzień... będziesz wtedy zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie...

-'I ten schemat trzeba będzie powtarzać za każdym razem gdy tylko będę chciał skorzystać z twojej mocy?'

-Na razie to będzie konieczność... przynajmniej do czasu kiedy nauczysz się kontrolować moją chakrę bez mojej pomocy

-'Ossu! Czas komuś dokopać! Ech... a tak właściwie... to co mam zrobić?'

-Idiota...

-'Co się z nim dzieje?' - Pomyślał Orochimaru - 'Czyżby on...? Kumuluje chakrę? Huh... czas dać temu dzieciakowi porządną nauczkę' - Wszystkie węże w pewnym momencie rzuciły się na Naruto. Po chwili Uzumaki otrząsnął się, jego oczy znów przybrały formę trzy tomoe'owego sharingana, natomiast płomienie chakry które mu towarzyszyły zaczęły świecić znacznie jaśniej

-TERAZ! - Ryknął Naruto sięgając swoją dłonią do kieszeni po kunai. Zdarzyło się jednak coś co przekroczyło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jego pozornie niewinny ruch ręką wytworzył tak potężną falę powietrza, że znaczna część pomocników Sannina została w momencie pozbawiona życia - 'Czyżbym był w stanie wykonywać tak silne ataki bez bezpośredniego kontaktu z wrogiem...? Chyba już mi się podoba!' - Uzumaki wykonał kolejny cios dłonią, tym razem jednak był on jak najbardziej przewidziany. Fala powietrza doszczętnie wyniszczyła wężową armię Orochimaru. Jinchūruki Kyūbiego następnie ruszył w kierunku bladoskórego, lecz ten tylko oblizał swoje wargi

-'Muszę zdobyć tę moc...'

-SPRÓBUJ TEGO! - Powiedział Naruto, który w ręce trzymał **Oodamę Rasengana**. Uderzył nim w Orochimaru, który został bardzo mocno odepchnięty

-'To takie podniecające...'

-'Gh... czy to go w ogóle nie zabolało...' - Uzumaki po chwili ruszył ku Fū oraz Shimurze, którzy nadal byli w pułapce Orochimaru, jednak Sannin nie pozwolił mu na to i zaatakował Naruto swoim kusanagi - Ty gnoju! - Jinchūruki wziął zamach nogą i kopnięciem powalił bladoskórego. Następnie ułożył on **Rasengana Kyūbiego** i ponownie ruszył ku Sanninowi - ZGIŃ W KOŃCU! - Uzumaki był pewien, że ten cios wykończy Orochimaru, jednak ktoś przyjął na swoje ciało atak Naruto

-Huh... w samą porę... Kimimaro!

-Przybyłem tutaj by cię uwolnić mistrzu... - Przybyły pomagier Orochimaru wyjął jedną kość ze swego ciała - Oraz pokonać nieproszonych gości...

-I PO CO SIĘ WCINAŁEŚ!? - Uzumaki ponownie zaatakował techniką, która znacznie zraniła Kimimaro. Jednak Sannin miał teraz wystarczająco dużo czasu by zregenerować swoje ciało oraz przystąpić do ataku, i tak też uczynił. Ponownie chwycił on w swoje ręce kusanagi i ruszył ku Naruto. Jego ruchy były tak zwinne że Uzumaki nawet nie widział jego najnowszych ruchów. Orochimaru trafił swoim mieczem w klatkę piersiową Jinchūrikiego - NAWET NIE MYŚL ŻE MNIE TRAFISZ! - Naruto zamienił się w dym, a za nim pojawiły się dziesiątki kopii

-To tylko klon? Cóż, przyznam, że tego się nie spodziewałem...

-Uspokoję cię... to już twój jedyny problem... kolejnym atakiem zakończę tę walkę... a następnie cię zabiję! **Kyūbi Rasen Taigernan! **\- Wszystkie kopie wytworzyły po jednym **Rasenganie Kyūbiego**, oraz rzuciły nim w stronę Orochimaru. Następnie każdy klon zaczął kumulować chakrę, oraz wykonał **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. Całą okolicę objął ogień oraz dym, który zaczął się ulatniać w klonów oraz płomieni. Po chwili, gdy już wszystko wróciło do normy, Naruto powrócił do miejsca ataku, lecz nie ujrzał on nigdzie w pobliżu Orochimaru - 'Zamaskował się gdzieś, czy co? Cholera... czyżby dowiedziałsię, że mam limit czasowy na korzystanie z chakry Kyūbiego? Jednak... mam dziwne uczucie, że wiem gdzie on się znajduje... czyżby...!? - Uzumaki uderzył swoim **Rasenganem **w ziemię, był on bowiem pewien, że to tam ukrył się Orochimaru. Nie znajdowało się tam jednak nic innego, jak tylko... skóra, której Sannin chwilę temu się wyzbył - 'PUŁAPKA?' - Naruto miał już zamiar gwałtownie obejrzeć się za siebie, jednak gdy ujrzał on w swoim brzuchu przebity miecz, zrozumiał, że jest już za późno - 'Niech to...!'

-Nie tylko ty masz wyjątkowe moce, Uzumaki... teraz, pozwól, że powoli przetnę cię moim mieczem w pół, spokojnie, zrobię wszystko byś tego nie zapomniał. Będę ciął cię powoli, byś cierpiał jak najdłużej! - Orochimaru poczuł bardzo silne źródło ciepła. Gdy ponownie spojrzał on na swoje kusanagi, ujrzał on płynącą po niej chakrę Kuramy

-Nie... to ty będziesz cierpiał jak najdłużej! - Moc Kuramy w błyskawicznym tempie przeniosła się do ciała Orochimaru

-TY IDIOTO! - Odezwał się Dziewięcioogoniasty - NIE POMIATAJ TAK MOJĄ CHAKRĄ! TO TYLKO PRZYŚPIESZY WYCZERPANIE JEJ!

-'Spokojnie... za chwilę będzie już po wszystkim... gdy chakra wniknie już do środka, postaraj się go wyniszczyć od wnętrza...'

-Jakbym sam na to nie wpadł...

-'Jednak pamiętaj... nie zabijaj go'

-Wiem, wiem...

-ARRGGG...! - Zaczął się wydzierać Orochimaru - NIE UDA WAM SIĘ... NIGDY WAM SIĘ NIE UDA MNIE POKONAĆ! **YAMATA NO JUTSU**! - Po chwili Sannin zamienił się w gigantycznego, białego, ośmio głowego węża

-CO TO!?

...

-Dlaczego!? DLACZEGO CHCE SIĘ PANI TERAZ PODDAĆ!? - Zapytała błagalnym głosem Shizune

-... - Odpowiedziała milczeniem Tsunade

-Niech pani coś odpowie! Siedzimy tutaj już od dłuższego czasu... czy ta krew na prawdę aż tak bardzo na panią działa?

-...

-Powinniśmy się teraz do udać do reszty... kto wie, co może się tam dziać!

-...

-Błagam, niech pani w końcu ruszy się z miejsca... przecież nic się nie stało!

-...

-Jesteśmy już tak blisko zwycięstwa... odnalezienie ORochimaru od zawsze było pani głównym celem, nieprawdaż!?

-...

-'Ech... nie wytrzymam z nią dłużej... gdybym tylko mogła to już dawno uderzyłabym ją w twarz...'

-...

-'I nadal milczy... czyżbym powinna udać się reszty samodzielnie...?'

-...

-'Tak... to chyba będzie najlepszy pomysł... widziałam bardzo silny dym niedaleko stąd... powinnam tam pójść...'

-...

-Mam nadzieję, że pani zrozumie, ale będę musiała na chwilę odejść...

...

-TERAZ WSZYSCY PRZEKONAJĄ SIĘ O MOJEJ POTĘDZE! - Powiedział Orochimaru - TERAZ, GDY JUŻ JESTEM W MOJEJ OSTATECZNEJ FORMIE, BĘDĘ W STANIE ZNISZCZYĆ DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO! - Płomienie chakry z ciała Naruto zniknęły

-'CO?! CZYŻBYM JUŻ WYCZERPAŁ LIMIT?!' - Zapytał Uzumaki sam siebie

-Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szastał moją chakrą gdzie popadnie... niech to... teraz będziesz musiał sobie poradzić bez niej!? - Odpowiedział Kurama

-'Cóż... na szczęście pozostałą mi jeszcze niewyczerpana energia przeklętej pieczęci... jednak bez twojej chakry to już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś... jednak... będę walczył aż do ostatniej kropli krwi!'


	44. Rozdział 44: Ostateczne wyzwanie

-'CO?! CZYŻBYM JUŻ WYCZERPAŁ LIMIT?!' - Zapytał Uzumaki sam siebie

-Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szastał moją chakrą gdzie popadnie... niech to... teraz będziesz musiał sobie poradzić bez niej!? - Odpowiedział Kurama

-'Cóż... na szczęście pozostałą mi jeszcze niewyczerpana energia przeklętej pieczęci... jednak bez twojej chakry to już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś... jednak... będę walczył aż do ostatniej kropli krwi!'

**Naruto: Cień Konohy**

**Rozdział 44: Ostateczne wyzwanie**

Uzumaki jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się swoim sharinganem w oczy nowej pstaci Orochimaru, jednak już po chwili przystąpił on do ataku:

**-Daburu Tamashi...**

-... - Zdeformowany Sannin nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć

-**Uchiwake no jutsu! **\- Nagle Uzumaki podzielił się na dwie postacie

-Huh... udało się! Piąteczka brachu! - Powiedział jeden z nich

-Co? N... nie! Chcesz żebyśmy się znowu połączyli!? - Odpowiedział drugi

-Och... wielka szkoda...

-'Czy ja na serio jestem aż takim idiotą? Jeny... jak ludzie to wytrzymują...?'

-Ale nie teraz pora na to, by się załamywać! Musimy jakoś powstrzymać tego idiotę...

-Ta... jednak bez chakry Kuramy nie będziemy w stanie zbyt wiele zdziałać!

-Spokojnie... najpierw będziemy musieli dowiedzieć się o jego sile...! Postaram się go zaatakować, by potem ocenić jego zdolności obrończe...

-'Hmm... chyba jednak mam coś w tej głowie...'

-A więc... będziesz musiał mnie do niego podrzucić...

-Przecież masz skrzydła...

-A no faktycznie... - Obydwa ciała w jednym momencie aktywowały przeklętą pieczęć oraz wyrosły im skrzydła

-Postaraj się nie zginąć... inaczej ja także zginę...

-Wiem... - Drugie ciało napięło swoje skrzydła i wybiło się ku jednej z siedmiu głów zmutowanego Orochimaru. Odbił on się jeszcze w trakcie lotu ponad dwa razy od powietrza, dzięki czemu nabrał odpowiedniej prędkości - Spróbuj tego! - Powiedziała jedna z dwóch połówek Naruto, atakując przy tym **Rasenganem** w paszczę węża. Skóra zdeformowanego Orochimaru pękła, jednak po chwili zregenerowała się. Nagle inny wąż otworzył swoją paszczę i chwycił do swego wnętrza Naruto - 'Niech to!'

-'Niech to...! Dał się złapać!' - Druga część ciała Uzumakiego także zaatakowała węża **Rasenganem**, przez co obydwie połówki zostały ocalone... - Silny jest, co nie?

-Hmm... jest silny... chyba nawet wiem jak go pokonać, ale...

-Ale co?

-Nie wystarczy nam na to chakry...

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

-Wystarczy, że wstrzykniemy do ciała Orochimaru nieco chakry Kuramy, prawda?

-Tak, i...?

-Powinna wystarczyć nawet najmniejsza rana?

-Tak...?

-Dostrzegłem, że jego ciało ma zdolność do regeneracji, jednak upłynie trochę czasu, nim to nastąpi... dlatego też powinniśmy zaatakować serią ataków, na przykład dziesięcioma **Rasenganami** na raz, jednak nie damy rady tego zrobić... mamy bardzo mało chakry, nawet jak na osoby nie będącymi w stanie korzystać z mocy demona... gdybyśmy nie byli wyczerpani walką, to zapewne udałoby nam się to zrobić, a tak, to niestety, kicha...

-Nie zapominaj jednak, że mamy jeszcze parę osób do pomocy!

-Pamiętam, jednak atak może nie być wystarczająco potężny... chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Shimura jest w stanie używać mocy jedno- oraz dwuogoniastego, to wszystko jest możliwe...

-Tak... w takim razie ja pójdę ich uwolnić, a ty zajmij się tym czymś...!

-Jasne, jasne... - Jedno ciało odbiegło w nieznanym kierunku - No, bestio... w końcu się zabawimy! - Orochimaru nie posiadał zdolności mówienia, gdy był w swojej ostatecznej formie, jednak ryknął on na tyle głośno, że wszystkie ściany budynku dookoła skruszyły się. Nagle jedna głowa wychyliła się i o mało nie uderzyła łbem w jedno z ciał Naruto - Uch... było blisko! Teraz czas, by się zemścić! - Uzumaki odbił się swoimi skrzydłami od podłoża i zaczął szybować w stronę Orochimaru - 'Mógłbym zaatakować Rasenganem, jednak ta chakra mogłaby się przydać mojemu drugiemu ciele, dlatego też chyba będę musiał atakować wręcz...'

...

-'Gdzie oni są...? Wszystko jest takie zadymione... ogień dookoła...' - Pomyślał Naruto, rozglądając się za Fū oraz Danzō. Po pewnym czasie błądzenia ujrzał on dwie sylwetki przywiązane do ziemi - 'To muszą być oni...' - Uzumaki podszedł i faktycznie, to były osoby których poszukiwał. Zaczął on od Fū, zatem przeciął swoim kunaiem parę węży. Następnym jego celem był Shimura. Gdy już obydwoje powstali, Jinchūruki siedmioogoniastego ropoczęła swoje lamenty:

-Jak to dobrze, że się zjawiłeś... myślałem że to już nasz koniec

-Posłuchajcie... nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w tryumfowaniu, jednak mamy jeszcze pewien problem do rozwiązania, i tylko dzięki wam może się to udać... spójrzcie...

...

-Huh... niezła próba... CO DO!? - Zapytał sam siebie zdenerwowany Naruto, gdy po powstrzymaniu jednej głowy zjawiła się druga - Niech cię szlag! Gdybyś nie był taki wielki, to już dawno byś nie żył! - Łeb Orochimaru jednak pędził tak samo szybko, jak przedtem - A więc...! - Uzumaki wbił shuriken z przywiązaną linką do szyi Sannina - Spróbujmy tego! - Naruto po chwili opuścił ląd i zaczął się podciągać na linie dopomagając sobie skrzydłami. Zaczął on się owijać wokół największego łba, po chwili został on całkowicie związany - Teraz mnie zaatakuj, jeśli dasz radę... - Za Uzumakim pojawił się kolejny łeb - 'Cholera... takim stylem nic nie zdziałam... muszę poczekać na resztę...' - Naruto zwinął skrzydła i ponownie wylądował na ziemi, jednak Orochimaru nie dał za wygraną i ruszył za Jinchūrukim Kyūbiego. Uzumaki miał już obronić się **Rasenganem**, jednak w ostatnim momencie zjawiła się reszta. Danzō odbił jedną z siedmiu głów Orochimaru swoją falą powietrza...

-Niezła robota, frajerze... - Powiedziało jedno z ciał Naruto - No, to teraz możemy przybić tą piąteczkę...

-Będę tęsknił...

-Jesteś mną, idioto...

-Żartowałem, spadam stąd!

-No i świetnie...! - Jedno ciało odbiło się od ziemi swoimi skrzydłami i zaatakowało Rasenganem w jedną głowę Orochimaru, powodując pęknięcie jego skóry-pancerza, po chwili nadleciało także drugie ciało, które jedynie powiększyło szkody na ciele Sannina. Naruto znów połączył się w jedno ciało:

-**Oodama Rasengan! **\- Uzumaki wykonał powiększoną wersję swojej techniki - 'To powinno do reszty pozbawić mnie chakry, jednak chyba mi się uda!' - Naruto jeszcze mocniej pchnął swoją techniką - TERAZ! - Wszyscy wykonali rozkaz Uzumakiego i zaatakowali. Fū podpaliła swoim jutsu ranę Orochimaru, Shimura jednak wykonał cięcie powietrzem, które wyrządziło największe szkody - 'O to chodziło... KURAMO, CZY UDAŁO CI SIĘ ZGROMADZIĆ CHOCIAŻBY MINIMUM CHAKRY!?'

-Cholera... przyznaję, że niezbyt dobrze mi to wyszło... musiałbyś zaatakować bardzo mocno, by to poskutkowało... dasz sobie radę?

-'Huh... żyjesz we mnie już od tak dawna, a nadal mnie nie poznałeś...' - Naruto wykonał **Rasengana**, w którym znajdowało się minimum chakry Kyūbiego, a następnie wbił się nim w jedną z głów zmutowanego Orochimaru

-Naruto... tyle nie wystarczy... musiałbyś wstrzyknąć większą ilość mojej chakry!

-'Ale przecież nie mogę się teraz wycofać! Wszystko albo nic!'

-Gh... niech to... nie dasz rady! Lepiej wyłaź zanim coś nam się stanie!

-'Nie... teraz się nie poddam!' - Uzumaki znacznie mocniej docisnął swoją technikę do głowy oponenta, aż po pewnym czasie przebił on się przez nią - Udało się?

-Nie wydaje mi się... - Odezwał się znajomy głos

-Czy... czy to?

-Huh... - Orochimaru wyjął swoje kusanagi i zaczął nim wymachiwać w stronę Naruto

-'Przecież to nie możliwe...!' - Uzumaki chciał uderzyć swoim Rasenganem w Orochimaru, jednak ten zasłonił się swoim kusanagi, Naruto po chwili opuścił całkowicie wypełnione pustką wnętrze jednego z siedmiu łbów "Orochimaru", jednak Sannin ruszył za nim. Gdy Naruto spojrzał na siedmiogłowego, gigantycznego węża z zewnątrz, ujrzał on, że całkowicie zamienił się w posąg - 'Czy to coś zamieniło się w kamień? Czyli że to kolejna sztuczka z podmianą ciał...!'

-ZGIŃ W KOŃCU! - Orochimaru miał już wziąć kolejny zamach swoim mieczem, jednak został on odepchnięty przez Danzō, który użył kolejnej swojej wiatrowej techniki. Sannin następnie oberwał on Naruto, który wbił mu kunai w klatkę piersiową

-Nie, to ty w końcu zgiń! - Bladoskóry po chwili uderzył w ziemię, do której został przyciśnięty przez Uzumakiego - **RASENGAN! **\- Jinchūriki Kyūbiego wykonał jutsu, jednak jego ręka dociskała ciało Orochimaru do podłoża. Po chwili Sannin zaczął się wiercić po całej ziemi niczym opętany - 'Czy... czy ja zrobiłem **Rasengana** we wnętrzu jego ciała?'

-Poddaj się... - Odezwał się kolejny, dziwnie znajomy głos

-Co...? - Naruto nie zdążył się jeszcze odwrócić za siebie, a już został dźgnięty mieczem w plecy, jednak blondyn zdążył zasłonić to miejsce swoim skrzydłem, za Uzumakim znajdował się właśnie Kimimaro - A więc to ty... ta... to było bardzo dziwne, gdy tak po prostu sobie zniknąłeś... - Po chwili Jinchūruki Kyūbiego zauważył Shimurę, który miał już zaatakować Orochimaru - Zatrzym się! - Danzō wykonał polecenie i spojrzał nietypowym wzrokiem na Naruto - Posłuchaj mnie, idioto! - Uzumaki odepchnął Kimimaro swoim skrzydłem - Niech wszyscy posłuchają... to sprawa tylko między tobą, a mną... Orochimaru!

-... - Odpowiedział milczeniem Sannin

-Tak, dobrze słyszysz! Nie mieszajmy w to swoich towarzyszy! Rozegrajmy to jak prawdziwi shinobi! Rzucam ci wyzwanie! Walczmy! Walczmy, tylko ty, i ja! Niech zwycięży lepszy!

-Niby dlaczego uważasz, że się na to zgodzę!?

-W takim razie Danzō zniszczy się jednym ciosem... cóż... chyba mój **Rasengan** narobił ci zbyt wiele szkód, byś mógł dalej walczyć...!

-W takim razie chcesz walczyć z poszkodowanym, tak?

-Spokojnie... aktualnie nie jestem w stanie używać chakry dziewięcioogoniastego, a moja też jest już na wyczerpaniu! Nasze szanse są równe... i tylko od ciebie zależy, jak to wszystko się zakończy! Powtórzę jeszcze raz! rzucam ci wyzwanie, WALCZMY!

-Huh...

-...

-Być może to nie w moim stylu, ale zgadzam się... w końcu doświadczysz mojej potęgi na własnej skórze! Jeżeli mnie pokonasz, zyskasz chwałę, oraz wejdziesz w posiadanie moich wężowych zwoi, ciekawi cię, co w nich jest, nieprawdaż?

-Tak... jednak nie teraz na to pora...

-Huh... Ugh... co... do!? - Orochimaru wrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci - Czy... czy mój tryb Białego Węża się zakończył!?

-Zgadza się... teraz nasze szanse są jeszcze bardziej równiejsze... chyba że znów twoje słowa okażą się być tylko kłamstwem... tchórzu!

-Czy ty... wtedy...

-Tak, wtedy gdy uderzyłem swoim **Rasenganem** w twój miecz, przesłałem resztki chakry Kyūbiego do twego ciała... tyle powinno w zupełności wystarczyć... teraz tylko cię pokonam, i już poznam całą prawdę...

-Huh... - Orochimaru złowieszczo się uśmiechnął - Przejdźmy się zatem na przyzwoitą dla takiej sytuacji arenę...

-Niezły pomysł... w końcu twój grób musi jakoś wyglądać...

-'Pewny siebie... jednak ciekawe czy będzie taki sam gdy będziemy walczyć oko w oko...'

-Orochimaru! Szykuj się na pewną śmierć!


End file.
